Scars
by DoubleCharms
Summary: Complete! Fighting and making up: the best parts of any relationship. Draco and Ginny can't seem to do anything else. But underneath it all are the dark secrets that are destined to leave scars. DG major angst, romance, action.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, I'm DC. This is my first fanfic attempt, and I've finally finished it! It's quite long, and the first chapter doesn't have any Draco or Harry in it, and that makes it hard to get into, I know, but it's all relevent. (I realized this after I was about half-way done) It also makes it seem like this isn't a Draco/Ginny story… but I promise it is! And if you keep reading, you won't be disappointed! So get through the first chapters, they aren't that long, and it's worth the wait, I hear… (My beta said that, but I pay her in packs of gum to say nice things about me haha :D ) 

Summary: Complete! Fighting and making up: the best parts of any relationship. Draco and Ginny can't seem to do anything else. But underneath it all are the dark secrets that are destined to leave scars. D/G major angst, romance, action.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers. Please don't sue, I am a poor student and have no money anyways.

DISCLAIMER #2: (I might quote song lyrics as I feel it, and if I do, this applies) These song lyrics do not belong to me, and they are not meant to promote this story in any way. I love these bands, and actually buy the albums. If anyone is interested in any of the bands I list, I would love to pass on their greatness!

* * *

You are the smell before rain.  
You are the blood in my veins.  
Call me a safe bet. I'm betting I'm not.  
I'm glad that you can forgive.  
I'm only hoping as time goes, you can forget.  
brand new

_Prologue_

_Only the ones who had connections to Gifted Seers and Dark Lords knew of the Prophecy between Voldemort and Harry Potter. But even fewer knew of the Second Prophecy made involving these two destined wizards._

_It was not that the Fates did not trust that Harry Potter would complete what was started at his birth, but concerns were made. Questions starting with "What if?" and "What will happen?" began surfacing, and exactly a week after Harry Potter was born, a complete warrior team of Aspects were born. These three allies were to become the powerful "back-up plan," just in case it happened that they were needed…_

**1**

She was running quickly through the woods, hoping that maybe she could reach safety in time. She wondered how Death Eaters had found her in this remote village.

Her parents and, of course, Dumbledore had made sure that they were well protected from Voldemort, which meant that the Death Eaters had stumbled upon her accidentally. Or that Voldemort had learned of the threat that her family promised, and decided to kill them now. Of course, many thought that the Aspect Triplets were only legend. And they chose to believe that their precious Harry Potter would finally be successful in ridding the world of Voldemort and his filthy followers.

But, the triplets were created for a reason, and she and her brother and sister believed that there would still be a need for them in the future. No matter how hard Harry fought. That was the reason was why they trained so hard and were always prepared.

However, the three never thought they would ever be separated. Their power was in their connection, and right now the connection was very weak.

She quickly scanned for more Death Eaters and kept running. It was not supposed to happen this way, she mused. Suddenly, she saw a red flash streak out of the trees and hit her thigh.

"Shit," she muttered. Even though she absorbed spells easily, they still gave her the pins-and-needles feeling which made it hard to take weight. She continued to run, though slightly limping from trying to shake out the spell from her leg.

Theirs was the second prophecy made concerning the Dark Lord, though only Dumbledore and her parents knew the promise of what their birth held. She and her siblings were triplets, blessed with Aspect powers. She had the prophecy committed to memory, and knew that because of it, she might not live. Otherwise, it had not concerned her. Her sister, however, had studied it at great length, her interest sprouting mostly because dark and ancient magics were her talent. Her sister lived by those eight lines of prediction.

_Seven days to the hour from  
The One who can vanquish the Dark Lord__  
Will birth a blessed three__  
The connection between is strong__  
And each will inherit the power of Aspect__  
The One will call them to his side__  
They will challenge together__  
Seven days to the hour._

Everything fit, and their parents took them into hiding the moment they were born, one week to the hour after Harry Potter's first breath. Though confident Voldemort never knew they existed, hiding was still important since their Aspect powers were rare and covetable. Rumors would spread but the Aspects became legend only, since there was no proof of their existence.

However, Voldemort was so obsessed with killing Harry, that he never knew the Fates decided a "back-up" for Harry Potter was needed, if the time ever came.

And apparently, the time was now.

She heard the crack of more Death Eaters Apparating around her as she dodged trees and spells directed at her. She could feel each one's energy and location. Quickly taking count, she was suddenly afraid there would be too many for her to fight soon.

A Death Eater Apparated in front of her. Launching herself to the side, she rolled quickly to her feet, sprinting away.

"You can't run forever, Tynan" she heard one chant in a singsong voice. His words sent chills up her spine, but it didn't matter; she was almost at her house, where her brother and sister were hopefully waiting. Tynan, who was never religious, sent up a quick prayer. Only a few hundred feet, she chanted in her head. Then suddenly she was surrounded, they were all smiling under their hoods, anticipating the kill.

She wondered how she had completely missed their moving auras, and quickly dismissed thinking at all. It was time to fight for her life.

_Lukas! Emlyn!_ She called out to her brother and sister through their power, but she knew her connection between them was too weak already, and her plea for help would never reach them. There was only one thing left to do, something she had never tried before. It was extremely dangerous, her Teacher had said, but how could she know when she never tried it…

When asked to explain her power, she likened it to breathing, or rather inhaling and exhaling. In basic understanding, Tynan could drain people of their magic, and use it for her brother and sister. She would "inhale" in their power, and "exhale" it to her brother and sister. She was the driving force behind the deadly Aspects; her siblings could do little with their talents without her behind them, supplying the fuel. Tynan was powerful, but there was one drawback.

The way Aspects worked together was complicated, a tightly woven circle that was only effective when all the pieces were in the right place. Tynan gathered the power for the group, but in twisted incongruity, she could not use the power for herself, she could only get rid of it by transferring it to her siblings. Her brother and sister were the attacker and defender. Thus, without her siblings, the only protection she had was herself. And her choices were limited.

Maybe that was the reason she was so cocky, her sister would say. She had to make up for her lack of physically being able to prove she could damage something. Her brother could destroy an attacker a trillion different ways; her sister could uses curses and spells to bring even the most powerful to their knees in fear. But for all the glory in the world, Tynan was the power supply. She had one job, though important, it was still the most unsatisfactory.

Maybe, she thought to herself, that is why I am out here. I want to prove myself, and what better way than to destroy Death Eaters. Tynan smiled to herself and began to look forward to the inevitable confrontation.

Reckless and overconfident, she could hear the Teacher scolding her. But, even if they didn't admit it, Tynan was the most powerful of her siblings. Her brother and sister relied on her; they used her gift to power theirs. She might be reckless and overconfident, but she was also strong and ruthless. Her grip automatically tightened on her power as she faced the group of black hoods.

Sucking in all her connections, Tynan focused on every single Death Eater that surrounded her. Pulling, she began to bring their magical power into herself. Inhale, she chanted, as she usually did during a training session. Too bad she could not use the great power she was amounting; her brother and sister would be so excited. Tynan smiled in spite of her situation.

A Death Eater took it as a sign of confidence and began to approach her. She saw him coming out of the corner of her eye and immediately released her hold on all the Death Eaters and focuses specifically on this one. He dropped to his knees in weakness, and Tynan inhaled until there was nothing left of him.

Everyone stilled. The Death Eaters looked at her in shock. No one moved, and in that moment, Tynan saw her big mistake. They did not know who she was before, obviously, and she had just revealed herself. The supposed leader of the group stepped forwards towards her, striding unfeelingly over the body that lay on the ground at her feet.

"Are you Tynan… of the Aspects?" he quietly growled, in almost an amazed, reverent voice.

"I know of no other Tynan," she said simply, realizing there was no point in denying or confirming her name.

"You are only a legend," another said.

"Where are you brother and sister?" yelled one, almost in panic, from behind her. All the while, the leader was slowly circling her, taking in her light blond wavy hair and blue eyes. Her cheeks were flushed from running, and her simple village clothes were in disarray.

"Legend or not," the leader said, "You will die here. And then we will find your brother and sister and kill them also." He laughed, and the rest of the group joined in heartily.

Tynan did a quick count of the Death Eaters around her, and felt despair settle in her stomach. She sent out one last call to her brother and sister, but it was more a goodbye than a plea for help.

Tynan held her breath, closed her eyes slowly. Grief and sadness filled her, but she knew what she had to do. The prophecy, her family, her parents, everything she loved flashed before her eyes.

Sacrifice. The word had been drilled into them by their Teacher. Sacrifice for your family, sacrifice for the world.

Tynan formed her plan, and slowly opened her eyes to look into those of the leader. She heard him gasp, and she knew it was because her beautiful blue eyes were now black with magic. She smiled slightly, caving in to more of a sneer.

"Follow me then," she challenged, "I am sure they would love to meet you," and with a flash she was free from the circle of men and sprinting unearthly fast in the direction of her house.

"Kill her before she reaches the other two!"

Tynan barely heard what was said. She ran and all the while she focused on pulling their power until they were too weak to fight. But she had never been faced with so many powerful Death Eaters, the energy the amassed might be to great for her.

She was inhaling, slowly expanding her lungs, mimicking her inhalation of the power. But lungs can only fill so much and not burst, and she unable to exhale the power. Tynan was suffocating under the strain. She was still running, and the power was filling her and she felt her hold slipping, but she could feel the Death Eaters slowing as she was bit by bit bringing them to their knees with weakness. If only she could hold on for a bit longer, they would not survive. She squeezed her hands tighter, trying to regain what she was losing. She felt one give up, his aura vanishing behind her. She smiled to herself, she was a powerful witch, and against one person she would leave her opponent with nothing left but shame and weakness using naught but the grip of her hand. She had never faced this many opponents before, however.

Still dodging trees, she prayed for an answer from her brother and sister but she knew it was useless. But she did not feel their connection call back, and knew they did not hear her. Her vision was going black, and she stopped, leaning against a tree. She opened her eyes to see that she had stopped just inside the clearing of her house. She smiled, relived, but she felt the power slipping, and the feeling was short lived. She could feel some Death Eaters growing weaker, and she did not let go. Just a little longer and she would be victorious...

---

The ordinary brown owl that Severus Snape used to communicate with Albus Dumbledore dropped a small roll of paper on the Headmaster's desk, then continued its flight back to its owner without stopping for rest.

Dumbledore slowly unrolled the parchment, surveying the contents quickly. Minerva McGonagall, who was in the office discussing the new desks to be installed in her classroom, recognized the look on the Headmaster's face to be one of shock and sadness. Though, she could have imagined it, as the expression was gone in a moment and replaced with his ever-smiling façade.

"May I ask what is wrong, Albus?" she ventured.

"You know I will always answer your questions, Minerva," Dumbledore said, smiling up at her from behind his desk then made no point to elaborate.

"Alright," she sat down in the squashy chair in front of his large mahogany desk, "What happened?"

The next half hour was spent revealing the Second Prophecy, the triplet Aspects, and the newly revealed death of Tynan to Professor McGonagall, who sat in stunned silence.

"They are in danger then!" she exclaimed, half rising from her chair.

"It is no use, Minerva. They are on their way here with their temporary guardian." Dumbledore said, peering down his long, crooked nose at the Transfiguration teacher.

"Headmaster, you know as well as I, that those children are not safe. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is most likely scourging the country for them," Professor McGonagall worried.

"Actually, the young adults you speak of are very powerful beings as you know, and would be no safer if you or I were to travel with them. They will be perfectly fine for the time being. However, they have a certain… cover," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, Severus reported that the Death Eaters found three bodies in the rubble of the house," Dumbledore said sadly, "Which means…"

"Their parents are dead, along with Tynan. Oh, Merlin." Professor McGonagall finished sadly.

"Tynan is very smart, and she knew what she was doing. The Death Eaters recovered three bodies, one male, two female, and foolishly believed that they were those of the Aspects. Tynan saved her brother and sister from being hunted, a last act of love and brilliance. She saved them from Voldemort the only way she knew how. However, I can not be certain that Voldemort believes that the Aspects are gone that easily. But it will take some time for him to discover that. At least, they will have some time to recover." Dumbledore sighed, taking his half moon spectacles from his eyes and wiping the lenses slowly on a handkerchief.

"I did not know such a prophecy existed," Professor McGonagall said slowly, "Or, that Aspects are real. I can not believe they are real, and not a myth, Headmaster."

"That was the point, my dear; I believed that they would never be found. I am still unsure as to how Tynan was captured. Severus vaguely explains that the Death Eaters were in the area looking for someone else, and Tynan caught their attention."

"She is beautiful?" the Professor asked, confused. Dumbledore did not elaborate.

"Ah, the triplets were magnificent to watch in battle," he recalled. "I was fortunate enough to be present for the announcing of the prophecy, and blessed by their parents to be able to watch their progress. I saw them together just last year, and their power was astounding." Dumbledore was silent in his own thoughts, and McGonagall nodded slowly. After a moment, she spoke.

"Well, everything makes much more sense after hearing about this. Do you think he will be able to figure everything out this year?" McGonnagal mused, "Last year was a bit of a try for us all," she smiled sadly. Dumbledore chuckled.

"This will be a very interesting year, Minerva. But I believe this year will be much easier for Harry… in ways." Dumbledore's smile slowly faded into thoughtful silence again, and the two sat quietly.

"I suspect," he said standing slowly, breaking their moment of quiet, "that our guests will be appearing any moment. Will you accompany me down to the entrance to welcome them?"

Minerva silently took the arm he offered, and they left to meet the arrivals.

---

Two dark figures stood just beyond the tree line of a clearing, watching their family home burn. Barely noticeable, the dying fire light flickered across their faces which were covered in tears. But they were still safe under the cover of the trees… for now.

When they arrived, Lukas had used his Aspect to lessen the blaze that had consumed the house considerably, mostly so the trees surrounding it would not catch fire also. He was not able to stop the fire by the time he and Emlyn had reached the house. The frame of the house was now completely burnt away, and now all that was left were smoldering ashes. They had been too late to save their family and their home.

They were waiting until the Death Eaters left the ruins to look for their family, but Lukas and Emlyn had been standing watching their home burn for over an hour. Lukas held his sister's hand, and cried silently along with her. At this point he did not care if the Death Eaters saw them; Lukas wanted to set them ablaze along with his house. But he dared not move; he knew that Emlyn would not be able to fight. He could feel her grief and weakness in the moment. So they continued to stand and wait, unsure of what to do next.

Emlyn had heard her sister call for them; she knew Lukas had heard her too. The telepathic communication had been strong and clear, but in Tynan's pressure of the fight, she did not hear them calling back to her. The telepathy had been their special gift at birth, along with their Aspect powers. Another tear slid slowly down her cheek; she would never hear Tynan again.

Grief consumed her as she watched their house burn. Her parents, her sister, and everything she had loved were gone. At least Lukas was with her, she thought, and she gently squeezed her brother's hand for reassurance. Another tear escaped, and she felt Lukas squeeze back.

A sudden shock of anger shot through her, as she watched the Death Eaters parade around the burning house. But, strangely, her anger crept towards another individual.

She recited the prophecy in her head; its words held special meaning to her. She had studied it so often that she knew every little syllable had its purpose. Just as she now had a concrete purpose. She would find the man responsible for her family's death, and make him pay.

"I want revenge," Emlyn whispered. She now felt rage flow through her freely, and she began to utter a spell. Lukas quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

_Not now, Emlyn_, he said to her, _save the power you have left_. She nodded silently, and he took his hand away. But, her mind kept working.

Lukas knew what she was thinking, and he knew she was wrong. Ever since her studies of ancient and dark magic and curses started, she had picked apart their prophecy. And because of it, she had gotten into her head that there was one person responsible for their existence.

They knew from birth that they were the True Aspects. Tynan was the Lifter, himself the Elemental, and Emlyn the Ancient. They were the back-up plan, the warriors to bring peace, should other measures fail. Through training and education, they had all known this day would come, the day they would actually fight.

But, Emlyn got it into her head that one person was the cause of it all.

And there would be only one person she wanted revenge upon.

_It has started,_ "We need to leave now," Lukas whispered, and withdrew back into the trees pulling Emlyn along with him.

_I want revenge,_ Emlyn told him again.

_Our time will come, I promise. Voldemort will pay._

_I did not mean Voldemort, and you know it…_

_

* * *

_  
A/N: So tell me what you think and keep going! (I love angst, just a warning ;) ) -xxx, DC 


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER; I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers! Please don't sue, I am a poor student and have no money anyways._

_DISCLAIMER #2: (I might quote song lyrics as I feel it, andif I do, this applies) These song lyrics do not belong to me, and they are not meant to promote this story in any way. I love the bands, and actually buy the albums. If anyone is interested in any of the bands I list, I would love to pass on their greatness!_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**2**

It was a quarter past one in the morning, on the thirty-first of July, and Harry Potter had just turned seventeen. Spending his birthday morning on the Knight Bus was not exactly the best birthday present, but he suspected getting to spend the rest of the summer with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley clan would make up for it. He smiled to himself, thinking of Dumbledore's orders to stay with the Dursley's until his birthday. Today was his birthday, what did it matter if he left so early. He followed orders, and now he had left the Dursley's forever. No sense in waiting a few more hours to say goodbye when they wanted him gone anyway.

This summer was particularly horrid. Not to say that his other summers were jelly, but the Dursley's were especially unhappy to have him back after his sixth year.

Harry figured it was because last summer he had almost killed Uncle Vernon after only a week in the house. Although, he did feel slightly bad after he had packed his bags and left, Harry knew Uncle Vernon deserved and absolutely asked for what happened. He also knew it was because Sirius's death was so fresh.

His godfather's death was announced to the muggle public the day Harry returned from his fifth year to Number Four, Pivot Drive. Of course, the Dursley's wasted no time in making their opinions of the convicted criminal known to Harry.

"That murderer got what he deserved, eh, Petunia?" Uncle Vernon would say at the dinner table in a loud enough voice so that he was sure that Harry had heard his comment. Aunt Petunia would laugh and agree with her husband; Dudley would shoot smirks and peas at him from across the dinner table.

The worst of it was that the story of Sirius's death that was announced was the biggest fabrication that Harry had ever heard. Sirius had died a brave warrior, and all of Europe heard he had died evading arrest. A muggle policeman, with a modified memory of course, claimed to have "brought Black down with a single shot, after chasing him halfway around Greenstone Village.'

Having to sit quietly through Uncle Vernon's taunts about his godfather, and knowing that he could never set them all straight about Sirius's death, almost drove Harry to madness. This was why on a quiet night, after one week of complete torture, Harry exploded.

After looking back at the situation, Harry could not remember what exactly Uncle Vernon had said, but it was obviously more than he could take. The whole house had shook and trembled, vibrating off the anger that Harry was exuding in waves. Windows broke, vases shattered, and before Harry knew what he was doing, he was choking Uncle Vernon… from across the family room. Harry remembered wishing that he could make Uncle Vernon feel as he was feeling, choked with anger. And suddenly, it was happening. Harry's hand had flexed and Uncle Vernon's large purple face had frozen, his eyes popping. His hands flew to his throat, and Harry heard Aunt Petunia stifle a scream.

"You're killing him!" Dudley had squeaked.

"Yes, that's right." Harry sneered as he approached the large man who was now kneeling on the floor, his hands clawing at his throat. "Let's get this straight_, family_. My Godfather, who was wrongly convicted, did not die a coward running from policemen. He died a warrior, he died fighting." Harry's hand flexed further, and Uncle Vernon clutched his throat tighter. Aunt Petunia and Dudley did not move.

"Do you want to know how I know he died?" Harry flexed his hand again and Uncle Vernon's head responded mechanically, stiffly nodded up and down. Harry's face was within inches of his victim's. "I know because I killed him," he whispered. His hand relaxed, and Uncle Vernon fell on the floor in a heap, breathing as though he had run a marathon.

"I'm leaving, see you next summer," Harry had stated simply, and then walked calmly upstairs to gather his trunk, wand, and Hedwig's cage. It was essentially the truth, what he told the Dudley's about being Sirius's murderer. Harry's actions that night had led to Sirius's death. But rather than explaining to them, Harry decided it was better to let them believe that their nephew killed a convicted murderer.

At the time, he thought it would make for some fun with Dudley next summer, but Harry was terribly wrong.

After getting arrested by the police as soon as he got off the train at the beginning of this summer, then investigated for his admittance of murdering Sirius, Harry was feeling quite pissed that he had to go back to Number Four. At least the police gave him a ride home from the station, he smiled crookedly. The police were surprisingly nice to him, asking him a few questions, and he was able to fabricate a pretty believable story on the spot. They admitted to not caring about Sirius's case, or where Harry was when it happened. They were just questioning him so they could tell Uncle Vernon to sod off and stop bothering them.

The rest of the summer at the Dursley's was absolute hell. Harry was locked in his room again, and Uncle Vernon made sure the food slot he had installed was used, although sparingly. Starved, angry, and alone, Harry spent most of the summer trying to figure out his new power.

After choking Uncle Vernon using magic, and not getting caught for it, Harry tried to figure out exactly what he had done. The only reason he came up with the unexplained hand flexing thing was because he was angry.

Harry had spent most of his sixth year at school in an empty classroom, trying to control what he had read as being called "wandless" magic. It was hard work, mostly because he didn't know what he was doing. The books gave some instruction on how to control the magic with his hands, but it never really worked.

But he practiced in his room this summer, and actually got quite good at it. Though, the Dursley's were not pleased with his thumping and crashing, Uncle Vernon couldn't really do anything about it, except yell.

The only time something ever did really happen was when Harry was angry and fed up with trying, or he would do it without thinking. Then things would happen, without even trying, without even concentrating.

Amazing as hell, Harry thought, but just as frustrating.

Ginny was also frustrating, Harry thought again, looking out the window of the Knight Bus. Actually, Ginny is STILL frustrating. His whole sixth year was complicated enough with the whole wandless thing, but Ginny made it even more problematic.

It started the summer after his fifth year, after he had choked Uncle Vernon, and was still dealing with Sirius's death, and thinking about the Prophecy that no one knew about, he got to the Weasley's and things had changed. The Weasley's still loved him, and welcomed him home, but something didn't feel right.

Later, Harry had realized it was himself who had changed. He pretty much went from teenager to adult in the span of about an hour. But it was almost a year later that Harry actually realized he was different from he peers.

Except for Ginny, she seemed to be a kindred spirits of sorts. He found her friendship a welcoming comfort that summer, as though she knew to show up exactly when he needed her. And Harry remembered the exact day he realized it.

It was still the summer after his fifth year, and he had just arrived at the Weasley's. Surprisingly, Hedwig was waiting for him with Post from the Ministry.

Looking back now, that Post had been the downward spiral of anger and hatred that led from the summer into his sixth year. It was from the new Minister of Magic, Amos Diggory.

_Dear Mr. Potter_, it read, _I would like to congratulate you on your spectacular defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the Ministry last month. Your bravery and heroism will not go unrewarded. I, and other Ministry Officials, would like to present you with the highest rank of a wizard: Order of Merlin, First Class. A ceremony will take place at the end of the week, honoring you and your comrades, who will be receiving the Order of Merlin, Third Class. Congratulations again, Minister Diggory._

What infuriated him most about the letter was not that they chose to celebrate the fact that Voldemort had returned with a party, or that Voldemort wasn't actually defeated because he escaped, but that they had seemed to completely forget Sirius had died that day. But Harry went with the Weasley's anyways, and smiled woodenly as he received his metal and shook hands with Minister Diggory and the rest of the Officials, all the while silently seething inside. Every one of his friends who had been present the day Sirius died was there, and he could tell by the glances they shot furtively in his direction that they weren't sure how to react to the celebration either. They were waiting for him to react first, Harry realized.

And when he got up to make his speech, as custom would have it for newly honored Order of Merlin, First Class recipients, he tore down the Ministry for anything and everything he could think of. He blamed them for not realizing Voldemort was back, and for not telling him what he was up against, and for thinking this party was a good idea, since Voldemort was still at large. But most of all, he told them all to go to hell, for Sirius.

Sirius was wrongly convicted, he told them, and no one did one damn thing about it. And today, they stand here giving away honors that should have gone to him. The Ministry put him in Azkaban, forgot about him, and now when he also fought for the Ministry that day, he gets no recognition. And to make things worse, in a show of ultimate disrespect, the Ministry calmly lied to everyone about how he died. There was no funeral for Sirius Black, no ceremony to celebrate his unfair and unjust life. And, Harry said, Sirius probably wouldn't want one. He spent his life living as a murderer, and he died a hero. He wouldn't want people at his funeral faking emotion, which was what they were all doing today.

He almost cried on the podium in front of an auditorium full of stunned people, and thankfully he didn't. But, as he ripped the medal from around his neck, and stormed off the stage, he caught Dumbledore's eye.

At first, Harry thought the old man looked disappointed. But at second glance, Harry realized Dumbledore was crying. At least one other person in this world loved Sirius as much as he did, and the thought comforted him.

He headed straight for the door, needing to get out of the overbearing room. He didn't look at anyone else as he was leaving, but he knew everyone was watching him. He imagined Hermione looked displeased and Ron's mouth was probably open in disbelief.

Knowing he couldn't leave the Ministry with out the Weasley's, and that there was at least another hour of the ceremony to go, he started to walk. Curiously, he found himself in front of the door to the Department of Mysteries. Figuring the door would not open, he tried it anyways, and was surprised when it unlocked easily. Harry would later learn that the door opened because it no longer held any mysteries for him, thus there was no reason to keep him out.

He found his way easily, and stood in front of the billowing curtain with his hands in his pockets for a long time, just thinking about Sirius. He knew Sirius wasn't coming back, and it was so unfair. His words at the ceremony came flooding back to him, and before he knew what he was doing, he had launched his Order of Merlin, First Class medal into the curtain.

He didn't hear it hit the ground, nor could he see where it had landed. It didn't reappear on the other side of the curtain. It was gone, just like Sirius.

Surprisingly, tossing the medal was better closure than raving at an auditorium full of people, or blaming himself day after day. Even now, he liked to think that Sirius found the medal and knew it was from his godson.

Harry grinned sadly to himself at the memory.

"Wotch'u smiling at?" Stan Shunpike said suddenly sending Harry back to the present. Evidently, Stan had been watching Harry intently for the past few stops.

"Nothing," Harry replied evenly, then turned his back on Stan and went back to staring out the window into the dark morning sky.

The day of the Order of Merlin ceremonies had been the day when he first thought of Ginny as someone more than Ron's kid sister. She had been the one who found him, sitting in front of the curtain in the Department of Mysteries.

Ginny had walked slowly towards him, probably uncertain how he would react. But Harry was actually glad she was there. She lowered herself next to him in front of the curtain, and they sat close to each other, silent and still, for what seemed like forever. Then Ginny sniffed. She was crying, Harry realized, and looked over at her.

"Sirius Black was a great man," she said suddenly, breaking the silence. "He deserved more than anyone could have ever given him, but was happy with what he got. I am sorry he is gone," she said softly, without looking at Harry, her voice rough with emotion. Harry saw a tear fall from where it had rolled down her face, and she hastily brushed the wetness off her cheek. Then she produced a bundle of flowers he didn't know she carried in with her and laid them in front of the curtain. They were from the party, Harry realized, and didn't much care. He was in shock, but still managed to grunt what sounded like thank you. To him, it was one of the most beautiful things anyone had ever done, and he appreciated Ginny much more for her understanding at that moment.

They sat at the curtain for a while longer. Harry silently said his goodbyes, stood up and Ginny stood up with him. With one last long look at the curtain, they walked out of Sirius's spontaneous funeral hand in hand.

After that, things changed. Ron and Hermione, who couldn't seem to stop fighting, annoyed him to no end, and he found himself sitting at length with the ever silent Ginny. He spent more of that summer being quiet than he ever had in his life.

He just couldn't find anything to talk about, and it seemed Ginny was the same way. Something was troubling her, and as much as Harry wanted to know what it was, he was content with not asking. So they would sit with each other, understanding, but not talking; solitary, but not alone.

It was the shocks that got him though. They started right when he got to the Weasley's that summer. And, curiously, they only happened around Ginny. He would feel a sudden jolt of energy travel through him when Ginny was near, as though he had a gut reaction to her. It happened though the whole summer, and foolishly he believed they were because he had feelings for her.

Love wasn't actually that hard to be talked into, Harry thought, since he never experienced real love. They were spending a lot of time together, and with Mrs. Weasley always giving them long glances and making them sit next to each other at the dinner table, Harry thought he was in love. But, never really knowing what love was like, he wasn't sure that love was the feeling he got around Ginny.

That's where his sixth year got really hard. They continued to spend time with each other at school. Ginny was just quiet, and Harry was… well, he had changed. He didn't care much about the things he used to find so important. The only people he could bear to be around were Ron and Hermione. But, it would never last long, since Herm would harp on about his new withdrawn self. She knew there was something that he wasn't telling them, and he suspected she knew of the Prophecy but was waiting for him to say something first.

He played Quidditch with new passion, and did his schoolwork with rigid management. Everything about him was solid and unfeeling, Herm said.

He didn't much care. Even when rumors went around that he was dating Ginny. They both knew it wasn't true, and she didn't mind enough to set the record straight. They both knew Harry wasn't about to talk to other people, so the rumors flew wildly. And the shocks he received around Ginny were less important as he got used to the feeling.

He never told Ginny he thought he was in love with her. Mostly because he didn't really believe he was in love with her, and he didn't feel like taking the chance and telling her. But, he was so confused about the shocks he would get when he was around her.

It was at the end of that year, when he had a chat with Colin Creevy, when he finally decided what the shocks were. Colin's point of view was that Ginny was bloody gorgeous. Harry agreed. Ginny really was a stunner, from her long red hair, to long beautiful legs. But he wasn't really interested in what he already knew. Harry had casually mentioned that she sometimes "shocked" him when she came into a room. Colin, spastically, verified that he felt the same thing around her, but only because he was too scared to talk to her.

So, that was it. Harry was getting jolts because he was scared of Ginny and her blossoming beauty. It didn't make much sense to Harry; he spent a good deal of every day with her. They never talked much though. But he was relieved that he had one less thing to worry about.

Harry chuckled to himself again at the memory of Colin and his description of his unrequited love for Ginny. Poor guy.

"Oy, you're stops next," Stan glared at him. Harry guessed the Knight Bus host had never forgiven him for lying about his identity four years back. Then wondered how Stan had actually remembered him at all, it had been such a long time ago.

It seemed almost a lifetime away since he found out he was a wizard. But his seventh year was starting in a month, and it would be the best year yet. Harry could feel it. And he smiled to himself as he hopped of the Knight Bus into the Weasley's front yard.

* * *

Keep going! Review review review! 


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER; I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers! Please don't sue, I am a poor student and have no money anyways._

_DISCLAIMER #2: (I might quote song lyrics as I feel it, andif I do, this applies) These song lyrics do not belong to me, and they are not meant to promote this story in any way. I love the bands, and actually buy the albums. If anyone is interested in any of the bands I list, I would love to pass on their greatness!_**

* * *

**

* * *

**3**

No one was awake in the Weasley house, and Harry didn't expect them to be. In his letter informing them of his plans, he just said he would be at their house for his birthday, and not what time he was arriving. He stood a moment longer, soaking in the feeling of being home, and then started trudging across the muddy lawn with his trunk.

He unlocked the door magically; after all he was legal, but also because he didn't want to wake anyone. Setting his trunk down softly, he noticed a light was on in the kitchen. Hoping it was Ron who was awake, he peeked around the corner.

It was Ginny… but a blurry Ginny, as if she was a ghost or something. Harry shook his head, as if to clear the fuzzes from his eyes and stepped into the kitchen. Ginny, reformed and completely solid, jumped back.

Harry jumped too, but from a shock that surprised him. It tickled him slightly, and his heart sped up. After two months of nothing, getting shocked as soon as he got here startled him. And it was Ginny who gave it to him. But, the blurry vision? Harry chalked it up to his ride on the Knight Bus. He smiled at her; the shocks had started again…

"Hey… Harry! You're here early," she said in a whisper. "Happy birthday!"

"Yea, thanks. The Dursley's were terrible, so I left as early as I could," Harry smiled, keeping his voice soft so he wouldn't wake the others. He gave her a hug, Ginny looked very pretty, her red hair was loose about her shoulders, and she was wearing pajama bottoms and a shirt. She was obviously either going to bed, or had just gotten up. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Oh, just, um, finishing a letter," Ginny stuttered uncomfortably, grabbing the parchment from the table. "But, I'm done now. So, goodnight," Ginny smiled quickly, then turned and fled up the stairs.

Slightly confused, Harry shrugged it off and went to crash on the Weasley couch for the rest of the night.

-

Harry awoke to the smell of breakfast and the sound of Mrs. Weasley's scolding. Rolling over, he noticed his trunk was gone, presumably up in Ron's room. So, the family knew he was here.

He stretched and heaved himself up from the couch. Harry now reached an easy six foot height, though Ron and most of the other Weasley brothers were taller. He found his glasses and pushed his fingers through his unruly dark hair, then started for the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley saw him immediately.

"Happy Birthday, Harry, dear!" She wasted no time in bundling him into a tight hug. The other Weasley's who were deep into their breakfast, echoed birthday wishes also.

"Whaf time didg you gef her thif mornin?" Ron asked, his mouth full of breakfast potatoes.

"Eh, about half past one," Harry answered, taking a seat at the table across from Ginny.

"Why didn't you wake someone up? I had just gone to bed," Ron said, clearly this time.

"Ginny was up. But, I didn't want to risk waking everyone, so I just slept on the couch," Harry said, taking a big bite of the plate of food Mrs. Weasley had just put in front of him.

"Ginny was up?" Ron asked him, seemingly confused. Harry nodded, his mouth full.

"I didn't see her," Ron looked over at Ginny, who was fixedly staring at her plate. "Funny…" Ron dismissed it, and started in on his breakfast again.

"Hermioshne isf coming todaf, Harphy," Ron said through his pancakes. Mrs. Weasley scolded him, and he swallowed, then repeated what he'd said.

"Hermione is coming today, Harry," Ron shot a disdainful glance at his mother, who turned and caught him. "Anyways, we are going to pick her up in town in a couple hours."

"Great, I'm going to go for a run, then shower, yea?" Harry said, clearing his empty plate. He headed up to Ron's room, and changed into old sweatpants and a t-shirt, then headed out the door.

He began running in the early mornings when he learned that it was the only time when all the Dursley's were sure not to wake up. Uncle Vernon would listen late into the night for any sounds Harry would make, but as soon as the man was asleep he stayed that way until morning. So Harry would pick the lock on his door and would spend the two hours he could manage outside stretching his legs. Running had given him a nice physique, but he ran for the fun of it anyways.

The morning smelled like warm sun and Harry ran through the woods surrounding the Weasley's house into the small town just beyond them. Running past the bus station, he spotted Hermione, who had arrived early also, and helped her carry her things back to the house.

Ron was quite upset that Hermione had to walk the whole way, but she insisted that he stop being a prat and help her carry her stuff up to Ginny's room. Harry rolled his eyes, the bickering had begun already and they had not been together for five minutes.

That night, the family celebrated Harry's birthday in traditional Weasley style. Fred and George brought new inventions from their thriving shop in Diagon Alley. Bill and Charlie even came in from work, bringing their girlfriends. When Bill and Fluer arrived, Harry caught a suppressed jealous look from Bill when Fleur greeted him excitedly, pressing kisses on his cheeks. Ron even blushed heavily when Fluer decided he deserved a kiss also.

Tables were set up outside, and Mrs. Weasley out did herself with the cooking, even with Hermione and Ginny's help. It was one of the best meals he had had in a long time, and he made sure to tell Mrs. Weasley that. Ron said it was because he had been starved for the last two months, and everyone laughed, except for Mrs. Weasley, who gave Harry little worried glances, over more helpings of pasta and sausages.

After the meal was over, and everyone was full of birthday cake, they all sat around admiring the stars and the beautiful weather. Ron teasingly asked Harry what the Dursley's got him for his birthday.

"Ah, that is actually a good story," Harry laughed. "I would have probably gotten another pair of old socks, but Uncle Vernon ran over some neighbor kid's Frisbee while they were playing and it got stuck in the wheel bed of his car. He made me go pry it out and then said I could keep it. He told Aunt Petunia that I had already gotten my birthday present, so I didn't get anymore socks." Harry laughed, and so did Hermione, but the rest of the table looked a bit puzzled.

"Exactly what is a frizzy-bee?" Ron asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. Harry, not thinking what he was doing, flexed his hand, and his Frisbee conjured itself in front of him. The Wealey's were so astounded at the flying disk, that they didn't notice how Harry had actually got it from his room without his wand. Except for Hermione, who just pretended not to have noticed.

Harry figured that they wouldn't notice his wandless abilities over Mr. Wealsey's sporadic bouts of laughter, but he tried to tear their attention away from the Frisbee anyways. Harry quickly started telling them about the 'present' he left the Dursley's. Before he had left, Harry had gathered every single pair of socks that he had gotten for his birthday and Christmas from them. Then, since he was allowed to use magic, Harry charmed all of the rest Uncle Vernon's socks, Dudley's socks, and even some of Aunt Petunia's socks to the walls and ceiling of the living room. The effect looked as though extremely ugly Christmas stockings were glued to the wall in very odd places. The charm lasted for about a week, which was enough time to make the Dursley's sweat.

Everyone laughed, and Harry smiled wickedly. However, he noticed that Hermione was watching him strangely, but she didn't say anything.

-

Draco's summer consisted of two things: dodging his father, and thinking about a particular red haired girl he couldn't wait to see again.

Avoiding his father was easy. Lucius was a rather loud talker, and the pungent cologne he insisted on wearing even though it gave his mother allergies announced his presence well in advance. However, evading his father usually wasn't necessary. Lucius never really minded that he couldn't find his son; Draco's fate was already set. But Draco had other plans until then, and most involved keeping away from Voldemort business.

However, trying to avoid thinking about Ginny was proving to be more difficult than he imagined. His so-called friendship with Ginny Weasley started his sixth year, her fifth. And so far, only a friendship was between them, and barely that, since it took most of Draco's willpower to stop himself from wrapping his hands around her throat in frustration. But, sill, he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind.

Ginny Weasley drove him mad.

He had first noticed her when she was sent to Remedial Potions, a class Draco actually assisted during. More like taught since Professor Snape frequently would not show up, which left Draco in charge.

Everyone knew that Ginny was bloody brilliant in Potions, and he couldn't understand why she was forced to attend. But one look at her beautiful red hair, and her evil blue stare (directed at him, of course) and Draco was in heaven.

Not a Good Heaven, with angles fluttering around him with silver wings feeding him grapes, but Draco Heaven, which consisted of a Weasley at his direction for two hours. He remembered being so excited he had laughed mischievously. Merlin, how wrong he had been.

Snape had assigned a simple Shrinking Potion, to be completed at the end of the two hours. Draco watched with interest as Ginny seemingly tossed her ingredients in her cauldron haphazardly. He then went to work, and taunted her mercilessly until he could tell by the flash in her eyes that she was mad as hell at him.

"I guess a Weasley shouldn't be expected to excel in anything, especially in something as difficult as Potions," Draco had sneered quietly at her. That had caught her attention; he could tell she was angry. But she said nothing, and continued working. He had paced around her then.

"Are you sure your small brain can handle this, Weasel? I was under the impression that you were the smart one of your poor, pathetic family," he sneered. "Obviously, you aren't as smart as Longbottom over there," he pointed over to where Neville and two other students were working hard on their potions. Neville had given her a halfhearted smile, then returned his attentions to his cauldron, obviously afraid of being picked on by Draco.

"I thought you were supposed to have a temper because of your ugly red hair," Draco said, catching one of her loose strands in his fingers.

"If hair is a reflection of attitude and personality, then it looks like you don't have much of either," Ginny said quietly, pointedly staring at his white blonde hair that was swept back from his forehead. Draco had scowled, and released her hair.

Ginny immediately caught the strand he had rubbed between his fingers and pointed her wand at it.

"Severitus," Ginny had said, and the silky end fell away in her fingers, and she dropped it to the floor. She had stared at him the whole time. "I would rather be bald, you filthy wanker, than have to have a reminder that you touched me." And with that, she took the large wooden spoon she had been stirring her potion with and flung it, along with a spoonful of Shrinking Potion, directly at him hitting him square in the chest.

"I know we don't have to test our potions to see if they work, but I hope I get a little extra credit for this," Ginny smiled sweetly at him, as his robes began to shrink so tightly it had cut off his circulation, then walked directly out of the dungeon.

And that was the start of their tolerant friendship. It was more of a battle of wits, or something of that sort, since he never really got along with Ginny. But she was still the most interesting person he had to talk to, since Crabbe and Goyle had advanced to new heights of stupidity, and Pansy had begun stalking him around school again.

Most of their conversations, or rather heated disagreements, were during Advanced Concealment and Disguise. She was bloody brilliant at it, too, and he had to work hard to keep up with her. And Ginny made sure that he was constantly aware of it.

So did Lucius. His marks came at the beginning of summer, and somehow his father had found out that the littlest Weasley had out-scored him in not one, but two advanced classes. This was probably the reason he couldn't stop thinking about her, his father would not stop tormenting him about his grades.

Draco smiled crookedly, feeling slightly murderous towards the Weaslette for making his life hell this summer. He spotted Hades, his eagle owl, gliding towards the window, and opened the latch to the large bay window. Hades landed gracefully on Draco's outstretched arm, then took off for the owlery after he had retrieved Ginny's letter.

Sitting down on the wide leather couches in front of a large stone fireplace in the front room, Draco began to read.

_Malfoy,_

_If you continue to refer to my Muggle-loving family, as you so eloquently stated in your last letter, in such a vicious fashion I will be forced to detain your (surprisingly) lovely owl until school starts. I can not imagine how such a wonderful animal could be raised by such a shit-head as you. _

_My summer has been great, especially because you are not in it. I'm sure you have been having a lovely time as well. Just to let you know, I've been studying hard and look forward to beating you senseless in Advanced Potions this year. _

_Gryffindor love, _

_Ginny_

He smiled at Ginny's graceful lady-like handwriting incongruously contrasting her insulting letter. Draco wasn't angry at her despite her mean comments; it was true that he had said some rather rude things about her family. He didn't really know why he insulted her family in writing, for some reason it seemed more hurtful. It was Ginny, though, and he trusted her to insult him right back.

He laughed at her "Gryffindor love" closing. It was their inside joke, and the fact that she had included it meant she wasn't mad at his mean comments. Ginny had said once that she loved having him as a Concealment partner like a Gryffindor loves a Slytherin, insinuating that she hated him. He had laughed so hard he had gotten a detention. But after that, their goodbyes always ended with Gryffindor love, or Slytherin love.

He was glad that her summer was going well, though he wished that the school year would start already. He didn't know why he had the impulse to write her, maybe he missed her, or he didn't want her to change, after all they weren't that good of friends. Draco shoved that idea out of his head; Weasley was, well, a Weasley, and thus a problem. At least he had gotten in a good insult.

Draco caught a whiff of his father's cologne; Lucius was back from France with the other Death Eaters. Draco hastily shoved Ginny's letter in his robes and stood up just as Lucius walked into the room.

Lucius had made it clear from the time Draco was born that he was to become a Death Eater when he graduated from Hogwarts. But plans seemed to have drastically changed. Draco heard something had happened when they were in France, and it was a big deal. The Death Eaters had allegedly found and killed the Second Prophecy, who was supposed to be only legend. Something told Draco that it had direct affect on his father's plans of what to do with him.

"Ah, Draco, good to see you are around today," Lucius sniffed, his eyes narrowing and his aristocratic nose high in the air, obviously noticing Draco's lack of surfacing in the manor. He looked at Draco with distain, a slight smirk forming on his face. "I know I said that you would be initiated when you graduate from that horrid school your mother insists on sending you too, but as you have probably heard, plans have changed."

"So, there really was a Second Prophecy?" Draco asked, turning to face the fire in the fireplace.

"Yes, and your time has come. The Dark Lord has plans for you," Lucius said quietly. But Draco heard the excitement and pride in his voice, and quickly looked back at his father. Searching his eyes, he thought he briefly saw the emotion he had been looking for his entire life – love.

This was the chance to prove himself to his father, Draco though with elation, though he didn't let the feeling show on his face. After years of hard work and learning at Hogwarts, and privately tutoring himself on the side, Draco knew this was the opportunity to finally gain his father's respect.

Although, the feeling of wanting his father's love had waned significantly over the past few years, Draco looked as his Death Eater training with renewed vigor. His father would constantly cut him down, chastising him if his grades were perfect, then humiliate him if he slipped in one of his classes (thus his problem with the Weaslette). His performance on the Quidditch team was also the source of constant criticism, almost to the point where Draco would have urges to quit. But Malfoy's are not quitters.

Finally his chance to be something great had arrived, and he would prove his father wrong and become a powerful Dark wizard. With a little hard work, he would become more powerful than even Lucius himself.

"As you wish, Father," Draco stated simply, making sure his voice carried none of the eager emotions that were tearing through him, and glanced back to the fire.

"Excellent," Lucius clipped, again with excitement and walked out of the room. Draco followed without instruction.

* * *

Continue:D 


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER; I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers! Please don't sue, I am a poor student and have no money anyways._

_DISCLAIMER #2: (I might quote song lyrics as I feel it, andif I do, this applies) These song lyrics do not belong to me, and they are not meant to promote this story in any way. I love the bands, and actually buy the albums. If anyone is interested in any of the bands I list, I would love to pass on their greatness!_

_

* * *

_  
**4**

After a month with the Weasley's, Harry was almost back to his old self, charming and intuitive. However, no one seemed to understand that Harry would never return to how he was before Sirius died and he found out about the Prophecy. The Weasley's and Hermione would fuss over him, but he needed to be alone with his thoughts most of the time. The only person who understood this was Ginny, whom was most likely to be sitting quietly next to him as he lay flat on his back staring at clouds from the top of a rolling hill near the Burrow.

The Prophecy was the situation that weighed on his mind most of the time; the next was Ginny, though Harry guiltily thought he should be thinking about Sirius more than Ginny. It didn't help to have her with him all the time, but she brought him a little peace from the family (since Mrs. Weasley thought Harry and Ginny should fall in love, and was doing everything in her power to shove them together), and Ginny was good companionship. They never really talked, but Harry seemed to feel closest to her now. And that also made him feel guilty.

It wasn't that Harry was trying to figure out his feelings for Ginny; he had already decided that she was just a friend and was mostly confident that Ginny felt the same way. His problem with Ginny was the shocks he would receive around her. But, he didn't feel like bringing it up with her since he didn't really know how to ask.

"Excuse me, Ginny, why is it that I get shocked whenever you're around?" was a completely mental question and made him laugh even when he thought it.

It seemed a more prevalent question, however, when she almost severely hurt him with her shocks. Harry and the Weasley's were playing a variation of Quidditch where the quaffle was replaced with Harry's Frisbee. The game turned into Ultimate Frisbee, except on brooms. It was actually a quite exciting game since the Frisbee would float so well, and allow for some amazing tactics and plays.

Everything was going well, until Fred threw the Frisbee towards Ginny, who got ready to challenge Harry at the goal. She grabbed the Frisbee in midair, swung around to charge towards Harry. As soon as she made eye contact with him, Harry could feel the static building. The shock ripped through him, a hundred times more powerful than any he had received before. Barely clinging to his broom, he almost yelled for Ginny to stop, but couldn't decide which Ginny to yell at. Before him were two Ginny's: one racing past him on his left, and one on his right. Both were blurry, and he blinked several times before he saw that Ginny was sitting on her broom off to his left, staring at him with her head cocked to the side, her brows furrowed.

His knuckles were white on his broom, and he heard Ron yell at him for not stopping the goal. Harry just stared hard at Ginny, confused beyond belief. The game had ended with her goal, so the rest of the Weasley's were waiting on the ground.

"Ginny, what was that?" Harry ventured, not knowing how to describe what he just saw. Ginny turned a slight shade of pink, and tucked her hair behind her ear, a habit Harry knew she did whenever she was nervous.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said quickly then flew to the ground, leaving him to watch her descend.

After the quick dismissal, Harry did not venture the subject with Ginny again. The rest of the summer seemed monotonous and the tension that seemed to permanently reside in his shoulders seemed to increase. He was concerned about Voldemort's plans and the Order would still tell him nothing. Dumbledore had said during his sixth year that Harry would not receive information because he was underage. Now that he was seventeen, and of age, Dumbledore's excuse was that he was unsure if Harry was still mentally connected to Voldemort. Harry knew that both explanations were just excuses to get him out of the way. However, after a lack of information led to Sirius' death, Harry was becoming more tensed and restless then ever before. After an uneventful sixth year at school, Harry was unsure that Voldemort and the Order were still working hard against each other.

He however, was still working hard learning new spells and strengthening and conditioning his body. Harry, Ron and Hermione had continued the DA, with Dumbledore's permission, and this also helped with practicing dueling. His main concern, however, was the Prophecy.

Ron and Hermione still were uninformed of it, and it was the main reason Harry felt so alone. But, he knew what their reactions would be, and it was better for both of them if Harry carried his burden alone. Before he was aware of the Prophecy, he knew that Voldemort wanted him dead, but was not completely sure of the reason behind it. He had figured it was because he had almost caused the Dark wizard's death, he did not realize it was because Harry was the chosen One to destroy Voldemort.

Thinking of the Prophecy was like thinking of his fate. Harry knew now that it was his destiny to face Voldemort, and he would either succeed or die trying. Now life for Harry had taken on a different meaning. He was training, eating, breathing, sleeping, and practicing for the day he would face the Dark Lord, and not much else seemed important other than what was unwillingly placed before him.

Harry felt alone, guilty, and (though he would not admit it to anyone) terrified. These were the feelings he kept with him constantly and now they seemed almost normal to him as he stepped on the train to Hogwarts to start his last year of school.

-

Draco clenched his fist, concentrating hard, and the door to the Head Boy and Girl cabin slid closed. Checking to make sure his wand was locked in his trunk, he smiled to himself, thinking that the training he had this summer was finally paying off – he was able to do wandless magic. Though it was still very weak, since it had only been a month, his teacher said that Draco had improved with great speed.

Ever since Voldemort had learned of the Second Prophecy and the Aspects, his goal was to transform Draco into a full Aspect. The Dark Lord believed that if the Aspects were prophesized to kill him, than an Aspect could kill Harry Potter. Draco laughed bitterly, he was now going to be confined to a school with the person he was being trained to kill.

But there had been setbacks this summer. The special teacher who trained the Second Prophecy Aspects needed to be obtained for Draco to learn how to conjure Aspect powers. In the meantime, he was busy developing his wandless talents while waiting for the Death Eaters to locate her.

Though using wandless magic was nothing compared to the power harnessed by an Aspect, the fundamentals of each were the same. Draco had never seen his father so proud as when Voldemort called upon Draco to train for the honor of killing Harry. He received strict instructions to never use his powers in front of anyone, and he was not to harm Harry in any way until the Special Teacher was found and he could begin his training.

Closing his eyes, he laid his head back onto the seat, his legs stretched out across the floor, and thought of Ginny. It was actually one of the first times he had thought of her since she had written him back, mostly because of his rigorous training. He vaguely hoped she would be in one of his classes again, he knew his new knowledge would help immensely and he would probably pass her in the class finally. And so he could get a daily look at her lovely long legs.

One of the things Draco could never insult was Ginny's legs. Long and beautiful, he decided they were absolutely perfect. He just wished he could get her in a pair of sleek black stilettos and …

Draco rubbed his eyes, trying to get the image out of his head. He chalked his vivid imagery of Ginny up to lack of sleep, and decided he needed to get some rest. Draco had not gotten a moments peace for a month. Between his father and his trainer, Draco worked hard with little sleep. Smiling to himself at the chance to finally get some rest without being disturbed, he propped his feet up on the facing seats and settled back into the cushions.

What felt like moments later the door to the cabin opened, and the object of his stiletto fantasy stood illuminated in the doorway.

"Way to skive off duties," she said. "Who knows why Dumbledore made you Head Boy, you couldn't even be woken up to do your Train Rounds." Ginny looked down her nose at him, her eyes glinting with smugness.

"I still have the whole train ride, Weasel, don't get your knickers in a bunch," Draco retorted, then noticed that the light from the hall of the cabin was very bright… which meant it was dark outside. "Shit," he muttered, briefly pressing his palms to his eyes.

"Hold on, why didn't someone wake me up?" Draco demanded, standing up and grabbing the luggage rail to keep from falling over as the slowing train jerked and shuddered.

"Oh, believe me, I tried, but I admit not that hard though. After you told me to piss off, then said that I could join you and you would, I believe the phrase was 'make it worth your while, redhead,' Hermione said that I could let you sleep,' Ginny said stonily, though she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. He really was quite the persuasive sleeper.

"So who took my duties? Hermione?" Draco asked, turning a slight shade of pink. How embarrassing, he thought, though hitting on Weasley didn't seem all that bad…

"No, she had enough to do. She asked me to do it," Ginny said, shrugging. Draco stared at her. Head Boy and Head Girl train duties were the worst. It involved overseeing organizing the student luggage in the baggage car, then checking student tickets and patrolling the corridors and compartments until it was time to again make rounds to remind students to change into their uniforms. Then another set of rounds were made to make sure the uniforms were proper and clean for arrival. And the last duties involved overseeing the unloading of the baggage car at the train station. All in all, it made for a pretty shitty train ride.

"Well, you're awake," Ginny said, uncomfortable with the silence and his staring. "Too bad though, I was hoping you'd be able to sleep all the way back to King's Cross and wouldn't return until Christmas," she laughed, and crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him. "Anyways, Hermione said you have luggage duty by yourself so you better get going." She turned to leave, pausing quickly to think that he couldn't even thank her for being so selfless and letting him sleep while she patrolled the compartments dealing with the unruly younger students. _Figures_, she thought.

Draco saw her stop at the compartment door as she was leaving. For some reason, anger and embarrassment coursed through him, who did she think she was helping him? And her gorgeous long legs that gave him burning dreams… gods, she was a pain. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Well, I hope you aren't waiting for payment or something of the sort. I know you poor Weasley's are always looking for handouts, but you don't have to be so disgustingly obvious about it."

Ginny turned to look at him, her jaw set, her eyes glinting with anger.

"I see I was wrong in thinking we were past seriously insulting each other, Ferret," she said darkly, her eyes flashing.

"I was never above insulting you," Draco corrected, who was she to push him around? He was Voldemort's prize fighter; she was a poor little red head.

"I guess it was too much to think that you could at least say thanks for the shit I put up with today, especially because I saved your ass. But I guess you really are the drool encrusted troll everyone says you are," Ginny hissed at him. Giving him another of her famous withering looks, she turned and slammed the compartment door shut with a fury.

-

Ginny had noticed how tired Malfoy had looked, he had dark circles under his eyes and his usually pale skin was even paler. It didn't concern her much now though; Malfoy was positively evil to her. Although last year, he had stopped insulted her and her family on a regular basis, she wondered where this change came from. He even tried to hit on her in his sleepy state which was a huge change. And he didn't thank her for saving his ass. But, Ginny was probably angrier about the way her stomach flip-flopped when he had grabbed her hand when she went to wake him up (before she figured out he was so tired he was incoherent), than she was about the fact that he didn't thank her for filling in for him today.

After all, she was still angry that he had the gall to write to her this summer just to insult her. At least that's what she thought he was doing. She had a lot of time to think over the summer, and unbearably most of it was about Draco.

Harry wasn't the only one who grew over the past years. After watching Harry go through his painful experiences, and being with him while he sat sorting things out left her a lot of time to contemplate her place in her family and in Hogwarts. She was a Weasley, the youngest, and that left a lot to live up too. Bill and Charlie were athletic and smart, Percy was brilliant and ambitious, Fred and George were troublemakers, and Ron is… Ron.

Of course she was different from her brothers; Ginny had been appointed Prefect for the sixth year Gryffindors, and when she got her letter, Mrs. Weasley had cried in happiness for an hour. But Ginny wasn't as excited as her family was, it meant that she would have to work with Colin (the other sixth year Prefect) and worst of all, Head Boy Draco. Colin wasn't so bad, after she thought about it, though he did have his moments. However, Draco and his huge ego would be a headache.

But, this year would be different, she promised herself. She already stopped taking crap from Draco, and if he decided to revert to his old ways, so would she. She was the new Ginny Weasley: athletic, brilliant, ambitious, and of course, a troublemaker. She smiled to herself as she stepped off the train to find her friends.

-

Emlyn was standing next to Lukas at the top of the stairs leading down into the entrance of the Great Hall. Her robes were new and completely black because she hadn't been sorted into a house yet. Her blond hair fell down her back. Anyone watching would see a placid observer, but Emlyn was seething inside.

They had spent the summer here at Hogwarts after their sister and parents were killed by Death Eaters. Dumbledore had told them of Tynan's sacrifice to keep them safe from Voldemort, and that her plan had succeeded… for now.

Emlyn and Lukas had continued to train with their teacher, who was the one who had brought them to Hogwarts. But it wasn't the same without Tynan and both Emlyn and Lukas could feel it. Their trio had been broken, and they were missing a crucial link, but their Tutor believed they could be trained to Lift like Tynan. Emlyn couldn't prove it, but it seemed as if the Tutor was waiting for something, or rather someone…

It was hard being somewhere new, and she was scared for the school year to start. Though both Lukas and Emlyn were smart, this was the first time they had to study something other than their Aspects. Dumbledore said that life should go on as normal for them. However it was extremely hard to live without their sister and family. The most pain came from practicing without Tynan though, she was gone and Emlyn and Lukas were finally realizing it.

And now they had to lie. Dumbledore suggested, with their best interests at heart, that Lukas and Emlyn should pretend to be from different families, different parts of the world. They had to pretend to be complete strangers. And Merlin, how hard it was going to be not seeing Lukas every day.

But there was one person she kept in the back of her mind during their intense training at Hogwarts. The one who was responsible, Harry Potter, would pay for her family's death. And he would be here any moment.

Emlyn went back to quietly watching the students file into the Hall excitedly, no one really noticing that she was there. She scanned the crowed eagerly, the first glimpse of the person who occupied her thoughts the most was only seconds away. If only she could find him…

-

Draco wanted to kick himself for what he said to Ginny. He didn't know where those words came from, they just popped out.

Ah, who was he kidding, he knew where his anger stemmed from. He was sick and tired of hearing about how the little poor Weasley scored better than the pureblooded power of a Malfoy. He was also sick and tired of hearing about perfect Potter and his redhead girlfriend. He knew Ginny didn't deserve his anger; it was in fact his fault for scoring lower than her. She had wounded his ego, he smirked. But it made no difference when it came to venting his anger.

The Sorting Ceremony was about to begin but the Great Hall was filled with the laughter and noise of students sharing their summer break stories with their friends. Draco wasn't even trying to listen to Pansy describe her shopping ventures in America. She was boring and predictable, and he didn't have to listen to know what she was saying.

Glancing around, his eyes stopped on Ginny. She was sitting next to Potter. They were sitting quite close to each other actually. Their faces were slightly turned towards each other, though they weren't talking. It was if they both didn't like the noise, and comforted themselves in being near each other.

It disgusted him.

But before he could think more of it, the Sorting Hat had started his song, and the ceremony had begun.

-

Harry had watched the First Years sit one by one on the stool until there was only pair of students left, a girl and boy who were obviously not eleven.

The boy was about as tall as Harry, at least six foot, with short blond hair. The girl standing next to him…

She took Harry's breath away. Her angelic face was set in an unreadable expression, her wavy blond hair falling down her back. As her gaze flicked over the students watching her, he saw that her eyes were clear blue.

"They must be the new students," Hermione whispered to him, noticing that he was boldly stared at the new girl.

"You knew we were getting new students?" Ron asked her, "Why didn't you tell us? What year are they?"

"Calm down, Ron. I don't have to tell you everything," Hermione said crossly. Ron rolled his eyes, muttered something that sounded like 'crazy Head Girl' and turned back towards the stage as McGonagall quieted the students.

"Attention, please!" She called, waiting for the noise to settle. When it had dimmed to her satisfaction, she continued. "We have two new students this year, in addition to the First Years."

A wave of whispers floated thought the Hall, but Harry was still staring at the back of the new girl's head. She seemed unfazed by the attention they were getting. Harry felt drawn to her, and found himself hoping she would be sorted into Gryffindor so that he could talk to her.

"Lukas Brandon and Emlyn Riley will both be sorted into houses and continue with other Seventh Years. Lukas, if you will?" McGonagall motioned to the stool and hat, and Lukas slowly made his way across the stage. He did not look nervous at all, rather a bit sad. But, he sat down, and the Sorting Hat took quite a long time placing him in a house.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat yelled. The Ravenclaw table erupted in applause, and Harry watched him smile and make his way over to the table. As he passed where Harry was sitting, Lukas stopped for a second and smiled directly at Hermione. She blushed profusely, and Ron gave a big "Hrumph." Harry laughed to himself.

"Emlyn Riley," McGonagall said, and Harry watched as the angelic blond girl made her way up to the stage to sit on the stool. She also looked sad, but as she sat down, she caught Harry staring at her intently. McGonagall placed the Hat on her head, and a slow smile spread over her face. She was looking directly at Harry, and the smile turned more malicious than friendly.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat yelled, and Emlyn stood up, raking her fingers through her long hair. She smirked, and made her way over… to sit directly next to Draco.

Harry was about halfway out of his seat before he felt Ginny's hand on his arm. He sat down again. The angel-girl was a Slytherin! Harry fumed as Draco began talking to her and Emlyn smiled brilliantly at the blond.

Dumbledore rose and smiled across the Hall.

"Welcome back students, from all the happy faces I gather the summer was enjoyable," he smiled again, but Harry noticed he purposefully looked at Lukas and Emlyn.

"I would also like to introduce Ms. Damaris Morticai. She will be taking the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts for the year. Please join me in welcoming her to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore clapped enthusiastically, and a short woman with long curly black hair stood up at the faculty table. She looked surprisingly young and very nice. Harry wondered if she actually knew anything about the Dark Arts.

"Before we get started with the feast, there are few Start of Term Reminders I would like to take care of. Mr. Filch has added 42 more items on his list of banned objects, for complete list, please see his office door. Also, the East Wing of the North Campus is strictly of limits. Please, under no circumstances approach this area of the castle unless you wish to incur most painful injuries."

Harry looked over at his friends, exchanging curious glances. He wondered what was in that wing of the castle, hopefully not another Fluffy.

"Herm?" he nudged her.

"It's the old dueling arena, Harry," she said in a bored voice. Harry grinned at her and Ron.

"Though, I am very curious as to why he's blocked it off. No one really used it anyways," she whispered. They all shrugged, and immediately forgot about it because the feast had begun.

* * *

Get back to me about what you think! Questions, mistakes, critiques, applause, howlers... I'll take it all! I promise you will want to read what's next... :) latas-xxx 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who waited for this update!

All Disclaimers Apply: I don't own anything!

* * *

* * *

**5**

"Hmm… Dark Magic, I see…" McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head, and it was now whispering in her ear.

_The Darkest, _Emlyn thought, and to her surprise, the hat heard her and chuckled, its brim shaking slightly.

"You are quite talented, _Aspect Ancient_, you would fit in any house…" the Sorting Hat continued to whisper. Emlyn wasn't listening; her interest was drawn to the boy whose eyes were riveted on her. Not that every other boy in the school wasn't watching her with wide eyes, but she had the complete attention of the only boy in the room that mattered at that moment.

_Harry Potter_, she thought, and started to smile because the Sorting Hat had heard her and started going off about Gryffindor. _No, no_, Emlyn corrected the Hat; _Put me where I can hate Harry Potter._

The Hat stilled, contemplating her motives. "It seems the obvious choice, but almost not the right fit, as if..." The Hat stopped, but when Emlyn's hatred was proven indifferent as she stared back at Harry, the Hat gave in. "Well if you're sure..." the Sorting Hat mused. Emlyn smiled maliciously, never taking her eyes from Harry's.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat yelled out. Emlyn dismissed Harry's glances, and calmly took the Hat off and sat the decrepit looking taking hat back on the stool and smoothed down her blonde hair. _I probably have lice now or something_, she thought to herself. The table to the far right gave half hearted cheers, while the rest of the school clapped politely, so Emlyn made her way over that way, intending to sit at the very end of the table with the rest of the puny first years. She made it about three steps down the far side of the table before saw a very handsome blonde boy stand up. She noticed his grey eyes as she observed him warily.

"Join us," he said. She knew it wasn't a request and didn't feel like making enemies so she sat down in the spot the pouting dark haired girl next to her had vacated. She smiled sweetly at the boy as he sat down next to her. Dumbledore was talking, but she didn't really pay attention. She had been living here since the first of August and knew her way around and the rules, not that she was really going to obey any of them.

She looked back over at Potter. She knew that his eyes followed her the entire way over to the Slytherin table, but when she looked at him now all she felt was amazement. Dark hair shifted lazily across those green eyes, and she had to remember to breathe. And as soon as she did, the magical moment was over, and the pain and anger that Emlyn constantly carried around returned to settle in her consciousness.

She had seen Harry's eyes widen in shock when the Hat announced her House, and she was satisfied—for now. Even as they looked at each other from across the room, Emlyn couldn't help but hate Potter. He was the reason she was here and Tynan wasn't. The smile that had crept onto her face when she first looked at him turned into a sneer as deep hate coursed through her. She figured if she had to be here, she would make it worth her while. Harry Potter would never know what hit him.

-

Lukas was sitting at the Ravenclaw table as he watch Emlyn get sorted, and he felt her anger and hate at Harry Potter rise. They were staring at each other like there was no one else in the room. He could also tell the Emlyn thought he was attractive.

"That'll throw an interesting turn into things," he mused. Emlyn's going to have to decide between hating or liking Harry Potter. He hoped it was the latter. Unlike his sister, Lukas knew that Harry Potter had nothing to do with the deaths of his sister and parents. But Emlyn was as strong willed as they come, and there was no convincing her otherwise. He had tried, but it had only been a month since their deaths. He had thought before that time would help her get over this obsession with Harry Potter, but now he realized that maybe another kind of obsession would be even better.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat yelled. That was no surprise, Lukas thought. He could almost taste the dark magic coming from the table that was now cheering as their new member sauntered over.

Lukas's Elemental Aspect abilities were about as varied as Tynan's were limited. Along with being an attacking specialist and having the ability to manipulate all things Elemental, he could sense people's emotions. It wasn't a skill he was born with, but developed as his Aspect powers grew and he learned to control them more. At first, it was more like using his Element abilities to read the reactions of the body, such as heart beat and breathing patterns, than actually sensing the real emotions. But as he practiced Lukas learned to differentiate and tune his skill until he could actually sense the emotion. In battle, this became essential to his attacking patterns, but in real life, he just used it to annoy his sisters and to hit on girls.

By this time, dinner had started and Emlyn had calmed down considerably. He sensed the girl sitting next to him eyeing him and decided to take full advantage…

-

Draco was watching this beautiful girl next to him with interest. She hadn't said anything to him, not even a thank you so she didn't have to sit with the stunted first years. The food appearing seemed to break her of her trance. He heard the rest of the first years gasp as the food seemed to come out of nowhere, but she wasn't surprised, which piqued his curiosity. How long had she been here if she knew the food just appeared on the tables? He didn't remember seeing her on the train, but then remembered that he had slept through the entire ride.

"Hi," she said. It was now Draco's turn to be snapped out of his trance. "I'm Emlyn." She held out a petite hand for him to shake.

Draco took it and kissed it lightly. "Draco Malfoy. Welcome to Slytherin." Behind her, Pansy snorted with jealous anger. "On the other side of you is Pansy Parkinson," Draco continued, either unaware or not caring that Pansy was jealous of her, Emlyn noted.

"This is Goyle and Crabbe." He motioned to the two larger boys sitting across from her. Goyle gave her a small smile, but Crabbe didn't even bother to stop shoveling food in his mouth long enough to even look up. Draco looked disgusted, but Emlyn just laughed.

The meal went well, and conversation between her and Draco flowed easily. Emlyn thought Draco was nice, though a little full of himself, but she could tell he was the big shot of the House. His views were a little skewed, and she could tell by the way that he kept insulting Mudbloods and making references that she wouldn't have known except for her training in Dark magic, that this house was as full of Dark Magic as she was. It would be nice to talk about Dark magic for once and learn something new. Tynan and Lukas knew very little about the Dark Arts, but why would they. They had their own Aspects to learn. Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco asking to escort her back to the common room. She had to say yes, she guessed, and took his hand for assistance as she stood up. She glanced across the room, but heard Lukas before she saw him.

"_Over here_…" Lukas's deep voice echoed in her head. She glanced down farther the Ravenclaw table. During their meal, Draco had told her a lot more about the houses, and if she had to pick a house for Luka, it would have been Ravenclaw. He was extremely clever.

"_How's it goin', Luka_? _Do you like your house_?" she winked at him as he nodded towards the girl on his left.

"_Samantha Fawcett, chaser on the house team, really pretty, eh_?"

Emlyn smiled and rolled her eyes, "_Yes, Lukas. Draco, here_," she nodded to her left where Draco was talking to the Head Girl. "_He's taking me back to the common room_."

"_That's nice. Be careful._"

"_Careful? Ha, there is no way I can be careful enough in this house. Draco is a Malfoy, Luca. This entire house is full of spawn of Death Eaters._" His shock made her laugh.

"_Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore and switch Houses, Emlyn!"_

_"Nah, I'll be okay, Luka. I can take care of myself. And plus, who knows, I might learn a thing or two. _

_"That's true. A bunch of evil people sitting around talking about Dark Arts—you should fit right in._" He laughed.

She threw him a skeptical look across the Great Hall. "_Right, you prat. Have a good night, see you tomorrow._"

"_Yep, tomorrow_," he turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at her. She hadn't moved. "_It'll be okay, Em_."

Emlyn drew a shaky breath. The way Lukas could read her mind scared her sometimes, but she supposed it also might be because he missed Tynan as much as she did. "_I know… I just miss her, Luka_."

"_I do too… I love you, sis. Goodnight_."

"_I love you too, goodnight_." Draco had turned towards her at that instant, and held out his arm for her to take.

-

Draco liked Emlyn. She was gorgeous, smart but there was something about her he couldn't identify, and he always liked a good mystery as much as he liked a good chase. As far as he could tell, he would get a good amount of both out of her.

Dinner went by to quickly, and before he knew it, Dumbledore was standing and ordering the Prefects to take the first years back to the common rooms.

He helped Emlyn stand up. "I'll walk you to the common room, just give me one second." Granger was headed this way.

"Malfoy," she said when she reached him.

"Mudblood."

"You have night rounds tonight by yourself. I'll take the afternoon rounds tomorrow, and I will assign the other prefects times for rounds until we can set up a schedule. The prefect meeting is next Wednesday at 7."

She turned and walked off, probably so he didn't have a chance to call her a Mudblood again. Draco smirked. There was no way he was staying for rounds tonight. He had somewhere much more important to be. He walked back over to Emlyn. He took her arm and they walked towards the Dungeons in silence.

The stopped at a large dark portrait in the middle of a stone passageway in the dungeons. Emlyn couldn't see what was actually on the canvas because of the dim light provided by the torches.

"_Infusco."_ The portrait seemed to darken even more and faint outline of a passageway could now be seen. Draco stepped through.  
"Coming?" He smirked at her amazed expression. She followed him through the short, dark passageway. He stopped.

"I have rounds now, so I'm not staying. All your things have already been brought to your room, and Pansy should be here shortly to show you where it is."

"Oh, okay, well, thank you." She smiled up at him. He did not return it but she saw a small glint in his eye as he turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow for classes," he said. As she watched him walk back down the passageway, the darkness seemed to consume him.

She turned and looked at her common room. It was a very large room decorated in dark greens and blacks, with several black leather couches placed in front of an enormous fireplace. At the other end of the room were dark wooden tables and chairs, and some shelves with huge dusty books on them. There was were huge dark green curtains covering one entire wall, and Emlyn walked over and pulled them apart.

Her breath caught as she found windows from the floor to the ceiling giving a breathtaking view of the lake illuminated in moonlight. She thought they were underground, but the castle was built on a cliff, so they must be where the cliff drops off.

"Riley." She whipped around when she heard her middle name, which she was now using as her last, and saw Pansy standing at the top of staircase.

"Our rooms are up this way," Pansy said with barely masked disgust.

Emlyn sighed, let the heavy curtain fall back into place, and followed Pansy up the steps.

-

"Weakness," the new teacher shouted across the Death Eater dueling arena, "It is weakness rather than wickedness that renders men unfit to be trusted with unlimited power," the greasy man smiled at Draco. "Are you weak, sub-plebe?" The teacher, who was much shorter than Draco, though very quick and very malicious, was holding two wands; one was Draco's.

The man had taken it upon Draco's arrival that night at Cassiopia, the training arena that Voldemort had provided. Draco watched the teacher silently, trying to read the man.

His last teacher had only lasted two weeks before his knowledge of the wandless practice ran out. Draco was a fast learner, he was now on his fourth teacher, and he thirsted to prove himself. Voldemort granted his wish two nights ago, and let Draco murder the man at a Death Eater meeting to showcase his abilities.

Now there was this teacher, short and untrustworthy. Draco idly wondered where Voldemort had found these crackshots who volunteered to teach him. His gaze swept over the quivering little man, and Draco realized that the teacher was shaking with anger.

"Did you not understand me?" the teacher shouted, pointing the wands at Draco. Not impressed, Draco decided to show off and grabbed both wands with his ability. They flew to his hand.

"No, sir, I am neither weak nor stupid," Draco smirked. Looking back at the man, his face fell. The teacher's face was contorted with rage.

"You will address me as 'Master,'" the man shouted again. Draco rolled his eyes, he was tired and wanted to go back to school and get some sleep. He had ditched his rounds (and seeing Emlyn to her room) to come to train, and was annoyed and tired with this teachers' groundless impatience.

"I am not deaf either, but I only have one Master," Draco cocked his eyebrow at the man, folding his arms over his chest. The little man quivered more, his eyes widening in shock.

"CRUCIO!" the teacher crowed, and from his hand shot a green light that his Draco square in the chest. Draco was so surprised that the man could actually perform the spell without his wand that he did not have time to block it. His body exploded in the pain of a thousand white hot knives piercing his skin and Draco collapsed to the ground. Because of his familiarity with the curse, (his father used it regularly as a form of punishment) Draco was able to force past some of the pain and realized that the teacher was now standing over him. The teacher released the spell, and Draco righted himself, seething with anger.

"You will address me as 'MASTER,'" the teacher spat at him, but Draco wasn't listening. He became vaguely aware of another presence in the arena, and glanced behind the man to see Voldemort and his father quietly watching their conversation. The teacher saw that Draco's gaze was averted and almost passed out when he turned to face Voldemort. Draco kneeled, and the teacher also dropped to his knees.

"I see we have a disagreement already," Voldemort hissed, "How unfortunate," his slit eyes narrowing on the greasy man now kissing the hem of his robes as was expected.

"Only a small one, my lord," the small man said, still shaking, though Draco was satisfied knowing that it was because he was frightened of Voldemort. "I was under the impression that the training sessions were private, my lord. This is a surprise."

"I wonder if you realized something," Voldemort mused, circling the kneeling man. Draco had learned in his months of training that when the Dark Lord circled his subject, it meant inevitable punishment. He had seen Voldemort do it so many times it reminded him of a predator hunting his prey. The man obviously was under the same impression, and was shaking violently in his terror.

_Not so tough now, are you?_ Draco thought smugly, trying to shake the after shock of tingling feeling out of his limbs from the Curse. Voldemort continued.

"Did you notice that Draco does not kiss my robes anymore? He does not have to, for I know where his loyalties are," Voldemort hissed at the man, who was now white as a sheet. "Did you also notice that I am the only one he calls Master?" Voldemort was now fingering his wand lightly, a slight pinched look on his face.

"All of my students call me 'Master,' sir, I was under the impression I was to treat the boy the same as the others I have taught," the slimy man croaked.

"Is Draco the same as your other students? NO! HE IS MY APPRENTICE!" Voldemort shouted; the man had tears rolling down his cheeks in terror. Voldemort calmed a bit, directing his attentions towards Draco. "Did Wormtail inform this teacher of the rules?"

"Yes, Master, at the beginning of training today," Draco said evenly, realizing that Voldemort must have witnessed the teacher torture him with the Unforgivable Curse.

"Would you please repeat rule number seven for your _former_ teacher," Voldemort hissed. The emphasis on 'former' was not lost on Draco, and he almost smiled.

"Rule Number Seven: the Apprentice will be punished by the Dark Lord's order's only," Draco repeated.

"Did you miss that rule?" Voldemort asked the quivering man. He looked down at his wand again, and continued to rub it fondly. Draco knew Voldemort was searching the teacher's thoughts for the answer. Draco saw Voldemort smile slightly when he found it, "No, you were perfectly aware of your actions, and now you will pay for breaking the rules." Draco could hear the man plead for mercy, grabbing at Voldemort's robes. But the Dark Lord ignored him, and pointed his wand at the man.

"_Igrensico brusithitius,"_ Voldemort said, and a white light shot out of his wand and surrounded the teacher raising him to a standing position. The opaque light form fitted to the man's skin, and seemed to mold him into a taller leaner shape. Through the opaqueness, Draco could see the man's face contorted in pain just before the light solidified on his body forming a cocoon. The man went silent and completely motionless, and so did the three men watching. Suddenly, the cast surrounding the teacher exploded into shining pieces and Harry Potter was standing before them.

Though Draco knew it wasn't the real Harry Potter, just a transfiguration, hate began to course through him. Each teacher ingrained in him a loathing so strong that it was hard to contain. Voldemort saw the automatic sneer that appeared on Draco's face, and laughed approvingly.

The teacher had obviously noticed a difference because tears were now streaming unchecked down his face in complete panic. But Draco did not care that it was his teacher, because a vision of Harry was standing before him and his mission was to kill.

"Draco, show me what you have learned today," Voldemort ordered quietly.

Draco had learned only one thing today, and it was that he should be able to do an Unforgivable Curse without his wand. Voldemort seemed to know what Draco was thinking, and sent Lucius over to take both wands from Draco.

Looking down at the quivering Harry replica, Draco's pulse rose with excitement and terror. With one last glance at Voldemort, Draco concentrated hard and pointed his fingers towards the enemy on the ground.

* * *

There you go! Not exactally a cliffie... I know some people don't enjoy those. You can imagine what's next! ;) 

A HUGE THANKS to my reviewers! You make it so much easier to actually share this story (which I wrote mostly for myself, I'm greedy I know ;)) But, I'm insanely glad you all like it! Keep reading and I promise I won't let you down!

Tell me if you like it, what you like, what you hate! Review and I'll post Chapter 6 which is all ready to go-xxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, I forgot in Chapter 5, but the quote about weakness that the Teacher tells Draco is from John Adams. I'm quite sorry that I forgot to mention that!

This is a huge chapter and one of my favorites! You'll see why! Sorry for the delay in posting, I have no excuses but a busy schedual and my obsessive desire to have everything gramatically correct... anyways, get on with the reading:)

All Disclaimers Apply: I own nothing!

* * *

6

Lukas sat calmly at breakfast taking in his surroundings. Sam, the girl he met at dinner last night, wasn't there yet. He was glancing at the Slytherin table for Emlyn when he heard a high pitched squeal.

"RONALD!" He recognized the Head Girl, Hermione, yelling at a tall red headed kid, who must be Ronald. Lukas smiled, as he sensed the situation between the two. They were totally in love, but there was something else there—regret.

"Ah…" Lukas thought to himself, "I know what's going on with those two."

Sam sat down next to him at that moment, and he decided to test out his theory.

"Sam, what's going on with the Head Girl and that red headed bloke?"

"Hermione and Weasley? Oh, everyone knows they really like each other. Ron just won't make a move, and Hermione's not smart enough to realize she should just do it herself."

"Oh, I see." He could almost hear Tynan egging him on. She loved it when he did stuff like this, and when they were at home, he did it frequently. Sometimes, all guys needed to get them to go after the girl they loved was a little competition. And he would be that competition and MAKE Ron go after Hermione. The emotions were so thick between those two that he almost laughed at how easy this would be.

Lukas turned to Sam, "You ready to get to class?"

"Yea, sure," she said, and turned to pick up her bag from the floor.

"Okay, good. Meet me by the doors. I have something to take care of first," he said as he strolled towards Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts is first today." Hermione was handing out tables at the Gryffindor table.

"Excellent," Ron said.

Harry looked at his table and saw that it was with Slytherin, followed by Herbology with Hufflepuff, then Advanced Double Potions with the Slytherins again. "Fuck," Harry thought at the same time Ron said it out loud. "Ronald!" Hermione screeched, looking scandalized.

"What, Hermione! We all have Advanced Potions with Slytherin."

"Ooo, well that is bad, but still Ron. Don't swear. You are still a Prefect and…"

Harry tuned her out, and was fairly sure that Ron had done the same. The owls were flying in with the morning post. He glanced as Emlyn who was looking up in shock and awe as the birds swooped in. Draco got his usual package from him mom, and Emlyn petted the Eagle owl and fed it a bit of bacon. They were sitting together again this morning he noticed. He had thought about her all last night, and decided to try and talk to her today. She was very beautiful, he thought. She was slender and athletic looking, and her blonde hair was loose around her face in wavy curls today. Harry could tell from here that she had intense blue eyes, not that he didn't already know. The eye contact they made last night set his blood on fire. But she got sorted into Slytherin. There was no way that would ever work. He swore under his breath for the millionth time today thinking about her, thankfully Hermione didn't hear. She was distracted by that new boy Lukas Brandon, who had come over to talk to her.

"…so I was wondering if you wanted to get together and study later today?" Lukas said, making Hermione blush to her toes. Harry grinned as he glanced over at Ron, who looked absolutely livid. Competition was exactly what Ron needed to force him to make a move on Hermione.

"She's already got a study partner," Ron spoke up before Hermione could answer.

Hermione either ignored him or didn't hear him. "Sure, Lukas."

"Hey!" Ron practically screamed. "She already HAS a study partner."

Hermione must have heard him that time and rounded on him. "Ronald, for your information, I do not have a hearing problem and I do not have study partner."

"But what about me and Harry!" he sputtered.

"You two never asked me to be your study partners, did you, Harry."

"Leave me out of this." Harry was enjoying this way too much, because unless he was wrong, and he doubted it, Hermione had a huge crush on Ron, too.

She turned back to Lukas. "6 o'clock in the library then, Lukas?"

"Sure, Hermione. See you later. Potter. Weasley."

"Brandon," Harry answered as the boy walked away, to meet up with Sam Fawcett. Ron didn't respond to Lukas at all, and it wasn't until they were right out side the DADA class room that Ron even spoke again. He grabbed Harry's elbow and pulled him aside. Hermione walked in first and didn't notice that they stopped. Ron peeked his head in and looked for Hermione. She was in the very front desk pulling out her quills and setting them perfectly parallel to her parchment. Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione and her habits, he thought.

"What is UP with her, mate?" Ron whispered.

Harry didn't bother with the whispering. "You like her, Ron. Just tell her!"

Ron looked scandalized. "I do NOT!" he hissed.

"Right," Harry rolled his eyes, and made to enter the class room, but Ron stopped him again.

"I can't tell her. She doesn't like me like that. She never would have said yes to that Lukas bloke if she liked me." Ron looked depressed.

"Ron, she wants to make you jealous. We have to go though. I think the teacher just walked in." Harry turned from Ron and made to go through the door when Draco shoved him.

"Watch it, Scarhead."

Harry was about to say something when he heard light musical laughter from behind Draco. He looked and it was Emlyn. His heart dropped and his stomach flipped at the same time. She had a nice laugh. Too bad she was laughing at him. Draco smirked and Emlyn shot him a glare and followed Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle into the class room, her pert, beautiful nose in the air.

"What was that about, mate. You, like, froze." Harry sighed and didn't answer. The teacher was starting class. Harry and Ron slid into a seat behind Hermione.

The teacher was short and slim. She had on dark blue robes that seemed to shimmer like water. She flicked her wand at the board and 'Professor Damaris Morticai' appeared in cursive.

"Hello, seventh years. My name, as the board states, is Damaris Morticai. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." She glanced around the room. Harry noticed her eyes lingered on Emlyn, and Emlyn had a small smile on her face.

After taking role, during which Harry was pleasantly surprised that she made no fuss over him being THE Harry Potter, she started in on the lesson. "I have read your lesson plans over form your previous professor, who I must say, did a marvelous job. However, I seem to see that one subject was completely missed. Can you please tell me what you know about the Arts of Wandless Magic."

Hermione's hand shot up, and began to repeat everything she knew, it seemed, about wandless magic. Occasionally, Professor Morticai would interrupt, to ask Hermione questions and write things on the board which they were all writing down. It was an interesting lesson, Harry thought. He would defiantly be able to learn more about his Wandless abilities without drawing suspicion.

Emlyn and Draco, however, experienced different emotions upon hearing they were going to be starting learning about the Defense of Wandless magic. Emlyn was hoping that they wouldn't have to practice anything today, because she wasn't certain if anyone else here could do wandless magic. She was extremely proficient with wandless magic. It was a starting point for learning an Aspect, she knew, but she could do it for as long as she could remember. Most of the time, she never even used a wand.

Little did Emlyn know that the person sitting right next to her could also do wandless magic, and he too was hoping that they didn't have to practice. Draco's training had increased of late and he knew that before long he was going to have to prove himself before the Dark Lord. Though that though made him nervous, it was also exciting. He would be a Death Eater then. He would make his father proud. As he mindlessly copied down notes about the three kinds of Aspects as a type of wandless magic, he didn't notice that Emlyn had started drawing dark magic symbols on the edge of her page.  
"What was the point," Emlyn thought, "of copying down what I am?" She doodled for a bit longer before she lost interest and decided to do something much more fun: Bother Potter. She thought for a second, before whispering, "_Lubircus Pluma Membrana contrarius Confuto_" and watched with humor as Harry's quill could no longer take notes, because it kept sliding off his page, leaving long dark marks where he pressed hard to keep the quill on the page. Harry swore, and Ron looked over helplessly. Professor Mortaci had no idea of course, and lectured on, but Hermione heard and turned around with the mind to tell them to be quiet. Upon seeing Harry's unfortunate predicament, she decided to try the exact spell that Emlyn was counting on. With the flash of blue light from Hermione's wand, Harry's quill started to emit sparks which landed on his paper and the people's around him, and burned little holes in it, which created even more commotion. Emlyn could barely contain her laughter and snorted, and then tried to turn it into a cough, but couldn't so she just started laughing out loud. Draco and most of the Slytherins joined in then. Professor Mortaci turned around at the disturbance.

"What is the meaning of this, Potter?" she demanded. Harry immediately realized that even though Mortici was tiny, she was not a Professor to cross.

"I'm so sorry, Professor," Harry said as he motioned to his quill. "I… I have no idea what happened."

She glanced back at Emlyn, who was crying with laughter at this point. She waved her wand at the quill. It stopped sparking, and the ink marks disappeared, but the burn holes remained. Hermione looked like she really wanted to ask the Professor what spell she used, but before she could ask, Professor Mortici spoke. "Emlyn, you will see me after class."

Emlyn immediately sobered, "Yes, Professor."

She was outraged. How did Damaris know that it was her? There were tons of Slytherins in here that could probably do the same thing. Draco looked at her, and she could tell that he didn't believe she did it. The bell rang and everyone started packing up their things. Draco left with a small smirk. She knew he would probably wait for her outside.

Damaris was busy erasing the chalk board and making notes in her folder as the last students filed slowly out of the room. With a flick of her wand, the door swished shut quietly. "Ah, Emlyn, why do you have to misbehave? The consequences of you and your brother being found are more than you must realize."

"Damaris, I know exactly what would happen if we were found out."

"Then why do you insist on this nonsense, Emlyn. You know Harry Potter had nothing to do with Tynan's death. I loved her just as much as I love you, and I know she would not want you risking your discovery on something as trivial as making Harry Potter's quill backfire."

"Harry Potter has yet to complete his part of the prophecy. He is responsible for her death. I refuse to believe otherwise."

"Well, I can't stop you from believing what you want, but this use of dark magic will stop, Emlyn. Dumbledore will agree with me and you will answer to him if you refuse."

"Fine, Damaris," Emlyn relented. It was no use arguing with Damaris about this, and she knew she was right. Lukas would be angry with her too if he found out.

"Now, come give me a hug. I haven't seen you since…" Damaris trailed off.

Emlyn walked over and gave the lady a hug. She knew where she was going with that. Tynan and her parents' secret funeral was the last place she had seen her old teacher. It was the most painful experience of her entire life.

"I will see you at dinner, Damaris," Emlyn said, and walked to the back of the room to get her books.

"Yes, Emlyn, and remember, I am Professor Mortaci anywhere else."

Harry was also outraged. His clothes and parchment had little burn holes in them. At first guess, he would have suspected that Draco had cursed his quill, but Emlyn? It was only a minor prank, but why him? The only reason he could think of was because she was in Slytherin. He had to stay and talk to her now. Hopefully, something good would come of it. He couldn't afford to lose another pair of robes.

Harry got up and put his things in his bag. He looked over at Emlyn who was waiting for people to leave before approaching Professor Mortaci's desk.

As soon as they left the class room, Harry stopped them. "I'm waiting to talk to Emlyn, guys. I'll see you at Herbology."

Ron looked confused. "Are you sure that's a good idea, mate? She looked right mad when we were leaving."

"Yea, I have to. I need to know why she hates me. It's the first day of school, and I have never met her before. She has no reason to do this," Harry said.

"Except for the fact she's in Slytherin," Ron corrected, Hermione shot him an irritated look.

"Alright, Harry, we'll see you later then," she said and grabbed Ron's arm, dragging him, protesting, down the hall.

At that moment, Emlyn was coming out of the room. She looked around for someone, probably Draco, Harry thought with jealously and disgust.

But as she spotted him and she knew he was there for her. "What do you want, Potter," venom dripping off her voice.

"What do you have against me?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Emlyn tried to step by him, but Harry blocked her way.

"I haven't known you for more than twenty-four hours, and I can tell that you have more than a Slytherin dislike for me. I want to know why," Harry stepped forward, challenging her. Emlyn's temper was rising unbelievably fast.

"I don't like you because you're a Gryffindor," Emlyn ventured, trying to reel in her emotions. She knew the consequences of getting into a fight and letting her power release.

Thankfully for Emlyn, Draco stepped beside her.

"You heard what she said, Scarhead, you're a disgusting Gryffindor. If she doesn't want to breathe the same filthy air as you, don't be so offended, all Slytherins feel the same way. Piss off, Potter," and with one last nasty smirk from Emlyn, the two turned and walked away.

But Harry saw Emlyn turn back when Draco wasn't watching. She had an unreadable expression on her face, almost as if she wanted to see how he reacted to Malfoy's insults. Just as she turned back to look, though, Ginny came up and he turned away to walk her to class.

If he had taken a second longer to look, he would have seen the unexpected flash of jealousy cross Emlyn's face. But the girl who joined Harry saw Emlyn's envious expression, and the smirk the girl shot back was worthy of any Slytherin. The beautiful red-head touched Harry on the arm and immediately his attentive green eyes were focused on her. Emlyn vowed to find out who this girl was, discretely, of course.

Draco had definitely been distracted all week, though he would never admit it was because of his mini feud with the Weaslette. She wouldn't talk to him, despite his efforts, and she was royally pissing him off. He hadn't talked to Hermione since their discussion about Rounds on the first day, so he didn't know if Ginny was assigned any night rounds. Now, she was the reason he had not slept, since he prowled the castle at nights, hoping to see her, or find other Prefects to make sure she wasn't on duty.

He was tired, angry, and he missed talking to her. Because of their delayed class schedules, the only time he had seen her this week was outside his DADA class. He had just slung his arm around Emlyn's shoulders and had smirked when he caught that flash of red hair. She didn't look at him, but briskly shoved past him, smiling brightly at Potter. He saw Potter's face light as Ginny approached, and Draco felt sick. He turned back quickly, unwilling to watch the perfect couple. Emlyn seemed in a hurry to escape the hallway as well.

She had been quiet all week after getting in trouble with Professor Morticai for her brilliant trick on Potter. The only thing she had asked was who Potter's girlfriend was, and Draco had no trouble coming up with some original Weasley insults to take out his frustrations. Even though he didn't mean most of them, they made Emlyn laugh which made him feel better.

Emlyn was exceedingly gorgeous, just the type of girl Draco was inclined to pursue. But something about her gave him uneasiness, almost as if she was always on guard for something. She had huge walls erected around herself, the only thing he knew about her was that she was home schooled in France, spoke flawless French, and was wickedly talented at Dark Magic. Draco wanted to know more, but had the distinct impression that if he pushed her for information she would lay him flat, so he was content with his flimsy friendship. At least he was pissing off Potter.

But Potter was doing a pretty good job at pissing him off also. Draco was getting ready to shut the door to start the first Prefect meeting when he saw Ginny and Harry round the corner. They didn't see him, and he decided to hold the door until Ginny got there.

"I'm off to the meeting; I'll meet you in the library when I'm done with Ron and Herms, yea?" Ginny said to Harry. Harry stopped walking and smiled down at her. "Bye, Harry," she smiled back and turned away. But, Harry caught her arm and pulled her back.

"One for the road?" he asked grinning, tapping his cheek mischievously. Ginny's laugh floated down the hallway and Draco's jaw tightened, he thought he was the only one who could make her laugh like that. Draco watched as a smiling Ginny leaned up and lightly kissed Harry's cheek.

Jealousy ripped through him, and unable to watch he slammed the door shut and stalked over to the front desk where Hermione was waiting to begin the meeting. She gave him an odd look as he roughly sat down behind the desk, his face unusually expressionless.

Draco didn't know why he was so mad, he knew Potter and Ginny were dating. Maybe it was because it had never been so real, he had never seen her kiss him before. He watched as the door opened and Ginny came in to the meeting all smiles, quickly taking a seat next to her brother and Creevey.

"Don't be late next time, Weasley," Draco forceful voice sounded through the quiet classroom. Ginny shot him a withering look.

"I'm not late, Malfoy," Ginny retorted, and then returned talking quietly to her brother. Draco reluctantly checked his watch, and was pissed to find that she was right. Thankfully, Hermione started the meeting anyways, and Draco leaned back watching the littlest Weasley through narrowed eyes.

The Prefect Meeting had only started three minutes ago and already Ginny was zoned out and doodling on her parchment. Hermione, the new Head Girl, was standing at the teacher's podium in the classroom and was going over the Prefect Rules. Draco was lounging in the chair at the large desk looking almost as bored as Ginny.

She wondered what his problem was, he was definitely angry at her for something. Even if he was angry, she had caught him staring at her at least half a dozen times. He had been smug all week, like he didn't care that she was mad at him and he didn't care that she was positively evil to him. But Ginny knew better, he was just biding his time until she broke down and started talking to him again. That's how it always happened last year when Ginny was mad at him. This was a new year, however, so new trends should be set, Ginny smiled to herself, she wasn't going to let Draco push her around this year.

Ginny's attentions turned back to Hermione who had begun discussing rounds. Being a Prefect had its perks, like private bathrooms, full run of the school, and power-tripping authority. But, of all the duties, Ginny hated rounds the most.

Every pair of House Prefects, fifth through seventh, had rounds around the castle at least once a week during the evenings and late night. It was the main duty of Prefects, and it gave the teachers some time off in the evenings. Though Ginny was not sure if anyone realized the students had homework, the teachers always got priority and concluded their respective rounds in the early afternoon.

The time schedules worked in blocks of five hours, the evening shift from 4pm to 9pm, and the late night shift from 9pm to 2am. As a Fifth year Prefect, Ginny had gotten the worst time for rounds: Friday Late Nights. She had interrupted more fights, caught more couples in the Astronomy Tower, and confiscated more firewhiskey than all of the other Prefects combined. And because of that, she was not the most popular girl in school. At least everyone thought she was Harry's girlfriend and left her alone, and she always had Colin around on rounds to blame things on, too.

Each Prefect had to work with their House counterpart, so Ginny had no choice in which student she got to walk with, it was always chatterbox Creevey. Though he was good to have around sometimes, she would have to suffer through his _riveting_ tales of the picture-taking process (subject, lighting, click, developing, and analyzing) as they ambled through the castle looking out for troublemakers and whatnot. Hopefully this year they would get an easy time, like Monday evenings.

"…and here is the schedule for rounds, it was picked at random," Hermione said, waving her wand. Ginny snapped her attention to the board where Hermione's flowing writing had appeared. _Thank goodness Herm is Head Girl_, Ginny thought, _I'll get a good time…_

"HERM!" Ginny shouted and stood up so fast her chair was knocked backwards. Beside her Colin almost dropped his camera, and Ron, who looked confused, leaned down to pick up her chair. Draco, who didn't look the least bit surprised at her outbreak, tipped his chair back further so he could prop his feet up on the desk.

"Hermione! Why am I on Friday nights again? Colin and I had that last year, shouldn't we get another time?" Ginny asked desperately. Hermione looked quizzically at the board, then down at the smirking Draco. The rest of the students were silent with anticipation.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I can't allow special treatment," Hermione said carefully, but Ginny got the message. Hermione hadn't put her in Friday nights, Draco switched the schedule.

Ginny slowly returned to her seat, glaring at Draco who was now not returning her gaze. With another apologetic look at Ginny, Hermione continued droning on, but Ginny was not listening. Draco wanted her attention, and now he got it. And Ginny was sure as hell going to make him regret it.

Knowing that Draco had resumed watching her under his eyelashes, she pretended to listen to Hermione, while carefully aiming her wand discretely under her desk at Draco's tipped chair then whispered a spell. Hoping that it would hit his chair directly, moments later she was rewarded with the site of Draco's arms flying as he tipped uncontrollably backwards. For one discouraging second, Ginny though he was going to be able to stay balanced, but he had no such luck. Hermione jumped out of the way, and Draco landed hard with the chair where she had been standing. A loud crack was heard as his head hit the floor. Ginny almost felt bad, but as he stood quickly, straightening his robes, he sent a mutinous look at Ginny.

Ginny smiled sweetly, trying all her might to keep her face straight. It would make him even madder if he knew she thought it was funny. But she also had no such luck.

"You! Outside, NOW!" Draco practically screamed at her. Everyone was silent and wide-eyed, including Hermione. Ginny slowly rose, placing a restraining hand on Ron's shoulder, who had also started to rise, and followed a fuming Draco out into the hallway. As soon as the door shut, laughter erupted in the room that could be clearly heard in the hall. Draco looked angrier than ever.

"Are you happy now, Weasel? You just made an arse out of me in front of every Prefect in school. They are supposed to respect me, and you just ruined that," Draco accused, pointing a finger at her.

"Have you forgotten? I'm a Prefect and I've never respected you, so I obviously didn't do too much damage since I'm pretty much the only person who can tolerate your stupidity," Ginny flung back gracefully. "I think you mistake their terror for respect, anyways." Draco growled in frustration making Ginny smile.

"What is your bloody problem lately, Weasley?" Draco said, glaring at her.

"My problem is that you are a prat, Ferret! I saved your arse on the train and the way you thank me is by giving me the WORST rounds? Forgive me if I don't fall at your feet in gratitude," Ginny scoffed at him.

"Granger made the schedule, I didn't touch it," Draco lied. He couldn't tell her the real reason he needed her to be on Friday rounds.

"Oh, come off it! I know you did it, and it would take me about two seconds to prove it!" Ginny said angrily at him. "Now I just have to figure out why you changed it."

_Shit_, "I didn't change it, Weasel!" Draco hollered.

"Did you do it because I was nice to you?" Ginny ignored him and continued with her musing, clearly recognizing that it was pissing him off. "Maybe you want me on Friday's so you can go off and snog with the new girl?"

"Jealous, Weasley?" Draco drawled, enjoying watching her begin to blush. But Ginny continued glaring at him and disregarded his comment.

"Or perhaps you did it because you are mad that I've been ignoring you. People have asked why you watch me during dinners…" Ginny said innocently. Draco looked at her incredulously.

"What?" he croaked.

"I've had girls from about every house come up and ask me why you watch me during dinners looking all dejected and angry. I've played dumb to your stupid acting, but I'll eventually have to tell them something," Ginny threatened. "Change the schedule back."

"I can't do that, and you know it. Besides, for the last time, I didn't change it to begin with," Draco said slowly with anger.

"Whatever, I know you did it. I also know you watch me during dinners, which is creepy by the way, and I know you didn't mean what you said on the train. So either suck it up and be human, or I will tell anyone that asks why you watch me at dinners that you do have a crush on me and are only angry at me because I wont date you and your petite package," Ginny mockingly smiled sweetly at him.

"I do NOT have a 'petite package!'" Draco shouted, outraged.

"If you don't fix the schedule, you will spend the rest of the year proving it," Ginny said sharply. "I'm leaving; I can't stand you anymore today. Make my excuses to Hermione." Ginny gave Draco one last pointed look, walked off and left him standing in the hall, his jaw tight with anger.

Gods, she was insufferable. But, people had noticed him staring at her? He wasn't even aware that he was watching her.

As he watched Ginny walk down the hall, he was mentally choking her. Draco had no doubts that Ginny would follow through with what he said, and though that made him nervous, he didn't much care what she told people about him. There was no way to change the schedule back, and even if there was, Draco wouldn't do it. Ginny was on Friday nights for a reason, and he needed her to stay there.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Let me know! Chapter 7 is ready and is another one of my favs! More D/G fights and all! And some excellent Harry/Emlyn conflict. Keep reviewing!And on that note! I would like to thank my reviewers: dani, Beth5572, LaLaLand001, and Shwenny! Thanks so much for your reviews! 

And also I think I should mention, as I feel I have led you on, that this is NOT a Harry/Ginny romantic fic. Though I love Harry and Ginny together, and I think in the real series that they will be together, there is something about Draco/Ginny that is just fun to write about. So, I did not mean to lead you on with my catagorizing of this story. I figured its a story mainly about Harry and Ginny, so thats why its under H/G fics. If you think I should change it to something else, let me know. And with that, as always, review and let me know what you think-xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Hello All! Here is Chapter 7; I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have a busy couple of weeks coming up, just to warn you! But seeing as I don't have to wait for the plot gnomes (that's what mine are, bunnies make me sneeze) to come and carry me away, posts should be on time (let's hope, eh?) 

Enough for now! On with the story…

But, just to be sure… ;)

DISCLAIMER; I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers! Please don't sue, I am a poor student and have no money anyways.

DISCLAIMER #2: (I might quote song lyrics as I feel it, and if I do, this applies) These song lyrics do not belong to me, and they are not meant to promote this story in any way. I love the bands, and actually buy the albums. If anyone is interested in any of the bands I list, I would love to pass on their greatness!

* * *

there are moments when I know it  
and the world revolves around us  
Straylight Run 

7

Ginny was thoroughly pleased with herself. She knew she shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it when she knocked Draco into his place.

But it had been rough goings for her these last weeks. Draco spent a lot of time out of class escorting Emlyn around campus. And though she knew the newest Slytherin was probably already under Draco's spell, she still couldn't contain the jealousy she felt when she saw Draco and Emlyn together.

But while he ignored her completely out of class, he was a whole other person during class. She knew what he was trying to do, and had expected it. Draco tried to charm her into speaking to him again. And she continually shot him down. It was extremely hard, but Draco had to realize that not all Hogwarts girls thought he was irresistible…

After their fight in the hall, Draco had deliberately watched Ginny all through dinner, and not once did she look at him. He didn't care that he knew others were watching him. Draco knew that she was still mad for that comment he made on the train, she was right: they had been past seriously insulting each other and he blew it. She was also still mad about the Prefect schedule, which he had made no effort to change back.

Now, weeks later, they were in class together. Advanced Potions was one of the hardest classes taught at Hogwarts, and Ginny was only a sixth year. She was brilliant alright, and had been extremely unfriendly since their arguments. Draco had sat next to her during the first day of class in hopes of drawing her into conversation before Snape had appeared, but all of his questions were responded with a clipped "yes" or "no." And worse she wouldn't even look at him. Luckily for him, they had also been assigned partners, much to Ginny's annoyance.

It wasn't as if he was supposed to care that she was mad at him. Usually when they fought, he would be extra charming, and Ginny would forgive him without an apology. But this time she wasn't showing any signs that she cared that he was trying to be nice to her, and after four weeks, his patience with her was waning.

She was setting up their cauldron to start on the first brewing project in class. Draco was diligently slicing roots.

"Look, Ginny," he said, exasperated and willing to 'be human' as she put it. "Thanks for covering for me on the train."

"You're welcome," she said, still not looking at him.

"And I did change the schedule, but not to get back at you or anything. There were other… reasons," Draco finished lamely. Ginny didn't look at him, so he continued. "There is no way to change it back, so you're stuck with Fridays for the rest of the year." Ginny shot him a withering look and returned to tending to the cauldron.

Time to pull out the big guns, Draco thought, and reached into his bag and withdrew a box. Since Ginny still wasn't paying any attention to him, he pushed it in front of her.

"I nicked these for you to make up for it," Draco said, trying to hide his smile by acting aloof.

"Did you have to nick them because no one gave you a handout?" Ginny said viciously, deliberately referring to his comment on the train about her family. "Or were you just too cheap to pay for them?"

"Just open the box, Weasel," Draco said impatiently, his charming smile gone.

Ginny looked at the simple white box, and almost laughed. By the looks of it, Draco had tried to tie a bow with some string and the bow was uneven and wilted. But she smothered her laughter and opened the box, and almost drooled on the contents.

_Pumpkin Pasties! He remembered my favorite!_ "I hate these," Ginny said gravely, closing the box and shoving them unceremoniously back towards Draco, immediately regretting the decision.

"Don't be daft, Weasley, you're lying. Those are your favorite," Draco said, picking up the box. "But if you don't want them, they really are my favorite…" Draco moved to put the box back in his bag, but Ginny lunged and snatched the box out of his hands.

"Don't be daft, Malfoy," Ginny imitated him. "You hate Pumpkin Pasties." Ginny swiped her finger in the icing and licked it off. Draco made another grab for the box, trying to take them away from her. Ginny pushed his hand away with hostility. "Shove off! These are mine! A stupid arse gave them to me to make up for being such a stupid arse."

"Right, so now we are even. And you aren't going to spread around that ghastly rumor, are you?" Draco asked dramatically, picking up the slicing knife again. "Because if you do, I might have to naff off from the embarrassment." Ginny laughed.

"Stop acting, Malfoy. You weren't really concerned about my threat, you know people wouldn't believe me anyways," Ginny said haughtily.

"I agree, there are too many girls here who could personally refute your claim," Draco smiled wickedly. Ginny gave him a disbelieving look.

"I was talking about the fact that no one would believe that I actually goshed my morals and found out what the Slytherin man-whore is hiding," Ginny said, trying to keep from laughing.

"Unbelievable, Weasley!" Draco looked incredulous. Ginny knew better.

"You're right, I should have threatened to spread around that the famous up-and-downer has a severe case of wilty wanger. That would have been more believable," Ginny gave him a sweet smile and almost laughed at his all too familiar expression. Draco looked like he wanted to strangle her.

"Gods, you are insufferable," he choked out. "Where did you learn that language anyways? One of your slutty friends, most likely."

"You're the only slutty friend I have, Draco," Ginny said seriously. He scowled.

"Well fine, we're even then. So you can pull that wand out of your arse," Draco said annoyed, he was fed up with her stupid little game. To his surprise, Ginny laughed.

"Don't get all brassed off, Ferret," she said. "Anyways, getting to see you passed out on the train is payment enough, you were real cute. You mumbled for your mum." She laughed loudly, and quickly squelched it at the look she got from Snape. But, her smile didn't last long after she saw the look on Draco's face.

She could tell he was pissed about the 'mum' comment. Ginny had learned last year that he didn't much like discussing his mother; he was extremely protective of her. But at least she knew what buttons to push to piss him off, and he definitely deserved it.

"Anyways, you don't have to call me Ginny just to get on my good side. Gosh, Malfoy, you sure are scaring me with your kindness bit," she teased him and laughed again. Draco scowled at her.

"I don't know where the 'Ginny' came from, alright? Get off my back about being nice since you don't like me when I'm evil either," Draco returned to slicing their roots.

"Who said anything about liking you, Malfoy?" Ginny said seriously, turning her attention to the now bubbling cauldron to look at him. Draco dumped the roots in and Ginny slowly stirred the potion.

"I'm just defending myself, Weasel-brat. Retract your claws," Draco said reaching across her for a potion bottle. She handed it to him without looking up.

"Ah, there's the giant prat I know. I missed that Slytherin love," she smiled. "How was your summer?"

"I worked hard, my father's got me in training," Draco said, then almost hexed himself in frustration. He needed to stop spouting things about when Ginny was around, though lately it seemed he couldn't help it.

"Training for what?" Ginny asked curiously. "Death Eater business," she teased in a dramatic hushed whisper. Draco smirked at her.

"Not Death Eater business, you know my mum's rule on that," he said. Technically, it was the truth, his training was for becoming an Aspect, but he conveniently left that part out.

"This is your last year though, you graduate and then…" Ginny trailed off, her voice growing serious. After the names of prominent Death Eaters were released, it was common knowledge that Lucius Malfoy was involved with Voldemort. Ginny also knew that Draco's father wanted him to follow in his footsteps. Draco had told her he wanted to do other things, and she trusted that. But she couldn't help but wonder…

Draco almost laughed at her expression.

"Don't look so concerned, Weasley. It's all just speculation anyways. My father has his hands full with other devious acts at the Ministry, hopefully he won't notice I've graduated until I die," Draco tried to laugh, but the bitterness in his voice wasn't lost on Ginny, who looked at him skeptically. "Or something like that…" Draco said awkwardly; Ginny was silent.

He tried to never bring up his father when talking to Ginny; he knew how she felt about the man. She firmly believed that Lucius was evil, and Draco did not contradict her. But she didn't know that what Draco wanted more than anything else was to earn his father's respect and love. Draco glanced over at Ginny quickly; she had her lip between her teeth and looked generally concerned. Draco decided to change the subject.

"So you didn't tell me how your summer was going in the riveting letter you sent me," Draco said in what he tried to make a light tone, hoping to lift the uncomfortable silence.

"You're lucky I even responded, it was so mean," Ginny replied, looking at him in clear loathing. "Why did you write me, anyways?"

"Because I relish the thought of pissing you off, even from hundreds of miles away," Draco dumped some of the sliced bat wings into the cauldron, then shot Ginny a devastating smile. She smiled back, shaking her head.

"So, you didn't answer my question, how was your summer?" Draco asked her.

"Well I finished my Healer internship at St. Mungo's around August. Harry showed up around then, and I spent the rest of the summer with him, Herm and Ron," Ginny said. She had brought up Harry just to see if it would finally piss Draco off, he usually paid no attention to any mention of Harry. But, today he seemed interested, which surprised her.

"Ah, and how is your goody-goody boyfriend doing?" Though he tried to keep indifferent to the subject, Draco had a hard time picturing Ginny with Scarhead. He usually kept out of it, but as of lately Harry was on his mind more because he was training to kill the stupid git.

Ginny laughed, "I didn't know you cared." She also didn't care to correct him that Harry wasn't her boyfriend, but Draco had always assumed they were together and had never bothered to ask.

"I don't!" Draco said forcefully, glaring into the cauldron.

"Geeze, you know I was just giving you the muck about. You've never gotten this worked up before…"

"No, I have, but you always bring him up even though you know I can't stand him."

"And I only bring him up because he's one of my friends! Honestly, what has gotten into you now?" Ginny scowled at him.

Draco knew that his newfound hatred for the Boy Wonder was because of his training, but obviously Ginny couldn't know that.

"Harry Potter pisses me off, and you brought him up. What did you expect? Flowers and a bubbling fountain of love? Back off, Weasel," Draco said darkly, stirring the cauldron with a renew interest.

Ginny could tell he was mad, but after a year of conversations like these, she knew how to manipulate him.

"Well, Harry doesn't like it when I talk about you either, so that should make you feel better," Ginny said darkly, faking her crossness. She actually did feel slightly bad for making him mad, mostly because she had deliberately bated him when they were having such a pleasant conversation. But, she was also quite confused. Draco usually ignored her comments about Harry.

"You talk about me to Potter, eh redhead?" Draco shot her a sideways smile and Ginny immediately felt better. "Do you tell him how handsome I am?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm sure if I actually thought you were handsome, I would have mentioned it." Ginny immediately regretted her where her 'manipulation' was headed, and hoped she wouldn't blush. But she could feel the redness creep up her cheeks and cursed silently. Draco was staring boldly at her, a smirk playing about his lips. His gorgeous, gorgeous lips…

Oh, how Ginny had lied. To put it plainly, she thought Draco was extremely hot. She could get lost in his eyes, daydream for hours about his lips, or blush five shades of red just thinking about his jaw. And that was not including his muscled arms that she would almost fall off her broom to look at during Quidditch, or the accidental changing room incident (that wasn't accidental at all), or the… oh she could go on. But it all added up to one major crush on the platinum blond Slytherin prince.

"Are you telling me I don't star in your nighttime fantasies, Weasel?" Draco asked her, purposely licking the lips her gaze had riveted on. Her eyes flew to his, and she could feel her face flush again. She needed to stop this conversation.

"Only if you mean my fantasies that involve several lawn darts and a large knife," Ginny smiled sweetly back at him, then worked on pouring their potion into a sample bottle.

"Kinky, Weasel," Draco smirked, "Pansy tells me she thinks I'm quite the looker." She watched as he unintentionally brushed his long blond hair out of his eyes.

Ginny swallowed, and concentrated on giving him a comical skeptic look, but the mention of Pansy brought her screeching back to reality, "I don't know if you want to base your self image off Pansy's highly qualified sense of style," Ginny said in all seriousness, "She thinks her hair looks good and when she actually resembles an electrified hamster."

Draco almost snorted in laughter, but held back and returned her serious look, trying to assume a wounded expression, "I'm hurt, Weasel, that was vicious,"

"Oh, come off it," Ginny snapped, "You said almost the identical thing last year…to her face!" She was so panicked about ending this conversation.

"I said her hair looked 'frizzy,' you just compared her to a shocked rodent," Draco replied, "Besides, you know I wasn't talking about Pansy. Do I get an answer – you think I'm sexy, right?" His smirk was almost too much to bear.

Ginny sighed, if there was one thing she couldn't stand about Draco it was his stupid narcissistic streak, so she made an effort to deflate his ego whenever possible. It was also a good cover for her actual feelings for him.

"I'm not confirming anything the huge full length mirror you probably have in your room tells you every day. So, stop being such an arrogant prick," Ginny picked up her bag and pushed by him. "You can clean up today; your huge ego will probably help too, if you ask it real nice," she smiled sweetly at him, and then waved goodbye to some Gryffindors who were still around and headed out of the dungeon.

---

The following weeks were very trying for Harry. Emlyn had not relented in her self-quest to make his life a living hell. But even though she pushed his patience to limits he didn't even know existed, he could forgive her with a single glance into her deep blue eyes. The only problem was that Emlyn never asked for forgiveness, and seemed to particularly enjoy making Harry suffer.

Actually, he had not spoken to her since their confrontation outside of DADA the first day. But Harry had her laugh and voice memorized. Even more curious was that he almost could feel her presence. However, Harry firmly refused to believe that it was true, mostly because whenever she was around something of his would malfunction, disappear, or explode, alerting him to her presence.

Today it was his tie, which had started to slowly choke him while he was studying in the library with Ginny. She was able to sever the tightening cloth before he had passed out, but not before he heard Emlyn's unmistakable laugh. He had stood up from where he had collapsed to catch her eye before she strode calmly out of the library with Draco. Ginny looked mutinous also, and he was touched by her obvious distress, though he had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't because he had almost passed out.

Everyone was shocked at Harry's lack of retaliation against the newest blonde Slytherin. And though Harry desperately wanted to stop the attacks, he was convinced that anything he did would only escalate the situation. Right now, Emlyn did nothing that was worthy of Harry's retaliation. His mind was on Voldemort and Death Eaters, and though sometimes her attacks caught him by surprise, they were basically harmless.

The only thing he hated about it was that he was back in the Hogwarts spotlight. Everywhere he went he heard whispers.

"She lit his shoelaces on fire today, he did nothing!"

_Only because I couldn't run to catch her without falling on my face_… he thought.

"I heard yesterday at dinner she turned his plate into his lap,"

_Hermione did that by accident…_

"She shot him a wicked jelly legs curse yesterday in Potions, he couldn't stand by himself and Ron had to prop him up because Snape wouldn't let him go to the hospital wing!"

_That was quite embarrassing, I didn't even see the curse hit me…_

"He doesn't fight back. I think he is scared of her."

"No, Harry just doesn't waste his time with stupid Slytherins when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gaining power again,"

_At least Gryffindor's still stand up for me…_

The mention of Voldemort would always blacken his mood, rendering him unreachable until someone or something could pull him out of his dark hole. Usually Hermione or Ron would calm him, but lately it was getting harder to forget his destiny. Even Ginny was frustrated with him. At least with Emlyn's pranks he had an enemy other than Voldemort to focus his attentions on.

However, he was exactly where he didn't want to be. His hard work all through Sixth year to go unnoticed was gone in one flip of Emlyn's blonde hair. He didn't need the attention and actually positively loathed being talked about. But as much as he wanted his recluse life back, just him, Ron, Herm, and Ginny, he also wanted to keep Emlyn's interest. Maybe he wanted to keep it only because she had captured his interest in return…

Maybe that was why he didn't retaliate; he didn't want to bring their fighting to an end.

However, that did not mean she didn't infuriate him. Sometimes after she would remove his hair, or turn all his clothes inside out, Harry wanted nothing more than to conjure the full extent of his anger and prove to her that no one can mess with THE Harry Potter and get away with it. But then his thoughts would turn to the larger picture: Voldemort. And nothing he could think of would actually be worth extending energy over.

Emlyn never tired however, she pursued him ruthlessly, with unwavering anger. He had a feeling that she could be capable of much more, but held back. He also had wondered how he never saw her use her wand against him, or he never saw spells hit him. Hermione answered his musings with a scoff of disbelief.

"I would have thought you'd have figured it out, Harry. Emlyn uses Dark Magic to prank you," she said in her superior voice that used to drive him mad, but now only provided him with the relief that at least one of them knew what was going on.

He had looked up Dark Magic, telling himself he wanted to learn more about it, when in actuality he wanted to learn some spells. Maybe he could impress her, or if that didn't work, at least maybe beat her at her own game.

What he found surprised him greatly. First, it was supposedly incredibly difficult to learn, and Harry mastered some simple spells within a few hours. Second, Dark Magic was not at all evil.

Though it was more effective for 'evil deeds,' Dark Magic was just another way of looking at magic in general. It was as though he could see multiple ways to achieve the same goal. Which was why Emlyn did not have to use her wand to set his shoelaces on fire or curse him with Jelly-legs.

But no matter how hard he fought to keep his cool against her juvenile pranks, everything came to a screeching halt one night four weeks into the semester, four weeks into Emlyn's uncomfortable torment.

It had been a particularly bad day, and Emlyn pushed too far. It was dinner, and Harry was actually enjoying seeing Ron and Hermione fight again.

"Ronald, you have no right to talk to me like that!" Hermione was shrieking.

Ron's face was beat red and he looked ready to hurt Hermione. "I can't believe you would betray your house to help out that… that idiot!"

_Wow, _Harry thought, smiling to himself,_ this getting bad. Ron's really reaching for insults._

"He's not an idiot, Ron. He's a lot smarter than you, and it's actually nice to have an intelligent conversation for once."

"But you help him too don't you!" Ron went into dangerous territory with that one, Harry thought.

"No, Ron, I don't HAVE to help him. He's smart. He doesn't need my help and its actually nice to only do my homework once, rather then having to teach it to you again." Hermione said crossly. Harry shared a smile with Ginny.

"But Hermione, I… I mean, Harry and I had you first!"

"You didn't ask me, Ronald, and Lukas did. In fact I have to go meet him right now." She started collecting her books and quills and stuffed them in her bag with amazing speed. Ron was speechless, but not for long. He grabbed Hermione's Charms book and held it above his head. Hermione looked ready to punch him in the stomach.

"Harry, mate, Hermione's gone nuts! We have to do something!" Ron said, glaring directly at a livid Hermione.

Suddenly the whole Gryffindor table flew upwards, knocking everyone seated backwards onto the floor except for Harry.

"Gods, Harry! I didn't mean that!" he heard Ron call from the floor.

Harry ignored him, and quickly jumped backwards, searching as he always did for Death Eaters or Voldemort, and not finding them he tried to calm himself while searching for the pair of vivid blue eyes usually directed his way. He found them, staring back at him from the laughing Slytherin table. Except Emlyn was silent, a slight smirk on her lips.

Rage exploded through Harry, she had gone too far. Assaulting him was one thing, but bringing her hatred for him upon the whole Gryffindor House, and especially his friends, crossed the line.

He stormed through the students lying on the ground and leapt on top of the Ravenclaw table to point his wand directly at Emlyn.

The whole Hall quieted instantly, as if they were collectively holding their breaths, anticipating the fight.

"Let's go, Riley, fight me," Harry shouted, and watched as her lips barely moved. He felt a curse hit him, and his body went stiff. A Body Bind curse, Harry recognized.

But it made him even angrier, and he felt his knuckles flex. With one deep breath, his body exploded through the paralysis and he felt the curse retract. Emlyn's brows lifted delicately in surprise, but she still sat demurely next to Draco, challenging him with her eyes.

He felt the Ravenclaws he stood above move away, and heard Hermione, Ron, and Ginny move behind him.

_It ends now,_ Harry thought. He had never been more wrong…

* * *

Ah yes, a sort-of cliffy. But I won't leave you without a little hint for 8! Obviously: a huge confrontation with Harry and Emlyn; not so obvious: new secrets revealed about Harry, Emlyn and Lukas. Draco and Ginny are hanging in there too! No worries! 

And another HUGE thanks to my reviewers! You guys are the best! Beth5572, Shiz, dani, and Shwenny (And to your answer your question, Shwenny: Harry and Ginny are not dating. I'm sure I probably made it as confusing as I could, quite sorry about that! But the deal is that the whole school thinks that Harry and Ginny ARE dating, but that's only because no one is brave enough to actually ask if they are. They spend a good amount of time with each other, but only because Harry can only stand to be around Ron, Herms, and Ginny. Ginny and Harry don't care enough about the rumor to actually set it straight, so it keeps on going. They both know it's not true, and though they spend a lot of time together, it's not romantic. I could go on and explain, but you get the idea? Hopefully! If not, leave me a note, I'll make sure you get the whole deal! lol, and yes, Ginny will be a force to be reckoned with later on.. )

And so ends Chapter 7… get ready for 8! As always, read and review! –xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long time between updates! I've been really busy, (and i had trouble posting!) and i wasn't happy with the chapter the first time I wrote it, so I redid it. I hope you like it!

_DISCLAIMER; I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers! Please don't sue, I am a poor student and have no money anyways._

_DISCLAIMER #2: (I might quote song lyrics as I feel it, and if I do, this applies) These song lyrics do not belong to me, and they are not meant to promote this story in any way. I love the bands, and actually buy the albums. If anyone is interested in any of the bands I list, I would love to pass on their greatness!_

on with it...

* * *

8 

Emlyn stared up at Harry. He was standing on the Ravenclaw table pointing his wand at her chest, his green eyes ablaze with anger.

She had tried these past weeks to goad him into fighting her, thinking that if she took her rage out on him she would feel normal again. Tynan's death claimed her emotions like no other experience, and she lived and breathed revenge for her sister and family's deaths. She lived and breathed to make Harry Potter suffer for her pain.

But, Harry never rose to meet her challenges. She had even begun to wonder if he even cared she was around at all. She needed him to fight her; it was the only way she could actually do serious magic and justify it. The trivial pranks she played on him were nothing compared to the actual things she wanted to do to him. That's why when Harry actually reacted to her prank tonight, Emlyn was shocked into silence.

She sat still, staring at him with a mixture of admiration, anger and anticipation. It took an attack on his friends and housemates for him to take action against her, and no matter what her feelings were towards him, she couldn't help but be impressed. He did not care what she did to him, but he would protect his friends at all costs. However, the more she thought of it, the angrier she became.

Where was his talent and bravery when he met Voldemort face to face? If the information from Draco was correct, after his prophecy was made, Harry had faced the Dark Lord five separate times and failed each time to fulfill his destiny.

At this point, Emlyn didn't care what the outcome of the inevitable battle between Voldemort and Harry was. If Harry had succeeded before, Tynan and her parents would not be dead. Even if he had called for their help instead of leaving them in an emotional limbo, Tynan would be alive. They were to powerful not to succeed where Harry failed. But Harry had ignored them; left them waiting and wondering. And now he was standing on a table, challenging her to a fight she knew he would lose. Harry had no idea who he was up against. Malicious happiness joined her anger as she slowly stood up to face him.

He wasn't moving; his eyes were locked with hers. She saw his friends come to stand behind him, and she saw the protection in their eyes. Rage pumped in her veins and a slight smirk curled onto her face. The whole Hall was silent with anticipation, every eye watching Harry for the next move. Even the teachers seemed to wait for a sign from Harry that everything was under control.

Instead Harry spoke in a low voice threaded with poorly concealed anger, "Don't take whatever you have against me out on my friends, Riley. I've ignored your childish shit so far, but I won't pretend its okay for you to attack them."

"I'll do anything to get you to fight me, Potter," Emlyn answered softly, her smirk replaced with seriousness.

"And why do you want to fight me? I think this is the most I've ever even spoken to you so I don't really know what it is that I've done to piss you off," Harry said, his eyes unwavering. To his surprise, Emlyn laughed darkly.

"I think it's what you _haven't_ done that angers me the most, Potter." She saw a flicker of confusion flash in his eyes before the anger returned, so she continued. "I want to see if you can live up to what people say about you, Mighty Potter," she mocked him and was pleased when his anger visually grew.

"Why does it matter?" Harry said slowly. "People say what they want; I've never listened to it. If you want to know the truth all you had to do was ask."

"I'm asking now, Potter. But mostly because I want to see if what _I_ know is true," she smirked again, her anger rising. Harry saw the gleam in her bright blue eyes darken with her fury.

"And what do you know?" Harry challenged. Emlyn laughed, unable to keep her mirth to herself. He was right where she wanted him. But she was surprised she didn't feel happier about it, unchecked rage still curled through her. She stared into his eyes as she slowly enunciated each word like it was a death blow.

"You are a failure."

The entire school gasped around them, and she heard the teachers' chairs scrap back with an urgency. But suddenly the room crackled alive for her and a power she had never felt flowed under her fingertips. The Power gave her an excitement she had not felt in two longs months, and one look into Harry's furious green gaze and she knew nothing but revenge.

Revenge for her murdered sister.

Revenge for her murdered family.

Revenge for the pain and suffering she felt every day.

To her, no one else existed in the Great Hall except for Harry and it didn't matter.

"_Aquilus caedes abicio facesso_." She whispered in a low voice, using the mysterious power to fuel her spell.

As soon as the words left her lips, Harry flew backwards against far wall, hitting it hard and sliding down to land on the floor. Students screamed and scattered beneath her as she leapt up over the Slytherin table to pursue him. She did not make it far before she saw him rise.

"Hysifther Sh-ishmu'ish!" Harry shouted in Parseltounge. She was so shocked he could actually speak and curse in Parseltounge that the spell hit Emlyn directly. She felt as though an invisible snake was climbing around her, squeezing her so she could not move. She fell to the floor woodenly, her hair spread out around her. With wide eyes she watched as Harry climbed over three tables to stand over her. This time it was the Slytherin's turn to stand behind their House mate, and though Emlyn thought she should be touched by their loyalty, she felt nothing for them. With one word, she removed the spell easily, but did not get up as Draco was standing protectively over her.

"Like you said, Potter: attack on one is an attack on us all," Draco drawled. Emlyn rolled her eyes, wishing he would leave out of it.

Harry pushed past him roughly, ignoring the now scowling Slytherin, to stand over Emlyn.

"_Helios Monous_." Harry whispered in a tight voice and immediately a clear dome appeared over the top of them blocking out the rest of the students. She could see Draco curse and hit the bubble with his fist. Harry's friends appeared and it seemed as though fights would be happening on both sides of the magical dome.

Hermione could feel the tension in the Great Hall. Everyone was standing and staring wide eyed at the clear bubble, not sure what to do.

"What the bloody fuck is this thing?" Draco pounded his fist on the hard shimmering bubble now surrounding Emlyn and Harry. "Emlyn!"

Draco looked furious, and Ginny felt an unexpected sliver of jealously. He was trying to protect Perfect Emlyn, she thought coldly.

Next to her, she could feel Ron, coiled tight a spring, just waiting for something to happen. His chance came when Goyle sent a poorly aimed Reductor curse towards Hermione hitting a pitcher of pumpkin juice, exploding it all over them.

The tension snapped. Ron launched himself at Draco, taking him by surprise, and flattening him to the floor. Ginny and Hermione screamed for them to stop in unison, but it didn't matter. Curses, food, and screams filled the air and the Great Hall was turned into a personal war between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Hermione dodged another curse from Goyle and jumped on the table to try to take control of the situation. The teachers were also trying to shove their way towards Harry and Emlyn through the crowd of younger students pushing towards the exits, trying to get out of the way.

Hermione started to scream orders, but stopped when she realized no one was paying attention. Ginny was brilliantly fighting off two Slytherins who had ganged up on her. Ron and Draco were still beating the crap out of each other. Dean and Seamus had barricaded themselves behind the overturned Gryffindor table and were expertly shooting curses at the dwindling Slytherins.

Emlyn's attentions returned to the fuming boy before her.

"Explain," he commanded.

"About what?" she asked sweetly, getting up slowly.

"You bloody know well what!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at her again. "Why am I failure?"

"That's easy, Potter, you failed. You failed to complete the prophecy, you failed to kill Voldemort," she shouted. Harry visibly winced, and she was surprised to see some his anger replaced with reluctance.

"How do you know about the prophecy?" Harry said, almost quietly in an overwhelmed voice.

"I'm sure you aren't naive enough to think that there was only one Prophecy made," she sneered again. Glancing through the clear barrier around them she saw teachers breaking up a fight between the red-headed Gryffindor and Draco. Turning back to Harry, she saw he had an unreadable expression on his face, almost as if he was trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not.

"This conversation is getting boring, Potter, and I didn't attack you so we could have a nice chat," she scoffed at him, unconsciously sending out darkness so that the barrier turned black like her anger. "I would rather be fucking up your face."

With a wave of her hand the bubble disintegrated and she sent Harry flying towards the wall again. She heard students scream again as they rushed to get out of the way of Harry's body. Harry hit the ground hard and uncoordinated, his head cracking against the floor. He slowly pushed himself up, shaking his head. Emlyn hoped with all her heart that the fight was not over this easily. She hadn't even begun to show off her power over him. She was so distracted that she almost didn't see the Hufflepuff bench Harry sent flying at her. She splintered it in mid-air easily, and little pieces of wood began raining down on them.

She turned, focusing on plates and silverware to throw when she realized what she was doing. She was using Power. It was something she had not felt since Tynan was alive. Someone was Lifting and giving her power. The unexpected surge in her power stopped her cold. She turned back and Potter was still standing, facing her, unbelievable anger on his face, and his fists were clenched. Some invisible wind was ruffling his hair and his eyes were greener than she remembered.

Harry's pain was starting to overtake him, and not just from being thrown against a wall. He wanted nothing more than to make this girl feel it. The pain for Sirius, for his life, for his parents, for everything he had to deal with because of Voldmort started to overwhelm him. Who the hell was she to tell him that he was a failure? But whatever anger he had, he couldn't deny that he felt more alive than he had in weeks. Each breath made him feel as though his power grew. He could feel it travel down his arms to his hands, making them tingle with awareness. But there was only one thing he had to be aware of now—Emlyn. _Focus, _he chanted to himself. He could already feel the next curse coming…

The Hall was turning dark, and Emlyn was eerily illuminated against it. He was standing on the Hufflepuff table and she was facing him, standing on the Slytherin table. He could feel a wind against his face and looking down could see students fighting all through the Great Hall. Teachers were unconcerned with him, more interested in breaking up the fights below him. But it didn't matter.

He inhaled slowly, taking comfort in the calming effect it had on him. He saw her, and concentrated on the table below her. Smirking slightly he whispered. Failure or not, he was still powerful and intended to show her what a big mistake she was making.

The table below her exploded, sending shards of wood everywhere. Emlyn was surprised but flipped backwards off the table with amazing agility and landed behind it, still watching him. But he was far from finished. He had carefully controlled every sliver of the splintered table with amazing accuracy, mostly so that it didn't hit other students. Reassuring that himself that he held them, he sent them flying back towards Emlyn.

She saw what he was doing and sprinted away from that attack, the shards pounding into the wall just missing her fluttering robes. Immediately she gathered the mysterious Power, smiling at how much she was going to love making Harry Potter bleed.

It was mostly the Gryffindors and Slytherins who had angrily confronted each other, taking the lead from Ron and Draco, who were at the moment, rolling across the food covered ground punching each other. As soon as the first punch was thrown, the whole Hall exploded with angry yells and overturned benches and tables as the students clamored over them to get at their respective enemies.

All together, it looked like a war zone. Students were flinging curses, levitating and flinging objects, some were even bleeding from cuts. It was madness, and above it all were the instigators. Harry and Emlyn were fighting with talents she had never seen.

Ginny watched as Harry controlled each sliver of splintered wood to fling at Emlyn. He was cursing in a language she had never heard, and using spells she couldn't even imagine. And he was losing badly.

Within seconds of watching the two fight, Ginny could tell Emlyn was just playing with Harry. She had a wicked smile, as if she was enjoying hurting him, and every time she beat him down and watched him get up, her smile widened. Harry was bleeding everywhere from cuts and slices and he looked in quite a bit of pain. But he had a look in his eyes that she had never seen.

Harry was furious and hurting, she could tell, but he was also enjoying every second of this fight. They were throwing each other across the Hall, slamming into walls, hitting each other with horrid spells, yet they continued. It was almost like a battle of wills.

Ginny heard her name and turned just in time to duck as another plate flew towards her head flung by the overzealous Slytherin first years. Before she had time to react, another plate flew towards her. She easily dodged it, but looked up to see two more angry Slytherins with utensil ammo ready to throw at her. Glancing around for someone to help her, Ginny saw that none of the teachers, nor Ron and Hermione were making any progress in getting the fight stopped. Even Snape seemed frozen in place, watching the two warriors fight above the chaos. She was on her own. The Slytherin boys were still watching her with smiles on their faces and wands pointed. She needed to get out of there quickly. Not wanting to get caught by them, she easily threw hexes catching two of the boys quickly, nailing the other with a Jelly Legs hex from under the table and levitating a plate to drop on the last boy's head.

Ginny was shocked. All around her, chaos was erupting quickly. She looked to the teachers for instruction, but they had already taken action and started ineffectively trying to pull fighting students off each other. Even Hermione was roughly pulling students apart… starting with Ron and Draco.

Hermione grabbed the back of Ron's robes when Draco managed to push the taller boy away. Ginny took the opportunity to run between them and pushed Draco back so he couldn't start towards Ron again.

"Hermione! Let me go!" Ron was shouting, straining against Hermione's hold. "Dirty Slytherin!"

Draco was silent and still, but Ginny could feel his muscles jumping beneath his robes.

Hermione pulled Ron back sharply, and he landed on the Gryffindor bench. She held him down, then turning to Draco she said, "We are Heads, and you are a Prefect," she looked pointedly at Ron then continued, "Stop fighting, and help me get the rest of the students under control." She said it as a command and both boys seemed willing to comply, but only Ron looked sheepish. Looking back at Draco, Ginny saw he just looked angry. But following his gaze, she saw he was staring at Emlyn and her stomach dropped.

"Your lip is bleeding," Ginny commented unfeelingly. He turned back towards her, his hand coming to the cut. She shot him a cold glance and then turned away. Looking for Hermione and Ron, she saw them helping the professors try to break up the fights. She slowly surveyed the room, watching as food, silverware and other objects were thrown across the Hall.

By now, the Ravenclaws had joined in with the Gryffendors in attacking the Slytherins, but the Slytherins were doing a good job of fending off both houses. The Hufflepuffs looked confused and lost, some of them desperately trying to pick up pieces of broken plates and sharp silverware.

Ginny heard Neville call for help, and barely saw Pansy's dive over the table to tackle him. Angry, she tried to make her way through to him, but she heard an explosion behind her. Students screamed and Ginny ducked as she whirled around to see what had happened when she saw Harry slam against the far wall and slide down to crumple at the floor. Emlyn also flew backwards but landed gracefully on top of a table, smiling menacingly at Harry's body.

"HARRY!" Her voice echoed off the walls as she tried to climb over a bench to get to him. She saw him stand and exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. Suddenly the bench she was leaning on flew upwards towards Emlyn, knocking Ginny backwards forcefully. She landed hard against someone, and turned to see that it was Draco. He smirked at her.

"Worried for your boyfriend?" he drawled, a muscle in his jaw ticked.

"Not as worried as you should be about getting your ass kicked if you don't let me go," Ginny retorted. His grip on her arms was tight and he immediately let go.

"Hermione! Ginny! Help!" she heard from the other side of the Ravenclaw table. Quickly leaping over, she saw Neville in a wrestling match with Pansy Parkinson. Ginny got there first and pulled the black haired Slytherin off Neville.

"What a wimp, Longbottom! Can't even take a girl?" Pansy was yelling at Neville while struggling against the hold Ginny had her in.

"My grandmother told me to never hit a girl," Neville said quietly, but Ginny could tell Neville had never been angrier, even when Dean had accidentally exploded his rare Handspike Cactus last week.

"Piss off, Parkenson! You might be more concerned about getting a comb to tame your hair. It looks like it might run away." Ginny roughly shoved her away, and Pansy fell on her knees before getting up. Ginny thought she was going to say more but thought better of it after Draco appeared behind Ginny. Ginny turned to help Neville up off the floor when she heard a shattering of a plate above her. She turned and saw Draco's icy glare directed at Pansy.

"Slytherin's may by counted as blood thirsty, but they never attack from behind…" Draco said as he lowered his wand. Pansy gaped at Draco, insulted that he would speak to her that way.

Ginny slowly raised her eyes to look at him. Draco bent down and whispered in her ear, "…unless we have a good reason."

He bent a bit backward and Ginny felt a flush rise up her face as she realized that he was staring at her behind.

He brought his mouth back to her ear. "And I see a _very_ good reason."

Ginny gasped and took a step back, blushing furiously now. Draco's face was perfectly straight, but she caught a glimpse of laughter behind his cool grey eyes. He smirked at her and walked off to go pull two Gryffindor and Slytherin second years off each other.

Lukas was walking in late to dinner with Sam and he felt It. He hadn't felt Power being given to him since before Tynan's death. He pushed himself through the crowd watching from the sides of the darkening Great Hall. A pissed off Emlyn was facing an extremely angry Potter.

He saw her whisper, and felt a Slicing Curse shoot towards Harry, along with all of the knives from the Slytherin table.

Lukas watched in horror and amazement, as Harry dodged the knives, but unaware of the Slicing curse his robes and skin were cut deeply. The floor around him splattered in blood, but it didn't stop the Harry, who shot back an equally vicious Stinging Hex. Emlyn blocked it easily, smiling as she saw Harry waver in shock.

"_What are you DOING, Emlyn_!" Lukas shouted at her in her head.

"_Get out, Lukas. You know what I am doing. I'm getting Scarhead back for killing our sister_."

"_Emlyn, stop this now_." He approached her slowly. He could feel the power being pushed onto him by someone, he supposed it was Potter. No one else here seemed like they were doing anything. Emlyn would be fatal to face when she had this much power at her disposal.

"_You've hurt him. Stop now or you might kill him_," Lukas cautioned, trying to get her to calm down.

"_Good…_" She started to cast, but the faculty door to the Great Hall banged open and Professor Dumbledore stepped out.

"CEASE THIS IMMEDIATELY!" His voice boomed through the Great Hall and everyone stopped in fear, except for Harry and Emlyn whose eyes were fixed on each other. He cast a disarming charm, not that it would stop Emlyn, but it brought her to her senses.

Professor Moritici stepped out from behind Professor Dumbledore. Emlyn's satisfaction at fighting with Harry Potter lessened as she saw the disappointment in her mentor's eyes. The hall lightened as Emlyn's temper diminished. Lukas breathed a sigh of relief. That could have been a lot worse, he thought.

"You two have detention. Tonight. Everyone else, get out of here. If you need to go to see Madam Pomfrey, please do so. Dinner is over." The crowd started to disperse, leaving behind a destroyed Great Hall. Teachers were busy fixing the room and casting dubious glances at each other. Dumbledore turned to Professor Morticai with a knowing look.

"Mr. Brandon, a word please." She beckoned Lukas over to her and Dumbledore. "What was happening out there, Lukas?"

"Potter and Emlyn were fighting. But I have no idea where the power was coming from. Someone was defiantly Lifting, and extremely well. I have not felt that much power since Tynan was at her absolute best. And to be honest with you, Damaris, I think it was Potter who was Lifting."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly, but Professor Morticai gasped.

"Well, that would make things extremely interesting…" she thought for a second, glancing at the silent Dumbledore. "Can you please come for their detention tonight, Lukas? I think we should going to test Potter. Emlyn is going to help, but don't tell Emlyn though. She won't like this one bit."

Lukas agreed, and left to get Emlyn back to her dorm, but when he turned back she was already gone.

The Gryffindor common room was abuzz with gossip that immediately stopped when Harry entered. Hermione, Ron and Ginny rushed over to him and pushed him back out the portrait hole.

"Harry… what the hell happened!" Hermione said in a panicked voice. Ron gave her a shocked look, and started sputtering that she shouldn't swear.

"She attacked you guys, I can't stand for that," Harry said quietly, interrupting Ron. Of all the questions that he had about what happened, that was the only one he could actually answer.

"No, mate, what was that thing you did? Your eyes got all bright and stuff!" Ron said loudly. Only Ginny was silent.

"I honestly don't know what happened guys, but she really pissed me off tonight." Harry said, then decided to quickly change the subject. "I saw you tackle Malfoy though, Ron! It was wicked sweet, thanks for backing me up."

"Yea, you saw that? You were in that bubble thing and Malfoy was being a prat, so I punched his face in." Ron said proudly, beaming at Harry. Harry grinned back at his best friend.

His other best friend didn't look at all pleased. "You were stupid, Ronald. You are lucky you didn't get a detention, unlike Harry," Hermione clucked her tongue.

"Wicked back luck, mate. You could have taken her anyways," Ron said, trying to be supportive.

"How about we get our books and go to the library," Ginny suggested. Harry gave her a relieved smile, and they headed back into the common room to gather their books.

Lukas looked everywhere for Emlyn. She had shut off her communication with him, but he could still feel her grief and anger. It was so deep it was tangible, but it consumed her so that he felt her everywhere.

An hour later, he finally found her in the Dueling Arena, crying silently.

"I'm sorry I lost control, but I'm not sorry for hurting him," she said in a strangled whisper.

"Yes you are, I can feel it," Lukas said, and it was the truth. Regret for hurting Harry was just as dominant as her grief for their sister.

"NO! I hate him for who he is and what he has done to our family." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stared up at Lukas.

"You know that's not true, Harry has done nothing to our family. It was Voldemort and the Death Eaters. You know it and choose to disbelieve it…. Why?"

"BECAUSE HIS INACTION KILLED OUR FAMILY, LUKAS!" Emlyn shouted, her eyes blackening with rage. But they quickly faded into light blue again as she used the last of Power she had. She put her face in her hands and began to cry again.

"You dishonor our family, Lukas! Don't you want revenge?" she said turning her face up to him again. Lukas sat down next to her.

"Of course I want revenge, but on the right wizards. Don't you remember when I told you that Voldemort will pay? I wasn't joking. I dream every night about stealing his air slowly, oh so slowly. Or…"

"I get the idea, Lukas! But I don't believe you. If Harry had fulfilled his prophecy, we wouldn't be here!"

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, Emlyn. We were created to help him, remember? _The One will call them to his side_…" Lukas quoted their Prophecy.

"_They will challenge together._" Emlyn finished quietly. "I know, you don't have to remind me."

"Yes, I do. You are wrong, Emlyn. I won't stop reminding you until you believe it." Lukas sighed. "You better stay here. Damaris is handling your detention tonight, and she's having it in here."

Emlyn looked up sharply at him. "Why?" she said warily, almost knowing what the answer would be.

* * *

Thanks for reading , I hope you liked it! Again, I'm sorry it took so long to get it up. Tell me what you think of it!

Thank you to the reviewers! Shwenny, dani, intricate simplicity, Ginny22, and qt4everuz! and all my reviewers also, you guys rock! thank you to all my readers too!

P.S.: I felt bad that I confused you with a H/G story, when it's really not. I started a new story that I really like, and its def H/G, no confusion there! I cant wait to post it, but I need more chapters written, so it wont be for awhile. But that was another reason I was late posting, I got real excited about this new one. Anyways... my busy schedual continues, so as always, read and review! -xxx  



	9. Chapter 9

Hello all, sorry for the extra delay. I was actually taken to the ER for a few days, nothing serious and I am fine now. But, it cut down on what I was supposed to get done, I am now backed up, and my proofreading takes soooo long. But that doesn't matter now, because chapter 9 is here! Hurray! It's quite long, and I hope you enjoy it! And I know I don't give chapter titles (though I think I should, it would be fun!), I did give Chapter 9 an honorary title because, I admit, I think the spacing on the events makes this chapter…

(Disclaimer: I own nothing!)

* * *

...The End of Harry's Longest Day. Ever. 

9

The four of them sat together in the library. Their books were spread out, but not one of them was studying. They were quiet with their thoughts, unable and unwilling to start a conversation.

Harry knew what they were thinking, and he knew they were just as confused as he was about what happened that night. But he had never loved his friends more than he did at that moment. All around them students were whispering their theories on what happened only an hour ago in the Great Hall, but he sat silent with his friends while they offered him their protection.

Ron spoke up finally, though it sounded more as if he was talking to himself than to the rest of them.

"We knew you could do Wandless stuff, Harry, but not like that. The wind, and the eyes… it was unreal," Ron said quietly.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry shot him a halfway smile.

"Who knew Emlyn could do it too," Hermione added, bewildered. They all looked up at her.

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked. Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"You didn't see her? I would have thought you would have noticed it at least, Harry," Hermione whispered. "She didn't even use her wand half the time, almost as if she didn't even need it."

"Oh," Ron and Harry said in unison. They were quiet for a while longer, contemplating the new information.

"So, what actually happened in that bubble thing, Harry?" Ron whispered to him.

"Er," Harry stalled. He couldn't tell them that Emlyn thought he was a failure because of the Prophecy. They didn't know about it, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell them yet. It was such a huge weight, but he almost felt better knowing that Emlyn knew of it too. He also wanted to tell them that there was another Prophecy that Emlyn had hinted about, but he couldn't.

"Er," he said again, "she said I was a failure because I haven't killed Voldemort even though I've faced him five times." Harry shrugged, it was the truth. Both Hermione and Ginny gasped quietly. Ron's mouth dropped open.

"She can't say that, mate! Just because You-Know-Who wants to kill you, doesn't mean that you have to kill him!" Ron said a little too loudly, and some students at the next table looked over at them.

"Well, actually-" Harry contradicted before he could think about it. Hermione's eyes widened, and Harry gulped. Thankfully, Lukas chose that moment to saunter over.

"Hey, Potter, I'm supposed to remind you about your detention tonight. Professor Morticai wants you to meet her in the DADA classroom in five minuets," he said quietly, so as not to bring over the librarian who was eyeing them annoyingly.

"Thanks," Harry nodded, "I guess I'll see you guys tonight." He grabbed his books quickly and left the library, for once thankful for his detention.

Lukas watched Harry walk out of the library and could almost feel the animosity radiating off of Ron. Weasley sure didn't like him at all, Lukas laughed to himself.

"Is that it, Brandon? Because we are trying to study here, and you're interrupting us," Ron said nastily. Hermione's mouth dropped open, Ginny snorted and collected her books to leave, and Lukas just smiled back at Ron, who was scowling openly at him.

"I'll leave as soon as I ask Hermione if she still wanted to go over Charms homework tonight," Lukas replied smoothly, turning his devastating smile on Hermione. She blushed and opened her mouth to reply when Ron cut in.

"We don't have Charms until Monday, I'm sure you don't have to go over it tonight. Anyways, we," he motioned to himself and Hermione, "are studying right now," Ron glared at him.

Lukas could barely hold back his laughter. Ron was searing with frustration and jealousy just at his mere presence around Hermione.

"I would really like to go over Charms tonight, Lukas. There are some problems I didn't understand quite right," Hermione smiled at him.

"What a lie!" Ron hissed as quietly as he could. The tight-faced librarian was moving sideways towards them, ready to pounce if their volume got too loud.

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked at Ron, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You understand everything, Hermione! Don't pretend to be brainless just to get this bloke to study with you!" Ron grabbed her arm, but Hermione wrenched it away. She looked so pretty when she was angry, Lukas thought, grinning. Ron mistook his happiness and shot him a malevolent look, but Hermione grabbed his attention again.

"You pretend to be brainless to study with me, Ronald," Hermione looked incredulous.

"I do not! I really am that brainless!" Ron retorted, then blushed at what he said. Hermione smiled, satisfied, but Ron just looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

Lukas took the cue to jump in, and made a date with Hermione for later that night, then excused himself quickly after feeling Emlyn drawing at power which meant Harry had arrived at the Arena. Walking away, he smiled to himself, already formulating a plan.

9999

Harry arrived at the DADA classroom and was surprised when Professor Morticai told him they would be serving detention elsewhere. He started following her down the hallway, wondering where Emlyn was. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, but he was excited to spend time with Emlyn alone again, even though she hated him, and they had fought bitterly just hours before.

"How are you feeling after your spectacle today?" the Professor asked.

"Better now that I'm not bleeding," Harry said lowly, a frown crossing his face.

"Even so, fighting with another student, even if provoked, is unacceptable," Morticai lectured. She was silent for a second before adding "Unless under the right conditions."

"Pardon?" Harry asked, surprised and not sure if he heard her correctly. Professor Morticai didn't answer him.

"Now, Potter, if you were paying attention in class you would remember that out of the three True Aspects, the first True Aspect is called Lifting. An Aspect Lifter can take, or 'lift,' if you will, power from his or her opponent. This is the most powerful of the three Aspects, however it has it has its drawbacks, naturally. A True Aspect Lifter cannot use the magic that he or she lifts, only distribute it." Professor Morticai was walking swiftly down the hall, and Harry was struggling to keep up.

"Distribute to what, Professor?" Harry asked almost breathlessly. They had just passed the Great Hall and were headed out towards the other end of the castle.

"Ah, that is where the other two Aspects come into play, Mr. Potter," Professor Morticai smiled up at him. "The Aspect Lifter gives the power to her partners, or the other Aspects around her. The next Aspect is Elemental. Aspect Elementals are very resourceful and battle using whatever is around them. As their name suggest, Aspect Elementals can use fire, water, earth, air, essentially any elements, to cause harm, which is why their position is usually one of attack. The real trick with Aspect Elementals is the creativity, though." Professor Morticai smiled crookedly as if she knew some great secret, and quickly turned another corner. By now, Harry realized that they were headed towards the newly restricted area of the East Wing. Harry remembered that Hermione called it the Dueling Arena and he began to wonder what he had gotten himself into. But, he was quickly snapped back to attention as the Professor continued her impromptu lesson.

"The last, and most important Aspect for you to remember right now, is the Aspect Ancient. This Aspect is greatly versed in Dark and Ancient Magic, and greatly feared for it. An Aspect Ancient uses spells, curses, and forces of the Dark nature to overcome. However, in a confrontational situation, the Aspect Ancient usually uses her powers in defense to protect herself, her Aspect Elemental, and her Aspect Lifter, who are battling with her," Professor Morticai stopped quickly in front of enormous wooden doors that reached almost to the ceiling. The doors were intricately carved, and had some axioms in an ancient language running across them. Harry assumed they led to the Dueling Arena, and quickly realized that even though the area was off limits, there wasn't much from keeping students away. Suddenly, the largest shock he had ever experienced ripped through his body, almost sending him to his knees. Power was the only way he could describe the pain he received. It shocked and energized him at the same time and made his whole body tingle with awareness. He grasped a knobby protrusion of the wooden door to keep himself erect. The power ripped through him again, and he looked up to see Professor Morticai was watching him with a calm expression.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" the teacher asked, her eyebrow raised in question. Harry heard the disinterest in her voice, almost as if she was waiting for something. He took a deep breath, and the pain of the power subsided almost immediately, so he stood erect and took another deep breath to calm himself. The jolts he was feeling were obviously not affecting Professor Morticai. But, Harry knew he was not imagining it, the power was coming from somewhere, and his guess was that it was whatever was behind the doors. But, Harry still could not comprehend why he was at the off limits Dueling Arena to serve his detention, until…

"Professor, why is it so important for me to remember what an Aspect Ancient is?" Harry asked cautiously, again inhaling and consuming another considerably larger bolt of power spiraling through him. Professor Morticai smiled jovially at Harry, but he didn't feel like smiling back.

"Because, Potter," Professor Morticai said mysteriously, "you are about to face one…" and with a flick of her wand the huge door creaked open and without time for him to process the information, Professor Morticai grabbed his wand and unceremoniously shoved him into the dark arena.

The heavy door loudly creaked closed so Harry could not hear the rest of the Professor's comment.

"…for the second time tonight."

9999

After her talk with Lukas, Emlyn stayed in the dark Dueling Arena thinking about what had happened with Harry. Lukas thought she had lost control, when really she had held back. She was not sorry for what she did, Potter deserved her wrath. If not for him and his failure, her sister would not be dead. Lukas was wrong, Potter was to blame. She understood that the Death Eaters preformed the physical act of death, but Harry was behind it all.

Closing her eyes, she replayed the fight. Emlyn felt as if the clash in the Great Hall had freed her. She had set a goal to fight Harry, and she did. Even if she didn't kill him, watching him bleed was good enough. Besides, Dumbledore would never let her kill the precious savior. But more than that, Emlyn felt energized, as though she had Power running through her. She felt as if Tynan was next to her, putting the fuel under her fingers. Her eyes snapped open with a sickening discovery: she wasn't imagining the Power, it was really there.

She immediately wondered where the Power she had fueling her rage with had come from. She had quite a bit left, which means there had to be a huge amount at her disposal before. After a moment, Emlyn quickly decided it was Lukas, and it cheered her spirits that he was actually successful at Lifting and that he was behind her outburst. Damaris had made them start to learn and practice Lifting immediately after Tynan's death since they were so vulnerable. Emlyn was grateful for the chance to work hard and take her mind off her grief, even if she was absolutely terrible at Lifting.

Lukas, Emlyn and Tynan were each destined for their own Aspect, and learning another Aspect they weren't channeled for felt forced and unnatural. Damaris had told them that it would be difficult, but Emlyn was confident she would be able to do it, until she actually tried Lifting. Lukas had little more success, and frustration set in. But, Emlyn hadn't been to practice with Lukas in weeks because of their different schedules, and she wondered now if he had made progress and didn't tell her. It didn't seem like something he would keep to himself, since Lukas was extremely competitive and liked being a show-off. And after talking to him before, Lukas seemed more upset with her attack on Harry, rather than congratulatory.

Emlyn frowned, and concentrated on locating Harry. Reaching out with her Power, she felt him and Damaris approaching from her position inside the Dueling Arena. Damaris told her that Harry had practiced wandless magic by himself all of last year, and he was very good at it. Emlyn smirked when she heard that; the dinner debacle proved Harry still had a lot to learn, and hopefully she would get to teach him another lesson tonight.

She felt him stop outside the doors of the arena with Professor Morticai. The professor was probably preparing him for the thrashing he was about to receive, Emlyn thought smugly. She idly wondered what their punishment was going to be, but she had a feeling it was going to involve fighting again. Damaris probably wanted her to fight it out fairly to get the hatred out of her system, and especially where there were no prying eyes. Emlyn smiled wickedly to herself at the thought of not holding back against the infamous Potter. Tonight, she would go all out, without the threat of punishment. She waited calmly for a few moments, then her excitement got the best of her and she decided to start the match a little early. Grinning wickedly, she muttered under her breath.

"_Dominatus, dominatus. _

_Additum ipse dominatus,_

_ablegato onis homoinis_."

Emlyn chanted, her eyes turning from light blue to a dark enchanting blue. She smiled as she felt her curse rip through Harry just outside the door. She hoped he was on the floor, writhing in pain, and she wished she could be there to see it. But to her surprise, she felt her curse withdraw and Harry regain control.

For a moment, Emlyn thought she repeated the phrase wrong. But it was a simple Power Curse, equivalent to a shock of unwanted magic. However, to Emlyn any simple spell could transform into a dangerous damage-causing curse. The Power Curse had definite considerable injury potential. It was one of the first curses she had ever learned, and she had used many times; she didn't ever have to think about its effectiveness. So she tried it again, this time adding her own special magic to the end.

"_Dominatus, dominatus. _

_Additum ipse dominatus, _

_ablegato onis homoinis._

_Fieri non potest quin_."

Emlyn's eyes closed as she felt the power gather through Harry, and again, it almost immediately subsided. She was sure that it was powerful, and she had felt the curse move through him. She had not made a mistake this time.

Realization dawned on her, and her stomach clenched unwillingly. There had been only one person who could absorb power like that, and the memories brought tears to her eyes and anger to her heart. Gritting her teeth, she tried to hold back, but her fury exploded.

"_DOMINATUS, DOMINATUS! _

_ADDITUM IPSE DOMINATUS, _

_ABLEGATO ONIS HOMOINIS_!"

Emlyn screamed through her tears. Conjuring the full extent of the Power Curse, she made sure it amassed the supreme amount magic before she released it. Her eyes were now solid black with power, and she mentally followed her curse from where it left her hands to where Harry was standing outside… where it was immediately absorbed.

Anger now ripped through her, and transferred from her mind to play along the walls and high cathedral ceiling of the arena, as she did in the bubble with Harry earlier that evening. She could feel the room begin to get cold and dark, as her Aspect Ancient reflected her mood. Emlyn wanted to destroy everything around her. Harry Potter had killed her sister, but Harry Potter was the answer, he was the replacement link in their broken puzzle, he was a Lifter. Hate coursed through her, and darkness exploded against the walls.

Which is why, when Harry was shoved through the wooden arena doors, he was greeted with one of the most terrifying scenes of his life.

9999

Harry was speechless. He backed slowly against the door, taking in his surroundings. The room was very dark; the vaulted ceiling was stories above him and black swirls of magic were tearing around the room. Sporadically, bright flashes would illuminate the huge arena, almost like a lightning storm. And during one of the flashes he caught site of his opponent.

She was standing across the dueling floor, directly opposite Harry. The dark wind was whipping through her robes, and he barely had time to make out her face before the room was plunged back into darkness.

It seemed as if his thinking abilities had ground to a halt without his wand. All of his training was with a wand, and now with only his wandless abilities to protect himself, Harry was at a complete loss at what to do. A sinking feeling in his stomach settled when he caught sight of his opponent in the flashing lightening again. Even though he didn't think he stood a chance, he might as well try, he thought. But, as soon as he reached for his wandless powers, a startling voice sounded in his head.

_NO!_ It was an eerie voice, but Harry had the feeling he should listen.

_Just use your hands_… it finished, the haunting voice resonating in his head.

Confused, Harry looked down at his hands, turning them over to see if something had changed. But as soon as he focused his attention on his hands, they started to tingle like something was flowing just beneath them. _Might as well try_, Harry thought.

He decided to try something simple, the light spell. With his wandless magic, it would send off a projected light, like his wand, and he wondered what would happen if he tried this new tingling feeling.

"Lumos," he muttered, not expecting anything to happen. Surprisingly, an orb of whitish-blue light grew in his hand. Startled, Harry tried to shake the orb off his hand, and it dropped to the floor and shattered into little illuminated pieces that bounced across the floor then disappeared. Harry stood a moment longer, trying to contemplate what had just happened, when he felt another light shock. His attention returned to his opponent, and Harry created another light ball in his hand. Holding the orb above his head and giving it extra power, the light spread far across the floor, and Harry gasped audibly when he saw her face illuminated.

_Emlyn_. The wind was ripping through her honey colored hair, and her angelic face was contorted with rage. Her eyes were black, and under each hand she balanced a dark swirling orb, almost as if she were trying to contain them to their positions at her sides.

It was not a normal situation where Harry would think of beauty, but Emlyn was powerful and perfect, and he was strangely excited to challenge this bewitching magnificence.

9999

"He's lost, Dams, help him," Lukas hissed, trying to hide his panic. They were standing back in the benches surrounding the floor of the Dueling Arena, the dimness enveloping their presence, but giving them an unobstructed view. But the room was dark because Emlyn's anger; he could feel the depth, and it worried him. Harry just looked like he had no idea what to do.

"I just wanted to see…" Damaris whispered back, excitement in her voice. "He is the Chosen One."

"You of all people should know, he can't realize the Power until you help him, even if he is the Chosen One. Do it now, before Emlyn gets bored," Lukas checked once more, and Harry seemed to decide to use wandless magic. Lukas sighed.

"Alright," Damaris sighed also, seemingly coming to the same conclusion. Lukas knew she why she was excited. They suspected Harry was a Lifter, but he did it without knowing. Most likely, he was also an Ancient and Elemental, but the only way to tell was to start his training with the Aspect Teacher, Damaris.

She held the power of influence, the way to make an Aspect become aware of what they never would have noticed otherwise. She could help an ordinary wizard feel the Power, even if they would never have the capacity to handle it.

Lukas felt Damaris stir beside him, and he knew she was reaching out to Harry. Lukas held his breath; it was a big moment for all of them. His and Emlyn's future would be decided with this one test. He did not even want to think about what would happen if Harry could not accept his Aspect power. Damaris abruptly sat down on the bench behind them. It was over. Lukas sat down too, not looking at her.

"What happened?" he ventured, preparing himself for disappointment. Damaris laughed.

"Don't be so worried, Lukas, he took it and now all we have to do it watch and see what he does. With a little more help, of course," she smiled at him, her old eyes twinkling. They sat quietly and watched as Harry tentatively began to realize the Power that held him.

After a moment, Damaris spoke again, this time her voice was tinted with sadness and memories.

"He was already there," she whispered to Lukas, "Just like you three were when I first trained you." She sighed, and quickly wiped a tear from her cheek, "He was already there."

Lukas smiled sadly along with her.

9999

"Harry…" Damaris called out for them to stop an hour later. After Harry had felt the tingling, she announced her presence and since then she had been calling out directions to him the entire time. But to be honest, Harry didn't feel like anything he did was working. Emlyn's strength was amazing. She didn't relent, even for a moment, as Harry tried to defend himself against her powerful curses.

"Pull the power into you, Harry. It's… it's like breathing, " she said, using an analogy that Lukas and Emlyn recognized as the way Tynan used to describe it to them. "You pull in the energy like you are pulling in air to breathe. You can only inhale so much, so you much 'exhale' some of the power to Lukas."

"I was feeling some power there, mate. You might be getting the hang of it." Lukas felt bad for the guy. He would have been terrified to face Emlyn, knowing the hate that she held for him. Harry was tougher than he looked though, a lot tougher. It seemed like he could take anything Emlyn would throw at him.

"Alright," Damaris sighed. "Again, again. And this time, Harry, concentrate."

Harry was concentrating, but as Darkness started to spill out of Emlyn and the winds started to whip up through her hair, Harry couldn't be anything but entranced. She was so beautiful. She looked down at her hand where she held a glowing ball of magic.

As she threw the dark ball towards him, Harry knew what he had to do. He'd been doing it the entire time, but he guessed that he knew something that the others didn't. Harry could use the power he amassed for himself, which was the only reason he had lasted this long in the first place. He kept most of the power for himself, and gave some to Lukas and Emlyn. It really was like breathing, he realized. The power she gave him surged through his body, making the ends of his fingers dance with magic just waiting to be released. Harry didn't know what he was supposed to do with it though.

Lukas had immediately whispered in Damaris's ear when he felt the power. It wasn't much but it was there. Harry knew he was telling her that he had been given power.

"Enough, Emlyn. Harry, you may go. Excellent job today." She turned and walked to the benches on the opposite side of the dueling hall. Emlyn's magic evaporated into thin air as she turned from Harry without even a good bye, and followed Damaris.

Despair was welling up in her heart as she slowly walked over to the bench. She had felt Harry watching her, but could not turn to look at him.

He was the answer to their problems. He was Tynan's replacement.

And he was good.

She turned and sat on the cold stone bench, her head in her hands. She couldn't believe it. Tynan's killer was the key to their broken triangle. Without him, she and Lukas were in danger from Voldemort if he ever found out about them.

She heard Lukas climb down from the benches and walk over to her and Damaris. His long form hunched down next to her. "Emlyn, look at me."

She raised her tear filled eyes. "It can't be him, Luk"

Damaris answered. "It is, Emlyn. He is strong, too. I suspect he can use the power as well as pass it out, which will make him a stronger member of the group than even Tynan was."

Lukas and Emlyn were going to protest Damaris's observation, but it was true. Tynan couldn't use the power. Technically, if Harry could use the power that he was given, he would never get tired, and neither would they.

Damaris stood. "Till tomorrow. Don't be late."

"I've got to go too, Emlyn." She looked up at him.

"Where?"

"I'm walking back with Harry then I'm meeting Hermione for a study date in the library," He winked at her, picked up his bag and left. Emlyn sat and thought about Harry for a few minutes. Although her rage at him never wavered, she decided that she would have to make this work. But, she thought with a smirk, she wouldn't have to make it easy for him. She got up and walked back to her common room, filled with satisfaction and new ideas.

9999

Harry looked after her. She was amazing, he thought, but he just wished that she didn't hate him so much. Even more now, he wished he knew why she hated him.

"Harry." Lukas had come over and was watching him stare after Emlyn with an odd look on his face. "I'll walk back to the towers with you, let's go."

"Sure," Harry said distractedly, collecting his wand and following Lukas out of the Arena.

His mind was on Emlyn. Damaris had barely stopped Emlyn from destroying him a second time, then she had revealed that Emlyn and Lukas were both Aspects. She also told him that he had the power to become an Aspect also, but his was a much more powerful magic since he had all three tendencies within him. It was a lot to get his mind around. But, he suddenly snapped back to the present.

"You did well today," Lukas said, "I know this must be a lot to deal with."

"It's not every day…" Harry halfway laughed, Lukas joined in.

"With more practice, you'll be able to do the whole Lifting thing much easier. I've tried Lifting, but it just doesn't work with my Elemental Aspect. Maybe even Damaris will let us teach you the Ancient and Elemental stuff too, since you can probably do all three. I could show you this really cool thing I can do with water…" Lukas stopped, and glanced over at Harry.

"Nah, that would be cool," Harry said, "But I doubt Riley would want to teach me anything."

"You'd be surprised, she's just very… stubborn," Lukas said slowly.

"How long have you known Riley?" Harry asked, "You two are obviously very close."

"Very astute, Potter. We are supposed to pretend like we don't know each other, Dumbledore's orders, but Emlyn and I are siblings. Riley is her middle name, Brandon is mine."

"That I wouldn't have guessed," Harry said. "So, how come you aren't out to draw my blood too, eh?"

Lukas laughed, "Well, for one thing, you don't have to pretend to hold back all the Power you gather. Emlyn could tell you had more and were only dishing a little which always made her furious with…" he sobered, "… with our last Lifter."

"So, I'm not the first Lifter you have practiced with?" Harry asked.

"Does it seem like it?" Lukas laughed.

"I guess not," Harry almost laughed along with him, but he remembered the bruises Emlyn gave him. "So can you tell when I'm holding back Power, too?"

"Yes, only other Aspects can feel the Power shift of other Aspects. Both Emlyn and I can feel when you access or use the Power, and in time, you will be able to feel it too. It just takes a lot of practice."

"Oh," was all Harry could think to say. He felt as if the day had dragged on forever and his mind was working at a furious pace.

"Speaking of practicing, Damaris is the Aspect Teacher. She is the one who you heard in your head today. Her suggestions are what lead you to the Power,"

"Oh,"

"Anyways, you are going to have to practice with her probably every day for awhile. She wants you to start tomorrow. She will explain more then," Lukas said. They stopped at the spit between the paths to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers. "And Potter, it's very important that you don't say anything to anyone about this. This secret means mine and Emlyn's lives."

"Yea, sure," Harry said again, turning away. But after Lukas walked out of sight, he started back, knowing he couldn't face Ron and Hermione so soon.

9999

It was late when Harry sunk down into the chair in the Common Room. He escaped up to the bell tower ledge: his favorite place to be alone.

He sat for a long while, thinking about what he learned about his powers today, and soaking in the starry night sky and cool October breeze. He was an Aspect, but not one of the one's Professor Morticai said. He could Lift magic, but he could also use it for himself, unlike a True Aspect. He knew that Lukas, Emlyn and the Professor hadn't thought he was very strong today, even Lukas had thought he was weak.

But what did they expect when Emlyn got to slam him into the Great Hall walls for ten minuets at dinner? Harry was sure that Emlyn had just been toying with him, as she was tonight. Excitement surged through him at the fact that one day he might get to be as powerful, or even more powerful than her. He smiled to himself, already looking forward to the rematch tomorrow, if only to see her hair blow and her eyes darken again.

Harry thought about what Professor Morticai said. Lifters were primarily responsible for giving out the power collected. Were Emlyn and Lukas supposed to be his team? And what happened to their previous Lifter? How did Lukas and Emlyn find each other? Was he supposed to be in their trio? Was that what Emlyn was talking about when she told him of another Prophecy?

Suddenly grabbed with fatigue, he sighed.

His muscles felt weak and he wished Emlyn were here to give him one of those power spells. They made him feel…alive, at least more alive than he had been feeling lately. He briefly decided to try to Lift some magic, but remembered what Lukas had said about Aspects. If he Lifted power, Emlyn would feel it.

So Harry sat and let his fatigue grip him, trying to concentrate on his books.

Ron, who was back from the library, had sat back down opposite Harry and was brooding.

He muttered something that sounded like "Stupid, Lukas Brandon."

Smiling, Harry ignored him, pulled out his homework, grateful that Ron had something to distract him, so maybe he could get some of this done and they could go over Quidditch strategies later.

Moments later, Ron quickly got up and left without a word. Harry sighed with relief; maybe tonight Ron would actually tell Hermione that he loved her.

9999

Lukas looked around the library and picked a table behind some book stacks. It was private, which was good he supposed. Hermione barreled in a few seconds later looking extremely ruffled. She spotted him and tried to paste on a smile but failed. She slumped into the chair across from him.

The sadness and anger radiating from her overwhelmed him. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Oh, well…" She looked like she was about to tell him, then thought better of it. "Nothing, I'm fine. What would you like to work on first?" She pulled out her Charms book.

Her emotions hadn't changed, he noticed. Something was still really bothering her. "Come on, Hermione. I'm a good listener." He gave her his most charming smile.

She looked up at him, and a slow tear rolled down her face. "It's just that… well, Ron is just such a prat."

And before he knew it, Lukas found himself in the middle of the entire life story of Hermione and Ron. It was amusing at least, he thought. Hermione really liked Ron, and that prick couldn't see it at all it seemed.

"…and just now, he yelled at me because I was coming to study with you. He said I was deserting my House. It just hurts because I like him so much—" she clapped her hand over her mouth and looked up at Lukas with horror in her wide eyes.

Lukas laughed and reached over and pulled her hand from her mouth. "I won't tell anyone, Hermione. I promise. In fact, I'll do you one better."

She looked at him with curiosity. "What are you talking about?"

Lukas now had a gleam in his eyes Hermione did not like. "Come on, Hermione. You're smart. I'm going to help you get Ron."

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Of course. All Ron needs is a little competition."

"But I don't even know if he likes me!" Hermione looked like she was going to be sick.

"Why do you think he went crackers today when you were coming to study with me. And today, at dinner, he got all pissed because he didn't want you spending time with me. He likes you. A lot."

Hermione blushed. Lukas leaned towards her, "Here's what we are going to do…"

And that is how Ron found them in the library. Heads pressed together and Hermione giggling like she was a first year. Ron's heart squeezed painfully from where he was watching from the door of the library, and he made the decision he was going to get her back—no matter what.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? (BTW: I dont know any Latin, and the spells here are not supposed to be Latin at all, and they dont mean anything, just fun!) I know some of you were expecting more Ginny and Draco action, and for that I am sorry. I should be able to fit stuff in better, but it didn't work out that way. However: fear not! Chapter 10 holds some very D/G happenings, among other things... 

Thanks to my reviewers: mugwump84 (honest and appreciated!), intricate simplicity (you're wonderful!), Alyssa Raven (I hope you got my email:) ) and thank you to everyone who reads!

Anyways, leave me a review! I'm tired of having to give myself the congratulatory punch in the arm every time I finish a chapter. (Could that be why I went to l'hopital? lol just kidding, im a toughie!) And as always, R/R and have a happy week! -xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Sorry for the long update, but now school is over they should be more frequent! More news at the bottome, but for now, on with the reading!

Disclaimer: oh, you know already

* * *

10_My heart will break my ribs if I hold this in  
I must confess  
I hate myself for needing this  
I love our twisted little mess  
Cauterize  
_

With one last effort, Draco reached with his power for the wand his enemy was holding and easily brought it flying towards himself. Catching it, he stood from where he was crouched and pointed it at his opponent. He was breathing heavily, it was the most strenuous obstacle course his teacher had created for him yet, and though he had finished it with talent and ease, Draco was still exhausted.

"Finish him… without the wand," a voice from the darkness growled out. Draco nodded, his eyes flashing at the challenger as he tossed the man's wand aside.

As soon as the wand was free from Draco's hand, the challenger shot forward in attack. Draco waited until the man was close enough then struck out, hitting the man in the jaw. Grabbing his arm, Draco twisted and fell to the floor, bringing the man flying over top of him and landing with a hollow crunch beside where Draco knelt. The man groaned in pain, quickly rolled to the side, stood and retreated.

"Use your power, Draco," the growling voice commanded.

Draco concentrated, and raising his hand in front of him, the man was unwillingly dragged to stand in front of Draco. He could tell the man was furious at the disrespect, but that the man was also scared. This was too easy, Draco thought, how many times had he done the exact same thing over the weeks? Bored and tired, Draco ended the fight.

"_Consuncutai_," Draco said, and the bright jet of light shot from his hand causing the man to go unconscious and crumple ungracefully.

"Very good, young Malfoy," another voice said from the darkness that surrounded him. Draco heard the distinct hiss and recognized it as Voldemort. His growling teacher, Gruchis, lit the room with the wave of his hand and Draco saw that his father had been watching as well. Following Gruchis, Draco immediately walked forward to kneel in front of the Dark Lord, but as he did so, he felt Voldemort pull him up.

"Do not kneel in front of me, Draco, it is not your place," Voldemort said almost pleasantly. Draco, unsure as to what that meant, bowed to the man anyways. Voldemort looked pleased, and Draco's gaze shot to his father.

Lucius was glowing with pride, and actually smiled slightly at his son. Draco's body was suffering with fatigue, but the silent praise from his father suddenly made the training worth it.

Voldemort beckoned to the bag that Lucius was holding and he brought it over to a side table to open it.

"I feel that though your training up to this point has been superb, that you are getting slightly… bored," Voldemort said, studying Draco. Draco almost flushed, but then thought of what that could mean.

"If it seems that I am bored, Master, it is only that I am ready to learn more," Draco apologized. Voldemort smiled, his face stretching unnaturally.

"It was as I thought, Draco, no need to be so diffident," Voldemort answered flippantly, "Which is why I thought you might finish this wandless garbage and start learning to use these…" He pulled a long saber from the bag Lucius had set on the table and touched it gently. "I feel that you mastered wandless talents awhile ago, and decided to set you to your next task. Gruchis will train you," Voldemort nodded at the teacher, who nodded back. "You will continue normal training sessions, but work only with the tangible weapons I allow," Voldemort sent a sideways glance at Gruchis, as if he expected the man to protest. But Gruchis remained quiet and contemplative.

Voldemort began slicing the sword through the air expertly, and Draco saw a slight joy on his face.

"This is one of my passions, Draco. Actually, it's the only one I will give any time too. It kills me to watch how the stupid Muggles used them, so you will learn the strict discipline of Wizard Sabers, and maybe one day we will spar, you and I," Voldemort's face tightened again in a smile, and Draco wondered what put him in this good mood. But, with his last instructions to Gruchis, Voldemort and Lucius Apparated from Cassiopeia, leaving the array of weaponry for practice.

Draco smiled at the saber Voldemort had pressed into his hand before he had Disapparated. Excitement flowed through him as Gruchis began his instruction.

Gruchis was not a nice man by any means, but Draco supposed that was why Voldemort had given this assignment. Gruchis was one of Voldemort's oldest followers, he joined the Death Eaters before he had graduated school, when they were still a small following, and he was now well over his fiftieth year. Gruchis experience with weaponry made him a top candidate for teaching Draco, also. Gruchis probably loved weapons more than anything, maybe even more than Voldemort.

And for the next three hours, Gruchis mercilessly beat Draco into the ground. Though the teacher never drew blood, Draco had never been as tired as when he Port-Keyed back to the castle.

Friday's were the nights of Draco's longest practices with the trainers. He usually got back around one in the morning, and he needed to be sure that predictable little Ginny wouldn't be anywhere near his arriving point when he returned to the castle. While most Prefects just wandered the halls, Ginny had a routine and stuck to it.

She walked the corridors in the quickest ways possible; she said it was common sense, Draco knew it was because she didn't like the dark. He felt slightly bad that he had to switch her to Friday night duty, but he had no other choice. The Astronomy Tower was the only place he could arrive by Port-Key, outside was too unsafe, and anywhere else was too unpredictable. Though he had the chance of running into snoggers, there were advantages of being Head Boy, so no one questioned him. And anyways, no one ever questioned why Draco was in the Astronomy Tower; it was his choice spot to bring the ladies, and most everyone kept away for fear of catching him off guard. Last time that happened, a Fourth Year nearly lost his hand to a nasty shrinking curse. That was why he needed Ginny.

She kept to her schedule and usually cleared the Astronomy Tower of students a little before he was set to arrive, thus assuring him a discrete entrance at the castle.

And when he arrived that night to an empty Tower, he smiled to himself. Ginny was unknowingly making his life a little easier, despite the fact that she still disliked him. He also smiled despite the fact he had landed on a table and crashed onto a chair before hitting the floor with a resounding thump. He groaned and rolled to lie on his back, too tired and sore to get up, and just stared at the stars that floated before his eyes. Draco decided he needed to work on his landing, as this was the umpteenth time he landed on something hard.

Lying there, he thought of Ginny. For some reason she had been on his mind all practice, and Gruchis must have noticed his lack of concentration. Draco had gotten completely beaten today because of it, not just because they had started weapons. His whole body ached with new bruises, and old ones that had not healed yet. Draco sighed, mentally trying to will his pain into the floor so that he might manage to stand up and get back to his room. He had nearly succeeded, when he heard footsteps outside the tower. His body tensed, and he lay still hoping whoever it was would pass by without looking in.

"Hello?" he heard someone call out, and then smiled as he recognized the voice.

"This is a Prefect, and you aren't supposed to be up here!" she called, creaking the door open. Draco didn't answer. Ginny flicked on the lights, and looked around the room. Draco watched as her gaze rested on him, her eyebrow rising regally.

"Malfoy…" she began, smirking at his prone form.

"Help me up, will you?" Draco said, reaching his hand toward her. Ginny gave him a disdainful look and didn't move. Draco sighed, and hoisted himself up using the table next to him for support.

"I suppose I should ask what you are doing up here, but if it's what I think, I might get sick," Ginny said, almost laughing as she watching him right a fallen chair and replace some books.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I got word a student was out of bed and was ordered to go for a look," Draco lied quickly. He wasn't really concerned that she would question him; he already knew what she was thinking and smirked at her.

"Was the student Ernie Macmillan's little sister? I heard she was your new flavor," Ginny smirked, turning to walk out of the Tower, flicking the lights off as she went. She heard Draco trip down the stairs, and smiled when she heard him swear loudly.

"Weasley! Do you have to make my life so much harder?" Draco scowled at her, rubbing his elbow as he fell into step beside her.

"Yes, Ferret, it gives me great pleasure," Ginny retorted, smiling sweetly at him.

"A greater pleasure than Potter gives you?" Draco asked viciously, a quick flair of jealously rising, then just as quickly diminishing when he realized he had said those words out loud.

Ginny shot him a questioning look, then laughed. Draco could tell she was trying to dismiss the comment, but the red blossoming on her cheeks told the truth.

"Isn't the little Macmillan only a Second Year? Honestly, Weasel, give me a little more credit," Draco said, attempting to change the subject.

"Let's give credit when it's due, Malfoy. Wasn't it only last year that you and Amerie Dennison were up here?" Ginny gestured to the Astronomy Tower they were heading away from. Malfoy smirked at her, confirming her accusation. "And since it was last year, she would have been a First Year. So don't go erecting a halo for yourself."

Malfoy laughed, "I didn't think you were that interested in my dating life," he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No, I just have a good memory. Obviously you don't, or you would have remembered that I was the one who caught you two up here," she smirked at him, and was surprised to see his jaw harden. They had started down the steps, and she noticed he was limping, but he looked as though he was trying to hide it, so she ignored it.

"Creevey looked like he was going to wet his knickers" Draco tried to laugh, but his ribs felt like they were collapsing in on his chest, so it came out as more of a wheeze.

"Well, threatening his nads didn't help. You know he is scared of you, as is most of the school," she shot him a sideways glance, and noticed he was limping again.

"Except for you, right? You aren't scared of anything," he smirked.

"No, I'm scared of a lot of things, but I'm probably the only one who knows you just talk a lot of shit," she teased.

"It's a talent," he wheezed. She glanced at him again. They had just turned the corner towards the dungeons, and had stopped.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"I'm fine," he didn't elaborate, but made an effort to even out his breathing.

"My brother didn't hurt you too bad in that fight yesterday?" Ginny said, trying to sound cocky.

"I may have been the one bleeding, but your idiot brother shouldn't be able to inhale for at least a week," Draco sneered.

"Right," she said slowly, trying not to laugh. But she thought of his face when he saw Emlyn disappear in the shimmering bubble, and her mood changed. "How is Riley?"

"Perfect," he answered. His choice of words made Ginny want to gag.

"She is certainly talented at cursing, is that what you Slytherins do all day?" She was kidding, but Draco gave her an irate look.

"All Slytherins are talented, Weasel," he said seriously.

"Talented at what: Starting fights, or losing them?" she retorted, glaring up at him.

"Potter lost a lot more blood than Emlyn did, I think that counts as a Slytherin victory," Draco stated, his anger rising.

"You would count a Slytherin victory if Harry accidentally fell down stairs," Ginny said, annoyed that Draco referred Emlyn with her first name.

"Then I guess there will have to be a rematch," Draco sneered, "How about… you and Pansy?" he suggested.

"Excellent, I've always wanted to rip out her hair," Ginny said seriously, but to her surprise, Draco laughed.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asked, wheezing again and grabbing his chest.

"The right chance," she shrugged.

"She gave you one when she threw that plate at your head," Draco said. Ginny smiled at him

"Thanks for doing that," she said quietly remembering how he exploded the plate before it could hit her. Then what he had said about her bum zoomed into her thoughts. She tried not to blush, but had the feeling Draco was thinking about the same comment.

"Well, I promise I'll give you better reason to fight her. I would pay a good amount of Galleons to see Pansy patchy," Draco smirked at her. Ginny tried not to laugh at the image.

Draco watched her quiet smile, and wondered how they could go from furious fighting to laughing together within moments.

"Anyways, I'm off this way," she gestured towards the dungeons, interrupting his thoughts. "See you around," Ginny smiled and turned down the darkened tunnel. To her surprised Draco followed her.

"What are you doing? You're room is back that way," Ginny pointed the direction for him.

"I'm well aware of where my room is, Weasel. You seem to be missing a Rounds Partner, so being Head Boy, I will accompany you," he said simply, hoping his reason would sound convincing.

"How gallant," Ginny said dryly, smiling coyly up at him. They were now sauntering silently down into the darkened dungeons, and Draco felt Ginny ease herself closer to him and quickly speed up her pace.

Draco leaned down to whispered near her ear. "And because I know you are afraid of the dark." Ginny jumped.

"I'm not afraid," she protested. "I'm just…wary. What makes you think that anyway?" she asked quickly.

Draco smiled to himself, though Ginny couldn't see because of the darkness that descended on them. He knew because whenever Snape shut the drapes for a lesson on the projector, Ginny subconsciously moved closer to him. He knew because she wouldn't stay after hours in the library unless someone was with her. He knew that right now she wanted to light her wand more than anything, but wouldn't do it because it would give Draco the satisfaction of being right.

Draco did it for her.

"_Lumos_," he said quietly, and his wand light spread across the cold walls. He hadn't noticed how close she had gotten to him until she moved quickly away. "Just a guess," he answered, and they continued their patrol.

"So what makes you so 'wary' of the dark, Weasel?" Draco asked. Ginny was silent.

She thought of the Chamber of Secrets, and the dark hours she had spent down there with Voldemort. It was after that horrible experience that she gained her aversion to dark places. But she obviously could not tell Draco that.

"I didn't hear you," Draco said, leaning down towards her. Ginny laughed.

"I didn't say anything," she informed him.

"Were you planning on answering me, then? Or should I ask an easier question?" Draco teased her.

"An easier question, please," Ginny answered.

"I still want an answer!" he scoffed.

"Well, you aren't going to get one. Besides, you gave me the choice," she laughed.

"Fine," Draco surrendered, though he still wondered what made her so timid of the dark. "Where is Creevey tonight?"

"He said he had studying to do," Ginny shrugged.

"Studying on a Friday? Curious," he said, "If it were me, I wouldn't turn down spending a few hours alone with a beautiful girl," Draco drawled. Ginny again tried not to blush.

"Actually, I think that's what he's 'studying,'" she laughed. "But I'm not the beautiful girl."

"Aren't you?" Draco asked, looking down meaningfully at her. Ginny decided to study her wand, this time blushing furiously. Silently, they continued on the rounds, each smiling secretly to themselves.

Practice with Professor Morticai was like nothing Harry could have imagined. First off, he expected to see Emlyn. Well, in honesty, he hoped to see her. But neither she nor Lukas was present when he arrived in the restricted Hogwarts Dueling Arena the next night.

Morticai immediately put him to work testing his endurance, his wandless powers, and his overall magical ability. Even with his daily exercise of running, Harry was still winded. But nothing could have prepared him for the exhaustion he was up against next.

"Before we start the next practice maneuver, I suspect you have some questions?" the Professor asked him, offering him a glass of water from the pitcher she conjured. Harry gratefully took it and nodded while gulping down the liquid.

"I thought I was supposed to practice with Riley and Brandon tonight?" he asked, after returning the glass. "Er, I suppose I should say…" Harry thought, but could not remember ever hearing their last name.

"Bryce," her eyes twinkled, "Emlyn, Lukas and … Emlyn and Lukas Bryce," she quickly corrected, the twinkle fading, but she continued on. "You are not going to practice with Emlyn or Lukas for awhile, they are very advanced, and you need to learn some basics before you can take hold with those two."

"What basics? Can we do that now?" Harry asked quickly. The eagerness he hoped to hide came out through his voice and Damaris laughed.

"They are up next, but you won't be in such a hurry when you learn what they are. You have no more questions?"

"Well, I guess I've been wondering this for awhile now, but what am I?" Harry asked her, averting his eyes. It seemed an awkward question when he said it aloud, but it had plagued him since he had learned wandless magic the year before.

"I can't answer that question fully, but I can tell you what your powers are. You have a combination of all three Aspects. And not just a little bit of all three, but all three Powers at their full potential combined into one. You were born with the tendency towards the Power, which was why you developed wandless magic skills by yourself. However, unlike Emlyn and Lukas, if you had never met me, you would not have been able to feel the Power and develop this talent you hold."

"And how can you teach me this?"

"I am the Aspect Teacher; I can give you the suggestion towards the Power. If it were possible, I could teach every wizard and witch in the world to feel the Power, the difference is that there are those who are capable of handling it, like you. To a wizard not like yourself, it would just be a feeling, nothing special or worth having.

"And to answer your question, I can teach you this because I was taught it myself," she began to move towards the middle of the Arena again, and Harry guessed that the time to talk was over. But one last question burned in his mind.

"Professor, why does Emlyn hate me?"

Professor Morticai turned and contemplated him for a moment before answering, "I can't answer that question either, only she can. But, I can tell you it's because she does not understand who you are, but knows you completely at the same time." She turned back around and continued to the middle of the floor, "Time to begin, Potter. Let's see what you're made of."

* * *

Alright so, what did you think? It was fun to write, so I hope you all liked it! Next chapter: the plot thickens for a few characters

Also: I put up a new summary, do you like it? (A little help, Old: "7th year: Harry falls in love with the only girl who will hate him forever. Draco fights to overcome his only weakness and she doesnt make it easy. Revenge, anger, sex, death, love. Be prepared for the end." New: "Hate vs Lust. The only thing Harry can do is keep himself in the game, a whole new danger he's willing to be in. d/g push each other to their limits. A little competition and Ron finally makes a move on Hermione. 7th year.") I got bored with the old one, but if you guys like it, I'll put it back up!

And, I have finally accepted that this should not be in the H/G category, and you can find it now in it's new home D/G. good thinking? or no?

Last, but not least, thank you to my reviewers: neveralone89 (I'm afraid you caught me and my bad editing skills! You're right, at that point Harry knew about Emlyn and Lukas being siblings, and it was a total mistake on my part! Thanks for catching it:) ) Anony (sorry for the wait! I hope you're not disappointed!) Nestor88g (thank you so much for the glowing compliment! I hope you stick with me through my updates!) intricate simplicity (You've got the idea! ;) I hope this chapter helped to answer some of your questions!) Jaislin Snape (I loved all of your ideas! especially about the ending battle scene, very creative! The way this ends is... well, you're just going to have to wait and read I guess! The other thing I wanted to comment on was you're suggestion that Harry ask for death. I just didnt see Harry wanting to give up that easily, I think hes a fighter. But you're suggestion would have been very dramatic! Keep up the reviews, I love your ideas!)

And thank you to everyone who reads!

Oy! you! The Review Button is itchy, scratch it... -xxx 


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, it's a long one... :)

disclaimer: i own nothing

* * *

11 

_you know me better than i know myself  
and i trust you more than i trust anyone else  
but promises made are promises broken  
at least from what ive seen,  
it all fades away...  
brandston_

"Great practice, Harry!" Ginny flew towards him on her broom, landing gracefully on the pitch beside him and Ron.

"Yea, so great that I'm going to drown myself in the showers," Ron muttered kicking at the grass.

"Come off it, Ron! You weren't that bad!" Harry cheerfully slapped him on the back, but Ron just lurched forward in defeat.

"Yea, Ron, I only scored about fifty goals this time," Colin said in all seriousness, landing beside them. Ron gave the considerably smaller boy a menacing look, along with Harry and Ginny, and getting the hint Colin quickly excused himself to the showers.

Ginny said nothing in fear of Ron's retribution, and the three were silent until Ron left for the locker rooms as well.

Harry and Ginny watched him go until he was out of earshot.

"He really was terrible today, wasn't he?" Ginny sighed.

"It's just nerves, and it's the first week of practice. He'll improve," Harry hoped, smiling down at Ginny.

"If not, we always have a month before our first match to replace him," she teased, then laughed at Harry's faked shocked expression. "Speaking of replacements, I wonder who will replace you if you don't get up there and start practicing as well. You might be a great Team Captain, but you're an even better Seeker."

Harry sighed, he just didn't have the energy to get up and practice after his training sessions with Professor Morticai every night. It had been a month since he first learned about his Aspect powers, and consequently the most mentally and physically exhausting month since the Triwizard Challenge.

He would start out strong, and by the end of the team warm-ups he would be so fatigued he could barely keep his eyes open from exhaustion. So he directed his team from the ground and hoped that his performance wouldn't be affected in the games.

"I've just been up late studying for N.E.W.T.s is all," Harry said, which was the excuse he told Hermione and Ron every night that he came back late. He figured no one would believe he would start studying for N.E.W.T.s eight months in advance, but they seemed to accept his explanation, even though he was also bruised and frequently limping. But neither Ron nor Hermione noticed his injuries, and only Hermione questioned further as to where he studied so that she might join him and was quite put off when he told her it was an invitation-only study group.

"Right, I didn't know studying was such a physical activity," Ginny laughed, motioning to his black eye. She didn't believe him for a second, and Harry knew it. At least one of his friends still knew the true him.

But Harry still shot her a look and stayed silent. A sign Ginny knew that meant the conversation was over. He handed her three practice Quaffles and they started to pack the ball trunk.

As their hands briefly touched, a thought occurred to Harry. He hadn't been shocked by Ginny in a long time, practically since school started. He studied her for a moment, contemplating what was different between now and then. He came up with nothing; he and Ginny were still close friends, nothing had changed between them, so why did the shocks stop? Ginny looked up from where she was packing the trunk and smiled at him. He smiled back, handing her a wiggling Bludger. They were alone, and he figured it was a good time to bring up the subject.

"What…" Harry began.

"Who…" Ginny said at the same time. They both laughed, and with some relief Harry told Ginny to go first. He latched the trunk and they each picked up an end.

"I was just going to ask who you asked to Hogsmead tomorrow," Ginny said, as they trudged towards the locker rooms, the heavy Quidditch trunk between them.

"I haven't actually asked anyone yet, but I was thinking I'd like to go with…" Harry stopped and Ginny looked up to see what he was staring at.

The Slytherin Quidditch team was making their way onto the pitch, heading towards them. The black and green robes were billowing behind them and their brooms were thrown over their shoulders. Emlyn and Malfoy were leading the smirking pack.

"Emlyn…" he breathed quietly, then coughed, and shifted the trunk so that Ginny ended up dropping her end. He glared over at her, and she scowled back at him.

"What was that Potter?" Draco asked, smirking at them. Ginny heaved her side of the trunk up, but Harry left his on the pitch. "I could have sworn I heard that you wanted to ask Emlyn something."

Harry scowled back at him, but said nothing, which annoyed Ginny. She impatiently shifted the trunk again, trying to get Harry's attention. The less time they spent with the Slytherins, the better for Harry. But as for herself, she always enjoyed seeing Draco in his Quidditch robes, even if he was being a giant prat at the moment.

"I saw your practice today, Potter. It was pretty pitiful. From one Captain to another," he mocked in a fake concerned voice, "I suggest you teach your mate Weasley how to recognize a Quaffle because from the looks of it, he doesn't know one from your miniscule Chaser." The whole Slytherin team burst into laughter, and to Harry's displeasure, Emlyn laughed along with them.

"But Seekers end the game, Malfoy, so you better get up there in practice if you want to give me the chance to beat your ass again," Harry calmly replied. Ginny grinned at Draco, knowing full well that he hated it when she sided with Harry. But Draco's usual annoyance at meeting Harry was over passed by unveiled hatred on his face. Ginny tried to slide in a slight smile, Draco just scowled at her also.

"I saw you don't practice much either, is that because you're so confident? Or because you know your pathetic team has no chance against mine?" Draco growled back. Ginny's mouth almost dropped open. Draco never prolonged talking to Harry for any reason, and it made her worry. Anyone could clearly see Draco was seething, but Ginny, who knew him better, could tell he was about ready to explode. But before Harry could get back at Draco, and Ginny could get Harry away, Emlyn cut in.

"As interesting as this blatant show of masculine insecurity is, I have to talk to Potter. If you would excuse us," Emlyn said smoothly. Both Draco and Harry looked at her with wide eyes, and neither moved until Emlyn physically grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away.

Ginny sighed watching them walk away, and hoisted the end of the trunk up again. She wished she had her wand with her so she could levitate the trunk rather than drag it across the pitch.

"Sad your precious Potter isn't here to help you with the heavy trunk, Princess?" Draco asked, deliberately stepping on the end of the trunk making Ginny drop it. He rested his foot on it and crossed his arms over his knees to lean in to talk to her. Ginny was silent, but folded her arms over he chest and glared at him, secretly overjoyed that he wanted to talk to her.

"So what did you think of our chat, Weasel? Did you actually follow the conversation this time?" Draco smirked at her, his anger vanished. Ginny shot him a menacing look, but she knew he was teasing her. But the players on his team were listening closely, and they had no idea he was just joking with her.

"Actually, from one Quidditch player to another," she imitated him, "I thought you sounded like an asshole." The Slytherins behind him made mocking Ooh-s, and clearly expected Draco to cut her down.

"That is obviously a biased opinion," was all Draco said, in a superior voice. Ginny laughed at him.

"Biased how? I would take Harry's side any day, and you know it, so I don't know why you insisted on asking my opinion," Ginny tried to keep a straight face, but Draco was smirking at her.

"Why won't you ever take my side? Aren't I more handsome anyways? I could make you a very happy girl…"

"By leaving me alone?" she asked innocently.

"Ha, not even close," he winked at her. "I would…"

"I know what you meant!" Ginny interrupted him hurriedly, quickly looking away from his gorgeous grey eyes. She didn't know why he was so forward with her lately, but it made her uneasy. Uneasy meaning that she would almost let herself believe he meant his 'compliments.' But, she reminded herself, he said that to all the girls in Hogwarts, and that made her angry. She supposed herself more than his conquests, but it hurt her even more to know that he was just teasing her when he called her 'beautiful' when she wanted so much to know he was serious.

"Good, I wasn't sure," Draco teased her, "So what are you doing for Halloween? Combing you hair? Because that would sure be frightening."

"I think you've mistaken me for Pansy," Ginny glowered at him, slightly hurt, but glad he was back to himself. She could deal with him when he wasn't spouting pretty things. "I'm spending the day with Harry at Hogsmead." Ginny lied, Harry hadn't actually asked her, but if he hadn't asked anyone yet, she assumed she'd go with him.

"Right, your precious scarhead comes to your rescue," Draco's smiled faded, the previous anger she had seen returning.

"Just to warn you, if you decide to dress up like Death Eaters again to scare Harry, I'll be there with him, except this time, I will help him curse your balls off." She said, suddenly more hurt.

"Harsh, Weasel," Draco said, "What's gotten into you?"

"You're pissing me off," Ginny said darkly. It was true, all her good feelings about seeing him today were gone and he was just making her mad with his comments about Harry, and herself. What she didn't really want to admit was that she was more hurt that he didn't like her, and that was more devastating to her mindset. "Get off my trunk, Malfoy," she commanded uneasily.

"You don't like me today?" Draco smirked, unfazed by her mood.

"I don't like you most days, but I put up with you because no one else will. Get off my trunk!" she yanked it up wards but Draco kept his weight on it and it stayed on the ground.

"Get practicing!" Draco yelled to his team behind him without turning around. The team reluctantly left, flying upwards passing the quaffle and bludgers between them.

"Now, what's really bothering you?" Draco asked seriously, though he played it off like a joke.

"Nothing!" Ginny said, almost falling for his concerned expression. _Remember, he's a Malfoy, and you're a Weasley_, she thought, shooting a glance at Harry, willing him to hurry up and get back to help her with the trunk. Draco saw her glance, and his jaw hardened as he once again remembered that Ginny was Potter's girlfriend.

"Are you jealous that your boyfriend is actually talking to someone besides you?" He asked her viscously. Ginny heard the serious tones in his voice and knew that he meant that as an insult.

"I'm surprised you aren't looking for a new tramp since it's been almost two minuets since Riley's fawned all over you," Ginny shot back.

"I believe my turnover rate starts at three minuets. Honestly, I thought you knew me better," Draco's silver eyes winked at her, but Ginny couldn't help getting angrier. Yes, she knew him and his stupid lines, and she should have remembered to keep him as far away from her heart as possible.

"I know you quite well, and it _is_ two minuets. Why are you so top off lately?" Ginny asked.

"What does that mean?" Draco stormed.

"It means, you go balls out whenever Harry is around, and you are so mean sometimes. But then you turn back into charming Malfoy whenever you want."

"Am I mean to you?"

"Not more than usual," Ginny said crossly.

"Then what's the problem? You don't like when I'm charming?" Draco shot her a fake upset look, but Ginny was serious.

"I just don't know what's going on with you!" she answered. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"You're just jealous that I hang out with Emlyn more now," he accused.

"Then you're jealous that I hang out with Harry," Ginny gaped at his self-absorption.

"Piss it; you know I've always hated you with Harry," Draco admitted fiercely, then suddenly realized what he said, and looked away.

"But that's just because you hate Harry, it has nothing to do with me."

"Does that make a difference to you?" Inwardly Draco sighed with relief that she came to the wrong conclusion. Most of why he hated Harry, and the hatred that was cultured in his practices, stemmed from the fact that Harry had Ginny.

"NO! I just … damn, you are so difficult sometimes," Ginny spat out, angry that she felt so strongly towards him, when all he thought of her was a friend and Harry's girlfriend.

"And besides," Draco smirked at her, "I like making Potter's girlfriend blush." He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Though I'd rather make you sweat."

His innuendo was not lost on her, once again, and it made her heart ache. She wished so much that he meant it, but she knew he was just playing with her to see if he could get a rise out of her. But he didn't know that he was actually playing with her feelings.

Ginny didn't know when it started, but she knew she had more than a crush on Draco. And it was driving her crazy that he would say these things to her. He made her hot, and it took all of her control to keep her tone light and friendly around him so that he didn't suspect what she was feeling.

But she was getting tired of keeping her feelings in check around him, and his playful flirting had to end or she would… well, she didn't know what she would do.

But she turned back to face him, her anger and hurt rising.

"That's getting old," Ginny said lowly, anger flashing in her eyes. Draco was still smirking at her, so she yanked up on the trunk his foot was still resting on, catching him off guard and unbalancing him, and Draco flew backwards landing on the pitch.

"Weasley!" she heard Draco call after her. She could tell he was angry, but Ginny didn't turn back. She roughly maneuvered the trunk into the equipment closet and headed for the girl's locker room.

0000

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked Emlyn as they were walking away. Emlyn was silent so they kept walking farther away from the prying ears of the Slytherin team. When they were a good distance away from the others, Emlyn was about to answer Harry's question when he asked it again.

"Calm down," Emlyn said, annoyed. "I just wanted to make sure we aren't overheard."

"Oh," Harry answered, feeling awkward. But he couldn't stop staring at her bright blue eyes and the way her hair blew in the light breeze.

"Damaris, I mean, Professor Morticai, wanted to tell you that your practice is canceled tonight and for the rest of the week. She thinks that you are wearing yourself out, so your practices are now reduced to twice a week," Emlyn told him.

"Are your practices reduced?" Harry asked her.

"No. Well, yes. Now that I'm on the Quiddich team I stopped my morning practices," she answered, looking down at the grass. She didn't really like talking to Harry; his green eyes looked at her too deeply, and her stomach fluttered whenever she saw him run his hand through his messy hair. _Hate, hate, hate,_ she chanted to herself.

"Morning practices? You mean you practiced twice a day?" Harry looked at her with amazement.

"Not anymore, obviously," she said nastily, but her tone didn't seem to affect Harry. Rather, he seemed to be more upset than anything.

"This means you've been having double practices while I've been just having one, right?" Harry asked her, but continued before she could answer. "I've been so stupid, what made me think that only one practice a day would be enough? No, tell Professor Morticai that I'll be there tonight, and that I want to start morning practices as well."

"You can't do that, Harry. You're exhausted, and if you continue you're just going to hurt yourself more," she said, trying to keep her voice even. She was impressed with the fact he wanted to do more, but he was obviously too worn-out to do it.

"But I have to keep up with you and Lukas, and besides, I'm doing terrible in practices," Harry swept his hand through his hair in frustration. Emlyn couldn't help but feeling something for him. He was so determined to succeed. For himself. For herself and Lukas. He didn't want to let them down, and he would do anything, including sacrificing more of his time and energy to learning, to become strong and powerful.

And in one fleeting moment, before she remembered who he was to her, he was worthy in her eyes.

And that pissed her off.

His obvious distress over the situation made her even madder.

"How did Professor Morticai know?" Harry asked her quietly.

"Know what?" Emlyn bit out, though she knew what he meant.

"How did she know that I was tired, that I am tired?" Harry avoided looking at her, knowing that admitting it probably made him even more hateful in her eyes. "Did she say I was slacking in practices? Or in class, or something like that?"

Emlyn sighed, and to avoid answering the question started walking back towards her team. But Harry followed her, still talking about the situation.

"I bet she noticed in practice. I was trying that one spell you used on me during our first fight, the one where you shield things by erecting a barrier and throwing anything that gets in the way. _Adipsium Opusm_, something like that."

"_Adipsium Posium_," Emlyn corrected him, annoyed, though he wasn't listening to her again.

"I just couldn't do it yet, I don't know why. I bet that's why, she thought I should be able to do that by now. I need to talk to her about the extra practices, I should be able to do simple things like that by now…"

"Potter!" Emlyn interrupted him, frustrated with his ramblings. She turned in front of him and placed a hand on his chest to stop him walking after her. For one swift second their eyes connected, and Emlyn saw the weight that Harry carried with him everywhere he went. Her heart reached out to him, and she suddenly wanted to be wrapped in his arms. She had the distinct feeling that she needed him, and that he needed her.

"Sorry, er, I mean, you…. You make me nervous," Harry blurted out, then immediately felt like hexing himself. But he saw the way she was looking at him and he felt her warm hand resting on his chest. He saw the pain in her eyes, and wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her he would make everything okay. He wanted to protect her. But he swallowed his feelings, knowing that she didn't need him to tell her anything, and she most definitely didn't need him to protect her.

"I wasn't able to do the _Adipsuim_ spells until I obtained Master Aspect. You are already so far advanced in comparison to me, Lukas and…" she paused, thinking briefly of Tynan, "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Damaris knows because I told her." Emlyn confessed.

"You told her that I'm awful?" Harry asked, confused and slightly outraged.

"No," Emlyn was impatient to end the conversation. She was uncomfortable with her feelings around him, and the quicker she left, the better. "I told her that I thought you could use a rest. I'm tired, even Lukas is tired, and I noticed that you fall asleep in class and you don't practice with your team anymore. And flying seems like the only thing that you love, besides your friends and Ginny. You're giving up so much to help protect us that I thought I should do something for you. Damaris wouldn't have known otherwise," the words poured out of her mouth faster than she could think about what she was saying. "So fine, go ahead and do two practices a day and kill yourself, but I think you should rest seeing as I, I mean, Professor Morticai thinks that you are progressing faster than she thought."

Harry was almost speechless, "You… you notice me?" He saw her look under he lashes at him and whisper something, but he wasn't paying attention. He was waiting for her answer. He wasn't getting one.

"Oh look, time for practice," Emlyn smirked at him, the barrier between them erected again, and she hopped on her broom and zoomed away. Starting back towards the locker room he saw the Slytherin team laughing and calling from their positions in the arena. Glancing down by chance, he saw his sleeve was hot pink; in fact, all of his dark blue practice robes were a hot magenta pink. The Gryffindor lion patch was a large pink heart, his captain patch was now was flashing 'Cupid,' and the 'Potter' on his back now read 'Pretty.' Harry was almost furious, but he caught Emlyn smirking at him from her position by the goalposts.

"_Everyone_ notices you, Potter." Emlyn called to him, laughing along with her team.

Harry said nothing, but under his breath he whispered, watching her eyes widen. He waved a mocking goodbye and headed into the locker room. Ron was just coming out.

"What happened to your robes, mate! Ugh! They're… disgusting!" Ron wrinkled his nose in distaste, picking at his sleeve.

"I took care of it," Harry said, smiling to himself, "Let's go get some dinner."

0000

The weekend was unusually uneventful, even with Halloween and a Hogsmead visit falling on the same day. The Halloween banquet was festive as always, with jack-o-lanterns floating through the starry night sky in the Great Hall, the resident ghosts playing pranks on the First Years, and with the immensely popular new Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Whoa-paques, the number of students turned temporarily transparent made for an interesting evening.

They all supposed the trip to Hogsmead that afternoon was the reason for so many Weasley inspired mischief, but even though it made Ron rapturous to see his brothers' pranks in use, he was a complete grump the whole trip. It was because Hermione was spending the day with Lukas, who had asked her to show him around the village right after the notice for the trip was posted. Harry couldn't believe Ron missed his chance, and based on the way Ron was acting, he himself couldn't believe it either.

And so, Ron sulked through the whole meal, even though his all time favorite dish was served: pistachio pudding. He absentmindedly played with his pudding while watching Hermione gush to Ginny over her splendid time with Lukas at Hogsmead. Though with Ron popping into the conversation with nasty remarks like "I bet Brandon looked like a chicken with a head like a … chicken!" and "Hopefully he gets Gallyhurkers from it," Harry thought it was a pretty interesting.

But the most interesting part of the day, the event that overshadowed even transparent students, were the rumors circulating that Harry Potter had finally bested Emlyn Riley. Rumors that Harry knew were exactly true, though probably slightly exaggerated. But he didn't care; as long as he got to see Emlyn's blue eyes darken with frustration. Revenge really was sweet, Harry thought to himself, then laughed loudly when he heard Ron tell Hermione savagely that "Brandon probably doesn't even know how to walk properly!"

Just then a storm of whispering erupted and Harry looked over to see Emlyn stalk into the Great Hall.

She was furious with Harry. Not only did he curse her, she didn't know how to remove it, and she was supposed to be the one talented in the Dark Arts. But she had been up all night, trying to think of a way to remove it after he cursed her at her Quidditch practice the night before, and now she was exhausted and pissed off at him.

Emlyn knew the whole room was staring at her; it wasn't hard to miss a Slytherin wearing Harry Potter's Gryffindor Quidditch robes. It was creative payback, she admitted it. And the special touch he added was just enough to make her want to wring his neck. After all, Professor Morticai's favorite phrase was "Its creativity wins the battle, not strength." Potter probably had it drilled into him, just like she, Lukas, and Tynan did.

She sat in her usual spot next to Draco, who was at the moment giving her a disgusted look.

"I thought I told you to take those off yesterday, Riley," Draco glowered at her.

"Oh, yes, I completely forgot," Emlyn said sarcastically, "Why don't you lend me your robes for dinner?"

Draco gave her a weird look, but agreed, taking off his tailored school robes to hand to her. She smiled a thanks while he adjusted his tie, then put the robe on and watched as the jet black robe turned Gryffindor red and gold, with Potter's name and number appearing on the back. The whole Great Hall erupted with laughter; Emlyn had forgotten she was being watched.

Draco gaped, "What the hell did you do!"

"I told you yesterday at practice that HE CURSED ME," Emlyn whispered furiously to him.

"Well …un-curse yourself!" he said giving her another disgusted look. Emlyn briefly wondered what Potter did to make Draco hate him so much.

"Smooth, Malfoy, how would you suggest I do that?"

"I don't care; just get out of my sight. Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick," Draco mocked her. The Slytherin table laughed, along with the rest of the Great Hall.

Emlyn smiled sweetly at Draco, "My, that's nice of you," then she punched him hard in the arm. He fell backwards into Pansy, who fell into a bowl of mashed potatoes. The Hall went silent as nervous students averted their gaze.

"Learn to take a punch, you wanker," she turned and walked down the tables towards the door, swiftly removing Draco-turned-Potter's robes.

"_I told you he was trouble_," she heard Lukas tell her, and she turned to glare at him before blocking him out.

As she passed the Gryffindor table she turned, heading towards Harry. He was watching her walk, his green eyes met hers, and she almost smiled.

Stopping in front of him, she flung the robes at him. He caught them easily, smiling at her.

"Payback's a—"

"Piss it, Potter," Emlyn whispered to him, leaning down so she was facing him. "How did you do it?" She didn't care there were other students watching them, they both felt like the only people in the room.

"I rather like seeing you as my cheerleader, Riley, it makes up for the shit you put me through, and now I have something to replace the robes you ruined yesterday," Harry whispered back. "By the way, how does it feel being the center of attention, the person everyone notices?"

"Your stupid curse ruined all my clothes," she almost shouted at him. She could feel her eyes darken. "And I look terrible in red…" she glared at him.

"I only improved your clothes, you shouldn't be in Slytherin," he said back. "And anyways, I think red is more your color than puke green."

"What do you know? You think one little superiority over me makes you special when you still have a whole hell of a lot of catching up to do," she was furious, and she was drawing at any power she could, though she knew he was the one giving it to her, and he could feel that she was angry.

"I thought you were the one who said I was 'very advanced,'" Harry smirked at her.

"'Very advanced' is completely different than 'Ready to Fight,' which is what you are heading towards if you don't take off this curse," she kept her voice low, but the anger she felt radiated off her. Harry was still unfazed.

"I already fought you, Riley, twice, if you don't remember," Harry whispered back, "But I'll be ready soon, and I think you're looking forward to it as much as I am."

"If you hadn't noticed, I can't stand you. Take the curse off, or I will show you why the Aspect Ancient is the most feared," she threatened.

"Ooh, I'm scared, Emlyn," Harry whispered back, the smile dropping off his face, "But how are you going to hurt me when I'm the one giving you the Power?" To emphasize his point, he gathered an extreme amount of Power and offered it to her. He saw her eyes darken further, but this time she was impressed and he could tell.

Their eyes locked, and they were silent for what seemed to be an eternity.

Harry was thinking about how sorry he was that she was laughed at, a Slytherin wearing a Gryffindor's clothes, even if it was a settling of scores. In fact, he didn't know that he had that type of revenge in him, he did know that Emlyn made him crazy in a way he never thought possible. But he was not sorry about how he threatened her back, he felt ready to take her on again, even if he knew that he would have only a little more experience to go on. He wanted to see her eyes darken again because of him…

Emlyn was thinking about Tynan, and how if her sister was here, the whole room would be alive for her. Tynan would have given her the Power to cut Harry down, but now her enemy was truly her rescuer and her only means of survival. Now Harry was the one making the room alive for her, and he was the person she wanted to hurt the most. She was thinking about how Harry knew something she didn't, and how proud she was of him in spite of everything. She was also thinking about how much she liked the color red, especially when it involved Harry and some Slicing Spells.

She didn't say anything as she walked away, but he felt what she was feeling. Intense pain and hatred. Harry was sure he was the cause of it, but still hoped that he was wrong.

0000

Draco shoved his hand through his hair and glanced at the dungeon door again. Ginny was late to class, and he was pissed because he wanted to talk to her. Actually, he needed to just be near her. Draco knew what Gruchis did to him at his last practice on Friday night, but though he had tried to resist it, he had not felt right ever since. Every object he looked at was a weapon; every person he looked at was either a target or an obstacle towards his ultimate goal. It had been drilled into him: Assassin of Harry Potter.

It was a modification of the Ancient Chinese water torture that was used. Draco sat until the small hours of the morning, the mantra dripping into his head.

Assassin…

Assassin…

Assassin…

After he got back to Hogwarts, it had taken him hours just to remember his own name. And even now, Draco had the thought constantly running through his head and it wouldn't stop.

But he knew something that Gruchis and Voldemort didn't. He had a secret weapon against their plotting. Of course he wanted to keep his new glory in his position with Voldemort. Never in a million years would he give up this chance, it made his father feel proud, it made him feel wanted. But Gruchis and Voldemort were out to make him feel nothing but suffering and hatred. They were using him, and he knew it. But Draco had a secret, and his secret was Ginny.

She was his feelings, and as long as she was around, he was grounded enough to stay normal. Well, normal enough for an assassin, he thought, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

Draco was not stupid. He knew what their plans were, and what they wanted of him. He made sure that he surpassed their expectations. But he didn't want to become a slave; he wanted to be the master. He wanted the power of Voldemort, and he would get it.

In the beginning of his training, Voldemort made sure that Draco was kept separate from his friends in Slytherin. Except for Quidditch, Draco wasn't allowed to do much of anything that was social, because it interfered with his mindset. Not that he had any great friends in Slytherin, but who would suspect that the Slytherin Prince would have a true friend outside of Slytherin. He needed a friend, he needed Ginny, and just to be around her was enough to keep him grounded.

He didn't know why she got so mad at practice because he didn't say anything out of the ordinary. In fact, he wasn't even sure if she was still mad at him. He cursed himself for not thinking about bringing her favorite pumpkin pasties again, as it seemed to work last time. But just as Snape was about to shut the door, Ginny slipped in. Draco released a sigh of relief as she slid down into the chair next to him.

"You're late," Draco whispered to her since Snape had started the lesson. He watched her, taking her in, reveling in the feeling that all of his Assassin thoughts were being released and replaced by her.

"You're an ass," Ginny whispered back, which didn't confirm or deny his belief that she was mad, since she frequently used it in reference to him. Snape, who had closed the window shutters for the beginning of lecture, shot them a withering look, so they stopped their whispering. But Draco wasn't satisfied; he got out a spare piece of parchment to write on.

_You're angry with me_, he wrote, then shoved the paper over towards her. Ginny looked at it, then ignored it for the longest time. Draco thought she wasn't going to answer, but she finally shoved the paper back towards him.

_I thought you were supposed to be smart_, she answered. Even in words he was arrogant, actually telling her that she was angry with him. It made her want to smile, but she was still annoyed about the way he was treating her.

He was changing slowly, and she could see it. He was darker, he said more vicious things, and at times he looked more intense than she had ever seen him. But one thing that had stayed constant was the way he treated her. They were friends, no matter the typical definition. She loved to be around him, she loved when he teased her. She loved teasing him back and making him angry. She loved watching him, she loved it when she knew he was watching her. But she was angry at herself for believing him when he flirted intensely with her.

_Obviously not that smart, or I would know why_, he wrote back.

_Figure it out on your own, I've put up with you long enough_, her elegant script read.

Draco frowned. He didn't actually know why Ginny put up with him. He only knew that he was himself around her. It wasn't an act or a chore to be around her, he was just… Draco.

_You like me. That's why you put up with me_, he penned.

_Only on the days when you aren't talking_, she answered.

He laughed silently. _I'm not talking now… it must be love_, he teased.

_Why do you say those things? You don't mean them_, she wrote quickly, then turned to write something in her notebook that Snape had magically scripted on the board.

_Who says I don't mean them?_ he answered.

Ginny sighed with agitation. He was charming, and it was tearing her apart. She couldn't have him say things like that to her, because one day she just might believe him and do something stupid.

Draco had no idea why he said those things to her about her beauty. But for the first time, he wondered if he actually meant them. Of course he said probably the same stuff to Pansy when he wanted something but Draco wouldn't lie to Ginny. He wasn't lying when he said she was beautiful, but he was glad he could play it off as a joke. Despite being a Weasley, Draco was not blind enough to not notice beauty when Ginny walked by, even if he would never act on it. He was a Malfoy after all.

But her golden red hair always waved and bounced around her shoulders when she walked, her long dark eyelashes that framed her deep blue eyes, and her long legs…

Draco shook his head, and noticed she had shoved the paper back towards him.

_You are still treating me like one of your little sluts. How about treating me like the friend I am to you?_ She wrote back.

_So you want to be friends now?_ He asked, smiling as he wrote it.

_Piss it and just stop being such a jerk to me!_ She wrote furiously.

_What are you angry for?_

_I'm you're friend, you treat me like one of your salads, and I'm tired of it._

_Why the hell do you care now? I've teased you like that for ages, what is with it now?_ He wrote, but as soon as the paper left his hands, he knew.

He knew he wasn't lying when he told her she was beautiful, and that he liked her bum, and he wanted to make her sweat. He was completely serious. He suddenly realized that he had been telling her the truth, and she had seen right through him. She knew he meant them, and it was making her uncomfortable. She didn't like him and she didn't like him talking like that to her. He briefly wondered what made him so revolting to her, completely forgetting that it might be because she was dating Harry, and his anger and humiliation started rising. He was rejected by a Weasley, and surprisingly it hurt.

Looking down, he saw that the paper was covered with their scribblings and that Ginny had gotten out a new sheet.

_I just think you should treat me better_, she wrote, and shoved the paper towards Draco. But her movement caught Snape's eye, and he pounced on the paper before Draco even saw it.

"What is this? A note in the middle of Advanced Potions?" he sneered, unfolding the paper, quickly reading what Ginny had wrote.

She was blushing to the roots of her hair, and she snuck a peek at Draco, who looked cool as ice and extremely furious.

"'I just think you should treat me better,'" Snape read in a high girly voice, mocking her. "Since when should a Weasley be treated better?" he looked down his crooked nose at her. Ginny blushed harder, but she did not look away. "Draco, what is the meaning of this?"

"I don't know, Weasley has been bothering me all class," Draco said blandly, not looking at Ginny. His anger at her, and himself, was paramount, and he didn't care that she looked at him with complete shock.

"You started it!" Ginny accused, but Draco still wouldn't look at her.

"Miss Weasley, I don't care!" Snape bellowed. "Passing notes in my class and disrupting my best student are grounds for detention and removal of your Prefect Badge, and removal from this class. I will be talking to the Headmaster about this, and you WILL BE PUNISHED!" Snape finished with gusto. "Now, get out of my class," he commanded in a low voice.

Ginny looked shocked and felt betrayed by Draco. But as she gathered her bag, she felt the overwhelming need to say some last furious words to Draco. Looking around, she quickly calculated how many people were in the room, the angles and the line of their vision. It was dangerous for her to do her magic when she had been out of practice so long, but her anger with Draco drove her on.

She quickly drew in her Power, and projected the image of her packing her bag into everyone's mind. She moved sideways, testing her ability, and when Snape's eyes did not move from a spot on the floor, she knew it had been successful. Draco still wasn't looking at her, but she projected the image to him also, so that if he looked over, he would see her packing her bag also. Standing on her tiptoes she whispered in Draco's ear. He didn't move, but she felt him shiver.

"You were right, I put up with you because I liked you. But forget that now, bastard, friends don't betray friends, and I don't know what's happened to you, but you're not my friend anymore and you haven't been for some time. So don't talk to me, don't look at me, and don't even consider trying to get me more Pumpkin Pasties. I know you too well, and I've finally figured out that you piss me off to much for me to put up with you anymore," she whispered, her heart dropping with every word. He deserved it, and she couldn't be around him anymore with her feelings towards him growing with every deviating smile he set on her. It was better for both of them, but it still hurt.

She leaned down to get her bag, and released the vision. Snape was sneering at the real her, and she saw a line in Draco's jaw twitch, but he still wasn't looking at her. So she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door.

"How is that for better treatment, Weasley?" Snape sneered. Ginny turned around, and this time Draco turned to look at her. But she didn't return his gaze, but glowered at Snape and slammed the dungeon door behind her.

* * *

So... what did you think, eh? I hoped you liked it, it was so long! Another chapter will be up quick too, so stick around and tell me what you think! 

Thank you to my reviewers! intricate simplicity (again you are always one step ahead of me! your reviews make my day ;) as for your last question, the relationships are going to progress, naturally, and stuff happens. But the M rating was sort of for language and fighting, and I changed it anyways because I'm dumb and wanted to be safe for starters. But as for the relationship stuff, you'll know what happens between everyone without reading about it cause I'm not into writing it (it makes me blush lol, so imaginations will have to be used) i hope that's the right answer for you!) neveralone89 (I hope you liked this one too!) kwyn jae (i hope your lawn didnt suffer much, but I'm so glad you liked it! Morticai learned to teach from the last Aspect teacher, her mother. She can't control the Power, just teach you how to feel around for it, like the power of suggestion. She's not an Aspect, she doesn't have the capacity like Harry, Emlyn, Lukas, Tynan (and Ginny!) do.) katie (oh, I cant wait for you to read my favorite chapter! It's coming up!) Norwegian ridgeback (thanks for the huge compliment! you made my day!) and, last but not least, elvenfairie (thanks! stick around it gets better!)

And to my readers, I heart you all!

Keep reading and reviewing, and check back soon, the updates are going to be quick! -xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Quick, eh? Hope you're up for some reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no profit is being made... you get the idea.

* * *

And all I can do is tell you the truth  
Oh, my eyes will tell you the same  
Finch, Ender 

12

"I bet you're going to tell me next that Lukas knew that answer, and I should try to be more like him," Ron said crossly. Hermione gave him a weird glance, but looked back down at her paper and kept writing. They were the only ones in the Common Room, and had been pleasantly studying. Hermione was so content just to sit next to him and watch him trying not to watch her, but she had to ruin it with one misplaced comment.

"I only said that once, Ron, and I was angry. And besides that's not what I was going to say," Hermione said quietly, angry at herself. Clearly, Ron was now angry at her, too.

"Then what were you going to say?" Ron demanded.

Hermione was silent; Lukas' plan for her and Ron was not going well, according to her. Ron was still clueless, and wasn't any closer to asking her out. She cringed inside, thinking of what Lukas told her to say, then against her better judgment blurted it out.

"That I think you should study that more, because you are nowhere near where Lukas and I are, and Lukas thinks the Gremlin Attack of 1320 is going to be on the N.E.W.T.s," Hermione smiled flakily at him.

Ron growled. "You talk about me with Lukas!"

"Well, not all the time," Hermione said, her confidence waning with every look at Ron's angry face.

"You are so… obsessed with Lukas, Hermione! You talk about him all the time, you study with him whenever you are free, it's not… healthy!" he concluded haltingly. "I don't like you hanging around him."

"You can't do anything about it Ron. He's my friend, and I can choose who I want to hang out with," Hermione said haughtily, but she recognized the look on Ron's face. He was angrily red, and starting to sweat. He looked furious enough to maybe tell her something, she hoped.

Ron knew what he should say; he knew to the depth of his heart that it was the perfect time. He wanted to tell Hermione that he loved her, and had loved her since she saved him from the Devil's Snare in their first year. He looked down at his hands, trying to form the words in mind. He looked up at her, and Hermione was watching him with a patient look. Though Ron could see in her eyes she was expecting something, there was a glimmer of hope there.

_I can do it!_ Ron thought; _just get it out there…_

"Hermione, I can do something about it!" he started. Hermione raised her brows at him, slightly smiling. "I want you to know… that…" Ron looked up at her, and his mouth went dry. "I forbid you to talk to Lukas ever again! Or …I won't be your friend anymore!" Ron said proudly. _That wasn't right…_ he thought immediately, his face falling.

He looked at her expression. She was not overjoyed; in fact she looked hurt and extremely pissed.

_'I love you, Hermione,' didn't you hear me?_

"Ron, you… wanker! I can't believe you would ever say something like that to me!" Hermione choked out. "Lukas is my friend! He's nice, and… HONEST! If that is the way you feel then, fine," Hermione sniffed curiously, but no tears fell from her eyes.

Ron stood up, prepared to leave, extremely hurt that she chose Lukas over him, when Harry entered through the Portrait hole.

Classes that day had been calm despite his fight with Emlyn that weekend. But Harry didn't feel calm, in fact, he felt quite the opposite. He felt pulled apart at the seams, frustrated that he couldn't talk about anything important to him.

After classes let out, he had grabbed his Firebolt and headed out the pitch. But even an hour of hard flying did not help his nerves and he left to find Hermione and Ron.

He desperately wanted to talk to them, and at the moment, it seemed like a good time. They were all alone in the Common Room, studying for upcoming tests.

He felt slightly guilty, disrupting their moment's peace. Hermione and Ron were getting along, and everyone seemed happy. But, he wasn't happy, and he needed help.

Admitting it to himself was hard enough, he had gone on for so long thinking he could do this alone. But even the littlest things now set him off, and he needed his support behind him again.

"Guys, I need to talk to you about something…" Harry started. Ron and Hermione were looking at him; both had guilty faces plastered on. Hermione's eyes were shimmering, and Ron looked livid.

"What happened?" he asked them, his problems forgotten.

"Nothing," Hermione said.

"It was hardly 'nothing!'" Ron bellowed. Hermione cringed.

But just as soon as he could open his mouth again, the portrait door burst open, and Ginny stumbled through. But this time, Harry felt a hard shock from her, and he suddenly realized it wasn't a shock at all. Ginny was using Power.

Ginny was distraught and crying, but she paid no attention to them as she hurried upstairs. Almost as if they weren't there.

Ron and Hermione both looked over when the door opened, but looked back at him expectantly as though they didn't care that Ginny was crying.

"Was it nothing, Hermione?" Ron said nastily, seeming not to care about Ginny's distress, and Hermione, Ginny's best friend, didn't even look concerned.

Harry looked at them, his mouth dropped open. Had they not seen Ginny? She was crying, and they didn't care? Something had to be up, he thought.

"Did you even care that she was upset?" Harry looked at them, confusion and anger pouring through him suddenly. It was the little things that set him off, he remembered, and took a breath to control his sweeping irritation. "Whatever is going on between you two, you need to figure it out. I'm going to check on Ginny."

"Ginny? What's wrong with her?" Harry heard Ron ask as he headed upstairs after Ginny.

"I think Harry is pulling us, Ron," Hermione commented softly, but Harry still heard her. He ignored it, and turned the corner to Ginny's dorm. Knocking softly he found it open, and pushed the door wider.

He was immediately shocked again, though he realized once again, it wasn't a shock but a surge of the very Power he was learning to use. Ginny was able to access it, he realized. But he had no idea what she was doing with it.

Ginny was sitting on her bed, her eyes were wet, and she glanced at him. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, as though she didn't expect to see him.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Harry said, while trying to fight off the feeling of suppression the Power was laying on him. Immediately he felt her release whatever she was doing, and she appeared clearer to him. She was silent, and if it were possible, her eyes were even wider.

"Ginny?" Harry looked at her expectantly, wanting her to answer her question.

Ginny didn't know how Harry knew about her power; maybe she had done it wrong. But she had projected on more than three people before, even a whole classroom of people moments before, and by now small multiples were as easy as breathing to her. But it hadn't worked on Harry, and now she was caught. Even still, she tried denying it.

"I don't know what you're talking…" she started.

"Piss it," Harry interrupted, "You get all fuzzy to me, and I can feel whatever you're doing. It's like a shock. And Ron and Hermione didn't see you come through the door, either that or they didn't care that you were crying. What is going on? Are they mad at you or didn't they see you? And why were you crying?"

Ginny gulped, she really was caught, and there was no way out.

"I won't take anything less than the truth, so tell me now before I get your brother in here, too," Harry threatened. Ginny had no idea why he was so upset with her, but she was scared of anyone else finding out. Especially her brother.

"No! I'll tell you, just… you can't say anything to anyone else," Ginny said quietly, defeated. Harry silently waited for her to continue.

"I don't really know what it is that I can do, I suppose it's like a projection. I can modify what people see kinda, like I project what I want them to see into their minds. That's what I was doing when I came into the Common Room before. I didn't want you, Herm, and Ron to see me upset, so I just made it so you wouldn't see me at all."

"So you can change what people see?"

"Yea, I guess that's right," she said quietly, expecting Harry to explode.

"How many people know about this," he said more gently that she imagined he would be.

"Well… now, just you," she admitted, "Can you imagine what other people would do if they found out I could change what they see? They would never trust anything they see when I'm around." Ginny looked out the window, "I'd be shunned, like Remus. No one would ever want to be around me." She looked back at Harry, who was quiet and expressionless. She felt like she had to keep explaining.

"That's why no one knows, I never use it actually. I don't know where it came from, or how I learned how to use it, or what I'm supposed to do with it. I think everything has a purpose, but I just can't see what good this is. It's just something I can do," Ginny said softly, refusing to meet his gaze.

"So every time I've been shocked by you, that is what you were doing, the projection thing?" Harry asked.

"Yea," she laughed a little, "I used to use it a lot around you, when I would do something dumb, or wanted to impress you. I used to like you a lot, you know; I wanted you to notice me."

"I see," Harry said, then smiled at her. "I haven't been shocked lately," he commented. She smiled back, letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Well, that's because I suddenly find you repulsive," she teased, halfway smiling, hoping that he kept his good mood.

"Well, I think I'll go tell Ron now," Harry said seriously, then smiled at her when she almost tackled him.

"I was kidding!" Harry laughed, "I gave you my word, ladybug, cool it." Ginny smiled at him. "So how did you learn to control this?" he asked.

"Well, the first time I did it, I was playing hide-n-seek with Ron, Fred and George when I was younger. George had almost found me, and since I didn't want to be the seeker, I tried to make it so he wouldn't see me at all… and it just happened. He walked right by me, and didn't know I was there. I was in plain sight," Ginny shrugged. "Ever since then I've gotten better and better. I can project to multiple people at different angles, with different light sources and separate visions, it can get quite complicated," she smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.

Harry looked deep in thought.

"So how do you fuel this?" he asked, though he knew the answer, even if she didn't.

"I don't really know, magic I guess," Ginny shrugged.

"Hmm…" was all Harry said.

"Can I ask you something, since we are sharing secrets?" Ginny looked at him sitting across from her, her face serious. He knew what she was going to ask, he could feel it.

"How did you know?" she said quietly. Harry was silent a long time before he answered. He weighed the consequences of telling her the truth, but they didn't outweigh the fact that he _needed_ to tell someone, even if it wasn't Ron and Hermione. He looked across from him, and he felt honored that Ginny would actually tell him the truth about her, and he was suddenly spilling out everything from the first Prophecy, to the second Prophecy and Emlyn and Lukas, to his new Aspect powers and training sessions. He watched her expression change, trying to gauge how she was feeling. He knew the exact emotions she was going through though, because they were the ones he held himself. But her reaction was one he could not have predicted.

"Harry, whatever happens, I want you to know I'll be behind you wherever you are," Ginny looked at him with sincerity, and he knew she was serious.

"I don't think it will come to that," Harry tried to tease her, but it didn't work, and the room fell silent again.

"No, Harry, something's going on, I know it, I can feel it, but I don't know what it is." Ginny confessed.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just… Draco and I are sort of friends, and well…" she searched for the words to tell him.

"You and Malfoy are _friends_?" Harry looked at her, disgust crossing his face briefly, before returning to his usual unreadable expression.

"Well not anymore," she said darkly.

"He was the reason you were crying," Harry guessed correctly, and Ginny nodded.

"He let me take the blame for passing notes in class, when he started it. Now, Snape wants to take away my Prefect Badge and kick me out of class," Ginny sighed deeply, tears springing to her eyes.

"Snape's just being a bully," Harry said reassuringly. "He can't do anything anyways, you aren't in his house. And plus, I think his punishment is a little harsh for passing notes."

"Oh, I don't care about Snape," Ginny said angrily, tears coming to her eyes again. They were both silent a bit and Harry studied Ginny.

"What are you upset about then?" Harry asked. Ginny was silent for a bit, but she looked up at him and answered him straight.

"I like Malfoy, and I know it stupid. But I thought we were friends, and he letting me take the fall for something so stupid proves that we aren't friends, and I'm… just hurt," Ginny heatedly wiped at her tears.

"You like Malfoy?" Harry looked at her, trying to keep his expression neutral.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Ginny said, getting up. But Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to him.

"No, Gins, I understand more than you'd think," he said cryptically, his eyes shooting away from hers for a second. "It just surprised me, that's all," he assured her. Ginny smiled weakly at him.

"You aren't going to say anything about that either are you?" Ginny asked him, and he could see the sudden panic in her eyes. Harry smiled at her.

"No worries, I won't tell anyone. Besides, everyone thinks you and I are dating anyways," Harry reassured her.

"I can't believe people still believe that! We've never even kissed!" Ginny said, and they laughed together.

"It is nice to be left alone though," Harry sighed, frowning slightly. "I haven't got as many love letters as I did last year. And the stalking has stopped, so that's good."

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny sighed in an overly breathy voice, and Harry shot her an annoyed look.

Ginny did not feel bad about deceiving people who never even bothered to ask her if she was dating Harry. They assumed it was true, and for that, they would never know the truth. She would answer honestly if anyone had asked, but no one brought it up, so the rumors continued. Ginny did not like the attention she got, but for what it was worth, she felt it was her way of protecting Harry, which was why she did not mind letting the gossip slide.

Before the rumors started about their 'relationship,' Harry was stalked and spied on by girls of all ages in Hogwarts, and even girls from other schools would send him owls and photos, just trying to get his attention. It annoyed him, and the constant following of little giggling girls behind him was grating his already loose and frayed nerves. So, Ginny stepped in, and without Harry knowing, sent out signals that he was taken.

She would sit next to him, or across from him, at all meals. She would greet him after classes with a touch on the arm, or a hug, or a seductive smile. The giggling girls got the idea, Harry had no clue. He never noticed a thing, and Ginny was glad, because her heart seemed to be someplace else…

"What were the notes about?" Harry asked suddenly, catching Ginny off guard.

"Um, well, I just didn't want him saying these things to me anymore. It's nothing," she blushed. Harry looked at her closely for a moment longer.

"Right," Harry smiled at her, guessing what she was talking about. He didn't want to push her, so he changed the subject.

"So what do you mean that something is going on with him?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling," Ginny told him, "He is in training, I know that for a fact. But he won't tell me for what. But sometimes when we are in class, he just gets this expression. It's so dark and vicious, and he looks like he could rightly murder."

"That's not that weird, Malfoy is always like that," Harry said.

"No you don't understand," Ginny sighed. "This is different, this is when I am talking about you, or someone mentions you. It's just… different. Trust me."

"I do, but Malfoy has always hated me," Harry said.

"This isn't just hate, Harry, that's what I'm trying to tell you…"

And Ginny was right. But in the weeks that past, she didn't realize that Draco had more on his mind than his hate for Harry Potter, and that she was also the reason.

Ginny avoided Draco like the plague. She avoided eye contact if he walked by, she didn't talk to him at Prefect meetings, and if she was forced to say something to him, she said it in as few words as possible and she wouldn't dare to look at him.

Her avoidance wasn't because of her anger about getting caught passing notes. She knew that Snape wouldn't be able to kick her out of class or take away her Prefect Badge, but he was sure pissed when he found out he wasn't allowed. So her only punishment was she wasn't Draco's Advanced Potions partner any longer, which, in light of her situation, actually helped her deal with her mini heartbreak.

She avoided Draco because she couldn't, and wouldn't let herself, like him any more than a friend. And now that they weren't even friends, she was a safe distance away.

_Why don't I feel better, then?_ She asked herself, walking slowly down the hall.

It hurt her that she wasn't friends with him anymore, but it hurt more that he didn't seem to care. He went on like business as usual, where it took all of her energy not to talk back to him, or catch his eye when…

"Damn!" she swore, dropping all her books and her heavy book bag when someone ran directly into her. She knelt down to pick them up, not looking at the person who ran into her.

"Why don't you look where you're going?" she snarled. Her bad mood that she carried with her recently was not improving with her books strewn across the granite tiles.

"Thanks for help…" she started sarcastically, then looked up as Draco held out one of her books for her to take. He was looking down his nose at her, though it could have been because she was kneeling in front of him that he looked so lofty.

Ginny's heart sped up, and she looked back down at her pile of books. Hope bloomed in her chest, maybe he had come to talk to her. She wanted to say something. Like she was sorry, she wanted to talk to him, she wanted to hang out again. She started to grasp at a hello, but when she looked up again, Draco was already striding down the hall, his black robes billowing behind him.

0000

Draco's black mood darkened severely as he walked away from Ginny. Of course it had been an accident that he ran into her. Well, a half accident. Draco knew she always walked by the Great Hall on the way back to her Common Room, but he had yet to figure out why he decided to walk that way too.

He was still mad at her, but his desire to see her overpowered everything else. Though, her reaction to seeing him did not help his disposition at all.

He, Draco Malfoy, had lowered his standards enough to actually like a Weasley, and the stupid girl didn't even like him back. Draco growled unexpectedly, and a passing First Year squeaked and ran down the hall.

His frustrations were getting to him. He wanted her attention. He wanted to talk to her, make her laugh, or just listen to her tell him off for being conceited. His Death Eater practices of late were getting more and more difficult. And Voldemort had taken to making sure that he was sufficiently brainwashed. Draco felt alone and dark and he sure as hell didn't feel like himself. He missed Ginny, he wanted her back; he wanted to feel normal again.

But there was no way he was going to be the first one to talk, especially when she treated him with such obvious hatred.

"_Muggle blood_," Draco repeated, and the entrance to the Slytherin dorms slid open. He made a mental note that he needed to change all of the Common Room passwords at the next meeting, then sighed as he remembered a whole list of things that needed his attention. Everything was suffering in his life just because of one red-headed girl who decided she liked Harry Potter better than him.

Draco sighed in frustration and rubbed his eyes.

"You like her, don't you?" Emlyn curled up in a chair across from him. Draco was waiting to speak to Blaise, and decided to hang around in the Common Room until the Slytherin returned.

"I like a lot of 'her's, Emlyn, you'll have to be more specific,' Draco drawled, turning his icy glare on the blonde beauty before him.

Emlyn was undeniably gorgeous, but Draco would have to be convinced with an Unforgivable Curse to actually try anything with her. From the first moment he had seen Emlyn, with what seemed like the strength of a hippogriff, pin Blaise painfully against the wall for attempting to flirt with her, Draco was persuaded to stay away. But, she still intrigued him. He knew next to nothing about her, spent a good amount of time with her, but wasn't even sure if she qualified as a friend. And he definitely didn't trust her.

"Don't play dumb, there is only one girl who could piss you off like this." Emlyn did not smile, in fact she rarely smiled at all, but she cocked an eyebrow at him instead.

"You're pissing me off right now," Draco suggested darkly.

"You'll get over it," Emlyn replied. "But when _she_ pisses you off, you don't get over it, do you?" she smirked. "You've been irate for the past month, well more irate than usual, I mean."

"If it seems that way, it's because I've got stupid girls like you following me around," Draco said nastily.

"Don't take it out on me, Draco, I'm not the one you're mad at," Emlyn glared at him. But he knew she didn't care that he was mean. He was pretty sure she didn't like him all that much anyways, and the bruise she left on his arm after she punched him in the Great Hall solidified the idea.

But Emlyn was a girl, and he had a burning question that needed to be answered.

Draco unwillingly replayed Ginny's last words in his head over and over; he could still hear her low voice and feel her breath tickle his neck as she told him that she never wanted to talk to him again. He still didn't know why Snape let Ginny get away with whispering in her ear, but the Potions Master had decided to let it go, and Draco figured it was because Ginny was actually the best student in the class.

"_I put up with you because I liked you..." _Ginny had said.

"What does it mean when a girl says that she likes you?" Draco asked Emlyn suddenly. He saw her eyes glint in surprise.

"So, the great Malfoy needs help with the ladies, does he?" Emlyn said, smirking at him.

"Just answer the question," Draco growled threateningly.

"Being liked could mean something, or it could mean nothing. Personally, if someone who says that they 'like' someone else, it isn't really all that impressive," she shrugged. "Now get someone to tell you 'You piss me off,' or 'I know you,' or…" she laughed a little when she said it, "'You make me nervous,' and you know you've got their attention. Anyone can say they 'like' you, but it takes someone special to evoke a more creative emotion."

Draco eyed her curiously, hoping she would continue, but Blaise walked into the room and immediately went straight for Emlyn. Draco watched as Emlyn got up quickly and left before Blaise could ever make it to her.

"That girl is unearthly," Blaise sighed, sinking into the chair Emlyn vacated and watching her walk out of the room. "I wish she would at least talk to me."

"I can't believe you didn't get the hint when she threatened to knock off your nads if you came near her again," Draco scoffed at the dark haired boy.

"She was just playing hardsies," Blaise corrected him, and Draco almost laughed. Was that what Ginny was doing, playing hard to get? He shoved the idea out of his mind and got on with the Head Boy business he came to take care of.

0000

"Voldemort is still convinced that his plan is infallible," Severus said in his greasy voice. "He has sent out teams to find the Aspect teacher, and plans to use her to create an Aspect of his own. I am positive he still does not know that two of the Aspects are alive."

"So now it is the question of will his plan work?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Though it is a bit eccentric, I believe his logic is undeniable. If an Aspect can help destroy Voldemort, then why can't one destroy Potter?"

"Because the Aspects were never meant to destroy Voldemort, Severus, you know that," Dumbledore replied.

"So does he, Headmaster. His plan is not for total destruction of Potter, but an Aspect that can bring Potter to his knees so that Voldemort can finish the boy himself."

"He is looking for the easy way out," Dumbledore said, though it seemed as a thought that popped out.

"Undeniably, including the fact that he does not mean to use the Aspect Teacher for himself, rather train another in the art," Severus replied.

"I assume Voldemort has not heard the entire Second Prophecy?"

"Yes, Headmaster, I have not revealed it to him."

"Good. Maybe in the end, his lack of information will lead too his downfall," Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Do you know who he is training?"

"No, he has kept that information to himself, actually. It is a surprise to me that I have not yet learned," Severus said almost viciously.

"Come now, Severus, you are doing wonderfully," Dumbledore said softly.

"But, this is not what I needed to talk to you about, Headmaster," Severus growled impatiently.

"Yes, I know. Voldemort grows irritated," Dumbledore said seriously.

"He knows I have information on something about the Aspects, I can only hold him off for a bit longer," he said lowly.

"Then the time has come," Dumbledore agreed.

"Tell him of me," another voice added in. Severus' glared at the woman.

"I am still at a loss as to what you have to do with this very private meeting, Madame Morticai," Severus said nastily. Dumbledore ignored him.

"Are you sure, Damaris. You know what danger you are putting yourself into?" his eyes were wide over his half moon spectacles.

"Yes, I can not risk having Emlyn and Lukas discovered. Reveal me, and let it be. Hopefully, Voldemort will stay ignorant about the children for as long as possible," Damaris replied, her eyes were sad but fierce.

"Headmaster, what is she saying?" Severus choked out.

"Severus Snape, meet the Aspect Teacher you have been protecting, Madame Damaris Morticai. She is the one who brought Lukas and Emlyn Bryce to us for safe keeping after the attack on their family. I am afraid, Madame, that we did not do the job we hoped," Dumbledore apologized to her. Snape's mouth was hanging open in disbelief, making him look even more gaunt.

"You know what you must do, Severus," Dumbledore commanded, and with incredulity still written on his face, he bowed out of the room, leaving Dumbledore and Damaris to contemplate their decision.

0000

Ginny leaned back against the cool wall of the corridor and set her full book bag down on the ground. She got a note from Harry at lunch to meet him here after her last class this afternoon. She glanced down the hall way once before she pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes. It had been a rough day for her. She had really made a mess of things with Draco, and it seemed they were both at their breaking points. And running into him definitely made it worse. She felt that he wanted to talk to her to set things right, but maybe it was just her imagination, just her hoping that it was true. They hadn't voluntarily spoken since she whispered in his ear, granted, she did tell him not to talk to her again.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment Harry had given her when they first started practicing in the Dueling Arena.

She looked down at Harry's scratchy handwriting.

_Conluceoarum, _it read on the front, _is a rare gift that is bestowed only upon witches. Though not an Aspect, it is a division of the Aspect powers. It is most like the Aspect Lifter and the Aspect Elemental. The Conluceoarum draws in power from her surroundings and uses them to manipulate the thoughts and visions of people around her._

"It's pretty easy to find when you know what you are looking for," Harry had said when he had first given her the paper, and it was true. Ginny found out more and more each time she researched Conluceoarums.

She smiled to herself, then flipped it over. Harry's handwriting appeared, though only she could see it. It was the password to the Arena, and it changed daily. She memorized it, then stuck the parchment back in her bag and approached the carved doors.

"_Se'velta_," she repeated, and the heavy doors swung open just enough so she could slip inside.

For weeks, they had been practicing. At first, Ginny could not disappear before Harry. He could always see her, but gradually it changed to where she could completely manipulated Harry's thoughts of her. The only draw back they found is that Harry could feel her using the power. If she tried to become invisible in front of him, even if he had is eyes closed he could sense where she was because of the Power she was using.

"You're behind the column near the window." Harry was now lying flat on his back with his hands behind his back and his eyes closed, using his Power to find Ginny, who had disappeared before him moments before. He leaned his head backwards and watched her release the power and appear from behind the column. Harry heaved himself to his feet.

"You're getting really good, Ginny. I don't really know where to go next with this."

"Well, come and get me then," she smirked at him as she melted into the background of the room. Harry knew where she was exactly but decided to play with her.

"Ginny…" Harry called, as he felt her power shift as she moved towards the other side of the room. Her walking was now silent, as she could not control the sounds she made, but he felt her sneaking up behind him. He let her get close before he turned and ran straight for her, she laughed out loud and turn and ran but Harry quick hands grabbed her before she could get three steps from him. His hands moved down to her ticklish waist.

"HA! Harry, DON'T" she gasped as she collapse to the floor laughing. He knelt over her and kept tickling, and she released her power.

She playfully tried to shove him off, but he moved his hand up to tickle her behind her neck. Ginny squealed, "Harry! Stop"

He immediately stopped, and Ginny gasped for breath. "Harry, you know I hate it when you do that." She looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were focused on something behind her. She bent her head backwards. "Oh..."

_Shit,_ she thought. Harry rose and put his hand down to help her up. She took it gratefully.

"What's this, Potter? Play time with your girlfriend?" Emlyn's hate radiated through the room.

Harry had no idea how to respond. He couldn't tell Emlyn about Ginny, but how could he explain her being here. He turned to Ginny and whispered, "Gin, go back to the common room, I'll be back in a bit. I have to settle this with her."

Ginny nodded knowingly, and grabbed her bag. But before she left the room she looked back to see Harry as she had never seen him: powerful, animated, and completely infatuated. She smiled to herself as she shut the door and headed back towards the Common Room.

* * *

Another chapter done, another on the way... and holy $&!# am I excited for you to read what is coming up in the next few chapters! woot! 

Some love for my reviewers: Shalita (what kind of fics do you mostly read? p.s. Ginny is my favorite character too! well, besides Draco, of course lol) Starfall (i am in awe of your review, it was wonderful and certianly made my day! Your comments are so helpful and I am so happy that you like Emlyn! She can be difficult at times ;)) Mrs. Green (thanks for the encouragement! i hope you like this chap too!) Alexandria J. Malfoy (your review made me laugh out loud, thank you for brightening up my day! I hope this chapter helped answer your question too!) Kirrashi (im sorry about the frustration! I love angst, but im trying not to prolong anything, because that annoys me as well. but he does find out..eventually!) Sweetness (first off, I love your name. It's the title to my very most favorite Jimmy Eat World song, I wonder if you've heard it? Anyways, thanks for the review! I hope your excited about what comes up next too!) katie (I hope this helps!) Blackrougefillie (I am extremely flattered! I'm so happy you like the Draco/Ginny parts because those are my fav to write! (and my favorite to read as well!))

And love to all my readers! I wouldnt forget you, even though I have no clue if you're actually out there...

So, another update is coming quite soon, so again, stick around! I'm so pumped to hear what you guys think, so read and review! until next whenever, -xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the extra delay!

Summary: A new prophecy has both Harry and Draco training for the ultimate fight. Ginny has many secrets of her own, one involving the newly tattooed Draco. He has hatred and ruthlessness branded into him; will his love for Ginny give him new, more painful scars?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot holes and I guess I should claim Emlyn and Lukas and everyone else you don't recognize...

Happy Reading! on with it...

* * *

A look, a laugh, a smile, a second  
Passes by and I regret it  
Words just aren't right  
Sometimes I just can't explain  
All the ways you devastate me  
Straylight Run

13

The early winter wind hurtled outside the windows, buffeting them with their cold blast. But inside the temperature was very different…

As soon as Ginny was out the door, Harry felt Emlyn's power flare, mimicking her rising temper.

"What's she doing here, Potter," Emlyn demanded.

"I can't tell you," he answered.

They started circling each other. Harry had control on the power within the room, and Emlyn's temper was making her burn through hers faster than she would have liked. She couldn't decide what she hated most about Harry at that moment, except that finding him here with his girlfriend hurt her more than she expected. She knew they were dating, but this was the first evidence she'd seen of it.

"I can get Lukas in here, and he will tell me what she is," Emlyn threatened.

"If he actually knew what was going on, he would have told you. And besides, you know this is between me and you…"

"Did I miss something? What's between us, Potter? Is it your imagination?" she whispered sarcastically. He knew she was trying to get him angry.

"It's very real, I just haven't figured out what it is yet," Harry smiled boldly at her, "But, I will."

"Over-confidence isn't a trait I thought you possessed, Potter," Emlyn sneered.

"I just know I'm right," Harry retorted. They had stopped circling, battling mentally with their powerful strengths and were now standing almost toe to toe in the middle of the Dueling Arena.

"And what are you right about?"

"You're scared of me," Harry said simply.

"Now, that's a trait I know you possess," Emlyn said, her voice shaking slightly as she realized she was losing ground to him.

Scared. Was she scared of him? She knew she needed someone to tell her that she was going to be alright, and that it was alright to cry for Tynan, and that it was alright to be mad. She needed… someone who understood.

"You're scared that you will get to know me, you're scared that whatever you're holding against me isn't worth the energy you put into it each and every day, and most of all, you're scared that I'm going to let you down," Harry finished. Emlyn was silent.

"Now, the real question is… what is it about me that you hate?" Harry asked her. A wave of triumph raced through him when he saw Emlyn release his gaze to look away. But with one tear that slid down her perfect cheek, the feeling turned into gut wrenching self-loathing.

"You think you know everything, Potter! What made you think you could analyze my life like this?" Emlyn said fiercely, turning her bright eyes back to him.

"I'm not analyzing anything, I just want the truth. I want to know what is going on because I know when I'm being left in the dark," Harry said lowly. "You can't call me a 'failure' without an explanation."

Emlyn saw the sudden pain in his eyes as he leveled them on her, but it was gone and his face became unreadable again.

She smirked at him regardless, her tears disappearing. Her words had impacted him, and it was obvious he thought about what she said a lot.

"Tell me. I know there is a reason."

"There is a second prophecy," she started.

"I know that, you already told me."

"Don't interrupt me," she whipped at him.

Harry was silent, glaring at her.

"It basically says that a complete team of Aspects was born a week after you. Our purpose was to help you in any way we could in the fight against Voldemort. We became targets, just like you, though we became only legends because of the work Dumbledore did for us."

"What does a complete team mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that Lukas and I have a sister. Her name is Tynan and she was our Lifter."

"Was?"

"Obviously. She's not here, if you hadn't noticed,"

"So what happened to her?"

"Now, that's a good story. It starts off with her dying, and ends with… you." She turned her eyes on him, and Harry could see her ache.

"What do I have to do with her death?" he asked, hoping that the answer wasn't him.

"You caused it. Voldemort is your responsibility, he was your prophecy. And because of your inaction, Voldemort and his Death Eaters killed my sister." She was now openly crying, tears were steaming down her face in anger.

"I don't know what to say…"

"How about _I'm sorry I'm a failure_? Or _I'm sorry that I caused you such pain,_" she screamed at him. Harry's anger erupted.

"I've lost family too. My parents died because of me, Sirius died because of me. I know loss too, so don't pretend that you're the only victim," he yelled right back.

"Except that you're not a victim, you're the murderer. My parents were in the fire along with Tynan, they all died because of you," she said with quiet accusation.

But then she sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she placed her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook with suppressed sadness, and Harry could feel her grief to the depth of his being. His pain for Sirius came rolling back to him, and joined his confusion about being so wrongly accused.

But he looked at her, and knew he couldn't be mad. She was going through what he had been through himself. He remembered what had helped him out of the darkness surrounding Sirius' death: his friends. So he did the only thing he could think of, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

He expected her to push him away, but she pressed her face tightly to his chest and whispered to him.

"Because of you, my sister and my parents are dead."

"No, they aren't. Voldemort is responsible, I would never do anything to hurt you," he whispered into her hair. She smelled like sun and fury.

They were silent for what seemed an eternity.

"I can't breathe because it hurts so much some days," she admitted quietly in the silence surrounding them. He could feel her stir against his arms, and he tightened his hold. She sighed and pressed closer to him, he couldn't help but think how right she felt.

"It gets better after awhile, but you'll always have those days," Harry whispered back.

"A part of me is missing, I don't want you to replace her… that's the real reason why I'm scared of you," she told him softly, her voice wobbling in evidence of her sadness.

"I don't want to replace her, I want to help you, protect you. I would never dream of taking her place," he answered her.

"But you are taking her place. You're the new Lifter, I can't survive without you, just like I couldn't survive without her," she moved her hand to wipe away a tear. Harry could feel the wetness seep through his school shirt.

"You survived this far without her," Harry told her, but at soon as he said it, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. He felt her shoulders jerk again, and she buried her face against him.

"This is barely surviving, I can't go on like this," she whispered through her tears.

"Emlyn," he murmured, his hand coming up to her face. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with grief and pleading. "I know this seems like it will never happen, but you're going to be alright. One day you will be happy again, I promise," he told her.

He watched her eyes well up with tears again, slowly sliding down her cheeks.

"How do you know?" she said achingly.

"Because I keep my promises," he told her.

Suddenly, his lips were on hers. But even more surprising, was that she was kissing him back.

His hands were tangled in her long blonde hair, and her arms were wrapped around his neck as if she never wanted to let go, as if her life depended on this moment.

It wasn't real, he thought. He wished it was real with his whole soul, there was no way…

But he opened his eyes as her lips left his and looked into her blue eyes that were bright with tears. It was real, she was real, he assured himself. It was a dream, all the same.

Moments passed that seemed not long enough, and reality slipped in almost unnoticed.

_What have I done?_ Harry asked himself with growing apprehension.

Emlyn touched her lips and moved away from him, her eyes deliberately avoiding his.

"Why did you do that?" she asked softly.

_Because I wanted to_. "I'm not sure," he answered.

She visibly took a deep breath, "Don't ever do that again." She did not look at him.

Everything he was feeling crashed to the ground. She didn't even like him. After everything he told her…

"Why? Because of Ginny? We aren't dating, we've never even…" he stopped at the look on her face. He knew what she was thinking.

"Because you still think I killed your sister?" Harry asked, his tone was flat and unfeeling because he already knew the answer. Emlyn was silent and unmoving.

"I thought you were… joking," Harry said incredulously. "You're serious? You think that because I haven't killed Voldemort, that your sister and family are dead. You think I killed her though my inaction?" Harry pulled at her arm, swiveling her around to face him. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks, but her eyes were mutinous.

"Did anyone ever tell you that I HAVE faced Voldemort?" Harry asked her, gripping her arm tighter as she fought to get away from him. "In all respects, I should be dead right now. Besides for the attack that gave me my scar, I have faced him four times, Emlyn. I'm only seventeen and I carry this Prophecy, I've faced him four times, and that's not enough for you, is it?" Harry glared at her, his anger rising. He knew she could feel his wrath, and he wanted her too.

"If that's what you believe, why don't you go kiss Voldemort too? It would probably be more fun anyways; he's killed loads more people than I have," Harry shouted, his jealously rising unreasonably. "Then maybe, while you're at it, because he's so awesome to be around, you can kill him so that I don't have to see his fucking red eyes EVER AGAIN."

"You are the One, the Prophecy says you will kill him," Emlyn growled.

"Or be killed by him," Harry corrected her. "But I stopped living by my prophecy a long time ago. I began to dwell on it so much that my life became it. The funny thing though, is that my life's purpose is summed up in five sentances of some dumb prediction. So I began to ask myself, Is that who I am? What if that's all I'm going to be- less than one hundred words?" Emlyn had turned away from him. "You live your life by that second prophecy, don't you?" he accused her.

"It is my life!" Emlyn glared at him. "It is who I am, what I was created for."

"That's where you are wrong, Emlyn. Look around, this is your life and it's not a glamorous Prophecy today is it?"

She didn't answer him.

"Do you see a Seer around here anywhere? A crystal ball? Or even a bloody tea cup?" His anger was growing with every flutter of her eyelashes.

Emlyn shook her head no, but her eyes were glaring at him in hatred.

"That's right, no. It's because the future is ours. Some stupid Prophecy decided to run my life, and that doesn't seem all that fair to me. You need to realize that your life isn't run by your Prophecy either. And if I am the One, and if I need your help one day fighting Voldemort, I will call you and you will come and help me fight. But not because some Prophecy says that you will, but because you will care about me and the outcome of that fight."

Fury was coursing through him. Something about her, maybe it was the way her hair spilled down her back, or the way she challenged him with her eyes, it drove him crazy. Maybe it was because he could still feel himself kissing her; maybe it was because he cared about her…

"And what makes you think I will care about you?" Emlyn sneered. "I don't care about _failures_. I already told you that I don't care if Voldemort kills you, but I will be there if you call me because that's what my PROPHECY says will happen."

"You are so bloody prejudiced against me!" Harry yelled. "Can't you see that?"

"Can't you see that I don't care?" Emlyn yelled back. Every syllable crushed his heart, and Harry glared back at her, suddenly unfeeling towards her. His emotions were gone, she was blocked out. He felt… dead. And he laughed at her.

"I thought you were just looking for someone to blame, and I was willing to let you because I knew it would help you get through some of your grief over your sister's death. I blamed myself for Sirius' death and I almost killed myself because of it, so I hoped maybe I could help you a bit. But death hurts, Emlyn. It gut-wrenchingly painful, and there is not a day that goes by that I don't think of him and all the people that have died trying to save me, or died because of me.

"Do you think I asked for this? Do you think I want all this responsibility? My life is now devoted to saving the world from Voldemort because my mother loved me; do you actually want to burden me with the guilt that I feel now because I know you think I killed your sister?" Harry seethed.

She glared at him, the hatred in her eyes unwavering.

"I care about you; I would do anything for you. But you don't believe me. And I can't believe you actually think I killed your family, and then kiss me like that."

He laughed again, disbelievingly.

"Thank you, Emlyn. You have now made my guilt practically unbearable. I hope you are still around when I fight Voldemort, because before he dies, I will make him confess to everything he's done, and you will hear him tell me in his own voice that he was the one who killed your sister and your family. Then the guilt can be yours."

He calmly turned and gathered his wand and bag and walked towards the door. But before he pushed it open she heard him whisper.

"Care about that," he said under his breath, then the door shut and Emlyn collapsed to the floor in tears.

0000

"_Thermion Equation of the Northern Grazes Equinox_," Emlyn repeated boringly and pushed her way into the blue and white Ravenclaw common room. She quickly searched the quizzical faces for her brother, but did not find him.

"You aren't supposed to be in here," one of the braver Ravenclaw girls approached her.

"So change your password," Emlyn replied dully, ignoring the angry glances.

Emlyn was definitely in no mood to argue a trivial matter when she was in such a panic.

Harry had kissed her.

Harry Potter kissed her… and she kissed him back.

"Who are you looking for?" the Ravenclaw girl interrupted severely.

"NOT YOU." Emlyn said stonily, and with one raise of her graceful eyebrows, the Ravenclaw girl scurried back to her seat and watched as Emlyn made her way up to Lukas' room.

She found him sitting at his desk.

"Why didn't you come find me? You knew I was looking for you," Emlyn started. Lukas turned and looked at her.

"Because I knew you were upset, I'd rather talk here."

Emlyn was silent, she knew he was right.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Harry and I fought," Emlyn said quietly.

"So? You guys don't get along, you fight all the time," Lukas replied.

"I told him about Tynan," Emlyn said. Lukas looked unsurprised.

"And did he convince you that you were wrong about blaming him for her death?" he asked her.

_Yes,_ "NO. He is a failure, and will always be in my eyes." Emlyn answered him, hoping that Lukas couldn't feel her lying.

Guilt wracked her body; she couldn't believe that she had gotten her wish. She was hurting Harry Potter, and she felt terrible about it. Because of her, he had more guilt. He said he cared about her, and she had given him more burdens in return. She felt horrible, and she knew she was wrong.

But, damn if she would ever admit it.

"Fine, you can believe it, then. But after the winter break ends, we start practicing with him. So you better get over whatever is stopping you from trusting him, because soon enough we are going to have to be placing our lives in his hands."

"What do you mean we are practicing with him?"

"Come on, Em. Don't play dense," Lukas smiled at her. Emlyn didn't smile back. "Potter is going to be joining our morning and evening practices. Damaris says that he is more than ready, and could even start now. But she wanted to give him a break these last weeks of the semester before the more serious stuff started."

Emlyn heard him, but she was thinking about more pressing matters. She was going to have to spend time with Harry… and they had kissed. What was going to happen?

"Em? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Ginny and Harry aren't dating, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't," Lukas lied. He had figured it out the first day he saw them together, but gathered they didn't want anyone to know. "Think we should keep that to ourselves?"

"Whatever, I'm a Slytherin. Gossiping about a Gryff is pointless, no one cares about him. Except for Malfoy, he likes Ginny, and has some HUGE grudge against Potter."

"Be careful of him, I get an uneasy feeling around him."

"Yea, thanks for the warning. I kinda figured that out for myself when I punched him. We're alright now," she smirked sarcastically.

"Then if it works on Malfoy, why don't you punch Harry?" Lukas asked. Emlyn gaped at him, then dissolved into laughter with him.

But she wasn't laughing two weeks later when the Gryffindor's slaughtered the Hufflepuffs, Harry easily catching the snitch, however fancy the move he did to get it. He was once again the hero, and his name was wherever she went. But mostly, she was jealous of the way Ginny got to stand next to him and look at him and touch him…

And she wasn't laughing when Harry showed up with the gorgeous Ginny on his arm at the Yule Ball. Jealousy and anger made her pull Draco out onto the dance floor near them.

About the only thing that made her a little happy, (besides Lukas smiling because Hermione was his date), was that Draco seemed to be having about as good at time as she was. He continually stared at Ginny whenever he thought she and Ginny weren't looking, and subconsciously tracked her around the room. But, Emlyn knew the truth; Draco was caught under the youngest Weasley's spell, even if he didn't know it himself.

She also knew the other truth. Harry and Ginny weren't dating, and she had the power to relieve Draco of his stress and desire over her. But his stupid comment to her in the Great Hall when Harry had cursed her convinced her to hold off.

_Let him fret a little more_, she smiled to herself as he whirled her across the dance floor. Tonight, they were partners in envy.

* * *

So a little short, and D/G is absent, but I hope you guys still liked it! Harry and Emlyn can be really hard for me to write so PLEASE! give me a review or email, I'm dying to know what you think! 

And stick around for the next chapter! It's one of my favorites and I know all you D/G shippers are going to love it! THE UPDATE IS GOING TO BE QUICK TOO! so check back! hint hint ;)

On with the love: Neveralone89 (Sorry about the review thing! I dont know what was wrong! I hope its fixed! Anyways I agree with you about Snape, but I needed him to reveal the info because Voldemort is dumb and can't do anything himself ;) So, Snape has to prove himself again, which was why he was so nervous about giving Voldy info I think. I hope you enjoyed the Emlyn and Harry stuff in this chapter too! lol i love your well rounded critique on aspects, thats awesome! haha! ps. you are going to LOVE the next chapters if you love d/g! Oh, get ready i cant wait for you to read it!) Blackrougefillie (sorry about the lack of d/g! I cant wait for you to read the next chapters too!) DraconSpitfire22 (thank you! you def made my day!) Alexandria J. Malfoy (lol you are so funny! Im so excited for you guys to read the next chapter!) Kirrashi (nice sound effects! I think your hopes have some merit, but not quite yet... :D) katie (thanks so much! draco and ginny are by far my favorite, so I hope they are fun to read about too!) Shalita (I read those too! I just hope I keep Draco in character. But you never know how this will turn out! ;))

And thank you to all my readers!

So, if I haven't mentioned it before... Im totally pumped about the next chapter. So review and I will post quicker! Hurray! So, as always read, review and have a lovely week! -xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Alright, so I know this is a fast update, but I was so pumped that I have over 50 reviews now (thanks guys!) I never thought I would make it this far, and because I'm so very excited for this chapter, I decided to post earlier than I would have normally. Anyways, I feel like I've pumped up these next few chapters, so I hope you guys really like it and aren't really disapointed if it doesn't meet your expectations. More at bottom, so get excited! I'll meet you there, lol

Summary: A new prophecy has both Harry and Draco training for the ultimate fight. Ginny has many secrets of her own, one involving the newly tattooed Draco. He has hatred and ruthlessness branded into him; will his love for Ginny give him new, more painful scars?

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any material that you recognize, but

* * *

You said wanted distance  
This is what you get,  
This is what you get...  
I dreamed of you  
Number One Fan

14

_Stupid Colin_, Ginny thought as she rounded the corner heading into the dungeons. He knew she didn't like going on rounds alone, much less rounds on Friday nights. But she couldn't say no to his pleadings of having to study, and he would have let her skive off duties if she had to study anyways. It was the fifth time this semester, and she was almost positive that he wasn't studying.

So here she was, patrolling the dark hallways. She hated the dark, especially in the dungeons, alone. She suddenly wished that Draco was with her again, but immediately pushed that thought out of her mind.

The past month had been nothing but short glances and long glares. She still hadn't figured him out yet, but she missed him and was determined to keep her distance because of it. She had a good time at the Yule Ball with Harry, but couldn't help but be greatly disappointed. Ginny had gotten dressed specifically for Draco, she wore her hair the way he mentioned that he liked it; she picked her dress because she knew it was daring. She wanted to get a rise out of him, she wanted Draco's attention. And he hadn't looked at her once the whole entire night.

He was with Emlyn, whose blonde hair and blue robes that matched her eyes cast Ginny into a shade, she was sure. She even saw Harry looking longingly towards her a couple times that night. Merlin, she couldn't even keep Harry's attention and she was supposed to be dating him.

Thank goodness there were only a few days left until she was home for Christmas and away from Draco. She was getting tired of deliberately avoiding him, and wanted a few days away so that she could stop thinking about him… hopefully.

She glanced out one of the few windows, as she was on the upper portion of the dungeons. Outside she could see the moonlight falling on the snow covered ground. She briefly wondered if she should get Draco a present like last year.

"Get a move on, girly. You're keeping me awake!"

Ginny jumped visibly, and turned her wand light on a painting of cranky old man situated on a black horse. He looked very cross, so she continued without a word, but not without a nasty look in the old man's direction.

The paintings always made her jumpy, their creepy eyes always following and watching, and their low whispering. Absolutely eerie, she thought. She heard a painful moaning farther down the dark hall, unfortunately in the direction she was heading, and chalked it up to another painting. Once they knew of her nervousness, they made a point to scare her. But her heart sped up with her uneasiness.

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

"Draco, you have worked hard, now it is time for your reward," Voldemort's voice filled the arena and Draco heard the Death Eaters laugh. "Hold out your arm," he commanded.

Draco was only wearing his loose practice pants, his upper body was bare. He extended his left arm towards Voldemort and watched as the Dark Lord pointed his wand towards him. Draco had learned enough to know that flinching would mean more pain than he could imagine, so he stood with his face impassive waiting for Voldemort to act.

"_Hasith l'herisith_," Voldemort hissed. A bright light shone from a wand and jet black snake emerged from it. It landed on Draco's outstretched arm and began to twine itself up and around his arm and shoulder. It was so heavy Draco could barely keep his arm still as he felt the cold scales travel up his arm. The snake's tail was just beginning to tickle his ear when it stilled.

Draco looked down, his arm was still straight out and the snake was wrapped tightly around it. Suddenly it began to shine bright white and burn as though it were melting. He wanted to scream through the pain, but Voldemort was watching his face curiously, and he knew the Dark Lord was waiting for him to show a reaction to the searing snake.

He took a deep breath and watched as the snake slowly melted onto his arm. The searing eventually lessened, and Draco finally looked up at the Dark Lord.

"This is my mark for you, Young Apprentice," Voldemort said, placing his gray fingertip on Draco's arm and tracing the mark with his yellow nail. Shivers ran down Draco's spine. The Dark Lord continued, "You will receive no mark like the others, because, let's face it, you are not like the others. I can tell by the look in your eyes you thirst for something more." He smiled, or at least what looked like a smile. Despite his allegiance to the Dark Lord, Voldemort still made Draco cringe inside.

"Although you are special to me, you are not special to MY DEATH EATERS!" his voice rose to a crescendo, exciting the Death Eaters who surrounded them. The noise was almost deafening, but it did not bother Draco who knew what was coming and immediately began preparing for it. His wand was at his side clenched in his hand… but not for long.

"Let me see your wand, Draco," Voldemort said, turning back towards him, his voice was almost disarmingly sweet. Draco handed it over nonchalantly, keeping his breathing even though his heart was racing. It was time for his test…

Voldemort looked at him, then placed what Draco figured to be a comforting hand on his newly tattooed shoulder.

"It is time for the Apprentice's first test. Lucius, if you would join me here," he swept towards the middle of the circle, "Along with Macnair, Black, and Crabbe."

Draco could see the three smiling beneath their hoods. His father, who wasn't wearing a hood, was smiling also, but with pride. Draco's heart lifted and excitement tore through him at his father's display of fondness for his son. Now was just the chance he wanted to prove to his father he wasn't a failure. After all Voldemort had been calling him an "Apprentice" and that was no small feat.

"Here is the challenge, _Anguisator_," Voldemort said, looking meaningfully at him. It took Draco a moment to realize Voldemort was speaking to him, and that he had been given a new name. The meaning hit him tremendously, the last person Voldemort gave a name to was Lucius when he became Voldemort's trusted right hand. Only the most influential Death Eaters were given names, and Draco was now one of three who carried the privilege. Draco looked over at his father and Lucius looked complacent, though Draco could see the approval in his eyes. _Anguisator_, Draco rolled the name around, and though his translation was weak, he realized it was the Latin astronomical word for snake. He was the Serpent Warrior.

"Your challenge tonight is you against… whomever I choose. Good Luck." Voldemort laughed maniacally, "And who shall get the _honor_ of going first?"

"I would, my lord," Lucius said immediately, stepping forward taking caution not to look at Draco.

Draco swallowed his instant anger. How dare his father show him the ultimate disrespect of meeting him in the battle ring first? Voldemort gave away no expression of displeasure, but rather started the sounded the starting bell. The circle of Death Eaters started their catcalls.

Draco faced his father, calmly running his fingertips along his palms at his sides to help him clear his mind. The dishonor Lucius showed him influenced Draco's decision to show no restraint for his father. Lucius had his wand at the ready, obviously showing Draco more disrespect in letting Draco make the first move in a challenge Lucius initiated.

And then it happened. Draco flung his spells at Lucius, and Lucius flinging spells right back. Draco hurled himself sideways, and recovered quickly while dodging a green light from Lucius' wand. He was close enough to create contact and landed a roundhouse kick to Lucius' jaw, rendering him unconscious. It wasn't that hard to bring the great Lucius down, Draco thought, as he wiped his palms on his battle pants.

"Very nice, _Anguisator_," Voldemort stepped forwards again into the ring. "But, I think that was too quick for much fun though, don't you?" It was obviously a rhetorical question, and Draco barely held back a sneer, but the rest of the Death Eaters cheered in agreement.

Voldemort stepped back into the circle. "Macnair, Black, Crabbe, you're next," he said with a sneer.

Draco cursed silently, but Gruchis had trained him for multiple enemies and had thirsted for weeks to show what he could handle. He smiled challengingly as his opponents took their places in front of him. The bell sounded and the fight began.

The halls sounded with shatters and calls and curses as Voldemort watched on with pride as Draco thoroughly demolished the obviously unworthy opponents in three swift moves.

Draco rose from his kneeling position realizing that he had just taken Voldemort's most prized fighters to the ground in less than thirty seconds. Looking over at Voldemort, he could tell that he was pleased. When he had shown up for practice today, he definitely did not expect this.

"Good, _Anguisator_, very good," Voldemort murmured, looking greedily at Draco. "Goyle, Acinar, Burns, Zambini, Parkinson… GO."

Draco was lying on the floor panting, trying desperately to catch his breath. He had barely survived that last round. Catching a quick count, he saw that only eleven more Death Eaters stood around them, the rest had been dragged out of the circle unconscious after attempting to fight Draco. However high Draco's confidence was at the beginning of the night, now, three hours later, he was not so sure he would survive. Though, Voldemort would never let him die, the pain already coursing through his body was slowly coaxing him into unconsciousness.

Draco was not the all-powerful fighter, actually far from it, and he knew the injuries he sustained tonight were very serious. After about the first half hour of fighting, Draco realized the more creative his attacks were, the more Voldemort enjoyed them. However, after about the first hour of fighting, the Dark Lord got bored, and decided to color things up with a little blood and produced his beloved wizard sabers. Though Draco was sure he hadn't killed anyone yet, his temper and mental fatigue were going to be hard to control.

"I think one last fight will do the trick, _Anguisator_," Voldemort said for the tenth time that night. And Draco hauled himself to his feet, though extremely unsteady.

"Novas, your turn," Voldemort said, tossing the young man a sword. Draco almost groaned, for there was nothing that Novas loved more than swords. He heard the sound of the bell, and prepared to fight.

The swords crashed together with a jolting spark. The two opponents sprang back from each other, circling and calculating. Draco watched Novas with a warrior's intensity only interrupted to wipe the blood that trickled into his eye. Novas thrust forward and Draco countered, lunging forward in attack. He spun sideways and managed to slice Novas' arm through the thick fabric he was wearing. Novas lunged forward with amazing speed and accuracy. Draco barely countered, then in his clouded exhaustion stepped into another attack. Novas' sword pierced Draco's chest, slicing between his ribs.

Draco fell without a cry, hitting the ground with a deathly finality, his hands covering the wound on his bare chest.

The arena went still; the few Death Eaters that were still conscious held their breaths in anticipation and caution.

"YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!" Voldemort's voice exploded in anger. Turning quickly, his blood red eyes rested on Novan, who was shaking in fear. "_Crucio_!" he pointed his wand at Novan, who fell to the floor screaming in agony.

"My lord," another Death Eater called over Novan's shrieking, "_Anguisator_ is not dead."

Voldemort's attentions turned towards the now faintly writhing Draco. Novan was motionless on the floor.

"Only I use the name _Anguisator_ for the Apprentice. You shall address him further as such," Voldemort murmured, eyeing Draco who was moving slightly.

"Yes, my lord, a thousand pardons, my lord."

"Enervate Lucius, I wish to speak to him," Voldemort said to a nearby Death Eater. Then to another, "Watch _Anguisator_ and tell me if he dies," Voldemort stalked over to wear Lucius was awakening.

Draco lay on the floor and he could not hear properly with all the ringing in his ears. He turned his head to the side, but it was immediately viciously kicked back so that he was staring upwards. Draco almost laughed, but heard Voldemort's and his father's voices though they were quiet and sounded far away.

"He did excellent tonight, _Caducusluor_, you should be proud, he will serve me well."

"Yes, my lord. Thank you, my lord."

"I can not heal his last wound fully, but I will try. Then send him back to learn from his pain," Voldemort's voice carried through the fog which Draco lay in. His pain was slow and throbbing and so intense he still had yet to identify where it was coming from. But, finally submitting to the darkness, he passed out.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Ginny heard the moan again, but this time it was louder. Then she heard yelling.

"EXCUSE ME, SIR! You are blocking the entrance if you would so kindly remove yourself."

Ginny hurried nervously through the black corridor towards the voices. Hearing another moan that sounded quite painful, she lit her wand and it shown on the floor where she was half running. In her surprise, she almost slipped and fell: there were blood smears all over the floor. Her eyes wide with panic, she raised her wand and found herself standing in front of a very angry statue of Boros the Bragged. His statue was the entranceway to the Head Boy dorm, and currently propped open by what looked like Draco's lifeless body.

Ginny cursed lightly, and bent down to see if it really was Draco who was bleeding so profusely. She could barely make out his blond hair with her tiny wand light, as his head was being blocked by the careless statue. He was lying prone so that his stomach looked as though it was being painfully cinched by the statue and the wall. She righted herself, and addressed the statue.

"Sir, you'll need to stop trying to close the entrance, there is a student caught, can't you see that?" she said, her voice was panicky and stern.

"Obviously, I can not, you silly girl! My head only turns one way," the statue scoffed, then proceeded to demonstrate that indeed he could only move his head one way.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Ginny yelled, frustrated.

"I need the password first," Boros calmly inspected its nails.

"I'm a Prefect, I don't have to give you the password," she cried, her voice rising in panic. The amount of blood surround her feet was unnerving.

"I say you do, and you can't get in without my permission," Boros the Bragged said again, deftly crossing its stony arms and lifting its stony nose.

"Well, how about this for permission?" Ginny muttered, her voice low and her wand pointed directly at the statue's head.

"Curse my head off, and then I'll never move," the statue said haughtily.

"How very kind of you," Ginny said sarcastically, then immediately bent down to see if she could squeeze through the crack created by Draco's body. She slid through easily, and leaned down to see his face covered in blood.

"Oh, gods," she whispered, when she saw amount of blood leaking off his back in her weak wand light.

"Draco?" she said, and then yelled his name again. He moved slightly, but barely as he was still being squeezed by the statue. "Draco, I need the password," she was crying now, desperate to reassure herself he would be alright. She slapped him lightly on the face to try to wake him, and he whispered something.

"I didn't catch that, Draco, say it again," she pleaded, leaning her head towards his, stroking his hair softly.

His voice sounded like he was choking on gravel, but his breath on her cheek sent shivers down her spine. She stroked his face quickly then stood to squeeze back through the door.

"Gryffindor love," she repeated to the atrocious statue, and only when it opened did she realize that Draco had used their inside joke as his password. Her heart constricted at what that possibly meant, then she was brought back to reality as Draco's body rolled sideways as it was released from the painful hold.

Lighting the room with her wand, she quickly decided to move him out of the hallway to see the damage before she transported him to the hospital wing. She gingerly lifted his shoulders off the floor so they wouldn't drag and cause more pain. The sudden movement seemed to alert Draco, and he thrashed out of her grip. He hit the floor hard and groaned again, rolling onto his side.

"Malfoy, I need to get you to Madame Pomfrey," Ginny said, tears running unwillingly down her cheeks. She could now see the deep cuts and purple and black bruises forming all over his body. She could only think of one person who could do this: Lucius and the stupid training he made Draco go through.

"No," Draco barely whispered, "No, take me to my bed. I can't go to Pomfrey, you have to…" he choked, and coughed, expelling more blood. Ginny closed her eyes, more tears rolling down her cheeks. Oh, how she wished she could hurt whoever did this to him.

She conjured a stretcher and carefully floated him past the leather couches and study room into his bedroom. Setting him softly on the bed, then making sure he was comfortable enough, she ran to get hot water and towels from the bathroom.

Dangerously loading her arms, she carried back a basin full of hot water and as many towels as she could carry and set them next to the bed. He was lying on the comforter surrounded by lush velvety pillows so she removed them save one she left for his head.

She studied his body. Even bruised and bloody, he still set her on fire. She hadn't been this close to him in at least a month, and she took a moment to savor his nearness. She suddenly remembered that they weren't speaking, and she should leave now if she wanted to keep it that way. But not for a second did she actually consider it. After all, she was his friend once, and she still cared about him, though she wouldn't ever admit it to him.

He was passed out, though his beautiful face was screwed up in agony. Ginny noticed his new tattoo, the skin was raised slightly and red along the edges and she figured that was his reward for tonight. It was a gigantic snake, the black hissing head starting underneath his forearm near his wrist then twisting around his bicep and shoulder, across his upper back then its thin black tail ending on his neck, just below his right ear. It was patterned with intricately woven symbols and phrases in a language she had never seen. And though she knew it was a mark of Darkness, on Draco it looked absolutely stunning and powerful. She could imagine the snake moving if he flexed his arm in anger…or in passion. She ran her fingers over the raised skin, relishing the feeling of just touching him. But as her fingers traced the path of the snake, they crossed with an angry bleeding wound, and Ginny was snapped back to reality.

Thanking Merlin for her beginning training this summer as a Healer, she tended to his anterior wounds first, washing and cleaning the cuts on his chest and abdomen then removing his blood soaked pants to clean the wounds on his legs. She healed as many as she could, but he had huge gashes along both thighs, his chest and along his stomach that all wouldn't stop bleeding, and she wasn't educated enough to heal them. However, she knew that even if a wound wouldn't stop bleeding, even the most experienced Healers would turn to stitching with a thread and needle. So she gathered her courage, and afterwards, she bandaged the perfect stitches as tightly as she could and tended to his head.

There was another deep cut along his scalp that she was unable to magically shut, so she stitched it shut also, crying as she saw his beautiful face wince in his dreams.

After she was done she flipped him over gingerly, careful not to rip the stitches she had finished. His back was not as bad as she had originally thought, however it was more bruised and there was still one large jagged cut she did her best to stitch shut.

She forced him to drink some water, regular pain killers, and a blood restoration potion she had quickly made, hoping they would help with some of the agony she knew he must be in. She said a quick prayer that none of the bruises were because of internal damage and then she cleaned the bloody mess outside his statue in the hall.

Ginny fell asleep from exhaustion around dawn next to him on his large bed, curled up in a ball close enough that she could still hear if he moaned in pain. She woke up only awhile later; Draco had rolled over and was sleeping fitfully on his stomach. Deciding this was a good time to wash off the rest of his back, she started for his bathroom again, this time taking in his rooms.

His bedroom was decorated in dark reds, definitely not Malfoy colors. The large bed Draco was currently sleeping on dominated the room, along with two dressers and, she laughed when she spotted it, a rather oversized full length mirror. Two windows looking onto the grounds let in the early morning light when Ginny pulled back their heavy red curtains. Ginny walked into the joining bathroom, it was also decorated prominently in reds. She briefly thought it must be Draco's favorite color. She ran more warm water into the basin and carried it back into the bedroom. Unfortunately, there were no more clean towels, so she went off exploring the rest of his rooms.

She opened the door to his room and stepped back into what looked like his study, surprisingly decorated in Slytherin green and silver. There were bookcases along the walls and a huge desk dominated the area. Joining with it was a sitting area, with two settees and a large comfy couch facing a huge fireplace. She checked in two closets before she found the one the house elves magically supplied with fresh linens. She grabbed a few more towels and hauled them back to his room.

She took in his sleeping form, his face finally relaxed and he looked so much like a little boy, Ginny had to restrain herself from brushing the hair off his forehead. But her gaze drifted to his tattoo and she frowned. The snake was filled with dark symbols, she was sure of it. Six years of Defense Against the Dark Arts hadn't taught her what the symbols stood for, but at least she knew they meant something sinister. Again, her thoughts drifted to how he got it. The skin around it was so inflamed she knew he had to have received it very recently. She had heard the rumors that the Dark Lord was giving out new Dark Marks, and she idly wondered if this was one of them while she started soaking the clean towels in the warm water.

It took her a good while to clean off his back as most of the blood was dry and sticky. She also changed all the bandages, lathering the wounds with healing potion before taping the gauze over them. She knew she should leave before he woke up, but she was exhausted and Draco's bed was warm and comfortable. Only promising herself five minutes she lay down next to him, curling up under the comforter. But, five minutes became hours and before she knew it, the sun was shining through the windows behind Draco as he was standing over her.

* * *

OOOh... so mini cliffy! yea I'm excited! You? I hope I didnt disappoint anyone with my hyping up these chapters. It's just this is like the first thing I wrote when I thought up this story, and I've been hanging on to it for so long, and so far, it's been one of my favorite things I've written...ever. And the whole scene isn't even done yet! AWESOME! lol, well anyways, the next one is ready to go and the more you tell me what you think, the more im inclined to let you read what happens next. I feel evil doing that... you know I'll never be able to resist posting the next chapter soon! 

Reviews Reviews: neveralone89 (i hope you liked the whole d/g thing going on in this chapter! lol. But Im glad you like the h/e stuff too!) Alexandria J. Malfoy (I honestly love when people use wicked to describe things! It's so woot!) Shwenny (thanks for the h/e critique! you made me feel a lot better about them!) Kirrashi (Am I more evil now? I hope you dont hate cliffhangers like I do! No worries though, Im posting quickly!) bluey (thanks! I hope you keep reading!)

And thanks to everyone else!

Make sure to come back 'cause there's more! keepin it short: read, review, woot -xxx  



	15. Chapter 15

Alright, here's another one... hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nor am I making any money. Oh, and the awesome band lyrics are just awesome band lyrics and do not support the story in any way.

oh yea p.s.: I probably mentioned this before, but I do not know anything about Latin. I just kind of peice things together, and it most likely means nothing. But I like to hope that they do. I mean no offense.

on with it!

* * *

Here I am beside myself again  
I'm torn apart by words that you have said  
and all in all, I know we're falling apart  
Where did you run to so far away?  
Finch

15

Draco woke up feeling clean and warm, and to his confusion, a foot pressed up against his calf. Glancing over, he spotted a mass of hair peaking out from the comforter next to him. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember what happened last night; he didn't remember taking a girl to bed. He glanced over at her again, noting her hair color; another red-head, he frowned, thinking of Ginny. It seemed of late that all his interests had fiery red hair, though none were as beautiful as the only red-head he actually wanted. Trying to remember where he was that he met this girl and hopefully her name, he moved to get out of bed. Pain shot through his whole body, and Draco groaned aloud. Smiling to himself, thinking that this little redhead must have given him quite the workout to make him feel so exhausted, he pulled his left arm from the covers to run his hand through his hair.

The snake tattoo hissed back him, and Draco sat up quickly. Last night's events rushed back to him: his father dishonoring him in the dueling arena, Voldemort's pleasure at Draco's improvement, _Anguisator_…

He quickly moved to his mirror, looking in horror at the number of bandages that expertly wrapped him. He was only wearing a pair of bloody stiff boxers, and it was easy to tally each bandage. Seven, he counted, and he could remember receiving each mind blowing slice. Not to mention the bruising that covered his body and face in blue and purple marks.

He looked back at the girl who he could barely see over his comforter. She must have taken care of him, he thought, but she saw his new Dark Mark. Searching calmly, he quickly found his wand among the sliced clothes he was wearing the night before and walked to the side of the bed where she was sleeping. He would have to make her forget, she could not know of his allegiance to Voldemort. Quickly, he pulled back the covers, his wand at the ready.

Ginny Weasley lay in her school skirt and shirt sleeping peacefully. Draco could not think for a moment. Ginny had taken care of him. Ginny, the girl who wouldn't talk to him, who was mad at him, who didn't want to be near him; she had taken care of him. His heartbeat quickened as he took in her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, so breathtakingly beautiful. She was sleeping on her side, her red hair was curled against his pillow; her hands were tucked up next to her face and her long eyelashes were fanned against her creamy cheeks. Her school shirt was riding up around her midsection so that her flat waist was exposed. Her skirt was disheveled as well, and Draco could not believe he was looking at the most gorgeous legs he had ever seen.

Ginny chose that moment to wake up. She rolled over and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. He quickly shoved his wand behind his back, trying to think of a new plan. He didn't want to modify her memory, but she couldn't suspect him of being a Death Eater either.

"How are you feeling?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "You shouldn't be out of bed yet," sitting up, she straightened her clothes and shivered. "It's freezing in here and you're only wearing boxers. Get back in the bed and I'll start the fire."

Draco did not move as he watched her start a fire in the fireplace in his room. She acted so casually, like nothing was wrong. He followed her out into the common room where she started a fire there, as well. As soon as the fire was blazing, she stood up and walked directly towards him, placed a hand on his chest and forced him backwards into the bedroom and onto the bed.

He lay down with some confusion, and watched as she silently checked for more bleeding. She didn't remove the bandages, just looked them over for crimson stains.

"So," Ginny said quietly, looking directly into his eyes. She was standing beside the bed; her hands were idly playing with his bandages now, and he relished her touch. He slowly grabbed her hand in his, calmly caressing her fingers. It took him a moment to actually figure out what he was doing.

"You missed me, Weasel," he told her softly, though Ginny did not miss his confident smirk. She rolled her eyes at him. Even when he was in pain, he was still egotistical.

"Missing you implies that I cared, Malfoy. And the only thing I missed was busting your ego," Ginny said lowly, but she didn't remove her hand from him.

"I did get a little carried away in your absence," he teased. She smirked at him.

"You sound like you knew I'd start talking to you again," Ginny told him. "I didn't say that I forgave you yet, anyways."

"It was only a matter of time before you came back to me. And, if you didn't realize it, you forgave me the moment you walked out of the dungeon that day," he smiled boldly at her. Ginny frowned, but she knew he was right.

"How do you know I wouldn't wait until you came back to me?" Ginny asked him.

"Because that would mean I was wrong, and Malfoy's don't admit their faults. Besides, Weasley's are known for their begging," the corner of Draco's mouth inclined.

"Bastard," she hissed, tugging her hand out of his. "The only reason Malfoy's think they are without error is because no one cares enough to show you truth. And, surprise, you are wrong right now. And also, begging is for cowards, and if you didn't realize it, every Weasley has been in Gryffindor, which, if you didn't realize it, is known for bravery," she snarled at him. Draco just laughed.

"Did that feel good?"

"What?"

"Getting that out of your system. I gather you've been holding up some really good Malfoy bashing in the past month, I wanted to give you a chance to get it out before we get to the serious stuff."

She glared at him, but his grey eyes captured the heat.

"I missed you, Weasley, and even if you told me you didn't think about me once, I'd still tell you that I missed you," he confessed softly.

"That sounds like an 'I was wrong' line," she whispered.

"No, it's just the truth," he told her.

"If you missed me so much, why didn't you talk to me?"

"Because you told me not to talk to you," Draco reminded her with a scoff. "Don't go senile on me."

"I remember," she sneered back, "Because you were mean to me."

"I was not!" he shouted, frustrated.

"You were!" she shouted back.

"I was not!"

"You so were!"

"This is going nowhere, Weasley."

"I agree, but it still doesn't change the fact that you owe me an apology."

"Malfoy's don't apologize. To anyone."

"Are you saying you're infallible?"

"Maybe, but even if I wasn't, I'm never sorry for what I do."

"So you aren't sorry that you fucked me over with Snape?"

"No, I'm not sorry, but I am disappointed I can't write you notes in class anymore," he laughed.

"You're horrible," she couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled back at her.

"So, Weasley, does this mean you're coming back to me?"

"Only if you're full length mirror doesn't mind the competition for your attention," she said sweetly. Draco smile sank and he glared at her.

"It's good to have you around again, even though you infuriate me," he smiled tightly at her, then yanked her hand and sent her flying across his chest on to him. However, he was smiling until he felt the pain shoot through his body.

Ginny was already trying to get herself off of him without causing any more pain to him, and because she was so embarrassed with her reaction to him that she was blushing to the roots of her hair.

She gathered more pain medication for him to take and quickly shoved it at him as a diversion. He groaned and sat up, taking the cup she offered, also thankful for the distraction.

They were silent. Draco had no idea what to say. He didn't know what she was thinking or what to say to figure out what she was thinking. But he did know that he was relieved that she was here with him and that she was talking to him again.

Ginny had deliberately kept her eyes away from his tattoo the whole time they were talking, knowing that if he saw her glance at it he would remember it was there and their somewhat pleasant conversation would be replaced with talking about things she would rather not know. But curiosity was getting the best of her, and she hoped that Draco's seemingly good mood would hold out if she asked him a question about why he was hurt.

"This is just a guess, but you told me you still have training, and is… well, er, I was wondering if …" she trailed off, but her eyes had unwillingly slid to his tattoo. Draco immediately knew what she was thinking: she thought it was the new Dark Mark – and she was exactly right. His heart dropped at the thought of forcibly modifying her memory when he wanted her to remember every moment she spent with him.

"No, I am not a Death Eater, Weasley," Draco lied viciously, desperately hoping she would believe him. "My father let me get a tattoo when I turned sixteen," he fabricated.

"Oh, it just looked very new and all… it's nice, I like it," she said lamely, looking away. Ginny knew for a fact he didn't have a tattoo before, her proof when she had "accidentally" seen him in the shower after Quidditch practice last year.

Draco could tell she knew he was lying, and he cursed. Damn her for being so smart, now he really had to do something to convince her he wasn't in leagues with Voldemort. He didn't want to think about the alternative.

"So that's what you think, eh? Why is it you never mind your own business, Weasley?" he shouted at her, frustrated. He saw her wince slightly, but she slowly looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "How did you get in here anyways?"

"You gave me the password. I didn't have much of a choice though; your stupid statue had you caught in the door. I suspect that's where these two bruises came from," she bit out and then poked him hard in the side where two purple lines were forming. It was his turn to wince. "I very well saved your life last night, Malfoy. You were bleeding everywhere," she gestured to the mound of blood soaked towels on the floor. "I'm surprised that you have enough strength left to stand. And even after I had to stitch you shut…"

"YOU STITCHED ME?" Draco bellowed, tearing at his bandages. He barely heard Ginny squeak to be careful as he ripped them off. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his body. The seven ugly gashes stood out, lined in black thread and expertly sown shut. Realization struck him… muggle healing has consequences. "I will have scars from this!" Draco hollered at her, pointing at his chest, knowing the consequences of scars to Voldemort.

"I didn't think you were that self absorbed, Malfoy. Besides, the ladies like a little proof of danger, I'm sure I've just helped you in more ways than one," she smirked uncertainly at him, ignoring his obvious outrage. He only grew angrier at her words though, which made Ginny angrier also. "You wouldn't have scars if you had let me take you to Madame Pomfrey. Would you like to explain why you couldn't see the nurse? From the blood marks outside your statue it looked like you tried to get there, and then decided against it," she looked at him expectantly, and when he didn't answer she turned around to grab more bandages.

"I can't give you an answer and you know it," he yelled suddenly. Draco was fuming, she looked at him expectantly. "You don't know how much you could have cost me with your little stunt last night,"

"What, saving you life?" she countered.

"You didn't save my life! You very well might have ended it!" Draco shouted again. If Voldemort saw the muggle stitches, there is no telling what the Dark Lord's wrath would entail.

"Fine, whatever you say, Malfoy," she mocked him. "Who the hell knows why you are so pissed off all the time, I just tried to help," Ginny said evenly, but she was fuming. Insanely eager to get his blood-soaked clothes off her skin, she began unbuttoning her bloody school blouse in front of him, and let it drop to the floor. Then unbuttoned her equally bloody skirt and let it drop too. "I just saved your life. That is what the story is. I don't care what happened to you, nor did I ask. So you can stop acting like I infringed on your private little bubble," she shouted. She had stalked over to his drawers and had pulled one open. She pulled out one of his black shirts and a pair of his black and green Quidditch shorts. She turned back to face him, still in her underwear. Anger curled through her as she looked at his ungrateful face.

"I can probably guess what happened though, and your father should be cursed for putting you though those stupid training sessions. And as for that _ugly_ tattoo, I hope you can get it removed, because it looks like Voldemort himself made it," she finished angrily.

Draco almost laughed, but his attention was elsewhere. He thought she had never looked more desirable. Although, her bra and knickers were slightly red with his blood too, she still looked like a goddess. He had never seen her so flipped, but she was glorious, and Draco was frozen in awe. He looked again at her underclothes where his blood had soaked through. His blood was on her skin, and Oh, how he wanted to be there, too.

Ginny was fuming, "Malfoy!" she yelled, "I've helped you so many fucking times, and you never once thank me when you ought too," she stepped into his Quidditch shorts one splendid leg at a time. Draco was transfixed. She pulled the shirt over her head. "I'll keep your clothes as payment, I'm sure you won't want them back after I've touched them," she sneered at him, "and next time I find you bleeding on the floor, I'll be sure to give you a good kick to the tadger. I'm sure you have so many friends who are willing to stay up all night stitching your ugly face and if I knew you were going to be such a prat I would have stitched a whole hell of a lot more shut!" And with that she picked up her bloody clothes and stalked out of the room.

_Merlin, she looks good in my clothes_, Draco thought as he watched her storm through the statue hole.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Ginny stormed through the castle, her red hair was flying out behind her and her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Do not cry again because of him," she told herself, her bottom lip quivering unintentionally. Ginny could not believe that he yelled at her after she had spent all night helping him and healing him… and worrying about him. She was not ready to admit she liked him and his piercing grey eyes, and something like this definitely helped her convince herself he was nothing but a prat. So, Ginny tried to think of his yelling at her in a good light, at least now she had another personal reason to stay away from him.

And what had he meant that her stitches would get him in trouble? Was he delusional? If anything, he should be grateful the muggle practice was one of the first things she learned in her Healer internship last summer.

"What a giant git!" she exclaimed under her breath, as she repeated the password (_Frosted Fungi_) and climbed through the portrait hole. Suddenly thinking that Ron would question her if he saw, or found out about, her coming back to the dorms this early on a Saturday morning, she concealed herself with her power. Hoping that everyone would be at breakfast and there would be no one in the common room, she tiptoed through trying her best to be quiet. To her huge disappointment, Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat in front of the fire.

Harry's head whipped around so fast, Ginny swore. He looked directly at her and smiled. Even though practicing together had helped with her abilities, she still couldn't completely conceal herself from him. Ron looked over to see what Harry was staring at.

"Don't worry, mate, no one's there. I saw the same thing happen a few days ago. I reckon the Fat Lady's lost a few marbles," Ron said. Hermione laughed and they went back to working on their homework.

"I'll be back in a few, just something I've got to, er, check on," Harry murmured to them. Ginny, who was climbing the bottom of the stairs leading to the dorms, looked behind her to see Harry following her, his face etched with anger.

"Come with me," he whispered to her, and then grabbed her arm. He led her up to his dorm, then closed and locked the door behind them. Ginny was absolutely shocked, not understanding why he was so angry with her. Harry should have just questioned her later, after all she wasn't bloody anymore… but she was wearing Draco's clothes! Ginny's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at the SLYTHERIN crossing her breast in dark green. What a great shirt to choose, Ginny thought, mentally smacking herself in the head, very obvious.

Harry's blood boiled when he saw Ginny in Slytherin clothes. There was only one person who she could have gotten these clothes from, and Harry did not want to think about how she got them.

"You can take your shield-thingy down, we're alone now," Harry said quietly, and waited for the tingling feeling to subside that singled her release of her power. Ginny had turned bright red when he pulled her in here, so she obviously knew what he angry about.

"Explain!' Harry almost yelled it, but it came out in more of a strangled burst. Ginny blushed harder.

"Draco was bleeding last night, I found him on my rounds. So I dragged him into his room and attempted to heal him. I was with him all night, but nothing happened, I swear!" Ginny answered so quickly that Harry almost didn't follow.

"Why didn't you take him to Madame Pomfrey if he was bleeding?" Harry questioned her, looking down at the bloody school uniforms she was holding.

"He wouldn't let me, and wouldn't tell me why when I asked this morning," she looked down at her clothes also.

"Okay, fine, you helped him. WHY ARE YOU IN HIS CLOTHES?" Harry was quiet, but extremely forceful. Ginny looked almost sick.

"I couldn't wear these back!" she explained, holding up her bloody clothes for him to see.

"You're a witch, why didn't you just vanish the blood…" Harry stopped at the look on Ginny's face.

"Oh, gods… OH, MERLIN!" she panicked, "I changed clothes in front of him! Harry, Malfoy saw me in my scanties!" she collapsed on the nearest bed, putting her head in her hands. "I didn't even realize what I was doing; I was so bloody angry that he yelled at me. I just wanted to get out of those dirty clothes, get his blood off me! I… I stripped right in front of him!" Ginny started to cry.

"It's not that bad, Gin," Harry soothed, sitting next to her on the bed, suddenly feeling guilty for interrogating her so forcefully. She had obviously had a hard night. "I'm sure he didn't… notice," Harry finished lamely. There was no way a male _wouldn't_ notice when Ginny stripped to her knickers.

"No way, I saw him looking at me and it didn't even register why! I'm so unobservant; he's going to think I'm a… scarlet woman!" Ginny went into another attack of sobbing, and Harry put his arm around her gingerly.

"He's not going to think that, Gin. And if he does, you have me and six other brothers to prove him wrong," Harry said, smiling down at the top of her red head.

"I… I guess," Ginny sniffed, looking up at Harry. She had tears rolling down her face. "And at least I got some Slytherin stuff we can burn after we beat them at Quidditch," she smiled weakly at him.

"That's the spirit!" Harry said quickly, hoping that her tears had ended. "Now, you were saying that he yelled at you? Why would he do that if you helped him?"

"I don't know, he's a wanker! He said that I ruined everything by stitching him, but honestly, if I hadn't done something he would have bled to death," she said, wiping the excess wetness off her cheeks. "I told him that, and he didn't believe me that I saved his life."

"Well, I agree he's a wanker. He shouldn't have yelled at you. But I thought you guys weren't talking anymore, do you want to tell me what happened?" Harry asked. Ginny told him the basic story, and Harry also seemed very interested as to why Draco was so sliced and bruised when he wasn't allowed to leave the castle.

"I think he's going somewhere out of the castle. He told me once that his father made him practice for something twice or three times a day during the summer. If it was that important, I don't think he's stopped," Ginny mused, thinking about the look on Draco's face when she mentioned his father.

"Do you think its Death Eater training?" Harry asked, though he didn't really have to hear the answer. He knew that Draco was already lined up to become an honored member right out of school.

"No, he said it wasn't. Though he had a strange tattoo, it wasn't the Dark Mark," Ginny said quickly at the look on Harry's face. She barely stifled a yawn. "Are Ron and Hermione getting along? They seemed friendly when I walked in," she asked.

"Yeah, after the Yule Ball, Ron apologized and they are friends again. I don't think an apology is what Hermione wanted, but she is enjoying his attentions again, though she's pretending to have to go study with Lukas. Ron's been trying his best to keep Herm here, it's quite interesting to watch actually. He's already faked being sick, faked being dumb, and faked having to copy more homework just to keep her in the common room. And that was just this morning," Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Well he's going to need some help, that Lukas is a looker," Ginny smiled wickedly. Harry gave her a dubious look.

"So is Emlyn, but she's still set against me," Harry said sadly.

"You really like her, eh?" Ginny smiled knowingly at him. "Care to elaborate?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him. Harry laughed, but, lying, assured her there was not much to elaborate on.

"Besides, you look absolutely exhausted, and there's nothing like Emlyn to exhaust you more. You've got nasty little purple circles under your eyes and everything," Harry laughed and poked her cheek.

"Oy! Watch your fingers!" Ginny giggled, playfully shoving his hand away. "You're right though, I think I only got about an hour of sleep. I'm off to bed then, make excuses to Ron and Herm for me?" she got up off the bed and stretched, they had been chatting for awhile.

"Of course," Harry said, getting up also and putting an arm around her to walk her out the door. "And make sure you get out of those horrid clothes, alright?"

But, as Ginny climbed into her bed she didn't feel much like taking off the Slytherin shirt and the Quidditch shorts. She snuggled deep into her blankets and pulled the shirt neckline towards her face and inhaled. The scent of Draco's clothes made her want to go back to his room and fall asleep next to him, just so she could smell him forever. So masculine, so clean, so … Draco, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Another shorter one, I'm sorry. I needed to split these up so they worked better, but I know that's not what you guys wanted to hear. Anyways... what did you think? Leave me notes! PS again: good stuff up next-ish, as always: draco's in trouble, christmas break, and revenge planning. 

I heart you guys: neveralone89 (alright so working backwards: i hope you liked this chapter too! Im glad you liked the inside joke thing, I wasnt to sure if that was cute or not! Draco's final wound in the battle was very serious, but Voldemort healed that wound before he sent him back to Hogwarts, and left the rest so Draco could learn from the pain. You caught me on more of my awesome editing skills, I changed Novas' name halfway through probably, and didnt catch it. Anyways, your thoughts on Voldemort really made me think, and I agree that Voldemort doesnt seem in control like he should. I figure there's always a reason why I write personalities like I do, and I think Voldemort came out that way because I picture him at his slow decent right now. He is training a replacement (Draco) and I can see him getting worked up over something like Draco dying. But I still think you're right, and I was missing something. Lucius' name means Devotion to Death (I think, not sure though)) ... dont think I forgot about you! (It seems like you didnt make it through the first chapter, which makes me even sadder than I was when I got your review. The Aspects are not going to defeat Voldemort, that's Harry's prophecy. And if you didnt notice, I did not call this Harry Potter and the something something because it's not my intention to write the sixth book. I try to keep everyone in character, but this is just for fun and doesnt mean anything. But, thank you for taking the time to review, I read it and your comments are appreciated, even though you will probably never read this) wordsmith88 (Thank you so much for your compliment! I love to hear that my writing keeps everyone IC, it's very important to me! I don't believe there is an Aspect myth, and if there is I've never heard of it. The Aspects were my own invention, who knows how i created something that complicated sometimes I dont even know whats up. The R/Hr stuff takes back burner to pretty much everything else, which is why they dont get face time with Harry, I feel bad though :( I like them) Shwenny (i love forbidden love! and I love Draco, I hope he was at least a bit huggle-full in this chap!) intricate simplicity (Im sorry you arent a huge D/G fan! but Im totally glad you liked the last last chapter! It took me forever to write!) kitkat (yea i dont like cliffies much myself, hope the update was soon enough!) SSGoddessRaine16 (hurray! I love the wicked!) shalita (sorry i was so quick! I hope you liked the last chapter! Hope you liked this one too!) falldowny (thanks so much! I try, and I hope you keep reading!) Blackrougefillie (I think this is as quick as you get! lol!)

And a hello and thanks to everyone else!

So, I'm exausted from work (bugger summers) so I'm going to bed. Sorry for my lame comments and stuff, I know I'm going to regret half of what I say tomorrow morning. Alrighties, you know how it goes: read, review, hearts and popsicles for everyone this week! -xxx


	16. Chapter 16

hello again! here's a new one, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Harry Potter characters or song lyrics.

get going:)

* * *

My heart will break my ribs if I hold this in.  
I must confess,  
I hate myself for needing this.  
I love our twisted little mess.  
I'm scared as hell.  
It's about time that I tell you all the things that you should know,  
All the things I'm too scared to show.  
I need you, I bleed you, I would give up breathing for you…  
Cauterize, taste of tears 

16

Draco had figured out early in life that worrying about consequences of his actions was usually worse than what the actual consequence turned out to be. But, that was when he answered to Lucius, and not to Voldemort. So when he threw the special floo powder into his fireplace, his stomach dropped and he knew that it would be much worse than he thought. It had been three days since his test, and he had not returned to practice on purpose. Voldemort would be angry, but it was Draco's test of his own and he had found the answer tonight when he woke in the early morning hours with his tattoo burning… his new tattoo truly was a Dark Mark. He was a Death Eater and Voldemort was calling him.

"Cassiopeia," Draco repeated the name of his training center into the fire, then stepped through to his doom.

It was dark when he stepped off the connecting fireplace, but he knew his way around. Though, Cassiopeia was just a huge dueling arena and it wasn't hard to get lost. But tonight, the large room seemed different; there were others here besides his trainer. His assumptions were confirmed when the torches were lit and the room was bathed in light. The ones there to meet him were his father, his trainer, and of course the Dark Lord himself.

"We've missed you, _Anguisator_, though I am glad you felt my call," Voldemort hissed. "You are not dressed for practice."

Draco calmly unbuttoned his shirt, folded it neatly, and placed it on the weapons table. He had torn out Ginny's perfect stitches after she had left his room the morning she found him, even though it was bloody painful and he knew he wouldn't heal well at all. The wounds on his body were angry and red and possibly infected, but hopefully devoid of any evidence they had been stitched shut.

When Ginny had told him that she had stitched his wounds, two things ran through his mind: one, he was insanely glad that she would help him after he pissed her off and that meant that he had not lost her entirely, and two, he was royally fucked.

He walked towards the three men, outwardly calm, however it was the first time he was actually anxious. He had heard his father tell stories of Voldemort's wrath, especially violent when muggles were related. Stitching was an obvious muggle treatment of wounds, and he didn't know how Ginny came across it. But Voldemort, who had grown up a muggle, would recognize it quickly.

"Your wounds are healing, _Anguisator_, I was afraid we might have lost you after your test," Voldemort stepped closer, then slowly circled him, the predator circling his prey. "Your father and I would like to stay for practice today… _What Is This_?" Voldemort enunciated each word, and Draco could feel his wrath rising. He knew what Voldemort had seen.

Though there were no stitches, the cuts that sliced his body were lined on both sides with the tiny puncture holes of the needle. Draco had hoped they would have healed by the time he was called to Voldemort, but the holes were still an angry red.

"ANSWER ME, _ANGUISATOR_!" Voldemort yelled. Draco felt the building shake, just as Draco was doing inside.

"The brainless healer who found me unconscious thought that sewing the cuts would heal better than using magic," Draco said slowly, avoiding using any word directly related to muggles, like stitches and needles. "I tore them out myself after I awoke."

"You did not do this yourself?" Voldemort said slowly. Draco could feel Voldemort's anger ebbing, but he was still extremely cautious with his answers.

"No, Master, it is the work of a Healer," Draco stated, hoping it was close enough to the truth that if Voldemort was using his Occlemency he would be satisfied.

Voldemort paced a few more seconds that felt like eternity to Draco before he spoke again.

"I am pleased that you accepted your pain to get rid of that ridiculous healer's method," Voldemort sniffed, a sign he was still highly unsatisfied. "However, the _help_ you received will cost you dearly."

Draco's tattooed arm began to burn severely, and though it was a huge effort, he did not flinch.

"I hate everything muggle; I do not have to tell you that. So, the fact that my Apprentice was touched with such filth is … disturbing me," Voldemort said. Draco noted with a twinge of happiness that his father still looked extremely pleased at the words "my Apprentice."

"I agree, Master," Draco answered, his voice echoing eerily off the vaulted ceiling.

"You shall practice with your teacher for longer; I want you here every day over your school break. And after the break is over, you will still continue with the same schedule," Voldemort snapped, his red eyes glaring into Draco's grey ones. "If you can stand muggle healing, you can experience even more pain here with increased training."

"Master, the Apprentice will have school, such a strenuous schedule should be reduced once the Apprentice's classes start again," Lucius spoke up, his voice pressing. Draco was grateful for the distraction as his arm stopped burning so intensely.

"Dare you question my decision, Lucius?" Voldemort asked, turning away from Draco.

"I am only pointing this out in the Apprentice's best interest," Lucius said quickly.

"Are you insinuating I do not have _Anguisator's _best interest in mind?" Voldemort sneered at Lucius, though the older man did not cringe.

"Not at all, Master, you know best," Lucius said calmly. Draco wondered how his father could be so composed, though he also wondered why Lucius didn't ask that Draco be beaten for the Muggle healing as well. He smirked to himself, silently hoping that Lucius get punished for his outspokenness.

"_Anguisator_, do you feel your father has your best interest in mind? Or should he be disciplined for doubting his lord?" Voldemort asked Draco.

"You are the Dark Lord, Master. My opinion matters naught," Draco said quietly trying to hide his smile.

"Ah, you are wrong, _Anguisator_, your opinion matters to me," Voldemort said, still holding Lucius' gaze. Draco wished that he could see his father's face when Voldemort said those last words.

"Though I believe my father speaks in good faith, Master, I think he is really conveying my mother's wishes that I finish academy in good standing," Draco knew it was the truth. It was his mother's insistence that Draco wait until he graduated until his 'life decisions' were made, and that had greatly angered his father, but he accepted her decree with understanding. Though she did not know that her wishes were not followed as of late.

Voldemort was quiet for a bit longer, contemplating Draco's last words.

"I will respect your mother's wishes, _Anguisator_, though your practices over break will be for longer and every day. Once school resumes, your regular practices are now to be an hour longer and you will continue with weaponry and added curses," Voldemort shot a look at the trainer who nodded in understanding. "I will check on your progress later, _Anguisator_, your punishment has been set. Get to work." And with an almost silent Disapparation, the Dark Lord and Lucius were gone.

Draco wanted to sigh with boredom, but withheld. He had mastered wandless magic and weapons weeks ago, and had thought that his test meant that his training was over. Though, he was quite relived his punishment went as smoothly as it did, the Death Eaters were no closer to finding the Aspect Teacher, so Draco was doomed to play with swords for an hour longer each session.

In spite of his punishment, Draco smiled as he picked up a sword and ran his finger lightly over the blade. _Damn the red haired siren_, he thought. She was always getting him into trouble, and after tonight he would find a way to repay her, and he knew just the perfect way.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

"How was your vacation, Ginny?" Colin asked her as the walked out of the library. They had been back in school for a week, but already the fifth, sixth, and seventh years had started studying for their respective tests.

"Bloody boring," Ginny laughed.

"Didn't you have your whole family there?"

"Yea, everyone was there."

"Even Harry?" Colin asked in a weird voice.

"Yea, he was there," Ginny answered, not seeing the jealous look Colin directed towards her. "My older brothers even brought their girlfriends so it was a full house. Bill and Fleur are getting married; they announced the news Christmas morning," Ginny smiled at him.

"That's great! It doesn't sound like it was bloody boring though," Colin commented.

It wasn't that her family wasn't around to talk to or have fun with, she just felt like something was missing. She suspected that Harry and Ron felt the same way.

He and Ron seemed to share random mood swings that made it very difficult to be around them. She knew Ron was ticked because Hermione was spending vacation with her family instead of with him, but she wasn't sure what was bothering Harry. She had not worked up the courage to ask him how his fight with Emlyn had progressed after she left him with her in the Dueling Arena, but it had practically been a month ago and Harry had reverted to his quiet seriousness that she had not been able to pull him out of yet. She suspected what happened, but wasn't completely sure.

However, the difference between Ginny and her brother and Harry was that she knew what, or rather who, was missing, whereas the boys were just completely ignorant. She had not seen Draco since he had yelled at her for stitching him, and though she was happy she didn't have to deal with him, she missed him and was somewhat worried about how he was healing.

It felt so good to be near him, but Ginny reminded herself that she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. Draco had ruined another good chance to be friends again, and she wondered if he was always going to be so combative and ungrateful towards her. For a brief second she saw a happiness light his eyes when she had woken up that morning, but it was quickly replaced by his usual calculating silver gaze. It was probably wishful thinking though, and Ginny dismissed it.

"So, why was it boring?" Colin asked, looking at her expectantly.

But just as Ginny was about to answer, Draco rounded the corner and looked directly at her. Ginny had never seen the look he directed at her, but it scared her, so she ignored Draco and kept talking to Colin. But it was no use, Draco was on a mission.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

For Draco, Christmas vacation had been complete torture. Voldemort and Gruchis had him without distractions for almost a month, and though he had been fighting it, Draco felt the darkness within himself stir. It was hard to calm himself at night anymore, finding that he needed to release his inner frustrations on something. He was no longer grounded and started to believe in the fantasy world that Voldemort and Gruchis worked hard to create. His progress with spells and weapons was astounding and Draco suspected that Voldemort did not want to let him return to Hogwarts, but did not say anything when the time came.

The Christmas break held many 'firsts' for Draco. He was allowed to join his first Death Eater attack a week after he had been home, and it had been exhilarating. Voldemort praised his actions for the next two weeks and the power that came with the compliments was intoxicating. There was no doubt that people had died at his hands, and though he had taken lives before, he had never acted voluntarily. He chose to inflict his superiority over his victims. That day was the first time that Draco realized that he held power that was limitless, and though he was meant to believe it was because of Voldemort's influence, Draco realized that he could act on his own. Though for now, he meant to keep in good favor with Voldemort, who still watched closely over his Apprentice.

It was also the first time he actually thought about running away. The authority he possessed came with a price; he did not feel normal anymore, he felt like a weapon. After he got back from the attack, he sat in front of the fire trying to remember anything about himself that was not connected with Voldemort, and all he came up with was that Ginny's hair resembled the fire he was staring at.

But Christmas break was also the first time his father told Draco that he was proud of him. It was Christmas morning, and Lucius presented him with his own Wizard Saber. It was a black blade with a black handle, decorated with dark green ribbon. Draco remembered thinking that a red ribbon would have been much better, until his father spoke.

"You have done well for the Malfoy's, son. I am proud of you." Lucius's voice was emotionless, but Draco would remember those words forever, and the green ribbed sword was perfect. Running away was not an option, he had a responsibility and the sword reminded him of that every day.

But, it didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

After his meeting with Voldemort, Draco had decided that the littlest Weasley had gotten him into enough trouble, and now it was time for a payback. But, the only payback he could think of wasn't really a payback at all. He wanted Ginny Weasley. Sure, it would be a challenge, but what better way to keep his mind off training, and get back at Harry Potter all at the same time. After all the nights he woke up sweating because he dreamt of Ginny in black stilettos and his Quiddich jersey, he wanted to see her in her scanties in real life again.

But Draco had deliberately skipped classes with her in it, and avoided her like the plague in hopes that he could convince himself that his little plan was a bad idea. He valued her friendship, even if it was rocky presently, but as of the 'knickers-incident' he couldn't stop thinking about her in anything but a friendly way. He finally gave up the afternoon when Emlyn had snuck up on him in the hallway.

"She likes you, you know," Emlyn said from behind him. Draco, who had just finished taking away a staggering amount of points from some Hufflepuff first years for no reason (which one of his favorite activities), and was still in an impossibly horrid mood.

"Who?" Draco growled at her, as they fell into step, a little angry that she was infringing on his privacy again. Emlyn looked at him, smirking. They turned the corner towards the library and there she was. Ginny was talking with Creevy about their breaks. Unknowingly, he touched the wound on his head that was still bright red and raised, and stepped back from her line of sight. They turned and walked the other way, and Draco was silent for a long while.

He looked back at Emlyn, hoping she didn't see his reaction to Ginny. But the beautiful Slytherin was smiling knowingly at him.

"She's dating Potter," Draco growled, trying to use it as an excuse.

"That's not what I said," Emlyn smiled cryptically and turned a corner to head up towards the Ravenclaw Tower. Draco stared after her a moment, and though he had no idea what she meant, he thought about his plan. All he wanted was a kiss from her, and when had a Malfoy ever been denied?

So, Draco started back for the library with purposeful strides, excitement coursing though his veins. He knew where the red-headed beauty was at almost every moment of the day when they were in school, and right now she was finished studying with ugly Scarhead and her friends, and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to head her off; there was an important 'discussion' that needed to be had.

He rounded the corner, heading straight towards her, his eyes glinting. But his heart almost stopped at the look Ginny shot him.

She was so mad at him, Draco secretly smiled, but he was going to have such a good time making it up to her…

"Weasley," Draco nodded at her. Ginny did not even acknowledge his presence, but kept talking to a very nervous looking Creevey. "Creevey, leave," Draco clipped at the younger boy, cutting off Ginny's ramblings.

"Yes, sir," Colin replied hastily, then shot Ginny an apologetic look and half-ran down the hall.

"You didn't have to…" Ginny started angrily, but Draco grabbed her arm and shoved her unceremoniously into the open broom closet on his right. Locking the door magically, Draco looked down at the girl who was pressed up against him. He smiled at his talent for choosing the smallest broom closet in the castle.

"What the hell are you doing! And you don't have to scare Colin all the time, you know he is frightened of you already," Ginny fumed, trying to push Draco away from her.

"I don't care about Creevey, I care about you," Draco said fiercely. Ginny stopped pushing against him, but kept the mutinous look on her face. In the dim light from his wand, he could see her expression soften when she spied the cut on his head.

"I see you've taken out the stitches," Ginny said quietly, lifting her hand to touch the nasty wound, then thinking better of it, tried to cover by tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why? They would have been tiny scars; I did my best stitching them for you,"

"I didn't care about the scars either," Draco said in a low voice, "They were driving me mad as reminders of you." Ginny chose to ignore that comment, and shot him an incredulous look.

"Let me see the rest," Ginny said, tugging his shirt out of his pants. Draco smiled wickedly at her, and Ginny scowled back at him… until she saw the cuts on his chest and stomach.

"Oh, Draco…" she murmured, lightly touching the puffy angry red skin surrounding the cuts. They were clearly infected badly, and he had to be in pain. "Are they all like this?"

"If I say yes, will you be my healer?" Draco said softly, tracing the curve of her face with his fingers. Draco had decided to pull out all the charm. She wasn't going to be easy to convince, but frighteningly, he was beginning to convince himself. Ginny held his gaze for a moment, and Draco could not read what she was thinking.

She was actually trying to decide Draco's motives.

"I already played healer, and you yelled at me for helping you. I don't do repeat performances," she scowled at him.

"Even if I asked really… really… nicely?" Draco whispered, sliding his hand lower and lower on her waist.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but now you're scaring me. I'll bring you some healing potion to class. See you later," Ginny said quickly, shooting Draco a look of uncertainty, then tried to push past him to get to the door.

"You aren't going anywhere until I say you can go," Draco roughly slid his arms around her and Ginny began to protest. Draco pressed his lips against hers, holding her tightly to him, even though his cuts were screaming in pain. But nothing mattered except that Ginny was in his arms, and he was kissing her.

She tasted exactly like he thought she would, fierce and sweet. But he could tell Ginny was still shocked and he smiled as he lifted his head from hers.

"I can't get you out of my mind after seeing you in naught but knickers," Draco murmured against her skin. Ginny shivered, still not knowing what to think.

"That was a mistake," she strangled out, "I was so angry with you…" she tried to explain, but stopped when she felt his lips on her neck. Ginny was so confused, she thought Draco was mad at her, and here he was kissing her in a closet.

"Your mistake has given me delicious dreams for the past three nights," Draco said, his mind shifting to thoughts of Ginny in his bed.

"Then don't go to sleep," she snapped. "Let me out of here!" Ginny tugged on the door knob, and when he wouldn't let it go she pressed her hand against the wound on his chest. She knew it was unfair, and probably excruciatingly painful, but she couldn't stay with him in here. But as she pressed her hand, she watched his face and his expression didn't change at all. Did he feel no pain?

Before she could ask him though, he opened the door for her.

"I don't stop until I get what I want, Ginny. I'll be seeing you later," his grey eyes locked with hers.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Whatever you want, Ginny," he answered.

And she forgot to breathe.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

"Emlyn! Stay in your position!" Damaris shouted from across the Arena. Emlyn muttered under her breath, and returned to her spot behind Harry and Lukas. She glanced quickly at Harry's face, but he did not look at her. In fact, he had not looked or talked to her once since they started practicing together this week… and it was pissing her off.

"Lukas, you need to move forward a bit more too," Damaris called to them. Lukas obeyed and adjusted his position. They were standing in the standard formation for fighting, but were each in a different location. They formed a large triangle, with Lukas and Harry as the forward points, where normally the Ancient and Elemental were placed, and Emlyn as the back point, where the Lifter was placed.

"Why can't I stand in my normal spot?" Emlyn, frustrated that she was in the back, called.

"Because Harry cannot take the position of Lifter without taking the chance of hitting you or Lukas with an Elemental spell. I explained this to you, Emlyn, stop protesting!" Damaris was annoyed, but she tried not to let it show. Emlyn glowered at the teacher. "Alright once more please," she commanded and she conjured up the practice attack to begin.

At once the whole room seemed alive with movement. A few months ago, Harry would have been intimidated, but now he was confident and alert to what was going on. Though it was harder for the three to communicate because Harry had no telepathy powers, the team worked well together.

As soon as he felt the power flow under his fingers, Harry sucked in and released it to Lukas and Emlyn which was their sign to start attacking and defending. Today's drills were mainly to let Harry practice lifting, and for Emlyn and Lukas to release their destruction. They had not had a Lifter present for practices, and they could not get rusty with their abilities.

Harry worked on getting a constant stream of Power flowing to them, but he couldn't help but watch them in awe.

Damaris had conjured up random objects that shot spells towards the three at unearthly rates, but Lukas seemed to be having a blast taking them down. Today, he was only practicing with one hand, much more difficult than using two. He drew in the power with one hand, and worked on aiming with the other.

Emlyn, meanwhile, was kneeling on the polished floor. Her long hair was covering her face, and Harry fought back the temptation to walk over and push it back. Working furiously, she traced ancient symbols on the ground using her finger, while her mouth was whispering the words with it. Harry could not see what she was drawing, but all at once she stood up and said her spell. The floor around him glowed, and the symbol Emlyn had been working on shimmered on the floor beneath her feet. Harry felt a wind pass upwards through him; Emlyn's first barrier was erected. She started working again, this time choosing another spot on the floor.

The whole process lasted a few minutes. It took Emlyn a bit to bring down the defenses of the enemies so that Lukas could destroy them. But after they were done, all three were sweaty and tired. Damaris dismissed them, and without a word to her, Harry left the Arena and headed back to his room.

Emlyn watched him leave, her eyes tracking his progress across the larger room.

"Just tell him you're sorry," Lukas said. Emlyn shot him an evil glare and said nothing. "You've been in a miserable state since you fought, and he doesn't seem much happier either. Just talk to him and tell him that you are sorry for what you said."

"No! What would that solve, Lukas? I don't care that he's not happy, it's not because of me anyways," she muttered. But she didn't look up to see Lukas leave either. She knew he was mad at her because she was being so stupid about the situation.

She had hoped that he would fail miserably during their joined practices this week, but she had been very wrong. Harry turned out to be a extraordinarily talented Lifter, as well as Elemental and Aspect. Granted, he still had a lot to learn, but he could still hold his own against the two of them, even with the most basic of spells. After all, it was creativity that won battles, not superiority of spell knowledge.

But what angered her more than his success as an Aspect, was his complete indifference to her. Harry did not ignore her, but he did not go out of his way to speak to her like he used too.

_Just say you're sorry!_ Lukas' voice sounded in her head. A frustrated scream erupted from her before she blocked her brother out and headed back to her dorm.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Ginny had been staring at the same page in her Charms book for the past twenty minutes. In fact, she wasn't even sure what book she was looking at, she was so distracted. She was sitting with Harry, and he looked just as distracted as her, so she was sure that he didn't notice when she got up and left to wander around the stacks of the library.

The shelves were old and beautiful; their intricate carvings between the dividers reached all the way up to the ceiling. Boards jutted out as table tops and provided more space beneath for the larger, more cumbersome texts. Ginny loved to roam the library and look at the books, and though she never told anyone, except bloody Draco in a fit of weakness last year, she had read a good portion of them. She had a system though, so no one else would notice, and decided to check out the next book on her list. She wandered the stacks, searching for the right isle, and found it far in the back of the library near the restricted section.

It was dark and gloomy, but the two shelves bordered a window which made for good reading light. She pulled out the book, but before she even set it down Draco stepped into the row and trapped her.

She fought the immediate urge to kiss him, and instead lashed out.

"Stop following me," she ordered him.

"This is the first time you've seen me since… the last time you've seen me," Draco smirked. "Besides, I didn't follow you, I knew exactly where you'd be. And I bet this is the next book on your list?" He snatched it out of her hands and read the title, "'Transfiguration Charms and Their Impact on Internal Organs and Malfunctions.' Yep, that's it and it sounds bloody interesting," he said sarcastically.

"Whatever," Ginny said quickly, mortified he remembered her reading habit. However, she was more mortified as she remembered what they were doing the last time that they were together alone.

Draco was thinking the same thing; however, he had a more positive spin on it. Ginny was here, he knew who he was, and he wanted to kiss her again more than anything else.

"Well, I'll be going then," Ginny tried to slide past him, but ended up brushing up against his arm.

He blocked her way with his body. "You always leave when I want to talk to you," Draco smirked at her. Ginny glared back at him.

"Well then find me later," she suggested, but she didn't really mean it. They stood close, staring into each other's eyes, waiting for something to happen.

Ginny couldn't bring herself to look away even though she felt as if Draco was seeing her feelings for him. She couldn't mask them, as hard as she tried. She cared for Draco, but he couldn't stop hurting her either.

Draco couldn't stop thinking that this was the biggest mistake he had ever made, and how he didn't care. He admitted to himself that he had been out of it for the past couple of days, but one dose of Ginny and he was back to himself. It was like picking up where he left off: he felt like he hadn't missed anything while he was away from her. She made him feel alive.

"Didn't you bring me my healing potion?" he asked her smirked at her, and she scowled at him.

"I left it in my bag. You weren't in class today or yesterday," she said haughtily.

"No, you brought it…" he whispered then, leaning down, captured her lips in a spine tingling kiss. Her hands grabbed his shoulders as he pressed her back into the books. Their lips parted and Ginny sighed.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him, her eyes searching his.

"Didn't you believe me when I said I cared about you?" Draco answered her, though it wasn't really an answer at all. _This is a game_, he reminded himself, _a means to an end._

"We were friends; I believed in that," Ginny said darkly.

"Well, here's the truth. You are the only thing that I want, and I will get it," Draco murmured to her.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who puts up with me, who makes me feel real and grounded, who puts me in my place. You aren't scared of me, you're my best friend, Ginny," Draco smiled at her, tracing her jaw line with his finger as he spoke. "And, I know that you like me, otherwise you wouldn't have been so mad that I've been flirting with you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Any other day, you would have taken Snape on for calling you out in class, and then you would have beaten my ass for not standing up for you. But, you had a different reason for letting Snape get the upper hand. You needed a reason to get rid of me, eh?"

"You were making me uncomfortable, that's the real truth," she lied.

"I could never do that, Ginny, because you are the only person that knows me, but I know you even better. I'm not ignorant, when you said you liked me you meant it."

"No, Malfoy, you piss me off," Ginny growled, frustrated with his frankness, and wishing he couldn't read her so well.

"Even better," Draco said, smirking at her.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, when they heard Harry call for her from down the rows. Ginny shoved him harder than he expected and landed hard against the boards of the other shelf just as Harry rounded the corner.

"Ginny? Why didn't you answer me?" Harry asked. "Hermione has been looking for you; I guess she wants to see your notes on something."

"That's the sorriest excuse I've ever heard, Potter," Draco sneered. Ginny shot him a wicked look.

"Sorry, Harry, I didn't hear you," Ginny told him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as she walked over to him.

"Malfoy was helping me find a book for our Advanced Potions class, but I was just leaving. Come on," Ginny glared at Draco and took Harry's arm to drag him away.

Draco smirked back at her, but his stomach clenched. He _hated_ Harry Potter more than ever, but it was a wonder how much more hatred Draco could conjure when he saw Ginny with him. He followed them back towards the main library and Ginny only turned around once to glance at him. He wasn't smiling.

It's a wonder Gruchis and Voldemort didn't come up with an indoctrination technique involving love, Draco thought to himself. Love? Had he said that? He was doing this because he hated Harry. Suddenly disgusted with himself, he turned and stalked out of the library.

* * *

So a bit longer, a bit more romance, a bit of revenge... what'd you think eh? Keep the comments coming, I love to hear from you guys! 

To the best people ever: **neveralone89** (thanks for the comments! lol isnt Draco cute when he's a prat though?) Blackrougefillie (Sorry I wasnt so fast this time! lol. good timing is more like it! Yea, Ginny was stressed out, that can make you do dumb things... :) ) **Alexandria J. Malfoy** (thanks thanks thanks! i hope you liked this chapter too!) **Starfall **(I read your comments like eighty times! You've gotten everything exactally right, and to me that is such a credit that I can actually convey something to you and you know whats going on (except for my stinky editing) and I am so pumped that you like this story! I was sad that I hadn't heard from you in awhile! I love your long reviews, and I hope you liked this chapter!) **celestial-gal** (first off, welcome to the world of hpff! second, what are you still doing in school, its summer:) third, thanks for the suggestion! I hadn't even thought of applying that to my comments!) **Mina-Nel** (Thanks for thinking Im creative! And Draco is about to find out the answer to your question pretty soon! But, you've got the right idea...hint hint:D) **Blue Werewolf Boy** (I am in awe of you... every single one of your reviews made me sooooo excited! Thank you so much for reviewing for every chapter, I know it probably took some time, and I thank you again! All of your comments hurried me along and you're pretty much the main part of the reason this chapter got done so fast! Thank you again!)

And to everyone else... keep up your reading skills and dont neglict your typing skills, so leave me a review:D

So... my goal is to get this done by the time HBP comes out... in like 20 days. We'll see how that goes. Anyways, off to work again... as always, read, review, and have a fantasitc week! -xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! So much for finishing before HBP, but I hope you are all still interested and can stick with me! So get reading:)

Summary: A new prophecy has both Harry and Draco training for the ultimate fight. Ginny has many secrets of her own, one involving the newly tattooed Draco. He has hatred and ruthlessness branded into him; will his love for Ginny give him new, more painful scars?

Disclaimer: I claim no rights

* * *

17 

I still taste you, and thus reserve my right to hate you  
And all this empty space that you create  
Does nothing for my flawless sense of style  
Its 8:45, the weather is getting better by the hour  
I hope it rains there all the time  
And if you ever said you miss me then don't say you never lied  
I'm without you...  
Brand New

"There has been news, Anguisator, very good news," Voldemort hissed. Draco had barely heard the quiet Apparation of his Master, but he sensed his presence in Cassiopeia as soon as he appeared. Draco and Gruchis lowered their swords and Gruchis knelt before Voldemort. Draco nodded in respect.

"What news, Master?" Draco asked calmly, hiding his impatience after Voldemort was quiet and made no attempts to elaborate on his statement. Voldemort's lips twitched.

"The search for your next Teacher is over, my faithful servant has found her," Voldemort slithered around the room to the weapons table, and fondly fingered the sabers laying there.

"Where did he find her?" Draco questioned.

"The Old Fool is crafty, I'll give him that. But he did not expect me to search so widely for her as I have, especially when she is right under my nose. I do not blame you Anguisator, for you have been busy with other things and I specifically told you to act normal at your school," Voldemort sighed, but satisfaction crossed his face. "She is at Hogwarts, and this is just the opportunity I have been waiting for."

"Forgive me, Master, the opportunity for what?"

"Payback, Apprentice, the Old Fool thinks he is so smart, but you will help me and we will abduct her so he has no choice but to cower in fear."

"Yes, Master," Draco said evenly, again hiding his excitement.

"I have planned, and you will feel my call on the day. You are going to be my diversion," Voldemort hissed. Draco visibly bristled at the word and Voldemort noticed it. "Ah, Anguisator, it will be a glorious diversion… you will get your chance to fight Harry Potter sooner than expected."

Draco's eyes widened in eagerness. "When is this day?"

"Have patience, I will call you, Anguisator; there are still other plans to be made. But until then, train for that day…" and he was gone.

At the time, Draco thought the news that he was going to fight Harry would just fill him with incredible anticipation. He did not expect the guilt.

He saw Ginny everywhere he looked, and he suddenly found himself guilty that he kissed her. Since Voldemort's announcement, the reason he had to kiss her was gone. He wanted to hurt Harry, and since he previously didn't have the immediate chance, getting at him through Ginny was he only option. But now, he was going to be allowed to unleash hell on Scarhead, and was suddenly left without a reason to go after Ginny.

Except that he wanted her.

And that was unacceptable.

He single-handedly ruined their friendship with his desire for revenge on Potter, (and desire to see Ginny in her knickers… again) and now he couldn't even talk to her.

Draco was sitting in front of the fire in his bedroom fingering a dagger that he had taken from his practice the day Voldemort announced he was to fight Harry. The jeweled handle was magnificent, but all he could think about was how he could use it to kill Potter. Every scenario ended with Harry on the floor, down, the knife pressed against his throat.

Up, over, around, down.

Back, around, flip, down.

Twist, over, back, down.

Around, up, Ginny…

She infiltrated everything, Draco inhaled deeply. His frustration with her was mounting and his hatred for Harry was at an all-time high.

He couldn't have Ginny, ever. She hated him, the last look she gave him was engraved into his memory. She loved Harry fucking Potter.

Which was why he had started to avoid her. There was no reason to hurt Ginny, to make her fall in love with him, if there was another way he could get at Harry. He just couldn't lie to her anymore.

_But they weren't lies_, he thought. Draco closed his eyes, but images of Ginny ran through his head.

In a sudden burst of aggravation and anger Draco whipped the knife at the mirror in a rage, shattering it. The dagger stuck in the wood behind it, quivering with energy, and as he stalked out of the room he could hear the broken mirror moaning in agony. It was how he felt, and he was suddenly a little happier that something was sharing in his pain.

All along, he knew the day would come, and now it felt unreal.

He briefly thought the feeling was because he would fight Harry Potter, but he knew it was because he wanted Ginny Weasley and could not have her.

He didn't have a reason to hurt her anymore, not that he ever wanted to hurt her. He felt better about the situation when he had a reason, and now that there was none, he felt lost and undone without her.

He wanted her back, but there was no way.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Ginny was trying to study, but her mind kept wandering and her quill kept sketching little hearts on the side of her notes. Except some of them were broken hearts with jagged slashes through them.

"Hey, Ginny, can we talk for a bit?" Hermione said quietly. Ginny jumped and quickly closed her notes over so she wouldn't see her doodles. Hermione didn't notice and smiled nervously at her before plopping down in the seat next to her in the library. Ginny smiled reassuringly back.

"What are you studying? Do you need any help?" Hermione asked quickly, trying to pull Ginny's books towards her. Ginny laughed.

"No, Hermione!" Ginny quickly tugged her books back. "You wanted to talk about something other than school work, I can tell. So, spit it out."

Hermione was quiet, looking down at her hands. It was awhile before she spoke.

"Have you ever wanted something and were too scared to reach for it?" Hermione asked quietly, searching Ginny's eyes for laughter.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"I just… have you ever been tired of waiting for something to happen, so you decided to just do it yourself?"

"Like you and Ron?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"What? No, of course not!" Hermione urgently denied, but Ginny could see the light in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you're with Lukas now."

"Well, not _with_ him…" Hermione corrected.

"Right, anyways, to answer your question. You just need confidence in yourself. If you reach for something, and even if you fall, no one can say you were wrong not to try because it's what you wanted. And, you might surprise yourself," Ginny answered.

They continued talking for a bit longer, until Hermione looked as if she was going to explode with excitement and left the library.

Ginny however, kept thinking over her words to Hermione.

Was Draco what she wanted?

She knew that she could not get him out of her head, besides the fact that it seemed like he was everywhere she was. And every time she saw him, it took her a huge amount of restraint not to brush back the hair that kept falling to shadow his eyes, or touch his arm, or even drag him into a closet.

Draco had not spoken to her for over two weeks, but she had noticed his glances even though he tried hard to hide them. He was deliberately avoiding her, she knew. But why? He had told her that she was the only thing that he wanted, and that he cared for her. But his silent treatment was driving her insane with wonder. Was he lying?

She highly doubted that he was; Draco once told her that she was one person who he could not lie to. But when had he promised her honesty?

The bigger problem was that she trusted him, maybe even more than she trusted her brother or Harry. Their two years of friendship was not fake, she trusted in that. But what had he ever done to convince her?

_He kissed me like he meant it_, Ginny thought, and she knew it was true. Draco couldn't hide all of his feelings from her, Ginny smiled.

Before she started 'dating' Harry, she had quite the fling with Seamus. The whole relationship never amounted to anything, but to this day, Seamus still winked at her because of one particular day.

They had continually missed each other for about three days straight, and Ginny was finally fed up with not seeing her boyfriend. So she cornered him in his room, snogged him senseless, then left because she had other things to do. Seamus still congratulated her to this day for the superior stealth tactics she used to sneak up on him; however he mentioned it one day in front of Ron, and Ginny who was extremely mortified made sure Seamus never talked of it again. But he still winked…

Ginny grabbed her books and headed out of the library in search of her target, smiling wickedly.

However, it didn't take her long to find him. She ran smack into him turning the corner out of the library and dropped all her books. But without thinking, she dropped her bag, shoved him into the empty classroom next to them, pushed him up against the wall and kissed him like her life depended on it. The only thing she could think about was Draco's arms around her and his lips on hers.

Draco was stunned. Weasley was kissing him without any persuasion, his wish had come true. He didn't know what else to do except kiss her back, but before he could put any more into it, she was gone.

He didn't know how long he stood there trying to even out his breathing, but when Filch found him a bit later and told him to get lost the sun had sank.

Ginny Weasley had kissed him, and Draco couldn't wait to ambush her back.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

As Harry stood behind his six teammates squinting into the early Spring sunlight that poured between the cracks of the wooden door that lead out into the Quiddich stadium, all he could think about was the girl standing next to him.

She accused him of being a murderer after he told her he cared about her. He was hurt and felt betrayed, but it didn't mean that he stopped caring for her. On the contrary, he still cared for her, and it grew with every minute that he spent with her.

But in the months since they had started practicing together, Emlyn had become increasingly confusing to him. Some days, she would be overly friendly, and others she would go out of her way to be extremely malevolent. Harry's powers were growing fast, and neither Lukas, Emlyn, nor even Professor Morticai knew how much strength he held.

Harry honestly didn't know where it came from. He had to hold back in practice and act like he was tired when he noticed that Emlyn and Lukas's powers were beginning to wane. He figured it was because of his dedication to practicing as hard as he could, but he knew that showing that he didn't need Lukas and Emlyn's help anymore would only make them feel more lost than they already did.

Harry could hear the crowd outside the wooden doors roar to life as Lee announced the teams. He stole a quick look over at Emlyn and saw that she was already looking at him. Her face was impassive, but Harry saw the glint in her beautiful eyes.

Her eyes were his undoing. For a long moment, Harry didn't remember what he was doing until he looked and everyone from both teams had mounted their brooms and left the hold. Except Emlyn, she was still there.

"Good luck, Potter. You're going to need it today," Emlyn said softly.

"Malfoy has been off for weeks, you're going to get slaughtered," Harry retorted, but smiled halfway at her.

She was quiet, and didn't smile back.

"I know one way to win," Emlyn said distractedly, her eyes trailing down her broom, then returning to his green eyes. Harry could tell she was thinking about something else entirely.

Harry was silent, waiting for her to continue.

"_Announcing the Slytherin team: Keeper: Montague!"_ they heard from outside.

"Harry," she started, "I know things have been difficult between us for some time, and you've been ignoring me. I know it's because of what I said."

"_Beaters: Hounds and Frankton!"_

"What of it?" Harry asked her, some of the numbness he'd been trying to forget rerturning.

"_Chasers: Zuck…"_

"I just wanted you to know something," Emlyn said simply. Then she reached up and kissed him lightly on the mouth. Smiling at his stunned face, she mounted her broom.

"…_Simmers…"_

Harry was too stunned to think, but he knew what her smile meant.

"Was that your way to win?" Harry asked her, smirking back at her.

"You'd never believe my answer anyways," Emlyn told him.

"…_and Riley!" _

"You're still going to lose!" Harry shouted after her as she flew out of the hold.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Ginny stood in her Gryffindor Quiddich robes, trying in vain to make herself as small as possible. For some reason, Draco had decided to place his very tall frame next to hers in the Quidditch hold. He was supposed to be standing next to Harry, but for some reason he took a Chaser's spot so he could loom over her. Ginny couldn't breathe, he was so near and she could smell his cologne or aftershave or something; but it drove her crazy. And when Madame Hooch pushed by to open to doors to the stadium, Draco's hand brushed against hers. She was pretty sure it was deliberate, as Madame Hooch wasn't even close to Draco. She should have been reviewing their plays, but all she could think about was how the back of her hand still tingled from his touch.

It had been four weeks since she kissed Draco. Four agonizing, embarrassing weeks, and every time she looked at him she could feel her face flush, and see his eyes glint in satisfaction. What was he thinking?

In truth, Ginny hadn't seen Draco very frequently in the past four weeks. She knew he had been busy, since Dumbledore gave him the task of organizing the End of Year Feast, the Quidditch Brackets and Finals, and supervision of the cleaning of the ninth floor of the west wing of the castle. It was all old bottles of potions that needed to be disposed of properly, and since Filch didn't know the difference between a love potion and a block of wood, Draco was given the job.

She was dying to know what he was thinking, but never in a million years would she be the first one to speak. She made her move, now he could make his or leave it alone.

She hoped with all her heart it would be the latter, but after about the second week of his silence, Ginny knew he wasn't going to do anything.

So, as they stood waiting for the announcing whistle from Madame Hooch, Ginny's thoughts returned to the familiar topic: regret and anger. Her ambush kiss definitely didn't work out the way she had hoped and she severely whished she could take it back. Ginny was positive that if Draco had any reaction to her forwardness, he would have found time in his schedule to come after her like he did before. But so far, he had done nothing. Her last hope was that, if anything, she knew Draco was not known for his punctuality.

However, Ginny was known for her temper, and after she realized Draco wasn't going to make his move, her anger steadily grew. She had been looking forward to beating the Slytherins in Quidditch since she had come to that conclusion. She knew it was the only revenge she could get on Draco that she was positive he would hate more than anything. He hated losing to Harry Potter, and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that the Slytherins went down in flames.

She wanted him to pay for ignoring her so maybe she could regain some of her pride.

She stole a peek at him beneath her lashes. He was so tall, she breathed, and so pale. Why didn't she notice it before? His eyes were so dark, and his skin was light, and even his face looked gaunt.

Worry bloomed in her chest, but she knew Draco could take care of himself and stressing over his health wouldn't help her problems. So, Ginny turned her gaze forward and tried to concentrate on her anger again. But, all she could think about was the nearness of Draco.

Thankfully the hatch to the hold opened and Ginny quickly mounted her broom and flew out in the stadium, thankful to get away from his stifling presence.

Draco watched her fly out, almost feeling her relief at escaping. He felt bad that now, in addition to her anger, that he actually was hurting her by staying away. But it would all end tonight, he smiled to himself, mounting his broom and flying out into the stadium.

He slowly circled the field high above the stands, watching Ginny go through her warm-ups with the other Chasers. He hadn't felt this normal in ages, and he relished the feeling of being alive and free, if only for the moment. Voldemort couldn't touch him here. Today, he was on his own.

There were reasons he couldn't pursue Ginny after she had kissed him, and he loathed every single one for keeping him away from her. The most pressing was that Voldemort had taken a new interest in his routine at Hogwarts, and that meant detailing his every move, even with people he spoke too. His first thought was to protect Ginny, and that meant he had to stay away. And now even his 'detours' to cross her path had to be stopped as his every move needed to have a reason behind it. He still didn't know what Voldemort was planning for his attack to abduct the Teacher, but Draco did not doubt his own importance in execution of it.

He gathered with his team in the center as their names were announced, then watched as the Gryffindor's took their positions opposite them. He smiled slightly as Ginny's name was announced and she flew to the center of the field with her team. She was the only girl on her team, and she bore the weight well, Draco thought. Though she was so slight, no one had underestimated her ability, and Draco was somewhat eager to see what she would do against Emlyn today.

But before Madame Hooch could start the game, there was a loud bang and every head in the stadium flicked towards the noise.

Draco looked over and saw that Ron and a bunch of other Gryffindor Seventh Year's were holding a Slytherin Quidditch shirt. It had burst into flames with a loud crack, and the smoke from its smoldering ashes floated into the sky above the Gryffindor benches where it hovered forming the words "Gryffs Rule!" He immediately knew where they had gotten the shirt. It had been his favorite, because he got to see Ginny Weasley in it with no bottoms on. His gaze flicked over to hers.

"Burning my clothes, are you?" he shouted over at her.

"Nothing you wouldn't resort to," Ginny answered. "Though, I would have liked to set you on fire. But, I can't have everything."

"Ginny, you do set me on fire," he said back, loud enough for both Quidditch teams to hear. Their collective gazes flew to her and Ginny's ears flamed red. Her anger exploded, but before she could think of something to say back, Madame Hooch blew her whistle and tossed the Quaffle.

The game was on, in more ways than one.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

The empty Gryffindor locker room was filled with so much thick steam that it was even hard to see the other shower heads. Having a locker room to herself gave Ginny some privileges, but it was still lonely when she knew her teammates were celebrating in the boys' locker room.

Ginny stood in the shower with her shoulder directly under the steaming water. It had hurt so much when she wrenched it during the game, but the goal that resulted was spectacular. Emlyn had been exceedingly peeved; Draco looked as though he could murder her. Ginny had never played a better game, and of course, Harry caught the Snitch and the Slytherins lost spectacularly.

She smiled to herself, reliving her favorite play of the game when she had kept Draco from getting the snitch too early before Gryffindor had a chance to beat them with goals first.

"You know, your dive in front of me to get me away from the snitch should have been a foul," Draco's voice sounded behind her and Ginny whirled around frantically searching for her towel and sight of him through the thick steam.

She wrapped the towel around herself just as he appeared.

"Hooch plays favorites," he growled.

"What are you doing in here? Get out now!" Ginny said, the panic in her voice was very tangible, but it only made Draco smirk. He liked that she was uncomfortable with him there. It meant she still felt something for him, at least.

Draco could barely concentrate on finding the snitch because he kept watching Ginny's impressive plays. It was as if she didn't even need her other two Chasers, and the Slytherin beaters were unbelievably slow sending Bludgers her way. He had already taken his wrath out on his team. Emlyn wasn't there to witness it, but she was the only one who had actually played the game. The rest acted like they had their brooms up their asses and couldn't fly straight.

The Gryffs had slaughtered them.

But he was so proud of Ginny, he thought he might burst.

Draco finally found her in the showers, and decided that she would never forgive him for busting in on her with no clothes, despite being sorely tempted. So, being the ever-gentlemen, he let her get her towel. But, now she was wrapped up in the fluffy white cloth, she was fair game.

Draco pinned her against the wall of the shower, not caring that the steamy water was running down his back and soaking through his clothes.

"I missed you," Draco whispered to her, studying her bright blue eyes and her spiky wet lashes.

"No, Malfoy. You can't have it one way one day, then another the next. You're driving me insane," Ginny said fiercely, trying to push against him. But her efforts only made Draco press closer to her, so she stopped her movements.

"It's only been one way, Weasley. I told you what I wanted," Draco leaned down closer to her, smirking.

"And I showed you what I wanted, and you left it alone for over four weeks. That is a pretty clear answer," Ginny retorted harshly. "Let me go."

"No," Draco said with finality. "I'm here to give you your answer. Besides, you know I'm not all for punctuality."

"You can't use that as an excuse. You can be late for a meeting and say that you aren't good with being on time, but not something like this. Four weeks was all I needed to stop caring that you existed," Ginny smiled brightly at him. Draco scowled.

"I can prove you don't mean that," he challenged.

"Fine, I'd like to see you try. And don't think you can just kiss me and…"

But her words were swallowed up by his lips over hers and all she could think about was how warm he felt through his clothes.

And how kissing him felt so right when she should be screaming in protest. She was only wearing a towel, for Merlin's sake.

She could feel his hand slide up her thigh, and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. His lips left hers and trailed along her neck.

"I told you I could prove you wrong," Draco whispered against her skin sending delicious chills down her spine.

"This doesn't mean anything until you get me to say it," Ginny challenged him back. And Draco spent another ten minuets convincing her to tell him how she felt.

They were breathless, their foreheads pressed together. Ginny's arms were still wrapped around him.

"What were you going to say?" Draco teased her.

"That I don't not care about you," Ginny smiled up at him.

"Try again," he commanded. Ginny laughed.

"Fine. I might have a tiny crush on you," she admitted.

"Might? That hurts, especially when I definitely can't stop thinking about you."

"That's sweet," she smiled at him, brushing at a drop of water running down his cheek. She couldn't help but notice that even with his flushed face, he still looked haunted and pale.

"Malfoy's are not sweet. Pick a different word," Draco growled at her.

"How about 'cute?' she asked.

"Definitely not."

"Am I your girlfriend?" Ginny asked suddenly, and realizing what she said her eyes grew wide and panicked. Draco just laughed.

"Definitely not," he said.

"Oh, because I was just wondering," Ginny said, trying not to let the sharp disappointment she felt sound in her voice. Draco still noticed it.

"That's not what I meant, Weasley," he whispered to her, tracing his thumb down her cheek and jaw.

"It's okay, I mean I don't… it doesn't matter…" she stuttered, her eyes flicking downward with her discomfort.

"Ginny, Pansy was my girlfriend. Laurent was my girlfriend. Holly was my girlfriend. You're not going to be my girlfriend because you don't deserve that title."

"I assume you're going to keep explaining that statement, because don't even think I won't kick you in the nads for it," Ginny said harshly, her eyes flicking to his. Draco laughed.

"Well, give me a chance, will you?" he looked down at her, and for the first time he actually smiled at her. Ginny could decide what he was doing, since she had never seen him actually smile before, but the effect it had on her was devastating.

"Okay," she breathed.

"That's my girl," he whispered. "Now, where was I? Right, you'll never be my girlfriend because I don't respect that position. I knew Pansy and Laurent, and all the rest of them weren't going to be permanent, so they got the temporary title. You, Ginny, are not like them. You deserve something more meaningful, I think."

Draco knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Ginny that he loved her more than anything else in the world, but never in a million years would he ever be able to tell her that.

"What are you saying?" Ginny inhaled. She could hardly believe that Draco was actually telling her how he felt about her. He was her dream come true, even if he was standing in front of her pinning her to the wall soaking wet. His hair was pushed back from his face, his white school shirt clung to his arms and chest, and his grey eyes looked cloudy with emotion. Breathe, she reminded herself.

"I'm saying you are going to be the last girl for me, Ginny. You're it, the one I will never forget. And to me…I want to be with you forever, is all," he looked in her eyes, and mentally tried to convince her that he was telling the truth. But he never imagined the love he saw painted on her face.

"Seriously?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I said I couldn't ever lie to you, you could always figure me out," Draco told her.

"Draco, this could never work…" Ginny said brokenly. He was a Slytherin, she was a Gryffindor. He came from Dark Magic, her family fought for Good. But Draco just smiled at her again. He had other thoughts.

"I don't care about him, Ginny. I don't care what you tell him. Tell him you found someone better, that's not a lie. But, I can't share you, not now, not ever. You obviously can't care for Scarhead that much when you kiss me like you do," Draco smirked at her, leaning down to kiss her again. But Ginny pushed him away. Hard.

"What do you mean 'share me'?" Ginny whispered.

"I want you, Ginny. For myself. You can't have me and Potter," Draco hissed at her, angry at her reluctance to end things with Harry.

"What does our relationship have to do with Harry?" Ginny asked him, confused. But as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew what he had been thinking.

"You've been dating Harry for the past two years, Ginny," Draco told her.

But Ginny was only silent, her eyes cast downward. After a few moments, she brushed angrily at her face and Draco knew she was crying.

"Ginny?"

"Don't touch me," she whispered at him. Draco's eyes widened. "How could I be so stupid? Of course Harry has everything to do with our relationship," she sneered at him. "So this is what you're plan was all along, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco told her, his lofty gaze lingering on her.

"We've been friends for almost two years, Malfoy, and there is one thing you could never get past."

"And what is that?" Draco smirked, unsure of where she was going with her outburst.

"You hate Harry Potter," she said simply. Draco felt his stomach drop.

Ginny saw his reaction and it reaffirmed her beliefs: Draco wanted to humiliate Harry through her.

"It's not what you think, Ginny!" Draco tried to explain, but Ginny shoved him off.

"No, Malfoy. I think I have it all straight. I was the perfect little piece for your plan, wasn't I? Merlin, I was naive…" Ginny laughed bitterly. "I trusted you so much, and it was all a lie."

"No, it wasn't!"

"Do you deny it then! Did you make me think you wanted me to get back at Harry?" Ginny asked him, her blue eyes leveling on him. "ANSWER ME!" she shouted when he was silent.

"At first, yes…"

"You bastard," she hissed. Tears started streaming down her face and she angrily wiped them away. "After everything I've done for you! I was your friend when everyone said you were evil and deceitful. I trusted you! I put up with all the shit you threw at me, the shit my friends gave me for being nice to you. I forgave you when you yelled at me and even when you hurt my feelings!" she sobbed. "I bloody saved your life!"

"Ginny…" Draco reached out to touch her and she retreated, clutching her towel to her body as though her life depended on it.

"You made me fall in love with you, Draco," she whispered achingly. "I don't think I'll ever forgive you for this."

But Draco's mind had stopped.

"You love me?" Draco asked her. Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock.

She hadn't realized she had said that out loud. The look on Draco's face was unreadable, and mortification spread through her body. So Ginny did the only thing she could thing of.

"ROOOOON!" she screamed. Her voice echoed through the showers and locker room, but Draco's eyes just widened in challenge. He didn't leave. Ginny screamed for Ron again, and only when she heard him call for her through the door did she start to relax a bit. Tears still slid down her face unchecked, and unbelievable heartbreak ran through her body.

Draco had not moved, however, and Ginny could not get over the distinct look of pain and hurt that she saw masked in his eyes. Guilt poured through her, then hatred. _He made me fall in love with him… _

"MALFOY!" Ron bellowed as he pummeled in to find Ginny. Harry was right behind him and he went straight for Ginny, pulling off his robe and wrapping it tight around her.

"I was just leaving, Weasley. Keep your pantyhose on," Draco drawled. "Just thought I'd congratulate little Weasley here on a _fantastic_ game," he said sarcastically. "You've got some skills I'd like to see more of," Draco said with a promise.

Ginny turned away into Harry's arm, unwilling to let him see her cry any longer. Draco had to restrain himself from beating the boy into a pulp. Instead, he turned and walked out of the locker room, fully aware he was walking away from the girl he loved.

* * *

Alright another chapter! Im so sorry it took me so long, I kind of had a bit of writers block even though I knew what I wanted to write. It was weird. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Only a few more to go! Draco and Ginny can't seem to get it right, eh? Keep me updated on your thoughts, and I hope I didnt lose too many of you with my super delay. Sorry again! 

Hello to my favorite people: **Alexandria J. Malfoy** (sorry Draco's so scary! He's got some tough stuff to deal with now, Voldemort's even scarier!) **Blackrougefillie** (Thank you Jenny! I hope you liked this chapter too, and sorry again for the wait!) **shalita** (lol Emlyn is being dumb, I agree. I hope I answer all of your questions about Draco by then end of this though! Make sure if I dont, you tell me! I would feel bad if I mistakenly left something out!) **Blue Werewolf Boy** (Yea, I dont think there's any chance I'll finish! thanks for the review though, i hope you stick with me!) **Kirrashi** (Your comment about not leaving stuff out made me think, and I went back and reviewed everything . That's really important to me and I hope you like everything and don't think its too fast! And thank you SO MUCH for the amazing compliment!) **Angelgrl185** (thanks for reviewing! I am flattered you added me to your favorites!) **celestial-gal** (well I hope you have a good school year! I cant wait to get back to school myself, totally nerdy, I know. lol) **Shwenny** (Thanks for the tip! I actually sat around for a long time trying to come up with the right word and couldnt! Hopefully I'll have the time to go back and change it! Hope you liked this chapter! ) **Lyndsay** (I emailed you like five times, and it kept coming back to me! Please dont think I forgot about you! I'll be happy to answer your questions , but I cant get my email to work. Any suggestions?) **montequilladecacahuate** (wow what a name! Thanks for the HUGE compliment! I work hard to make it seem real! I hope you like this chapter!) **Mina-Nel** (Thank you so much! I love hearing what you think! Draco's tough, so i thought ripping out stiches would be dramatic, even though it was necessary! Hope you keep reading! I hope youre surprised!) **bandner09** (Im glad you found me over here! thanks for the double review! And Im glad you think Draco's close to character!) **Scarlet blood **(thanks for the wonderful review! I hope you keep reading!) **katie** (I hope you liked it!)

And thank you to everyone else who reads! You all make my day!

Can you believe! Only like two more days until HBP! Im sure I dont even have to say go out and read it! I will be! (hopefully an on-time post next week though!) Happy reading! I really want to know what you guys think of it too! And please please please stick with me! Im so sorry I didnt finish before HBP came out, but Jo's a faster writer than I am. lol only a few more chapters for Scars too!

And... as always: read, review and happy HBP reading! -xxx


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Sorry for the long update! Among other things... I read HBP in under 8 hours (I dont know if that's impressive, but fun little fact, eh? I think it should have taken me longer, Im going to have to read it again), I celebrated a birthday, I took a trip to the west coast to swim in the ocean, and I learned how to surf! But all the while, I was thinking of you guys! On with the reading! 

Summary: A new prophecy has both Harry and Draco training for the ultimate fight. Ginny has many secrets of her own, one involving the newly tattooed Draco. He has hatred and ruthlessness branded into him; will his love for Ginny give him new, more painful scars?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize! Everything belongs to Jo and her wonderful friends!

* * *

Don't try to explain it,  
Can't talk your way from this one.  
I, I fell in love, and you,  
You wouldn't know a thing about that...  
number one fan 

18

The Hogwarts Dueling Arena was alive with vicious activity. Blue and green transparent barriers stood erected and shivered while silent spells exploded against them. Bright flames and streaked lightning made sporadic appearances but were quickly extinguished. And standing in the center of it all were three figures, moving rapidly and purposefully.

Harry stood facing Lukas and Emlyn, watching their movements while sustaining his spells. A vivid blue barrier protected Emlyn and Lukas from him, but not for long. He saw an opportunity and whispered his spell. At once, Lukas flew high and backwards, slamming hard against a wall. But before he could fall, Lukas brought the floor up to meet him, and safely returned to the ground. Emlyn, however, was prepared and countered the spell, sending another one back towards Harry. Lukas also countered and Harry quickly traced an Ancient curse to protect him from Emlyn on the ground and conjured up water to douse the flames he knew would erupt around him.

He smiled as the last flames were gone, but looking up he couldn't see anything around him. Darkness enveloped him, and just as quickly he could feel the air around him begin to dissipate. He wasn't enclosed, but Harry could feel his breathing begin to become labored and the blackness become disorienting. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was, or what he was doing.

His knees turned weak, and his felt himself drop to the floor, wherever it was. Harry was gasping for breath, breathing hard even though he knew it was no use. Harry began to panic, his wand was gone.

Confusion broke over him, he could remember having a wand, but not using it. Why would he be without his wand? Suddenly, a light broke through the darkness. His hands were glowing blue. A rush of energy came back with him as he remembered who he was and what he was doing: fighting Emlyn and Lukas.

His lungs burning painfully, Harry stood up carefully; the weight of the air pushing down on him as he hurried to think of a counter curse, then remembered he didn't need one to escape. He inhaled the breathless air, and with it came the energy around him as he Lifted the spells off of himself. Immediately, the light returned around him and the air became light again.

Harry took a deep breath, grateful to be out of the spell, but as soon as he opened his eyes as bright blue ball of flame whizzed by his ear. He looked around an only saw Emlyn standing across from him.

"NO FAIR!" Emlyn yelled. "Damaris said you aren't allowed to do that anymore, so why don't you try the harder way out instead of making it easy for yourself?" she sneered at him.

"And I told you that I use what I've got and I don't care what you think is easy or not! I had you _and_ Lukas on me today, and I still beat you!" he flung back at her, smirking at the mutinous expression that crossed her face.

"You wouldn't have gotten out if Damaris hadn't showed you your hands again. You couldn't even realize a Confundus Curse if you drowned in it." Emlyn crossed her hands over her chest and glared at him.

"That was NOT a Confundus Curse, Riley. I've been Confunded and it's the easiest thing to get out of. You did something to it to make sure I would fail!"

"So what if I did, I knew you were going to cheat your way out of it anyways!" she yelled, her voice echoing off the vaulted ceiling.

"I've never cheated out of anything in my life!" Harry yelled back.

"I could name a few things," Emlyn said in a softer voice, but Harry still heard her.

"I still beat you fairly though, that's all that matters right now," Harry retorted, knowing that was one of the reasons Emlyn was so pissed off. Lately, however, he couldn't figure out her motives for any of her moods towards him. Every day was different with her, and though it was a bit trying, Harry was secretly happy with the challenge.

"I think some of the Confundus is still stuck on you, you delusional troll," Emlyn flamed. Harry bristled, though he knew it was the reaction she wanted from him.

"Let's try it again, Riley, and I'll still beat you. You have no chance against me anymore." Harry said fiercely.

She moved a step closer to him, her gaze blazing. They were almost face to face, their eyes locked together.

"Are you going to try kissing me again before we start?" Harry smirked at her, and watched as her face turned pink and angry. Emlyn turned away from him, but Harry smiled as he whispered in her ear. "Because if you do, I promise I won't let you go until you're just as distracted as I will be."

Emlyn whipped around so fast Harry barely had time to prepare.

"_ERAS'KI MUNASA,_" she shouted.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_," Harry shouted at the same time. Harry's stag erupted from his hand to face off with Emlyn's version of a Patronus, a large phantom striped tiger.

"I don't kiss failures, especially ones with a murder record as high as yours," Emlyn sneered at him like he was a piece of blowing gum stuck to her shoe. Harry's eyes darkened him as the light left them and Emlyn immediately regretted what she'd said.

"Harry," she started.

"I forgot how disgusting I am to you, thanks for reminding me," he said callously. Emlyn opened her mouth to reply when the main door opened with a bang.

"HARRY! EMLYN!" Professor Morticai shouted from the doorway as she returned with a slightly limping Lukas. "I told you to never face your Patronus's against each other! Retract them and do one hundred repetitions of the each of the _Re'sumtusa_ curses and counter curses before you leave," she looked sternly at them both, almost waiting for a reaction to her punishment. But she continued, "I need to take Lukas to Madame Pomfrey. Harry, you Impacted again with that last Lift, so I want you to practice your Lift with Emlyn again after those reps," she told him. Harry nodded, and Professor Morticai helped Lukas towards the door again.

"Sorry, mate," Harry called after Lukas, who only raised his hand in response. The large door to the Arena closed with a resounding thud, and both Harry and Emlyn were silent for a bit.

"How hard did I Impact that time?" Harry asked her quietly.

"Pretty bad, Lukas wasn't ready though. I knew you were going to screw up so I had just enough time to get a curse up around myself," Emlyn turned and positioned herself away from him.

"Why didn't you get Lukas in one too?" Harry asked, facing her from across the room.

"I told you, he doesn't like it when I protect him unless we are actually fighting. He thinks he can take care of himself, which he can, but he thought getting all the air out of my Confundus would leave you weak… and it did, but that's when you are at your best," she said quietly, not looking at him. "_Re'sumtusa hutna'th_."

"_Hutna'th sumtusa. _ I'll take that as a compliment." Harry looked angry, but he felt better that she had said that. He felt terrible that he had Impacted on his last Lift. It was something new that they all had to deal with, as Tynan had never Impacted any of her lifts. Professor Morticai speculated that it was because Harry had so much Power to deal with, along with a range of emotions so close to the surface. He didn't have enough attentions to keep track of everything he had to do and would unwillingly and unknowingly release a powerful shock of energy that could do extensive damage. He had hurt both Emlyn and Lukas the first time he did it, and he had to work hard ever since to keep track of all his energy.

"_Re'sumtusa hutna'th_. I didn't mean what I said before," Emlyn told him, he eyes meeting his. Harry wanted to believe her, but he was never far from her words.

_I don't care about failures… I don't care if Voldemort kills you… Can't you see that _I don't care

Harry snorted, "Right, I forgot you kiss Malfoy. And he's just as much of a murderer as I am. _Hutna'th sumtusa_."

"_Re'sumtusa runtkala_. Who says I kiss Malfoy? He's a little creep and up to something, I can feel it." Immediately Harry forgot to be mean, and was distracted by his suspicions of Draco.

"_Runtkala sumtusa_. You've noticed it too? I think he's involved with the Death Eaters now," Harry told her. "And they've been very quiet lately; the last known attack was months ago. I think something's up."

"_Re'sumtusa, runtkala_. Me too, but I haven't seen a Dark Mark on Draco yet. And I've been looking," she said. "Yes, I've been watching him," she told him when she saw his surprised look. "I don't trust him, but I can't figure out if there is something there I should be worried about. Even Lukas can't feel anything around him. Draco's completely closed off. Well… except when he's around your girlfriend," she smirked.

"I already told you not to call Ginny that, we aren't dating. And what do you mean by that?" Harry asked, though it sounded as more of a demand. "_Runtkala sumtusa._"

"Lukas agrees with my suspicions and he's been watching Draco a bit. But even with Lukas's Aspect, the most he can get on Draco is that he is either a very _very_ good Occlemens, or that he only feels things around Ginny. Re'sumtusa runtkala," she repeated, sending the spell towards Harry.

"Runtkala sumtusa. You and Lukas have been investigating him and you haven't told me?"

"We aren't best friends, Potter. I don't tell you a lot of stuff," Emlyn laughed strangely, sending Harry a look under her lashes that he didn't catch. "And I think there is a lot that you don't tell me, too. Re'sumtusa lunaura."

Harry remembered the tattoo that Ginny said she saw on Draco's arm, and her suspicions that he was leaving the castle. Something about it didn't fit right, but Emlyn obviously didn't trust him, so he kept quiet and changed the subject.

"_Lunaura sumtusa_. So, if you think he's a Death Eater, why do you still hang out with him?"

_Because I know where I stand with Draco, I know who he thinks I am. I don't know how you feel about me at all… _she wanted to scream, but instead looked away and continued repeating the curses.

Their repetitions took them a better part of an hour, and afterwards Emlyn let Harry practice his Lifting on her. She had been silent and withdrawn and Harry wondered what she was thinking. But when he began to Lift her Power, her feelings came with it. They were filled with regret and sorrow, along with admiration and yearning, and Harry could tell she made no effort to hide them. Hope bloomed that she felt the latter for him.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:- 

The nervous anticipation feeling Ginny got in the pit of her stomach whenever she entered the Potions classroom returned in full force when she saw Draco sitting in his new assigned seat by the ingredients cabinet. Lately, he had taken to showing up for class extremely late or not at all, and surprisingly Snape didn't seem to care. But Ginny did, Draco was wreaking havoc on her nerves.

Ever since their kiss turned fight in the locker room, Ginny couldn't even look at Draco without turning a slight pink and feeling nauseous. Heartbreak was all she got from trusting a Slytherin, and Ginny scolded herself for not knowing better. Gullible Ginny must have been an easy target for Draco, whose motives were now clear to her. It made her sick to even think about what she felt for Draco when all that time he was just pretending to like her and preparing to steal her away from Harry.

She had thought they were friends, and besides being hurt she was impressed that Draco spent so long playing along with Ginny to get her to trust him. Ginny sighed audibly; Draco must really hate Harry a lot to put up with befriending a Gryffindor. And he was so convincing. She believed him and she fell in love with him.

What a fool she was.

And seeing him almost every day wasn't helping her forget it. Ginny glanced over at Draco. He was lounging back in his chair waiting for class to start and almost the moment Ginny's eyes rested on him, Draco turned and looked at her. Ginny blushed pink and looked away quickly, cursing the Gods that Draco somehow always managed to catch her looking at him.

He looked tired and angry, and his dark expression did not change when he looked at her. Ginny swallowed, his darkened eyes and hard features would scare anyone, and she wondered what was bringing about this change in him. Usually his appearance was pristine, and Ginny's heart tightened at her memories of teasing him about it and how mad he used to get if his nails or clothes were dirty. And now, sitting back in his chair, his hair swept haphazardly out of his face and his robes unbuttoned, he looked as if he just didn't care anymore. He had been like that for weeks.

Was it because he really did care about hurting her?

No, Ginny decided, Draco was an unfeeling troll and he did not care that she missed him every single day. He didn't care that he was the first person she thought of when she woke up, and the last person to haunt her dreams at night. He didn't care that she was in love him. Well, used to be in love with him, Ginny corrected herself unconvincingly.

He used her to get to Harry, and she would never forgive him for that. Or forgive herself for getting in that position.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Draco pushed some of his long silver blond hair behind his ear as he leaned over his desk and she caught a glimpse of the tail of his black snake tattoo underneath his ear. It wasn't visible to someone who didn't know to look for it, and Ginny found herself looking for any sign of it whenever she was around him. For some reason, she knew that it held the key to his darkness. Was he the first to get the new Dark Mark? Was he a Death Eater? Did he lie to her?

He always told her the truth, and she had believed him. But the clues he had left were starting a train of thought in her head and she couldn't stop where it was headed.

Draco left the castle on a regular basis; she knew he somehow found a way around the spells in the castle and could come and go as he pleased. Though she didn't know where he would go, she knew he would generally go missing for long hours at night, and that he was still continuing his training.

And he had a tattoo that was dark and sinister.

He was up to something, and he didn't want anyone to know about it, and it was transforming him into someone she didn't recognize.

She frowned, shooting another quick glance his way, somewhat peeved that Draco had decided to show up today. He had rarely been to class since their big fight, and Ginny was happy that he wasn't there to distract her. Although, he distracted her anyways, even if he was there or not.

She wondered why he had chosen today to come to class, since it was a review class.

"Close your mouths and look at the board," Snape commanded, slamming the dungeon door shut, making everyone jump. Except for Draco, Ginny noted. He didn't even move.

"Today, as I promised, is a review for your final later this week. If you have questions, do not ask me. You should have remembered everything I taught you, and if you were stupid enough to forget, then you will fail," Snape growled, looking pointedly at a few students who cringed under his gaze. "I have written the chapters we have covered on the board and you should know everything in them. You may review with your partners, as there is a partner portion of the final."

Ginny's eyes widened, and she immediately knew why Draco was here today. Her partner was gone, he had dropped out of the class in fear of failing and ruining his scores. And Draco's partner had taken sick two days ago and wasn't in class either.

"Weasley," Snape snapped, and her eyes flew to his. "You may work with Mr. Malfoy today, as long as you don't distract him further. You will be taking the final with him also, but I'll be watching you closely, as I know you aren't smart enough to pass without his help." His lip curled, and he whirled away to pick on other students.

Ginny sighed, used to his horrible insults. She knew he picked on her just because she had the best score in the class and was bitter that Draco had relinquished the position to her after the last exam.

She saw the chair next to her move and steeled herself to deal with Draco, but it was no use. The conversations they had since the fight were short and strained and she was not looking forward to spending the whole class reviewing with him. His scent drifted towards her as she felt him sit down next to her and she was lost.

She was silent, mostly because she didn't know what to say. She looked over at Draco and was surprised at his strange expression. It was almost as if he was glad to just be near her. Don't fall for him again, she reminded herself.

"Oh, hello, Head Boy," Ginny addressed Draco over brightly, since the silence was making her more and more uncomfortable.

Draco scowled, "Don't call me that, Ginny." But his eyes lit with her presence. "I need to talk to you," he said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, sir, we are supposed to be reviewing, and as you have missed most of the classes this semester you have a lot to make up for," Ginny tried to smile, but it came off looking fake and forced.

"You've noticed I wasn't in classes?" Draco smirked at her. Ginny's smile faded, her expression cold.

"Well you had to be here long enough to poison you partner," she said smartly. "What did you use? Yarsbane? Haunts Poison? A Puking Pastile?"

"I would never use a Weasley joke to get back at someone," Draco sneered. "I'm much more creative than that so I can be close to you."

"Don't start this again," she warned him.

"Start what?"

"Your play for whatever you want. Go take out your revenge on Harry some other way, because I will never betray him," she said fiercely.

"Whoa there, Freckles. I'm not trying to do anything, it's just the truth," Draco said a little more harshly than he meant to.

"I'm so sure, because you never lie, right?" Ginny mocked, but her heart fluttered that he used the nickname he gave her when they first became friends.

"What's got you so upset?" Draco asked her, though she was sure he knew what it was.

"You. Pretending that nothing happened. In fact, I like it that way. But what I don't like is having to put up with your stupid comments," Ginny snapped at him. Draco sighed and was silent for a long time before he spoke again.

"Ginny, listen to me. I never…" he stopped at her defensive look.

"You never what? Lied to me? I can prove you did. You never meant to use me? That's also pretty clear. Or maybe you never meant to hurt me? You did that too," Ginny finished for him, tears almost coming to her eyes.

Draco closed his eyes as if he was in pain. When he opened them again, they were back to being dark and haunted. "If you aren't going to listen to what I have to say then fine, I won't waste my time," Draco snapped back. Ginny gulped, it hurt too much to be sitting here with him, and she needed to get away before she said something that she would regret.

"I'm pretty sure there is nothing that you could say that I want to hear right now, Malfoy. You used me, betrayed our friendship, and…" Ginny drew in a shaky breath at Draco turned the full force of his eyes on her. "And…" Ginny was unsure what she wanted to say; only that she was heartbroken and he was the only person who could fix it.

Draco looked at her and wished he could wipe away the tear the slid down her perfect cheek, but he knew she would only see it as an insult.

"And… and…" Ginny paused again. "And PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Ginny yelled, looking directly in Draco's dark eyes that were watching her every move.

"What is it, Miss Weasley, there is no need to shout, though I'm sure I must excuse your manners as you were raised in a barn," Snape said from across the room.

"I'm feeling sick and I need to leave," Ginny said flatly, still staring directly at Draco. Snape's eyes flitted briefly between them, before he answered.

"You may leave, but do not expect me to give any more time devoted to reviewing," Snape growled, then returned his attention to the stressed seventh year in front of him.

"Yes, Professor Snape," Ginny said quietly, and began to pack up her bags, guilt and hurt pouring through her.

She didn't notice Draco's closeness until he whispered in her ear.

"So, my little Damsel in distress, you're getting another stupid male to rescue you from me?" Draco asked her. Ginny didn't answer, but she did not look at him either. "It won't work forever, because you're a brave Gryffindor and you will eventually face me. And then I will tell you the truth, and you will believe me. But until then, you can run," Draco told her, sitting back up and looking at his books.

"You're so arrogant; you think that everything is about you. There is no problem to face, our friendship is over and I don't care what happens to you anymore," Ginny told him.

"If that's true then leave," Draco challenged her. "Or stay here and fight it out with me. I'll make you believe me, Ginny," he promised.

Ginny looked at him, her heart torn in two.

_He used me._

_He used me to get to Harry._

_He doesn't care about me_, Ginny reminded herself. But she knew one look in his eyes was all it would take to forget it all.

So without another moment's hesitation, she stood and walked out of the dungeon without looking back at him.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Not a second after class had ended Draco slammed the dungeon door open and was striding back up the long corridor towards the Slytherin dorms. Ginny had walked away from him, and the moment he saw her do it, his heart shattered.

He had truly fucked things up with her and now she didn't care about him at all.

Draco's hands were curled so tightly into fists of anger that his nails were starting to dig painfully into his palms. But all the pain in the world could not match his feelings of being lost and without someone.

He had treasured his friendship with Ginny like nothing else in his life. She was the one unknowingly helping him through his training, she was the one who saved his life, then almost ended it. She was the one person he would never tire of, who he could talk endlessly to, could smile at and tease and be himself with. She was the one person he had ever truly missed when she was away from him, and now that she was gone it was even more painfully obvious to him.

If he had known that kissing her would lead him here, he never would have started the whole thing. Draco admitted to himself that his training got in the way of common sense; it was stupid of him to try to hurt Potter that way. But his self control was gone when it came to Scarhead, and he couldn't wait the projected few days before it was his time to beat Harry into the ground.

Which was coming extremely soon, Draco smiled. Voldemort still would not involve Draco fully in the plans to abduct the Teacher since he was suspicious of Dumbledore finding out any little piece of information. But he knew he was going to get to fight Potter and that Voldemort was bringing out almost all of his Death Eaters for the event. For a quick second, he thought of what he would do if Ginny was hurt during the abduction. A lump formed in his throat, and he went over his plan to inadvertently keep her away from the fighting. He had gotten as far as planning to lock her in a room somewhere, then got to angry that he was thinking about protecting her when she hated him. But, far back in his mind, he knew that he wanted her to be far away from danger, even if it did mean he had to lock her in a room.

If he had just thought a little more about what he was doing with Ginny, he wouldn't be in this position with her; he wouldn't be worrying about her, and missing her so much. He would have her with him all the time and be able to protect her. He would be able to feel normal again. He had felt a fleeting bit of normalcy when he sat next to her today, even if he knew their conversation wasn't going to be progressive. It still felt good to be close to her.

He loved how she smelled, and how his body seemed electrically charged whenever he got near her, and how her smile had the effect of a Jelly Legs curse on him. He needed to be near her, she was his drug of choice and now he lost her forever.

Draco cursed crudely as he rounded a corner out and descended some stairs, his heavy black robes billowing behind him dramatically. Yes, he thought, if he had known that kissing her would result in losing her forever he never would have done it.

Then he laughed to himself, because he knew it wasn't true. He would have given up anything to kiss her like that, just once. But to give her up forever?

"_Half Blood,_" he repeated to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. The passageway did not move. "_HALF BLOOD_!" he yelled, suddenly more frustrated and angry that nothing was going his way today. Nothing happened again, but to his luck the door opened from the inside and the Slytherin first years exited to leave for their classes. Draco grabbed one by the robes.

"What is the password?" he growled at the smaller boy.

"_Evil Red Hair_, sir," the boy squeaked. His first year friends behind him snickered. Draco shot them a malicious look, and they all turned and fled.

Draco dismissed the boy, then cursed Blaise into oblivion as he entered the Common room.

The only one in the room was Emlyn, who was studying contentedly in a green leather armchair by the fire.

"Where is Blaise?" Draco's voice boomed through the quiet, but Emlyn did not startle. She merely looked up at him with a knowing smile on her face.

"What did she do now?" Emlyn asked sweetly, closing her book and giving Draco her full attention.

"Why do you always say that? This has nothing to do with a girl. Now, where is Blaise?" he demanded.

"You obviously found out the new password if you're looking for Blaise, and just so you know it wasn't him who thought it up," she told him. Draco glared at her.

"Who did?" he said shortly.

"Me."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see what you would do. It took you awhile to figure it out though, all the fun is gone," she shrugged.

"Blaise is the only one who can set the password, and he's not a moron. How did you get him to do it?"

"I just asked," she fluttered her eyelashes at Draco, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to curse his …"

"And the fun is back!" Emlyn laughed. "Blaise has made himself scarce, if you must know. I doubt you'll be able to find him today."

"I'll find him, I showed him all the best hiding places in the castles," Draco said, then turned to leave.

"So is that where you disappear to at night?" Emlyn asked him calmly. Draco stopped, but did not turn around.

"I don't disappear anywhere. I have my own rooms, if that's what you mean," he answered lightly, but he felt his heart speed up. If she had noticed, others might have also.

"You know its not."

"Whatever you say," Draco continued towards the door, he did not see Emlyn rise from her chair.

"How have you been getting on with Ginny?"

Draco whipped around so fast, Emlyn thought for a moment he knew what she was going to say.

"She has nothing to do with this," he growled threateningly.

"Sorry, Malfoy. I was just asking as a concerned … friend," she ventured. "You've been in a horrid mood again, and it's pretty obvious to me that it's because of her. And Ginny doesn't look too happy herself. Did you have a row?"

"To say the least," Draco admitted darkly.

"She seems like a pretty great girl, especially when she was willing to give up her social life to protect Harry like that. I don't know what she sees in you because you treat her like owl shit and she still falls all over you," Emlyn told him, a secret smile crossing her face. Draco didn't know, she realized

"I have never treated her badly!" Draco fumed, though his chest tightened because he knew it wasn't true. He had treated her badly a bunch of times, and this was the first time she had not come back to him. "And what do you mean 'give up her social life to protect Harry'?"

"Are you kidding me? You didn't even know? Wow, you are super dense if you didn't figure it out. And you're in love with her!" Emlyn laughed at Draco's darkening face.

"Know what?" Draco asked threateningly, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm not telling you if you cant figure it out on your own!" Emlyn was laughing so hard she had to sit down again on the arm of the chair.

With every tear of mirth she wiped out of her eyes, Draco became angrier and angrier.

"I thought you two were close! I figured she would have told you, it was only one of her biggest secrets!" Emlyn told him through her laughter. Draco approached her, his anger rising uncontrollably with every step.

"Tell me now, or I will make you tell me," he threatened. Immediately, Emlyn stopped laughing and became serious, though a slight smile played about her lips when she warned him back.

"Don't mess with me, Malfoy. You saw what I did to Blaise last week, I won't hesitate to do the same to you," Emlyn told him.

"Then tell me," Draco towered over her impressively, but Emlyn wasn't intimidated. "And we won't have to go through all this. What did Ginny not tell me?" Draco asked Emlyn again, then made the mistake of touching her arm. Emlyn bristled and pushed him away from her.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you, Malfoy. Don't make me angry." Emlyn smiled as she shot a body bind curse at him, but her grin disappeared quickly when Draco blocked it with a wave of his hand.

"You've already pissed me off, Emlyn. Don't make it worse for yourself." Draco said, then quickly shot a spell at her which she blocked. A still moment where their eyes locked knowingly preceded an eruption of spells and curses flung thoroughout the room. From behind the couch, Draco tried to think of a reason why he was basically revealing his strength to Emlyn when he couldn't remember why exactly they were fighting. He just knew that he was going to find out what she knew about Ginny.

Emlyn was kneeling behind an turned table, also trying to think why this fight was happening, and also trying not to be impressed with the way Draco was fighting. She was restraining all her instincts to grab at the Power that Harry supplied her with endlessly now, but she knew he would feel it and come running. This was as close as she had been to discovering Draco's hidden motives, and she wasn't about to let Harry or Lukas ruin it. Just as she thought about him, Lukas sounded in her head.

_What are you doing?_ he asked her. _I can feel you doing something._

_Go back to studying, Luka. I'm figuring out what Malfoy is up to._

_Be careful! Don't use the Power, whatever you do! _Lukas warned her.

_Yea, yea. I know. This is almost over_, she told him and he was gone.

Peaking over the table, she looked for Malfoy, but couldn't see him. Suddenly she flew sideways and landed hard on her shoulder, Malfoy on top of her pinning her down to the floor.

"Tell me," he threatened, pushing down harder on her injured shoulder.

"Is this how you deal with Ginny? Because I tell you now, this is not very gentlemanly of you and I can see why she hates you," she replied, then kicked up with her legs and clasped them around his middle and forced him down off of her. Draco grabbed her free arm and twisted it around her back so she was forced to flip over onto her stomach. But as soon as he did it, his sleeve pushed back to reveal his snake tattoo. Emlyn smiled knowingly to herself.

"What do you know about Ginny?" Draco asked again.

"Why don't you ask her instead of beating it out of me?" Emlyn said, twisting backwards and bringing her knee up between them forcing Draco out of his hold.

They stood looking at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"You're in love with her," Emlyn breathed. "It's so obvious. So I'll help you out, if you answer a question for me."

"You first," Draco demanded.

"Ginny and Harry have never dated. She was protecting him from his fan club so that he could live a normal life," Emlyn glared at him.

Draco was silent, and Emlyn wondered what he was thinking. The news did not seem to affect him at all, except that his cheek twitched slightly as he stared absentmindedly at her.

Inside, Draco was screaming out his frustrations and happiness and confusion. Ginny never dated Harry, but she lied to him every single day! She was protecting her friend, but why wasn't it okay for him to kiss her ever? A million questions ran through his mind as Draco absorbed the information.

He was so distracted he didn't noticed that Emlyn was staring at the revealed part of his tattoo.

"My turn," she said. "What is that?" she pointed to his arm. Draco quickly forgot Ginny when he realized what she was looking at and pulled down his robes to cover his arm.

"Nothing that concerns you," he sneered at her.

"It concerns me if you're a Death Eater," Emlyn told him.

"Why? Are you Potty's personal guard now? Figures he would have to have a little girl protect him," Draco laughed at her. Emlyn inhaled deeply, trying to control her anger.

"Don't think I haven't figure you out, Emlyn, love. I've spent seven years around that git, and that's enough to notice when another stupid hussy joins his fan club. I originally thought you had it out for that Ravenclaw bloke you are always with, but I guess Scarhead is very persuasive," Draco sneered again.

"At least I was smart enough to figure out that Ginny's not really dating him," Emlyn countered. "Whereas, you just go around destroying things."

"So you are in love with him." Draco looked at her disbelievingly.

"Of course not!" Emlyn exclaimed. "I was put in Slytherin for a reason, don't you think I have some ulterior motives?"

"A spy?"

"Maybe."

"For who?"

"Tell me who you work for."

"I don't work for anyone."

"I'm not stupid. That's some _mark_ you've got there."

"It means nothing."

"Is that why you hide it?"

"It only draws unwanted conclusions. Do your homework before you start throwing accusations you can't back up."

"How do you know I don't have proof?"

"Because there isn't any. I'm not who you think I am. But, I'm not so sure about you. Hanging out with Potter is a pretty obvious offense against Slytherin House."

"Well, aren't you the hypocrite. You're in love with Ginny Weasley, remember? And if my homework is correct, your whole family hates everything Weasley."

Draco was silent.

"But what I don't get is what she would see in a Death Eater like you," Emlyn said.

"What's not to see? I'm handsome, I'm rich, and I'm powerful," Draco smirked at her, hoping to throw her off the subject.

"You forgot conceited," Emlyn corrected him.

"Don't bring her up again, that is my business," he said with finality.

Draco's hand was extended towards her threateningly. Emlyn stood from where she had crouched and extended her opposite hand towards him. They both stared at each other for a long moment.

"This," Draco motioned to the room in shambles, and to his tattoo "means nothing," he told her.

"So, it is true," Emlyn ignored him. "You're in with the Death Eaters."

"That is not even remotely true," Draco said convincingly, but Emlyn continued.

"You're training for something, that's why you were so beat up in December. What are you training for?"

"Ask anyone and they will tell you, Emlyn. It's common knowledge that my father wants me to be a Death Eater, but that stopped when he went to prison last month."

"He got out," she said, skeptical.

"It doesn't matter," Draco countered. "Stay out of my life and stop inventing things. You don't know what you are up against." And with that, Draco strode out of the Common room.

* * *

So... a long chapter. Make sure to leave me what you think and I promise I wont wait forever to update again. A good one is next too... Another fight, a new friendship, and a kiss (can you guess who? ;) ) 

So... HBP was awesome eh! I thought so too, it was def worth the wait! I promise I wont spoil anything on purpose!

And now on to my BFFs! **Blue Werewolf Boy **(I kinda think Ginny has a habit of boys coming to her rescue, but growing up with six brothers probably makes it hard lol. Thanks for the lovely compliments too! How did you like HBP?) **neveralone89** (aah... more G/D conflict. So much fun to write! And I agree, in canon I think Draco's evil till the end. Too bad for us :( ) **montequilladecacahuate** (Thanks for the compliment! Ron is so cute too! Hope you liked this chapter, I think you'll like the next one especially!) **Scarlet blood **(Yea, HBP was a big delay, but I loved it anyway! I'm glad you liked the Emlyn and Harry kiss, she needs excuses to kiss him I think. ;) I think we might be in the same time zone! wicked lol. I'm probably wrong though) **autumn sprite **(thanks for the review and compliment! Yea, Draco's def got the short end of the stick on that one!) **Pip08** (I was so excited for the book I got mine at like 12:30am! And I am really going to try not to spoil anything, I would feel horrible!) **kitkat** (I hope it didn't feel like forever this time too, sorry if it did! Im so glad you like the story and I hope you liked this chapter a lot too!) **intricate simplicity **(lol it wouldn't be worth it if there wasn't some conflict, eh? Oh, you're going to love the next chapter:D) **Alexandria J. Malfoy **(lol but they are cute stupid right? ;) I always enjoy hearing what you think! Woot! HBP gets a woot too, I think lol) **celestial-gal **(The showdown is next, don't tell anyone ;) And I would love any review you left me, but I am honored that its one of your longest!) **Aellyr** (I hope this chapter helps! Thanks so much for the review and compliments! I hope I keep hearing from you!) **Frangipani Chic **(I agree that H/E has been neglected, I hope this chapter helped a bit! I just love writing about D/G I get distracted lol. Thanks for the review and compliments too!) **kitty** (good timing eh! hope you liked this chapter!)

And a big thank you to everyone who reads! I wouldn't forget you!

Anyways, I'm off to write some more for you since we are getting closer to the end! As always, read and review and enjoy the rest of the week! -xxx


	19. Chapter 19

I've enjoyed hearing from you guys! School has started again for me, but I'm pretty good at getting things done, especially when we are getting down to the last chapters. Anyways, this one's long and I hope you all enjoy it! So get on with reading:)

Summary: A new prophecy has both Harry and Draco training for the ultimate fight. Ginny has many secrets of her own, one involving the newly tattooed Draco. He has hatred and ruthlessness branded into him; will his love for Ginny give him new, more painful scars?

Discliamer: Wonderful Jo and her friends own it all!

* * *

Tear me open at the seams  
Take everything you need  
Take my heart if you like the beat  
Take my lungs if it's hard to breathe, to breathe. 

"I'm not cold," she said  
But she's shaking as she's lying next to me naked  
Pulled the hair back from her face to let that smile heat this place  
And this feels so far from real  
I'm lost and I love it  
I can't take it, if you're waiting  
I am ready to tell the world about a girl  
who showed me love again for the first time  
And it's everything I dreamed of

Tell me what you thought about when you were breathing oh so loud  
Screaming oh so loud  
Tell me if this is real  
I need to know before I get too close

So here were lie in this beautiful mess of tangled sheets and beads of sweat  
With my heart in your hand and my neck in the other  
Should I be scared or should I come closer?  
But it's still beating and I'm still breathing.  
You haven't hurt me yet  
Morning always comes too quick when you're around,  
When you're around.  
You leave me lying here so they don't find us out,  
They'll find us out.

Tear me open at the seams  
Take everything you need  
Take my heart if you like the beat  
Take my lungs if it's hard to breathe.

Cauterize, Still Breathing

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-  
Ginny quickly looked at the scribbled note she held in her hand before she entered the dark classroom. 

_Ginny_, it read in Harry's scratchy handwriting; _Meet me in the north classroom, fifth floor of the conservatory at 8. -Harry_

Looking up at the old plaque that adorned the door, she opened it confidently and went in to look for Harry. Only Harry wasn't standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Emlyn scowled at her. Ginny smiled weakly at the other girl as her stomach dropped and held up her note from Harry.

"Harry asked me to meet him here. Why are you here?" Ginny asked in return. Emlyn cocked her head to the side and smirked. Ginny frowned slightly and sighed at Emlyn's obvious reluctance to tell her anything.

Though neither of the girls knew the other very well, there had been an unspoken bitterness between them. Ginny had no idea why it was that way, but decided it was because of Harry.

Whenever Ginny was around Harry, Emlyn was nasty and rude. It wasn't as if Ginny flaunted her and Harry's close relationship, when in fact, Ginny was exactly the opposite. Ever since Harry revealed what he, Emlyn, and Lukas were, (and his not so tiny crush), Ginny had even tried to be friendly to Emlyn. But it hadn't worked, and Ginny prejudicially figured it was why Emlyn was in Slytherin.

And, what was worse, Emlyn knew that she and Harry weren't dating, or even liked each other like that, and she still treated Ginny like a little man-stealer.

"If this whole 'being bitchy' thing is because of Harry, it should have stopped when you found out we aren't dating," Ginny said suddenly. It was time to get this out, and she didn't feel like tiptoeing around the girl anymore. For some reason, the thought of Draco popped into her head.

"This isn't me being bitchy, Ginny," Emlyn scowled. "If you want to see 'bitchy,' keep talking," she snapped.

"I haven't done anything to you, and I'm certainly not scared of you. So stop it with the threats and try telling me what makes you so against being …nice," Ginny crossed her arms and stared at Emlyn.

Emlyn didn't say anything, but returned the stare full Slytherin style.

"Let me take a guess," Ginny started. "You think I will steal Harry from you?"

"Hardly," Emlyn scoffed, but she looked away and Ginny knew she was lying.

"You know I am just friends with Harry," Ginny told her, "and I know that you like him."

"You don't know anything," Emlyn chin jutted out and her eyes narrowed.

"I know that you obviously don't realize how much Harry likes you or you wouldn't be so insecure around me," Ginny said. Emlyn was silent, her eyes searching Ginny's face. She finally sighed, and Ginny saw her shoulders relax as she leaned back against one of the desks.

"He really likes me?" she asked.

"I think you know that he does," Ginny smiled cautiously. "And, just a piece of advice, don't play games with him for too long."

"What makes you so friendly these days?" Emlyn asked.

"I just wanted to help out, Harry's my friend too and he's been pretty pissed lately. I'm fairly sure it's because of you," Ginny smiled. "Way to go, he needs something to keep his mind off…" Ginny stopped and looked down.

"Yea, I know how he feels," Emlyn said softly. They were both silent in thought for a bit. "So you know everything about us then?" Emlyn asked Ginny.

"Everything," Ginny nodded. "So do you know why I am here then?"

"Well, I'm guessing it's because of what I found out this afternoon about a certain someone," Emlyn shrugged. Ginny felt her stomach drop again, but this time it was because she knew what Emlyn had found out.

"Draco?" Ginny bit her lip.

"Malfoy, yea."

"Right, Malfoy. What did you find out?"

"Well, I was going to wait until Harry got here, so I wouldn't have to go through it twice, but…" Emlyn looked at her watch, then shrugged. "I pissed Malfoy off and then we got into a huge fight."

"Why?"

"Well, it's pretty easy if you know how," Emlyn laughed. Ginny raised an eyebrow and Emlyn continued. "I talked about you. He can't stand it when someone even mentions you."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, the usual. I told him I was the one who changed the Slytherin password to 'Evil Red Hair', and then I told him you weren't dating Harry… ever." Emlyn laughed, but Ginny sat down at a desk, her face frozen in shock.

"Ginny?" Emlyn asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Draco didn't know we weren't dating, he… nothing, nevermind. It doesn't matter now," Ginny said, waving her hand away.

"I'm sorry I told him, I figured out he didn't know after he almost exploded because he was so angry. If I had known that he didn't, I wouldn't have said anything." Emlyn apologized.

"It's alright. Was he really that angry?"

"That's how the fight started. We started cursing at each other."

"You didn't…?"

"No, I didn't use my Aspect, but I still almost got whipped. Which is one of the things I told Harry. Somehow Malfoy's been trained in wandless, and he's spectacular at it."

"He's been leaving the castle," Ginny said softly, looking down at her hands.

"And I saw his tattoo," Emlyn whispered and Ginny's eyes flew to hers.

"How much of it?"

"Just the head of the snake, there's more of it?" Emlyn asked.

"Yes, it goes all the way up his arm."

"How did you see it?"

"I healed him awhile ago."

"So it's not new?"

"He told me he got it for his sixteenth birthday," Ginny said, her heart fluttering. For reasons unknown, Ginny knew that it had to stay a secret. "It means nothing," she shook her head, but Ginny knew she was lying. Emlyn looked down at her skeptically.

"I don't think so, Ginny." Emlyn said. "Do you want to know why else I never wanted to be your friend?"

Ginny was silent.

"It was because I thought we couldn't trust you. After Harry told us that you know about Lukas and me, I was livid. Mostly because I thought you were dating Harry and leading Draco on at the same time. You came off to me as unconcerned and stupid, and I thought you would let it slip. But, I've come to realize that you are intelligent and caring and very trustworthy. Don't start lying to me now," Emlyn looked hard at her.

"I'm telling you what he told me," Ginny said, "But, you're right, that's not how I feel. I think it does mean something." Emlyn nodded in agreement.

"He was quick to cover it up, but I couldn't get more out of him."

"Draco won't tell you anything," Ginny told her.

Which, I think, is why Harry wants you here. Who better to tell us everything about Malfoy than the person who knows him best?"

"I don't know much about him," Ginny told her, "And besides, he hates me now."

"He's in love with you," Emlyn smiled.

"Right," Ginny said sarcastically. "Have you told Harry about the tattoo yet?"

"No, I haven't told him anything. I was going to tell him when he and Lukas got here." Emlyn took a seat besides Ginny and sighed. "I swear they'll never be on time, either of them."

Ginny laughed, "Harry's the worst because he gets so involved with things and then can't remember to be somewhere."

"That's exactly like Lukas," Emlyn laughed too.

"Will you do me a favor? Don't tell Harry about your suspicions about tattoo yet?" Ginny asked. "I know he'd want to know and will be pissed that we didn't tell him, but I just don't want to put too much into his head yet, especially when we don't really have proof."

"You want to find out what it is by yourself, don't you?" Emlyn smiled crookedly.

"Yes, I do. How did you know?"

"Because if the boy I loved was going to be accused of being a Death Eater, I would want to find out the truth myself first, too," Emlyn said.

"Exactly. But, I'm not in love with him," Ginny denied.

"In love with who?" Harry asked from the doorway. Lukas was standing behind him.

"Draco Malfoy, I'd guess," Lukas tried to keep a straight face.

"Does everyone know!" Ginny gasped, and everyone laughed.

They spent almost three hours discussing their concerns about Draco, the lack of Death Eater's activity, and Voldemort's next steps. In the end, they decided there was nothing they could do except wait and watch. But Ginny could tell that they were all suspicious, no matter what she said in Draco's defense.

Draco's tattoo was mentioned, but Emlyn played ignorant and Ginny was grateful. She wanted to find out for herself if she was defending the guilty, and that meant another confrontation. But this time she would be ready.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

That night, Draco stood in the darkness of Cassiopeia thinking of Ginny. He couldn't wipe her heartbroken expression out of his mind and it was tearing him apart. He wanted her back, but she wouldn't talk to him. And then there was Potter. She had never dated him, and as much as that pleased him, Draco knew she had also lied to him.

But he lied to her too. Draco closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. She made it clear she didn't care about him anymore, but it didn't matter to Draco. It was only a matter of time, he smirked to himself.

But in his heart, he had his doubts. Ginny was different from any other girl he had known. And the fact that he had screwed things up with her so many times did not help his case.

His eyes snapped open, searching the darkness, as he felt someone arrive.

He had been waiting for over an hour for his teacher to arrive. Only it wasn't his teacher who made an appearance.

Voldemort strode out of the darkness towards him.

"_Anguistor_," Voldemort hissed, "You're looking… ready," he cackled.

"I am looking forward to this, Master."

"I should not have to tell you, _Anguisitor_, that your whole future with my Family rides on this capture of the Teacher."

"I understand, sir, I will not fail you."

"I have great faith in you, My Apprentice, which is why I chose you. Your training this far has been spectacular and I am eager to see what you can do with the real Teacher," Voldemort spoke excitedly, then quieted. "I have one last lesson for you before you are fully ready."

"Yes, Master," Draco answered automatically.

"This is not something you can learn from Gruchis, it must come from someone who has done it and experienced the full effect," Voldemort looked at Draco curiously. "Do you know what I speak of?"

"I am not certain, Master," Draco said, though he felt what Voldemort was trying to say.

"Draco," Voldemort hissed, sending shivers through him, "I see myself in you. You have the thirst for greatness that can only be quenched by unlimited power. I am offering you this chance," Voldemort circled him, "but there are prices, ones that only stupid Muggles and Muggle-lovers attach themselves too. It is the greatest weakness you can have, Anguisitor. Do you know what I speak of?"

"Master?"

"You can not depend on another person with any part of your being." Voldemort hissed into the darkness. The sound reverberated off the walls and Draco was silent, letting the words echo around him. Voldemort continued, "That is the greatest weakness because it is certain failure. Trust no one, befriend no one, love no one. There is no one is as trustworthy or as talented as your own being. I have beaten every weakness out of you, my Apprentice. But the hardest of all will be accepting your seclusion. Mere mortals are weak and stupid, but you and I, we will be the greatest of them all."

"But, Master, aren't you trusting me to continue your work?" Draco asked.

"No. There is a difference. You have earned a place beside me, like your father. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Trust those who have earned it, but never fully. Depend only on yourself."

Voldemort smiled in agreement. "It is the key to greatness, _Anguisitor_. And I am looking forward to seeing what you can do later this week."

"It will happen this week?"

"Yes, when you feel my call, Apparate to my side. The Death Eaters will need you with them; it will do you well to not delay your arrival."

"I understand, Master," Draco answered, but Voldemort had silently Dissaparated and Draco stood alone in the darkness thinking of Ginny.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Ginny had not seen Draco the whole next day, despite watching for him everywhere she went. Even if she had found him, she didn't know what she would say, or how she would explain herself, and she was slightly relieved she hadn't seen him. But, her heart ached for him, and now sitting at dinner watching him from across the Great Hall, she wanted to just be near him.

Emlyn was sitting next to him, and caught Ginny watching Draco. Emlyn raised her eyebrows slowly, and Ginny knew what she wanted. Ginny shook her head negatively, that she hadn't talked to him yet, and Emlyn frowned. She looked away quickly when she saw Draco's head turn her way.

Ginny went back to eating and talking with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were all laughing at a joke Ron had told and Ginny smiled to herself as Hermione lightly placed a hand on Ron's sleeve as she laughed.

They looked happy and Ginny wondered why they still hadn't realized that they both were crazy about each other. Lukas still studied with Hermione almost every day, though with the amount of studying Hermione did without Lukas, Ginny wondered what they did all that time together in the library. Ron wondered too, by the looks he sent Lukas sometimes, but was smart enough not to say anything. Or so he thought.

All he needed was a push to get him out there, and Ginny knew that Lukas had the potential to piss off Ron again.

Almost as if Ginny thought out loud, Hermione got up to leave with Lukas.

"Not study time again with your best friend, is it?" Ron said, almost nastily, but it came out as more of a plea.

"It is final exams week, you should be studying too," Hermione lectured while stuffing even more books into her already overloaded bag. Lukas who left his table, and a very upset looking Samantha Fawcett, made his way over to Hermione.

"Hello Ginny, Potter, Weasley," Lukas smiled at them. Ron scowled, and in usual Ron-fashion, said nothing in return. At least this time he waited until they walked off to start venting.

"Come on! What does she see in him? He's not even that good looking!"

"What makes you a judge on good looking guys, Ron?" Ginny asked, smirking. Ron missed the laughter and frowned.

"That's easy, he doesn't have red hair," Ron said in all seriousness. Ginny barely held back laughing and looked over at Harry who was having the same problem.

"No offense, Harry, but red hair is just too irresistible," Ron continued.

"I agree, but I think red hair looks much better on Ginny than it does on you or any of your brothers," Harry replied, putting his arm around Ginny's shoulders, twirling a lock of her wavy hair. They all laughed and Ginny put her arm around Harry's waist as they continued talking.

Which wasn't for long, because their conversation stopped as they realized that the whole hall was eerily silent. Ginny looked around to see the every pair of eyes on her and Harry, and at that moment she felt him.

She turned in her seat to see Draco standing behind them, his jaw set and his pale eyes frighteningly bright.

"Get up," he commanded, looking directly at Harry.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Draco watched Ginny from across the Great Hall so intensely, he wondered why she hadn't looked over at him yet. He hadn't slept in almost forty-eight hours, and since Voldemort had bestowed his last lesson on him, Draco couldn't stop thinking about Ginny.

_Trust no one, befriend no one, love no one._

The words echoed through him, and he could accept them. Except when it came to Ginny. He had already made his decision when it came to her. Draco had gotten through his training with her, and Voldemort had never discovered that he was not totally alienated from the world. He could never give her up because he didn't know what he would do without her.

That was his decision, and watching her from across the hall only strengthened it. Draco could still take the last lesson to heart, but keep his feeling for Ginny and Voldemort would never know. He was an extremely accomplished Occlumens, and Voldemort already trusted him beyond any of his other Death Eaters.

There was one problem: she wouldn't talk to him. He knew she was lying when she said she didn't care about him anymore. Ginny had the most expressive face when it came to her feelings; he had learned that long ago. But, watching her sit next to Harry, with happiness and love written all over her face was just too much for him to tolerate.

Ginny was his. He told her that, and now it was time to inform Potter that he was too late if he finally figured out that Ginny was grown and gorgeous.

He had a week until his time at Hogwarts came to an end, and until then he planned to make the most of it with Ginny. They would figure out their future later, he mused. Voldemort could wait, his training could wait, even Potter could wait. All that mattered was that he got Ginny back.

And then, right in front of his eyes, Potter placed his arm around Ginny and put his hand in her hair, and Ginny leaned into his shoulder. Draco saw red, and without thinking got up from the table and prepared to beat whoever got in his way.

_No one touches her._

His thoughts were incomprehensible except for that one statement, and before he knew it he was ordering Harry to stand up and fight him.

"Get over yourself, Malfoy, I don't care what you want," Harry told him.

"Well, today is going to be different. You aren't dating Ginny so you should keep your filthy Muggle-loving hands off of her," Draco sneered. Fuming, Harry finally stood to face him amid gasps of other students and the quiet shrieks of outraged girls.

Ginny stood up, too. "What are you going to do, Draco? In case you haven't noticed, you've also never been my boyfriend, and presently, I can't stand you."

"Ginny, my love, I'm positive that I'm more of a boyfriend to you than Potter has ever been," Draco smirked. Ginny paled and glared at Draco who had turned his attentions back to Harry.

"Don't ever touch her, Scarhead, and I fucking mean it," Draco hissed, though his voiced sounded abnormally loud in the deadly silent Hall.

"What are you going to do…" Harry started, but his words were cut short by Draco's fist connecting with his jaw. Harry had no time to react and fell sideways into the Ravenclaw bench cracking his head.

"Merlin, Draco! What are you doing!" Ginny knelt down besides Harry to help him sit up. His head was bleeding where it hit the bench and Ginny pressed the sleeve of her robes to it.

She placed one hand on Harry's cheek before standing up to face Draco.

"Why did you do that?" Ginny shouted at him, her blue eyes ablaze with anger. "Were you defending my honor? Because you already ruined that when you stalked me through the girls locker room! Were you trying to prove you still like me? Because you just punched MY BEST FRIEND!"

"You have a funny way of answering your own questions," Draco smirked at her, gently touching her cheek.

"Stop it!" Ginny smacked his hand away from her face and glared at him. "Why? Just answer me that!"

"I don't know why," Draco's eyes narrowed at her.

"Lies," Ginny scoffed. "That's all you've ever had for me, is lies. You've hurt me, and now you've hurt Harry. Isn't that what you wanted all along?"

Draco was silently staring at her, his trance broke, reality seeping in. He wanted her back, and now she was even angrier at him.

"Get out of here before I stab you with my fork," Ginny said quietly, and turned around to bend down and help Harry stop his bleeding. She silently worked over him, and Draco found himself wondering if she had been as worried about healing his injuries as she was about Harry now. He missed her concern, he missed her love, he missed having her worry about him. The longer he stood there watching her help Harry, the more hurt he became.

"All I ever wanted was you. I did it because I can distance myself from the rest of the world, but not you. I can't stay away from you," Draco said quietly and he saw Ginny still. Harry looked up at him from behind her sleeve and scowled, but Draco didn't care.

"That makes a lot of sense, Draco," Ginny said sarcastically, but Draco could tell she was just trying to appear fronted so he would think she didn't care about what he was saying.

"You and I have never made sense, Gin," Draco took a step forward towards her. Ginny turned and looked at him and he saw tears forming in her bright eyes.

"Nothing has ever made sense because all you do is lie and use people. I don't want to be a part of your life anymore, I already told you that," Ginny said in a hushed whisper, but her voice was steady and commanding. "You can beat the shit out of Harry because I'm sure he will stand up for me,"

"Hell yea," Harry exclaimed.

"But it's not going to change how I feel or what you did," Ginny said, then turned away. All she heard after that were Draco's robes swishing as he walked away. She did not turn around to watch Draco walk away from her because she knew she would kick everything she had said and run after him. And then she would throw her arms around him and kiss him like she had dreamed about for the past months.

"Hey, guys?" Ron's voice punctured her thoughts, "What if I punched Lukas. Do you think Herm would go for me then?" Harry laughed so loud and so comically that Ginny had to laugh with him.

And then she realized that the Great Hall was still full and that the whole school had witnessed her fight with Draco. And that they were all still staring at her, their silent mouths open in shock.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

That night, Ginny couldn't sleep, and it wasn't because she was up until the early morning answering prying questions about her relationship with Draco. Or rather, lack of relationship.

Her restlessness came because her conscious kept tugging her thoughts towards Draco. He looked so forlorn and alone, standing there telling her that he wanted her. It tore at her heart and she couldn't get his expression out of her head.

She knew Draco, from the two years that they spent together she knew his tone of voice and his little quirks that made him the Slytherin Prince. And tonight, in the Great Hall, he was just… lost.

As much as she didn't want to think it, Ginny knew in her heart that Draco wasn't lying to her. And as she thought more on it, she knew he hadn't lied to her ever. They way he had pursued her, and kissed her, and wanted her… it didn't make sense that he did it all to get back at Harry.

It didn't make sense because she wanted it to be true, Ginny told herself, struggling with the concept of an honest relationship with Draco. He had had a motive. He used her. But did he?

She needed answers, and now seemed like the right time to get them, she thought grimly. Pulling on some pajama bottoms and a tank, Ginny quietly snuck down to the Common Room. She was halfway to the portrait hole when she heard his voice.

"Going to see him?" Harry asked from the large couch in front of the cold fire place.

"No," Ginny answered quickly, but then one glance at Harry's grin and she knew there was no point in lying. "Yes," she confessed.

"Thought so," Harry mused.

"How's your head?" Ginny asked, walking around the couch to sit beside him.

"Hurts. The bleeding stopped earlier tonight, but you were to busy dodging questions to notice," Harry smirked at her.

"What a mess," Ginny shook her head. They were silent, staring into the unlit fireplace, alone with their thoughts.

Harry sighed. "I hate to say this, but he loves you, you know."

"I know." Ginny answered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love you, too," Harry told her, wiping the tear away.

"I've known that forever," Ginny smiled at him. "Thank you for standing up for me today."

"Whatever happens, I want you to know I'll be behind you, wherever you are," Harry said quietly, smiling. Ginny smiled back at him, remembering it was what she told him that day she found out about his Prophecy. "But, best friend, I think it's time for us to move on to our new best friends. He knows you like no one else I've seen, and I still think he doesn't deserve you and that he's a Death Eater. But I know you're going to do what you want… Just remember I'll always be here to beat him down whenever he hurts you."

"If what I think is true, he'll never hurt me again," Ginny said quietly, her heart hurting and her eyes tearing. "I love you, too. But I know someone else who loves you even more than me."

Harry looked down at his hands. "Emlyn," he stated.

"If you know, why don't you do something about it?"

"She isn't ready to admit it," Harry told her, and they were silent again.

Suddenly, Harry pushed her lightly, "You have more important things to worry about than me. Go get your questions answered."

Ginny smiled as she pushed through the portrait hole and made her way carefully down the dark halls. She didn't dare light her wand, but the panic she should have felt was replaced with excitement at confronting Draco.

"Gryffindor love," she whispered to the statue guarding the door to Draco's Head Boy rooms.

The statue didn't move, in fact, it was snoring rather loudly. Ginny poked it with her wand and Boros the Bragged jumped awake.

"WHAT! WHAT?" it shouted in somewhat of a panic.

"Quiet! I gave you the password, let me in," Ginny told the statue.

"I obviously didn't hear it, girly! Do you have any idea what time it is?" the statue scolded her, and it was the first time Ginny actually considered that Draco might not be awake to talk to her. But it didn't matter, if she couldn't sleep, neither should he. After all, it was his fault she wasn't in her bed.

"What does it matter to you, you're a statue and you only pretend to sleep anyways. And your fake snoring is _very_ obnoxious," she scowled at Boros.

"See if I let you in now, you little cretin," Boros folded his arms and turned his head away from her.

"I have the password; you have to let me in." Ginny glared at it.

"Well, if you had given me the password to begin with, we wouldn't be standing here in the middle of the night fighting and I could get back to my beauty rest," Boros said haughtily.

"Gryffindor love," Ginny ground out, exhaling fiercely.

"That's not it, he changed it," Boros closed his eyes. Ginny's heart dropped and tears sprang to her eyes. What was she going to do now? He wouldn't ever talk to her again. Ginny gulped and hastily wiped the lone tears that dripped from her eyes.

"Oh, come on, girly. I was just giving you a hard time, I didn't mean to make you cry. The password is right, you can go in," Boros said unconcerned.

"You are a very _very_ rude statue," Ginny told Boros.

"That's why I guard the Head Boy," Boros smiled tightly at her and swung open.

"Eff-ing statue," Ginny muttered and then suddenly remembered where she was walking into.

The front room was so dark Ginny couldn't see her way in. The fireplace was cold and sent no light through the room. She took a few tentative steps forward and her foot hit against something. Leaning down she felt the couch overturned in front of her, and a few moments later her eyes adjusted and she saw that all of Draco's furniture was overturned and smashed into walls and each other. Her heart pulled unexpectedly.

She made her way around the mess and to his bedroom, where she knew he would be. Before reaching the door she stopped and took a deep breath, tears were coming to her eyes and she didn't want to cry in front of him.

Taking a step forward she put her hand against the door frame and raised her eyes to search the dark room.

"I didn't change the password because I knew one day you would use it," his voice came from the darkness.

"That's very arrogant of you," she answered, trying to calm her heart as it slammed against her ribs at the sound of his voice.

"Arrogance or hope, I wonder…" he mused aloud.

Her eyes adjusted once more to the darkness that surrounded him and she saw he was laying face up on his massive bed with his hands tucked behind his head.

"Come here to me," he commanded her, and Ginny obeyed. She crawled up onto the bed and curled up next to him, breathing him in.

"I've missed you, and it's only been six and a half hours since I've seen you last," Draco whispered in the dark. Ginny was silent for a moment.

"Did you mean what you said today?" she asked.

"Does what I said make sense?" he asked in return.

"To me, it was perfect," Ginny whispered.

"I meant every word, and I don't think I have to tell you that," Draco answered her, as he moved his arm from behind his bed to grasp her hand between them.

"If I ask you some things, will you answer them?" she looked up at his face in the darkness, but he was still staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes."

"Are you a Death Eater?" she said quietly, in almost an ashamed voice.

"Is that really what you want to know?"

"Yes."

"You already know the answer to that question," he sounded hurt.

"Is that what your tattoo is from?" she traced the inside of his wrist lightly with her fingers and she felt him shudder.

He was silent.

"You said you would answer me," she challenged.

"Does it matter to you? I can't change anything about myself; I can only tell you what I know for certain," he moved closer to her.

"Nothing in this world is for certain, Draco," she said sadly.

"Ginny, you are mine forever, never doubt that," he whispered to her. Ginny's heart squirmed.

"Why did you use me?"

"I never thought it would go that far, I didn't think I would care for you as much as I do," he told her.

"So you were planning on using me to get to Harry?" she asked him, lifting her face to rest on his shoulder.

"You don't understand. My… dislike… of Potter… runs deep. Some days I just can't function without hating him," Draco faltered, but his fingers lightly brushed hers. "But then come the days when all I can see and feel is you. I can't be without you, Gin, I'm not lying when I say that."

"I know," she said quietly, and the silence enveloped him. She thought of the profoundness of her statement. She had just forgiven him for hurting her, and he realized it.

"Be with me. Please?" his voice was almost a whisper, but Ginny did not miss the emotion behind it.

She smiled against his shoulder. "'Please' is not a normal word to hear from the Slytherin Prince."

"Nothing I do lately seems to be normal," he turned his face towards her and stroked her cheek with his thumb. His face was somber, but his light eyes shined for her.

"I love you, too." Ginny answered him. And he kissed her, folding his arms around her as if he would never let her go.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Draco woke up early with curly hair in his face. He thought it might be another dream out to torture him but he couldn't feel his arm and was fairly certain there was a warm body next to him.

He pulled the hair back from her face and took in the peaceful sleeping form of Ginny lying next to him. The morning sun rays that entered through his large windows floated over her gracefully and reflected off her golden skin and silky hair.

Draco sighed with contentment and felt peace for the first time in many months. Everything was forgotten: his responsibilities, his training, his duty. She made him forget the world existed.

He pressed a quick kiss to her shoulder which, to his disappointment, woke her up.

"Draco?" she looked up at him.

"I shouldn't have woken you," he said, curling his arm around her drawing her closer.

"We… we need to go to class, I shouldn't have stayed here," Ginny said, trying to hide the panic in her voice from him.

"Class doesn't start for another hour, and of course you should have stayed here," Draco told her.

"And why is that?"

"Because… you are mine," Draco kissed her and she relaxed against him.

And that is how their last days at Hogwarts passed. Draco would find her in between classes and draw her into broom closets or classrooms. Ginny would ambush him in his room, anything to be together and make up for their lost time.

But it wasn't only the romance that was felt. Both realized that they had regained their best friend, which was invaluable, especially to Draco who emerged from the darkness that had held him for the past months.

"I have something for you, but I have to give it to you later,"

"Draco, concentrate. We are in the middle of our Potions final and I'm the only one answering questions," Ginny hissed at him, then blushed as he brushed his fingertips against her knee under their lab table.

"I can't think straight when you smell so good," Draco whispered to her.

"This is a partner exam, NOT A SOCIAL HOUR!" Snape bellowed from across the room, his eyes directed towards them. Ginny tried to hide her smile, and Draco tickled her knee again. She hit him playfully and they went back to their test.

After they had finished and the classroom was emptying, Draco pulled her to him and whispered to her again.

"I meant to tell you that I used Yarsbane to poison Michelle so I could be your partner today," he smirked at her, then kissed her cheek. "Meet me tonight in my room for your present." And he was gone.

Ginny sighed happily, watching him move out of the dungeon.

"Ms. Weasley, I warn you to be careful in the near future," Snape said quietly from across the now empty classroom.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, her eyes narrowing.

"You have no idea who you are messing with, or do you?" Snape said cryptically. "Good day, Ms. Weasley. I expect to see you back next year."

"Good day, Professor," Ginny managed out before he closed the potions door.

Mysterious, she told herself, when she knew exactly what Professor Snape had meant. Did she believe him? Draco never had spelled out the truth for her, but she refused to believe her gut instinct that he was involved with Voldemort. After all, he still had until graduation before his father forced him to do anything, right?

Yes, she convinced herself, Draco would never follow in his father's footsteps. Everything he had ever told her was horrible, how could Draco want to emulate him? Ginny pushed the thoughts out of her head, all that mattered tonight was that she was going to be with Draco.

And when she got to his rooms that night, he was waiting for her present in hand.

"This is for you," he said, smiling like Ginny had never seen him before. He held a racing broom towards her and Ginny gasped. It was a Momentum4000, the fastest boom on the market.

"Draco, this is too expensive!" Ginny said softly as she ran her hands over the broom.

"Stop thinking like that, I wanted you to have it. Now when we play we'll be evenly matched," Draco laughed.

"We were evenly matched when I had my Cleansweep, Ferret! Now I'm just going to be able to beat you easier," Ginny teased. "Thank you," she went up and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her and pulled her closer to him.

"I have one other thing for you," Draco said quietly, almost shyly. He pulled a black box from his robes and gave it to her.

Ginny smiled up at him, excited because he was known for never giving gifts to any of his girlfriends. Actually getting something from Draco that was meaningful was just unheard of. Ginny looked into his eyes and memorized the moment.

"Open it," Draco urged her. So she lifted the lid and inside was Draco's green emerald band that was so dark it sparkled black. To her knowledge, it was one of Draco's prized possessions and he never took it off his index finger. Draco lifted it from the box, looped a long intricate chain through it and placed it around her neck. Ginny looked up at him as he hooked the chain behind her neck.

"It's something of mine that I want you to have with you always," Draco told her. "It's not a promise ring, or an engagement ring, or anything we don't care about right now," he paused, searching for the right explanation. "I just want to know that you have this," he said looking down at her, tracing the side of her face with her fingers. He smiled and Ginny forgot to breathe.

"I have something I want to give you too," she said when she regained her breath, and pulled a folded photo out of her pocket. "To my knowledge, it's the only picture that we're in together. Colin took it last year because I asked…" Ginny paused, flushing scarlet. "I mean, he just randomly took the picture. But … it's one of my favorite pictures and I pretty much have it memorized so I wanted you to have it." She unfolded the picture and handed it to him.

In it, Draco and Ginny were sitting across at a library table and Draco's feet were propped up on the table in his usual arrogant manner. Ginny was across from him, slowly twirling a quill in her hand. Draco had his usual smirk, but his eyes were concentrated on Ginny, who smiling at him in return. It was not an unusual picture on first glance, but a closer look revealed quite a lot. Around them in the picture, students at other tables worked busily, looked for books, and moved from table to table. Except for Draco and Ginny. They were as stationary as a Muggle photo, content to stare into each other's eyes for eternity.

Ginny tried to decide whether Draco found anything odd about the picture when he looked at it, and decided that he didn't when he immediately placed it on his bed side table. When Ginny had first received it, she had watched her miniature self for hours, willing herself to move around in the picture.

Draco interrupted her thoughts with a mind drugging kiss, and all Ginny could do was wrap her arms around him and kiss him back with all the passion that she felt.

Moments later that felt like an blissful eternity, Draco had removed Ginny's shirt and now only Draco's ring hung down on it's long chain between her chest.

"Stay with me?" he asked her, and Ginny knew she could leave if she wanted. But Draco was what she wanted, and with a smile she did what her heart told her. Slowly and seductively she pushed Draco backwards towards the bed until he fell backwards and brought her with him.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

The searing pain in his arm woke him. Slowly gathering his surroundings, he breathed in and accepted the white hot stinging until it lessened.

Voldemort was calling him, it would be today. Pure rage and excitement tore through him, unlike anything he had ever experienced. Today he would prove himself to Voldemort, to the Death Eaters, and to his father. His breathing quickened as he threw back the covers and studied the changing symbols on his arm. He could not miss the message; the floating symbols contained his directions to where Voldemort was and what was needed.

But something else caught his attention. A very naked Ginny was laying curled next to him, her back exposed when he had thrown back the covers. The moonlight bathed her in pale light and her skin and hair shone vibrantly.

Intense emotions conflicted with his excitement as Draco remembered the events of that night. Ginny had been amazing, and as Draco stared at her, it dawned on him that he was in love with her.

_Trust no one, befriend no one, love no one._

The words echoed through his head and he ignored them, becoming angrier that he even thought them. Suddenly, pain in his arm unlike any he had experienced ripped through him. He understood it as Voldemort's impatience and Draco stood from the bed searching for his robes.

It was time; nothing could stop him from this.

Ginny was breathing evenly and peacefully and Draco idly wondered if she could stop him from this. He was proving his worth, he told himself. He would be back for her. But not without protecting her first.

Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her creamy shoulder and reluctantly pulled the covers back over her bare body. With one last look at her he turned to leave, but the picture caught his attention. Quickly, he grabbed it off the table, folded it and placed it in his pocket.

Out in the front room, Draco looked around at his rooms. It might be the last time he ever saw them and he took one last look before pointing his wand at the statue hole.

"_Permanente Adsigno_," he whispered, hoping that the curse would hold and that Ginny would be safe in his rooms before the abduction was over.

He touched the picture in his pocket one last time before he picked up the special floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace.

"Cassiopeia," he said.

It had begun.

* * *

WOOO... so, big chapter in more ways than one. Only a few more to go, and I'm excited to hear what you guys think! I would tell you what is coming next, but you can probably figure it out ;) And for those of you who have questions as to what happened the last time D/G were together, go up and read the Cauterize quote. Its pretty racy and poetically explainatory. :) 

If I was on TRL I would shout out to all of you then scream really loud: **Aellyr** (Ah you've figured out my weakness! I love stories about secrets and angst :) I'm glad that you like the story though and that you think its frustrating! I'll take that as a HUGE compliment!) ** Alexandria**** J. Malfoy **(funky is an excellent word to describe HBP! I'm still having a hard time adjusting to it! And oh geeze you are going to be mad at me cause I'm pretty sure no one says I love you anytime soon! It will be good though, I promise! I cant wait for the end:) woot! )** Dark Dawning **(thanks for the review! What a huge compliment to be called mature, I was so excited to read your review! It is one of the things I strive to keep in place, along with keeping everyone in character. And if you like tension… get ready, cause there is definitely more coming!)** Kirrashi** (My biggest hint for you is that there is more story coming:) And I hope you liked this chapter because the next is going to be the BIG showdown, and that is going to be awesome too!)** Kitty** (I think they are stubborn because I am stubborn and I'm not ready for the end yet! And I love angst, that's probably a big factor too haha! And actually I wanted to thank you for reminding me about Lukas, I'm ashamed to admit that I kind of forgot about updating him and Sam in the midst of everything else that was going on. But don't worry because he's coming up soon!)** Montequilladecacahuate** (It makes me happy when you say things are well-written! I'm very insecure about those kind of things. And a personal apology to you because I was so slow with the update, I hope this chapter made up for it?)** Liane** (Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter as much too! And I'm sorry about the slow update also!)** Celestial-gal **(Ahh… school started for me too, and even though it's the first week of classes, I'm already busy which sucks for my writing but is good for me! I hope you did well on your tests! And thank you sooo much for the huge compliment, I think that's some of my favorite things to hear! Or read…whichever. But still, thanks because your review meant a lot to me!)** Blackness Angel **(This is after the 5th book mostly, but to be honest, I haven't really tried to write in canon. If something comes up about the 6th book that isn't too drastic (like a certain someone's death) I'm going to try to stick to the 6th book too. I think my main goal is not to confuse anyone, if that makes sense? And Harry's eyes do darken when he uses the Power, and actually I forgot to even think if Ginny's eyes change color. I'm going to say that they do, but since she usually uses her Power to make her 'subject' see something else, no one really notices. I hope I haven't confused you! And thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter too)

WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD!

**Blue Werewolf Boy **(Someone had me going that Seamus was the HBP, and for some reason I believed them and was quite blindsided that it was Snape. I'm still holding out that Snape is good, because even though I'm not really a fan of his, I can't picture him killing Dumbledore like that. And the whole Ron/Lavender mad making out kinda of threw me for a wonky and I couldn't help but keep thinking that I was reading some tricked out fanfiction. Especially with the H/G romance, although I really liked that they got together, I never really expected details like that from the canon. And I'm not really sure what to think of Harry leaving school, and I don't have a prediction on the ending. I'm just hoping that Harry doesn't die lol. But otherwise, I really liked reading it even though it's not my favorite like I thought it was going to be.)

**Neveralone89** (thank you for the birthday song! Would you believe that I didn't even get a cake for my birthday? It's true. But I'm not bitter, I promise. I'm so glad you loved the fight scenes, they are pretty much my favorite things to write. And I totally agree that Draco is hott, I think that's why I like writing about him so much haha! I agree about Tonks and Lupin, it was random and I always pictured Tonks with Bill. Through the whole book pretty much I thought that was why she was so sad. I think that's what Jo wanted us to think, and I fell for it haha. And WOW what a prediction! I waffle between Harry-dies and Harry-lives pretty much every day, and have heard awesome arguments for each side. I just really hope he doesn't die. Me, I liked the Ginny/Harry thing, but only because I'm also a G/H shipper sometimes. But half the time reading it, I felt like I was reading some awesome fanfiction. Hopefully, their relationship doesn't end there, and Harry doesn't die for the sake of Ginny. That would be sad!)

**Pip08** (Thanks for the review! I did like the book, but I'm still getting used to it. It was messed up in some parts, I agree. And I'm still hoping that the person who killed the person is actually a good guy and that the person who died is still alive, because what is Harry Potter without the half-moon glasses?)

And to everyone who reads: Woot!

Alright until we meet again... have a wonderful week! And for those of you also starting school, good luck with everything! I heart you all! Read and review because you make my day! -xxx 


	20. Chapter 20

I was going to split this into two chapters because it's sooooo long but I figured you guys deserve it for waiting so long. So happy reading, thanks for waiting for me… now chapter 20 is waiting for you ;) 

Summary: A new prophecy has both Harry and Draco training for the ultimate fight. Ginny has many secrets of her own, one involving the newly tattooed Draco. He has hatred and ruthlessness branded into him; will his love for Ginny give him new, more painful scars?

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers. Please don't sue, I am a poor student and have no money anyways._

DISCLAIMER #2: (I might quote song lyrics as I feel it, and if I do, this applies) These song lyrics do not belong to me, and they are not meant to promote this story in any way. I love these bands, and actually buy the albums. If anyone is interested in any of the bands I list, I would love to pass on their greatness!

* * *

When happiness is based on lies   
It's so hard, it's too hard,  
to tell the truth  
What do you see  
When you look at me?  
Do you take me for a fool?  
This fool is through.  
The Starting Line 

Chapter 20

They morning sky was a magnificent blue, cloudless and still, and as Hermione walked across the courtyard to the Great Hall entrance, she inhaled the sweet June fragrance. She slowed her walk and fell behind Harry and Ron, who were loudly discussing if the points from winning the Quidditch Cup would be enough for Gryffindor to win the House Cup, too. Looking up at the sky, she sighed and tried to memorize every moment of her last day at Hogwarts.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel as much sadness as she expected, and with a glance in Ron's direction, her smile reappeared. But her thoughts were interrupted as someone fell into step beside her.

"This is it, Herm, our last chance to get Ron to do it," Lukas whispered to her, his smile and obvious excitement infectious.

"It's just the last day, Lukas," Hermione said smiling nervously, "Not the end of the world."

"Yea, but then you're off to Auror Training. No more Hogwarts," he told her seriously.

"Ron's been accepted too, you know that. He's going to be there!" she playfully hit him on the arm and they continued towards the Great Hall.

"But he's going to be to busy spending all his time trying to pass his classes when he learns he's not going to be able to copy off you anymore. I'm telling you, he's ready to break, just do this one last thing!" Lukas wiggled his eyebrows at her, and Hermione laughed.

"Lukas, I don't know. What if I just wanted to enjoy my last morning here?" Hermione said, trying any excuse to get out of his plans for her.

"Then you're missing a golden opportunity to possibly enjoy it with Ron as your boyfriend. Follow my lead," Lukas laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her up the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were already seated at the Gryffindor table, waiting on Hermione and Ginny to take their places beside them. Only Hermione came striding up the aisle with Lukas leading the way, hand in hand. Harry quickly glanced at Ron, who was not watching her anymore, but had clearly seen the affectionate gesture between the two since his whole face was an angry pink.

"So, I'll meet you at the Entrance after the Farewell Feast so we can find our compartment together?" Lukas asked her loudly as the approached the table. Ron's head jerked upwards and a scowl lit his face.

"Er, right, sounds good," Hermione smiled at Lukas, who quickly pressed a kiss on her cheek. Hermione blushed and made obvious bashful eyes at Lukas, who almost laughed, but kept his face perfectly serious.

Ron wasn't watching, but Hermione knew he had seen the kiss and now as she sat down, he wouldn't look at her. She felt guilt creep up her spine and she cursed herself for ruining their last day together.

Then suddenly, Hermione's anger grew. Ron didn't deserve to act like a wronged little boy, they could have been enjoying themselves if he actually had the nerve to tell her how he felt! Well, not that she already didn't know, Hermione smiled sarcastically to herself, the resigned to glare daggers at Ron until Ginny showed up to relieve the tension of the group.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Harry barely noticed Hermione when she sat down at the table, and it wasn't because he didn't want to witness another spat between his two best friends. There was something in the air this morning, it was electric and Harry was trying to figure out why.

At first he chalked it up to being the last day of school. The air was filled with laughter and chaos and lightheartedness. All around him were happy students, going home to their families and friends, saying goodbye to their schoolmates, relieved that finals were over for the year. Of course, it was easy to pick out the Seventh Years, who looked slightly bittersweet than the rest, and Harry felt it more acutely than anyone in the room.

He was leaving his home for the very last time, and he wouldn't be back next year. Slowly he traced his finger along the carvings and wood patterns of the table, trying to release the lump in his throat that was making it hard to breathe. It had been the best seven years of his life, and today it ended. It was on to Auror training, then on to conquer the world, Harry smiled cynically to himself. The Seventh Years were going into the real world, but Harry had been a member since he learned of the Prophecy.

For them, they were leaving school. For Harry, he was leaving the safest place he knew to venture into the unknown. For them, they would get jobs, go on to university, or if they were lucky, get on at the Ministry. For Harry, he faced death or murder. He was salvation, and every day the weight of that knowledge grew.

A sudden wave of longing rushed over him, and he glanced over at Ron and Hermione. They were now silently glaring full blast at each other.

And Harry smiled despite himself. His two best friends never failed to cheer him up, even when they didn't mean to. He looked for Ginny, hoping to share a knowing smile with her, but she had still not arrived.

"Hermione, do you know where Ginny is?" Harry asked her. Hermione took a few moments to answer, her eyes never leaving Ron's narrowed ones.

"I have no idea, I haven't seen her since she went to study with her friend last night," Hermione told him.

"Finals were over yesterday," Ron interrupted haughtily, as if Hermione said something that was finally wrong.

"Congratulations, Ron, that sounded halfway intelligent," Hermione said in a scalding voice. Ron snorted and growled at the same time and produced a sound that sounded like an enraged hippogriff.

"Harry, did you know she isn't planning on sitting with us on the train ride back? She wants to sit with the Bastard." Ron had taken to referring to Lukas only with bad names all the time, including to his face. Lukas, however, took it all in stride and Harry wondered how much he actually cared.

A tinkling of silver on glass alerted attentions to the front of the room, where McGonagall now stood with her goblet raised in toast.

"Let's get in one last exceptional meal before our departure!" she said, in an uncharacteristically bright voice. Harry's eyes narrowed, and while everyone was Oohing over the food that now filled their plates, he watched McGonagall's expression as she sat. There was worry and panic written all over it.

Harry's suspicions grew as he lifted his fork, but he found he wasn't very hungry. But he forced himself to eat under Hermione's watchful eye, and talked a bit with Ron, who strained himself to keep from looking towards Hermione.

The Great Hall was loud and boisterous, but the feeling of anticipation and unease was so palpable to him, Harry felt as though he could touch it.

Something wasn't right, he was sure of it. And by the end of the meal, his uneasiness was mounting.

Ginny was still absent from their table, and quickly Harry searched the Slytherin table for her. She would never betray her house so boldly, but Harry knew how much she adored Malfoy. They had been inseparable for the past few days, and Harry wondered how the rest of the school hadn't figure out what was going on. They were careful about being discreet, but even so, their obvious preference for each other's company was hard to miss. He was happy that Ginny was happy, but that didn't mean that he trusted Malfoy any farther. After all, he was still a Slytherin, and still acting suspicious.

Harry glanced over the table again even though he knew she wasn't there.

Curiously, Malfoy wasn't there either and that filled Harry with incredible nervousness for some unknown reason. _Everyone_ attended the Last Feast, and Ginny would never let their absence together be so noticeable. Harry's suspicions grew and he turned to talk to Hermione and Ron again.

"It's TRADITION, Hermione! We have all sat together on the train since we've been here!" Ron was shouting over the Great Hall noise. Harry sighed audibly, wondering why everyone else hadn't stopped to watch the now raging fight.

"That's not true, Ron! This year, we were on duty and I didn't even get to see you in the cabin for more than five minutes because you slacked off like you always do!"

"I am not a slacker, and if it always appears that way, it's because you're always hanging around being your perfect overachieving self!" Ron bellowed, his one eye slightly bigger than the other. Harry whistled lowly, noting that Hermione did not take the last comment too well. Ron was in big trouble.

"You wouldn't even have graduated today if it weren't for this perfect overachieving self!" Hermione pointed viciously to herself. "And if you think for one second that I am going to help you when we are in University next year, think again! Because as soon as I learn the perfect spell to bloody fuck you up good, I'm going to use it and never look back!" Hermione was breathing hard, her eyes narrowed on Ron.

He was silent and expressionless, and sat motionless looking at Hermione. Harry briefly thought that Ron had finally realized what he had just got himself into when suddenly Ron started to laugh. "Herms! You just swore!" Ron leaned so far backwards laughing, he almost fell off the bench. Hermione looked somewhat taken aback, then her eyes narrowed again and she kicked Ron under the table.

"Ow! What was that for!" Ron demanded, still smiling, but leaning down the rub his leg.

"You are such a… such a… troll!" Hermione finished dramatically, which made Ron laugh even harder. Which, in turn, infuriated Hermione even more.

Hermione was about to get up and walk out of the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall tapped on her goblet again. She smiled out over the tables and waited for silence.

"Now, I realize that Professor Dumbledore usually gives the Farewell Speech, however he is tied up at the moment with some special business," she smiled mildly. "However, I would like to congratulate the graduates on behalf of him…" she continued, but Harry did not hear her.

His heart started beating fast as pieces clicked into place. Dumbledore was gone, and he had not missed saying the Farewell speech…ever. He searched the faculty table and realized that Professor Morticai was missing as well.

Ginny was gone. Draco was gone. Somehow, it made sense completely, but if asked to explain himself, Harry would have been lost for words.

Something big was going on, Harry could feel it. He went to rise from the table to leave, but somehow felt that this time it was different, and that he was going to need backup.

His gaze automatically searched for Emlyn at the Slytherin table and found that she was already watching him curiously. He nodded at her, and she understood, excusing herself from her friends and rising from the table. He turned around to find Lukas already walking towards the Hall doors.

As they strode down the aisles, Harry could feel the eyes of the other students on them. He didn't care that they were watching him leave, somehow he felt more powerful as he strode towards the doors with Emlyn and Lukas in his wake.

Curiously, McGonagall stopped speaking when she saw them rise, but did not say anything as they exited the doors.

"What's up, Potter?" Lukas asked excitedly when they heard the latch of the door catch.

Harry looked at them both, silently wishing that what he thought was just his imagination.

"Something. We need to find Dumbledore, fast." He told them, and with one last look at each other they took off sprinting down the halls.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Draco looked excitedly at his fellow Death Eaters from underneath the black demi-mask that hid his face and gave it a uniquely terrifying quality. Voldemort was still not ready to reveal the name of his prodigy to the world, but today was not the day for full anonymity. His Death Eater robes bore the crest of the Serpent; a white outline of the snake tattoo that ran down his arm now decorated the sleeve of his robe as well. He was the only Death Eater with a distinguishing mark, and Draco smiled proudly. Now he was going to be as famous and as feared as Voldemort, whose last words ran through his head like a mantra.

_Emotionless cruelty and hate will bring you glory. Trust no one, befriend no one, love no one. Emotionless cruelty and hate… _

They stood in front of the dungeon doors that led to the Potions classroom, and Draco smiled beneath his hood. It was so easy to just waltz into the castle; he and the group of eight Death Eaters under his command had opened the front doors and proceeded to the dungeon. It was perfectly simple, the castle protected the students, and if the guest bore no student harm, the castle opened easily. But they were not here to harm students; they were here to get a teacher. The Teacher, in fact. Dumbledore probably always figured that the faculty would be safe because of their knowledge and that harm would not come to them. But his assumptions would be his downfall, and now they stood preparing to capture the Teacher.

"She is there, sir. Shall we go in?" the man beside him whispered.

"I will go in first, enter only when I call you," Draco told them, and they nodded in understanding, then stood watching him walk towards the classroom. "Don't just stand there, guard something," he said incredulously, and the Death Eaters scattered in different directions down the hall.

Satisfied for now, Draco pushed the door to the dungeon open and walked confidently into the room. Professor Morticai was idly reading the potion bottles and whirled around when she heard the doors open.

"I've been waiting forever, Severus, you could have been more prompt…" her speech cut off when she saw Draco's dark robes and mask, but a smile crossed her face.

"Madame, allow me to introduce myself. I am your new student," Draco told her, somewhat unnerved by her smile. His voice was deep and menacing, a feature of his mask to help hide his personality.

"Show your face, Student," Damaris commanded, and Draco did not even think of disobeying. He pulled his mask off and lowered his hood, and Professor Morticai smiled again, though it was a sad smile.

"Draco Malfoy, I had such hopes for you," Damaris said slowly, "I can feel your awareness; you would have been a powerful student."

"I will be a powerful student, Teacher," Draco countered, "I just wanted to give you the respect of knowing the face of the Dark Lord's Apprentice before I conquer the world for him. With your help first, of course," Draco smiled devastatingly at her. Damaris' smile faded.

"Always the charmer, Mr. Malfoy. Even when faced with the most difficult decision of your life," Damaris sighed. "I hoped that you would make the right one, but obviously she wasn't strong enough to keep you."

Draco's jaw snapped together and a muscled twitched in his jaw as he fought for control of his emotions.

_Emotionless cruelty and hate… _

"It's no use pretending I have no idea what you are talking about and I have learned honesty between Teacher and Student is the most important aspect of learning. So, I will tell you now, if you bring her up again, I will kill you slowly and painfully, no matter what the Dark Lord commands," Draco threatened softly, all the while smiling pleasantly at her.

"I agree with you, Draco, honesty between Teacher and Student is very important. But honesty with yourself is even more important, and I think you want to be upstairs in your rooms where I'm almost positive a pretty redhead is waiting for you to return to her. Are you sure you want to break her heart again, Mr. Malfoy?" Damaris asked him, staring into his eyes.

"What did I just say!" Draco growled, and suddenly the whole rack of potion bottles behind Damaris exploded loudly. The noise of splintering wood and broken glass echoed around him as he inhaled deeply. Draco fought against it, but images of Ginny flooded his brain and he found that it was suddenly hard to breathe.

His thoughts of Ginny stopped the moment he floo-ed to Cassiopeia that morning. Yes, he had wanted to be with her, but right now was inevitable. This was his life, everything he worked for depended on bringing back the Teacher. Ginny was nothing to him in comparison to what he could be without her.

Then why did I lock her in my rooms? he asked himself. Conflicting emotions ran through him, and he looked down at the mask he held in his hand. Somehow, it became the answer, and Draco smiled as his thoughts aligned and his mind cleared.

Ginny broke her own heart. He couldn't be expected to give up his supremacy and position for a mere girl who believed she loved him. Ginny was not real, and her love would never bring him the things he wanted. These things he held, the black mask and the white serpent on his robes, were his life. His new life of power and glory was everything he had ever wanted. Ginny was not a part of that life.

Slowly, he returned the mask to his face. "You obviously have some skewed version of my romantic life, Teacher. But, your little words of wisdom will stop now," his deep voice echoing around the room.

"And why is that?" Professor Morticai asked sweetly, though she knew the answer. But she had watched Draco struggle through his emotions and hoped with all her heart that his love for Ginny would triumph. However, Voldemort had a greater hold on him than she ever imagined, and her heart ached for the pain Ginny would feel in the years to come. Years that she knew she would never see.

"Because I am going to perform the Imperius on you until you arrive back at my training center," Draco told her politely, raising his wand.

"I expected as much, I am just sorry I won't get to see the look on your face when you meet my last student…" Damaris uttered her last words with a smile, then took the curse with her chin held high.

"COME," Draco hollered, when he saw Damaris sway into the tables. The Death Eaters hurried into the room, and he motioned for them to pick the woman up.

"Sir, I think we have been heard, we need to leave now and it can't be through the way we came," the man said panicked.

Draco sighed, he knew they would be picked out eventually, and he had several escape plans. Scoffing at the man's terror at being found, Draco rolled his eyes then conjured all his wandless abilities.

"Gaptus J'junrtus," he pointed his hand at the wall and the brick, mortar, and magic exploded. The dust settled and the Death Eaters preceded him through the large hole that now dominated the Potions classroom. Draco thought it was an ironic end to the school year, and as he climbed through the hole he almost looked up where he knew his window was. Ginny was there, waiting for him.

Did he make the right decision? And as an answer to the question, a piece of paper fluttered to his feet. He bent down to pick it up and realized it was the picture that Ginny had given him last night; it must have fallen out of his robes pocked when he climbed through the hole. His throat caught, and it took all of his strength to stand up.

_Emotionless cruelty and hate…_

Emotions that were anything but cruel hit him hard as he looked at Ginny in the photograph: he was in love with her.

"SIR!" a Death Eater yelled from ahead. "PROBLEM!"

Draco felt like he was snapped back to reality, and he realized that was what his problem was. Love was fantasy, he needed something tangible. Fear, power, authority… he could feel those things. And as he ran towards the rest of his Death Eaters, he shoved Ginny and the picture out of his mind and returned to his reality.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Ginny shoved her shoulder up against the invisible barrier once again, knowing that it wouldn't move but unwilling to accept it. She lost her grip on the sheet that engulfed her and she scrambled to wrap it around her naked body even though the room was empty and she knew it.

Draco was gone, and she was trapped in his room alone by some invisible barrier.

When she had first awoken and found herself trapped, she thought it was some romantic ploy that Draco was playing, then immediately dismissed the idea, realizing that she was dealing with Draco. She knew he was not known for romantic ideas, even after the present that he gave her last night. She slowly twirled his ring around the chain as she contemplated his motives. She knew the barrier was set by Draco. After all, who else knew she was in his bed and would want to keep her there? Her next thought was that he was making sure that she wouldn't leave before he got back, thus inviting a repeat of yesterday's performance, er, performances. Ginny shivered deliciously, and returned to the bedroom to lay back into the pillows, replaying her favorite parts.

"Merlin, Ginny," he had whispered against her neck as he kissed her, "You've ruined me for life. Nothing will ever be the same without you."

Ginny had sighed against him, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer. She knew from the bottom of her heart that that moment could not be more perfect… and then he whispered to her again.

"Let me ruin you, too," he said confidently before he captured her lips in another searing kiss, but Ginny heard the questioning tone in his voice. He was asking her. She knew he already had ruined her, and she smiled, but the thought made her uneasy. Draco was still a mystery to her in so many ways, and fate always had a way of sneaking in.

But that was almost six hours ago, and now her entrapment began to panic and smother her. Why wasn't Draco coming back, and where did he go? She knew she already missed the Farewell feast, so Harry, Hermione and Ron must be looking for her. But only Harry would figure out that she was with Draco, and he would never in a million years come to get her in Draco's room, if that's where he thought she was. She smiled briefly, but panic returned quickly.

Why did Draco leave her in here if he didn't mean to come back? The Hogwarts Express left the station in half an hour, and what would her excuse be if she missed it? That her boyfriend locked her in his room? Her mom would be overjoyed with that explanation, providing she ever got out of here.

It didn't help that Draco did not use a regular locking charm; it was something more complicated and advanced. He certainly didn't want her to get out, but that was what confused her. He hadn't been back to get her, and she knew he wouldn't leave her in here, would he?

She sighed and pointed her wand at the statue entrance once more, "Locckius Unchaitheras," she chanted. Her spell hit the invisible barrier with a shimmer, then disappeared, but not without a huge explosion and the eruption of angry voices from behind the door.

Ginny gasped and stepped back, waiting to hear if anyone was hurt by her spell, but the voices she heard did not come from the direction she thought. They floated through the open bedroom door and Ginny went to investigate.

As she entered the bedroom another loud bang rocked the windows, and she clutched the bedposts until the reverberations settled. Her heart dropped as she heard the shouts become louder and more alarmed. They were coming from outside, she realized.

She ran to the window and looked down onto the Hogwarts grounds. Draco's rooms faced out towards the greenhouses and Quidditch Pitch, but the steep drop down to the grass below the window was where she saw the tiny figures of black hoods hurry past dragging what looked like an unconscious Professor Morticai. There was no mistaking the midnight black robes.

Ginny's stomach dropped, and breath caught in her throat. There were Death Eaters on Hogwarts grounds. And though she did not see him, Ginny knew Draco was among them. She frantically ran back to the statue door and threw herself against it in a hopeless attempt to break through. Breathing heavily, her mind working at a furious pace, she was desperate to get out to warn someone, anyone. Ginny screamed as loud and as long as she could, she picked up anything she could find and threw it at the barrier where it was deflected uselessly. She screamed until she had no voice left. No one heard her, no one came.

The realization came so swiftly that Ginny dropped to the floor in anguish, and she immediately knew why Draco locked her in his room. With Ginny unable to escape, she couldn't get out to warn everyone. And if she had been the Feast during the attack, she would have been able to identify Draco as one of them. He couldn't risk having Ginny free. He must have thought I suspected him with his new tattoo, Ginny thought to herself. But Ginny knew that she did suspect Draco heavily, but what he didn't realize was that Ginny had been willing to keep his secret.

How long had he planned this, she wondered, tears springing to her eyes. How long had he worried for his own safety with her in possession of the knowledge of his Dark Mark. He must have known that he could get her here today, he played everything right. He had fooled her again, and Ginny fell for him with all hear heart. He pulled off a very convincing and elaborate plan, Ginny sniffed, angrily wiping the drops that fell down her cheek. All the tears and forgiveness and fake heartbreak were just a sham to protect himself today. He must have been very pleased, Ginny thought, her eyes dropped to the ring around her neck; he even got a few shags out of it.

Ginny sobbed, her mind unwillingly replaying the same scenes that had brought her such joy and were now filled with shame and humiliation that embarrassed her to the core of her being.

He made her fall in love with him, and she believed he was in love too. But he just needed her somewhere where he could lock her in and keep her out of his way until his Death Eater business was sufficiently completed. Ginny wondered if Draco would even come back to take off the spell, or if she would eventually be found by a teacher or a house elf.

Anger and unbelievable hurt coursed through her as she slowly stood. Draco might have locked her in, but he forgot he was dealing with the cleverest witch of her year. She would get out, and she would fuck up his plans. He would never forget her, she would make sure if it. He deserved much, much more, but Ginny was sure Voldemort would take care of that for her.

With new determination, she ran back towards the window and searched fervently for any sight of the Death Eaters. They were not in sight, so she tried unlocking the window. It opened easily, and Ginny smiled to herself. Draco thought he was so smart, she mused. She tentatively stuck her head out the window and looked down, gulping at the height. It was a long way down, and Ginny racked her brain for any spells that could help her, all the while listening for any sounds of the Death Eaters.

And then she heard it, the sounds of spells being cast, with angry and panicked voices. Suddenly the sounds got louder and more urgent, and Ginny turned frantically, searching for anything that could help her escape. She looked at the bed sheets and briefly considered tying them together and hanging them out the window like in the Muggle movies her dad made her watch on their old projector. But she scoffed, she was too high up and those things never worked. And she would never hang herself out of a window by pieces of cloth anyways. She could cast a lightening charm on herself and make a parachute out of the sheets though, Ginny thought.

Deciding on that plan, she headed for the bed. But something caught her eye, and she smiled brilliantly as she turned around to face it. Her new broom, the red Momentum4000, mocked her colorfully from the corner of the room, as if it knew she would never think to use it. Ginny snatched it from where it sat next to Draco's black identical broom and headed over to the window.

As she mounted it, she wondered if Draco had given her the broom on purpose. It was so odd, she thought. The windows were not locked down like the rest of his rooms, and he gave her a broom last night. Did he want her to escape? Ginny laughed bitterly, dismissing the thought, Draco planned to lock her in tight, and he definitely never wanted her to get out.

Making sure she had her wand securely in her jeans pocket, she sailed quickly out of the window towards the voices.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Harry, Lukas, and Emlyn sprinted towards Dumbledore's office, their breathing quick and light. Excitement and anticipation ran between them, each feeding off the other's feelings.

But as the turned the corner and ran across the front entrance, the met the Headmaster, who was sitting patiently in a large cushy chair in the middle of the hall. It was such an odd sight, the Harry let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"Waiting for us, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, his smile fading. Lukas and Emlyn stopped behind him, watching the Headmaster carefully.

"Yes, and you are precisely on time for the event," Dumbledore said, almost cheerfully. "Please prepare yourselves for the fight of your young lives, because outside this door will be approximately eight Death Eaters who have just abducted Professor Morticai from the dungeons not two minuets ago."

"What?" Emlyn breathed. Lukas grabbed her hand in comfort.

"Go, now, please," Dumbledore commanded politely, ignoring their alarm. "And good luck to you all. You have worked hard, now work together," Dumbledore said, then the front doors opened to sunlight and warm breezes, an awful contrast to what awaited them.

Harry walked out confidently first, flanked by Lukas and Emlyn. He immediately gathered more power to his being and sent it flying towards his two friends, who accepted it quickly.

At first, Harry wondered if Dumbledore was tricking them. The sky was a clear blue, and the entranceway in front of them was bathed in sunlight. The horseless carriages were lined up along the pavement, waiting to carry the students to the Hogwarts Express. Everything seemed peaceful and undisturbed.

And then, Harry looked closely at the Thestrals. They were agitated and restless and kept shaking their carriages. That was Harry's first hint that something was very wrong.

"D'aja jumera!" Emlyn whispered on his right, and he felt her protective spell enclose over him. He looked over and instead of seeing her trace her next spell on the ground, he saw the Death Eaters that had rounded the corner. There were seven, and two of them held on tightly to a glassy eyed Professor Morticai.

Harry just watched them, not wanting to make the first move in case of hurting Professor Morticai. But the Death Eaters also stood silently, wands ready, as if they were waiting for their orders also. Harry felt Lukas move forward until he was fully beside him, and Emlyn moved backwards. They were taking their battle positions, and Harry followed their lead and slowly stepped sideways to take his.

And then the mood changed as what appeared to be their leader turned the corner and took his place in front of them. His black mask and white pattern on his robe was new to Harry, this was the new Death Eater, he realized. He heard Emlyn gasp audibly, and he felt the same shock. There was something different about this new Follower.

"This will be fun, Potter, I promise," the Death Eater said confidently, his deep voice unnatural. And with those words, the carriage doors flew open and Death Eater upon Death Eater emerged from them.

"Holy shit," Lukas breathed, and Emlyn scoffed from behind them.

"You should be excited, Luka, this is what you used to talk about non stop," Emlyn urged him, smirking.

"This is not the time…" Harry warned, already counting how many Death Eaters were present. His final count came to a little over thirty. He gulped, and Lukas laughed.

"Just keep the Power coming, Potter," he whispered.

The Death Eaters were all lined up facing the trio that gave Harry the impression of a tense stand-off.

"We knew you were having all the fun again, Harry," said someone from behind him.

"You should have taken us with you," someone else scolded. Harry smiled. Ron and Hermione were behind him, and it somehow felt right that they were here now. But when he turned around, he almost fell over from the shock. Not only were Ron and Hermione standing behind Emlyn, but practically the whole sixth and seventh year Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs.

"The gang's all here Potter. Too bad you're still going to lose, so are you ready now?" the Death Eater's unnatural voice called to him again.

"You're the one who's going to need the Healer," Harry smirked, "But give us back our teacher, and you can leave. I can't promise you'll be alive though."

"Cocky, Potter. That attitude can get you killed," Draco said, his voice loud and deep. Excitement poured through him, and feeling the sudden burn on his arm he knew it was time to fight.

"H'seritaht Lumera!" Draco shouted and his spell few towards Harry.

Harry jumped into action, but so did Lukas and Emlyn. Harry reflected the spell easily, but it didn't even get a chance to hit his barrier because Emlyn already had one erected. Lukas immediately started to attack the group of Death Eaters that emerged from the carriages and Emlyn worked on replacing the barriers.

Harry stood baffled for a moment. It was a new feeling for him, to feel so protected in the face of danger. All of a sudden, it felt like a weight had been lifted, he wasn't alone in this, and the thought amazed him. He looked around where chaos had erupted.

Ron and Hermione and the other Gryffindors had overturned a carriage and were firing spells and taking down Death Eaters. Luna was running from Thestral to Thestral releasing them from their harnesses, all while blocking and firing spells. Some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were going after Professor Morticai, and other had taken the lead from the Gryffindors and had overturned more carriages.

"HARRY! POWER! NOW!" Emlyn yelled at him, bringing him out of his reverie. He immediately inhaled and the Power sailed in him, and flowed out to Emlyn and Lukas. In all the chaos he lost sight of the black masked Death Eater, but he was confident in finding him again.

Lukas was concentrating on lighting fires around Death Eaters to contain them so the other students could hit them with spells, and Emlyn was protecting them all.

Harry spun around and saw a Death Eater charging at him. "Jup'nera!" Harry shouted, and the man flew backwards down the steps and landed against a carriage. "Stupify!" Harry flung at another Death Eater.

"Very creative, Harry!" he heard Emlyn call to him, and he smirked.

He inhaled the Power again, and felt it surge through him. It was time for a little revenge, he smirked.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Ginny quietly landed close to where she saw the Death Eaters disappear around the corner. Leaning her broom against the wall, she snuck closer to corner and peaked around. The sight amazed her. There were spells being flung everywhere and it looked like all of the sixth and seventh years were out fighting. Harry, Lukas, and Emlyn were at the platform at the top of the steps, immersed in magic. She could tell from here that Harry's eyes were glowing black, along with Lukas and Emlyn.

She watched as Harry's mouth moved silently, his eyes trailing his victim, and then he released his magic. She could see the whirlwind erupt upwards from him and descend mercilessly on his mark. Lukas had fire trailing from his hands and balls of flames erupting from the sky. Emlyn was furiously writing with her finger on the ground behind them, her spells shining upwards as she completed them.

And her friends were firing spells like she had never seen them before. But just as she thought that, she saw a spell hit Neville from where he was ducking behind a carriage and the Death Eater who fired it start to approach where he had fallen.

With a little cry for her friend, Ginny turned the corner fully and sprinted towards Neville. Seeing a light from her right, she ducked and rolled along the ground, feeling the spell fly over her with a hard wind behind it. It smashed into the wall and disintegrated, but it showed the caliber of spells the Death Eaters were using. They were serious about injury, and that made Ginny ever more furious. She quickly thought of every major spell she could think of and fired them rapidly towards the direction of the spell. If she hit someone, she didn't stop to look because the Death Eater was gaining on Neville.

Ducking three more spells thrown her way, she reached Neville in time to release him from the spell and curse his attacker. The Death Eater fell face down, stunned, and Ginny kicked him for good measure.

When she turned around Neville was gone and she spotted him helping Luna to her feet. Ginny quickly ran forwards again, trying to get to where Ron and Hermione were in the thick of the firing. But as she passed by a carriage, it exploded knocking her violently sideways into a waiting Death Eater's arms.

She struggled against him, looking back and seeing that the carriage landed on top of Seamus, who must have seen the spell coming and tried to save her. She sobbed angrily, and kicked the Death Eater who held her as hard as she could on the shins. The man dropped her and as she tried to escape, but the Death Eater grabbed her leg, tripping her. Ginny fell hard on the ground, hitting her head and scraping skin off her hands. She turned over to face him as he stood over her and she felt warm blood streak down her forehead. Pain throbbed through her head, but she knew she wasn't imagining what she saw next.

Fear flooded through her, "Avada Ked…" the man started, but a spell hit him and knocked him sideways. The man screamed so agonizingly, it sent shivers through her. Ginny realized he had been hit with an incredibly powerful Cruciatus Curse, and she looked around to see which one of her friends had been powerful enough to save her. She turned to see another Death Eater standing over her.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Draco watched with increasing anger as Potter dominated the fight completely. There were over thirty Death Eaters present, and not one had touched Scarhead yet. The thought infuriated him and excited him at the same time. Draco wanted to be the first one to get a hit on Potter, and as he stood back and watched, he realized that Potter was being protected by the two people on either side of him.

He identified them as Emlyn and Lukas, and immediately told the closest Death Eater to go after them both, and to get whoever else was unoccupied to help bring them down. He smiled as he watched the Death Eater slink off towards the stairs, but a flash of red caught his attention and his stomach clenched. The Death Eater he had just sent towards Emlyn was now firing spells at Ginny. Unexpected rage and anger flooded through him and he started towards the man, relived every time Ginny ducked a curse. He wanted to curse himself for not putting a harder spell on his rooms; he couldn't concentrate if he knew she was here in danger. He watched where she was headed and saw her rescue her brainless friend, then head across the front of driveway.

The Death Eater followed her, seemingly biding his time.

He saw her pass by a carriage, and the man exploded it. She flew sideways and his heart stopped. Draco sprinted towards her, not caring what he was running through. He heard the Death Eater begin the Killing Curse, and rage poured through him. She would never be taken away from him. Never.

And then her eyes were on him, her beautiful wide blue eyes staring up at him. She had blood dripping down her face and arms, but her eyes did not leave his.

Ginny had no doubts about who just saved her. Even if he didn't have on the robes with the tattoo marking on the sleeve, she would have known it was him. The way he looked at her from underneath his mask was unforgettable, and Ginny tried to memorize it. But blood was dripping into her eyes and her arm was shooting pains up her side.

"Ginny," Ron grabbed her underneath her arms and lifted her into his arms, pressing her close to him. She never looked away from Draco, even as Ron turned and hurried away from him. Draco had just saved her life, Ginny realized as tears ran down her face.

_I love you, too_, she mouthed to him as Ron carried her away. Draco was silent, but she knew he saw and understood.

That was when Draco realized what he just did. He slowly looked around, and realized that many of the Death Eaters surrounding him were looking at him with open hatred. Draco had just tortured one of his own and saved an enemy. Draco slowly closed his eyes, and the relief of saving Ginny was replaced by utter devastation.

He had just ruined everything he had worked for his whole life.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

From the steps Harry saw more and more Death Eaters fall at his hands, but he did not see, nor feel, Voldemort's presence carefully concealed at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

The Dark Lord was watching everything he did with increasing hatred and fury. There was no way Draco would be able to face Harry Potter and live to continue his training. But with the Teacher safely at his side, he was satisfied that their mission was over. With one touch to his Dark Mark, he watched at his Death Eaters started to retreat into the Forbidden Forest. Draco was one of the last to come to him, and Voldemort was sure it was because the boy could feel his displeasure. It was going to be a long night for him, Voldemort's face cracked wickedly.

He waited patiently for Draco to reach him, and when he did Voldemort was silent for a long while.

Draco waited, feeling the wrath that Voldemort contained. But the Dark Lord did not speak, so Draco kept silent as well, his uneasiness growing. He did not know that Voldemort would be present today, and even though Professor Morticai swayed glassy-eyed at the Dark Lord's side, Draco knew that the mission was a failure. And it was all because of his actions.

They were silent for awhile more when Draco heard rustling in the branches near him. He made a grab for his wand but Voldemort stopped him.

"Silence… patience," Voldemort hissed almost silently. After a few moments of watching the trees rustle, Draco watched as Dumbledore appeared not twenty feet from him and walked out into the sunlight.

"This is your first lesson of many today, _Anguisator_," Voldemort hissed louder this time. "Snape," he called, and the man appeared at his side. "Your robe and mask, if you would, Apprentice," Voldemort commanded, but Draco did not move. He stood rooted to the spot, anger coursing through him. He was not giving up his power to a mincey grease-head.

"You should be eager to learn, Draco," Voldemort laughed, then waved his hand and Draco's robe and mask flew off him and onto Snape.

"Watch and learn," Voldemort hissed. And Draco watched and Snape, dressed as him, walked calmly out into the sunlight after a badly limping Dumbledore. He was too far away to hear what was said between the two, but the green jet of light that emerged from Snape's wand was unmistakable. Neither was Dumbledore's lifeless body falling to the ground, or the heartbreaking scream that tore from Ginny's throat as she witnessed it.

Draco's heart squeezed, not because Dumbledore was dead, but because Ginny had just witnessed him murder her beloved headmaster. It was real now, she would realize it, and she would know him for the murderer that he was.

"Lesson one, Draco: You can easily be replaced," Voldemort hissed savagely. "I'll expect you dressed in your robes at Cassiopeia within the next five minuets. If you're not there, then you had better be dead."

Then Voldemort grabbed Professor Morticai's hand and Apparated silently with her.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

"Ron, they're retreating!" Hermione called over her shoulder as Ron helped hold a piece of cloth to Ginny's bleeding head.

"Whoopie, Hermione," Ron said bleakly, his face ashen. Hermione turned and glared at him, then saw his worried face and turned to press her back against the carriage.

"You were wonderful, Ron. Ginny is lucky to have you as a brother," Hermione said softly to him.

She glanced over the carriage again and watched as teachers and other students clamored up the steps to get behind the protection of the Aspects. She looked over to see Dumbledore emerging from the Forbidden forest holding his arm gingerly to his side. He had only walked a bit from the forest when she saw the black-masked Death Eater emerge from the forest behind him.

Ginny saw him too, and tried to sit up to see better, and was just in time to see the green light emerge from Draco's wand and Dumbledore to fall lifelessly to the ground. Ginny screamed, trying to convince herself she did not just witness Dumbledore's murder. Ginny sobbed and Ron held her close as he picked her up again and hurried into the castle to take her to the Hospital wing.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Ginny awoke with her friends around her, but only looked for the one person she knew would not be there.

_It wasn't a dream_, she thought as she lay back down against her pillows and closed her eyes again. They were all silent, waiting to see if she had gone back to sleep.

"Were many hurt?" Ginny asked, opening her eyes. Harry was the one to finally answer.

"A couple of the Hufflepuffs are in almost full body casts, they had some Thestrals stampede over them. They didn't know what happened because they couldn't see them. Seamus is probably the next worse off, a carriage landed on his legs when he tried to rescue you from that Death Eater. He'll be okay, he's regrowing his bones already a bed over," Harry attempted a weak smile.

"We sail at midnight, Gooseberry! Man your suspenders and keep the kegs afloat!" Seamus yelled unnaturally loud in a pirate voice. Ron and Lukas had to work hard not to laugh.

"Madame Pomfrey had to give him some relaxers as well because he has so many bones to regrow," Harry explained. "He's a bit… woozy." Ginny nodded solemnly. "Everyone else seemed to fair well, just scratches and stuff. Except for you, of course, but Madame Pomfrey said you can go whenever you feel like it. Yours was just a bad cut and a sprained wrist."

"What about Dumbledore?" Ginny asked quickly. Harry averted his eyes and Ginny saw his composure waver.

"He died, Ginny," Harry said, "He was the only casualty. It seems he knew where they were going to be Apparating from and went to see if he could block them. He was ambushed like you saw."

"Who killed him?" Ginny asked, a little to eagerly, her voice shaking.

"The Death Eater with the black mask," Lukas replied.

"I'm sorry you saw it, Ginny. I know you two were close," Ron said, taking her hand.

They were all silent, in their own worlds remembering the events of that day. Ginny could think of nothing else except seeing Draco kill Dumbledore. She knew he was possibly responsible for deaths, but it was completely different when she actually witnessed it.

"And Professor Morticai?" Ginny asked again.

"The Death Eaters have her, there was no way we could get to her by the time they took her into the forest. It seems that she was their target, not Harry," Lukas answered, his voice cracking momentarily. Hermione rested her hand against his arm comfortingly. Ron looked away angrily.

"Ginny, where were you this morning, by the way?" Ron asked suspiciously and a little to angrily. Hermione shot a stern glance at him then they all looked at her. She could tell none of them suspected she was with Draco, except for Harry, who looked away, slightly smiling.

"I was trying out my new racing broom," she told him.

"New broom? What kind?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Who gave you a new broom?" Hermione asked her, too.

"It's a Momentum, Draco gave it to me yesterday," she answered.

"A MOMENTUM!" Ron shouted excitedly.

"DRACO!" both Hermione and Harry shouted. Emlyn's eyebrows rose regally.

"Can I try it out next?" Ron asked eagerly, seeming to completely ignore that it came from a Malfoy.

"Do you know where Malfoy was this morning, Gin?" Lukas asked her. They all looked at her expectantly, except Ron looked thoroughly confused.

"Why would Ginny know where the Ferret is?" he asked, but everyone ignored him except for Hermione who patted his arm.

"No, I… I don't know," she told him, but guilt poured through her.

"I think we should let Ginny get dressed," Emlyn suggested, and Ginny shot her a grateful smile. They all took turns giving Ginny kisses on the cheek as they left, Ron the most reluctant to leave. But Emlyn stayed until they were all gone.

Ginny had just pulled her jeans and tank on when Emlyn walked back in.

"We need to talk," she said seriously. Ginny knew what she meant and sat down opposite her on the hospital bed.

"I didn't know," Ginny said in a hushed whisper, "That he was so involved. He looked like a leader almost."

"So you figured it out too?"

"It was kind of hard not too. The white snake on his robes was a bit obvious," Ginny whispered

"I wonder why he would risk revealing himself like that unless he is really something special," Emlyn speculated.

"He would never settle for anything less," Ginny said quietly. "There is no way he would just be a regular Death Eater."

"So, do you know where he was this morning before the attack?" Emlyn asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure he left in the early morning. He… he locked me in his room this morning. I couldn't get out, that's why I missed breakfast," Ginny confessed. "I escaped through the window with my new broom." If Emlyn wanted to know why she was in his room, she didn't ask or show curiosity.

"So now he knows that you know his secret. What are you going to do about it?" Emlyn asked harshly. Ginny flinched under her tone, and immediately Emlyn felt sorry. "I didn't mean it like that; I just wonder if we should tell Harry and Lukas what we know."

"There is nothing they can do about it now. Draco wants his identity hidden for some reason; the only thing we can gain by telling more people is safeguarding ourselves," Ginny told her. "And he thinks I am the only one who knows, and I don't think he'd ever hurt me…" she trailed off.

"I saw everything that happened, Ginny, I thought for sure you were a goner. I tried to save you, but Draco got there first. He saved your life, but that doesn't mean you have to save his," Emlyn said softly.

"I know…" Ginny trailed off, looking down at her hands trying hard not to burst into tears.

"Just think about what I said," she said slowly and they looked at each other. Emlyn left a bit later, after telling Ginny there was a school meeting in the Great Hall that evening and that everyone wanted her to be there.

But as Ginny left the Hospital wing a few minuets later, she didn't go to find Harry, Ron, or Hermione. She went straight to Draco's rooms, somehow knowing that he would be back that night for her.

* * *

A/N SPOILER WARNING, I guess: So Snape kills Dumbledore in an attempt to be complacent with HBP, so if it seems random, I'm sorry. Dumbledore was going to die anyways; I changed it to Snape who did the actual deed instead of someone random. But I also wanted to show Draco's first lesson, that he could be easily replaced, something that is hard for Draco to realize after he spent so much time convincing himself of his own power under Voldemort. But I just wanted to make that clear :) 

So what did you think, eh! Back into the angsty stuff… no one can be happy for long it seems :( Or can they… I'm sure you can figure out what's next.

These people are the BEST: **HyperSquishy** (Thanks for the review! Draco's definitely got some problems to deal with, Voldemort being one… you'll see…) **Alexandria J. Malfoy** (Well I always get excited when I see that you've left me a note! Lol yea Harry and Emlyn need to get their grove on too, they've got some serious sexual tension. Thanks for the compliments, I hope you liked this chapter too!) **Wizzabee** (Thanks sooo much for your compliments! You made my day!) **Blue Werewolf Boy** (I'm pumped you liked the chapter! I think I'm finally over HBP and ready for the next one, the wait is going to suck though) **Neveralone89 **(Awww! Thank you for the beautiful birthday cake! My birthday wish came true too! I'm glad you liked the last chapter… its getting down to then end so some good stuff will be happening with the romance I promise! Everyone is due for some good kisses I think lol. I totally agree with your theory on Dumbledore and Snape, I just cant believe he's bad. Do you think Snape killing Dumbledore in this chapter was random? I couldn't decide… hmm… well I hoped you liked this chapter too!)** Aellyr** (lol yes I think Draco and Ginny had a wonderful time making up ;) So brainwashing got him this chapter… but what about the next one? Oh, I'm grinning right now from the excitement!) **montequilladecacahuate **(I'm still not sure how to pronounce your name… its so fun to write though! I hope the kidnapping was cool too, I had fun writing it! And yea Ginny is really naive when it comes to Draco… but love is blind and deaf and all that.. :) ) **slytheringirl-200** (I'm so sorry I confused you, and I'm glad everything straightened out! What confused you? And yea, Draco had no clue that Ginny and Harry weren't dating because he just _assumed_ it was true, he never bothered to ask outright. Thanks for the compliments, and I hope you enjoyed all 9000 words of this one lol!) **Frangipani Chic** (Thanks for the compliments! I hope you liked this chapter too! Did you think Dumbledore dying in this chapter random? I'm so nervous about putting that in, but I had other motives for doing it too. And I'm so pumped you want some H/E happenings:) They have some stuff to work out as well coming up!) **Blackness Angel **(you are loved! Thanks for the review anyways! So, what's your sugar of choice? One time my friend and I ate like twenty million pixie sticks… that was a fun day. I don't think I've ever gotten a more painful headache. PS. No one dies… I think…hehe) **celestial-gal **(How did you like the showdown, eh? Poor Seamus :( And I'm glad you like Boros the Bragged, he's a mean dude, but I like him too! Wouldn't that be horrible if Draco did change the password… it could have been a whole different story, a whole different fate or something. And PS I'm super sorry for the long update!) **SerenityMelody** (Thanks for the compliment! Ginny and Draco have some mad confrontations coming, but I promise nothing! ;) ) **Pip08** (Thanks for the review! And sorry for the long update! I promise to be a little better in the future! I hope this chapter made up for it?)

And to all my silent readers… you guys are the best too!

So… it's time for me to start some homework finally, as I have pretty much ignored it to get this chapter finished. It was worth it though! Until next time, have an awesome week, and read and review! -xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Here it is: long awaited Chapter 21… sorry I'm never on time!

This chapter is dedicated to my Beta (yes, I had one… hard to tell, eh?) who would rather sit, read, and cry over my writing than actually proofread anything. You are an awful proofreader, but my best friend and I wouldn't trade you for anything. Thank you for chatting with me, reading horrible paragraphs, giving me honest opinions, actually proofreading when I specifically asked, and the pack of gum I just stole from you. (I'll replace it, I promise!) -xxx

Summary that sucks: A new prophecy has both Harry and Draco training for the ultimate fight. Ginny has many secrets of her own, one involving the newly tattooed Draco. He has hatred and ruthlessness branded into him; will his love for Ginny give him new, more painful scars?

Disclaimer: Jo owns everything, along with her entourage of publishers and I am just having fun!

Disclaimer 2: These song lyrics do not belong to me, and they are not meant to promots this story in any way. I love these bands, and actually buy their albums. If anyone is interested in any of the bands I list, I would love to pass on their greatness!

* * *

To my favorite liar, **to my favorite scar**:  
"I could have died with you"  
I hope you choke on those words, that kiss, that bottle- I confess  
Now ask yourself out of the insides, **I said I loved you but I lied  
**Fall Out Boy, Tell That Mick He Just Made My List Of Things To Do Today

Chapter 21:

The best part of "scared" is the "scar"  
(The best part of "believe" is the "lie.")

Ginny let her hand trail along Draco's moon lit blood red bedcovers, the pillows and blankets were now straightened by the house elves leaving no trace of the tumultuous night before. She thought about what had happened between them and smiled at the fresh memories of going to sleep next to him, his grey eyes gazing at her from across the sheets.

There was no question in her mind; she was in love with Draco Malfoy.

But her heart sank unwillingly with worry and she lowered herself onto the edge of the bed, sighing brokenly. She tried to think about her sprained wrist, it hurt much less than thinking about Draco. But he occupied her every thought, and there was no way she was leaving without answers.

She knew he saved her at the fight today; there was no question about whose eyes were behind that horrible black mask. He tortured someone for her, her breath caught as the sound of the Death Eater's scream echoed through her. She had never seen him as angry as he had been in that moment. If he hadn't been there, she would have been dead. Tears flowed down her face and she shivered with anticipation at seeing him again. He would be here, she knew it.

He was a Death Eater, and she was in love with him.

He was a Death Eater…

And for the first time that night, she allowed herself to reflect on the little thought she had worked so hard to keep from shoving through. Draco had killed Dumbledore; she had seen it with her own eyes. Her boyfriend was a murderer, she thought, as a hard knot of emotion worked her way up her throat and she tried not to cry. Was it her fault? She wondered, searching back through all her actions and words and things Draco had told her. Could she have prevented any of this?

There were the obvious clues: his tattoo, his late night meetings that she concluded were his training sessions, his increasingly dark demeanor. Everything suggested that he was a Death Eater, and now she had the ultimate proof. He had lied to her, and she had blindly believed him.

There was nothing to stop the tears now, and she let them flow fast and furious down her cheeks. What else had he lied about? He might have saved her today, but he had still locked her in his room this morning. Did he really want to prevent her from revealing him? Or did he want to protect her from the Death Eaters… or having to watch him murder Dumbledore?

A soft sob escaped her and it sounded unnaturally loud in the deathly quiet room. But the sound of her crying disgusted her; Draco did not deserve her tears. She was strong, and she would not confront Draco while she was sniffling and blotchy eyed.

She lay back on the bed, her eyes focusing on the open bedroom door. Beyond it was complete darkness and though it unnerved her, she watched it for awhile, waiting for him to materialize.

As she waited, her mind kept unwillingly replaying when Draco appeared out of the Forbidden Forest. It was engrained into her memory and the more she tried to not think about it, the harder it pressed. She could clearly see everything, and though she was far away she had tried to focus on Draco's masked face, searching for any sign. But she could only remember how threateningly his dark robes billowed lowly about his feet, and how malicious his voice sounded when he muttered the Killing Curse. It was useless, she conceded, she was waiting to meet a murderer. Her bottom lip quivered dangerously.

"It wasn't him!" she said out loud, trying to convince herself it was true. The scene ran through her head again, nagging her subconscious. And suddenly she sat up.

"Hold on…" she whispered to herself, an incredulous smile spreading on her face. It truly wasn't him, she realized. Draco's robes fit him perfectly; it was the one thing she knew he was meticulous about. The insane way he made sure his robes were immaculate, and along with how much he obsessed about clean nails and wrinkle-free pants, were the subjects of some heated teasing. Draco, or whoever killed Dumbledore, had robes that were too long, they swung around his feet and trailed along behind him. Draco's robes barely swept the ground. There were not many people taller than Draco's over six foot frame, so this person had to be shorter than Draco, because there was no way he would ever appear in ill-fitting robes. Someone killed Dumbledore in Draco's robes she concluded.

After that, the clues became easy to recognize. The way the killer walked was different, he held his wand in his right hand, Draco's wand hand was his left.

He didn't do it, Ginny sighed, but the feeling of relief she expected just gave way to a dull ache. Draco still hurt her today, even if he had saved her life. But he would come back to her, she knew it. Her eyes closed as the pain medication for her wrist started to give in, and Ginny fell asleep against the pillows, waiting for him.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Draco had watched as Snape calmly strolled back under the cover of the Forbidden Forest never betraying a single emotion. Draco had even searched his Professor's face for any sign of a reaction to what he had just done, but his face was like stone as he deftly removed the Serpent robes and handed them back to Draco.

With one glance sideways out of the forest, they could see three teachers running carefully towards Dumbledore's fallen body, their eyes searching the tree line for more Death Eaters. But Draco knew that he and Snape were the only two left in the forest, and not wanting to risk waiting any longer in case he was discovered, Snape Apparated quickly.

But Draco stayed, watching as the teachers approached Dumbledore's body. They were getting very close to him, a few moments more and they would be able to see him. It wouldn't have mattered if they did, Draco thought. His level of caring about anything had disappeared. He knew he should be scared about confronting Voldemort, but he wasn't even affected by the idea. He also knew he should be scared about being caught, but all he could do was watch through the tree branches.

But every feeling he had left him. It was odd, he mused, to not give a worry when you knew you were in deep shit. It wasn't over, but Draco didn't care what the outcome was going to be. His realization that nothing was ever going to be the same from that moment on ripped him of any emotion that he could have felt. He just couldn't work up the energy to be concerned what was going to happen to him.

His arm burned with incredible intensity at that moment, and Draco indifferently decided to Apparate. Someone wanted him, and it was better than waiting here to be discovered.

And now Draco was standing in the cavernous Dealing Hall of Cassiopeia facing the largest gathering of Death Eaters he had ever seen. When he had arrived, he briefly caught his father's gaze, who was standing next to a swaying Professor Morticai. At the front of the pack, Voldemort stood quietly contemplating him with a look in his eyes that would have made any person halt their breathing out of fear.

Draco's eyes were forward, however, concentrating on nothing and everything as he was taught in his training. But he did not have to see Voldemort's expression to know what it held. The room vibrated with the Dark Lord's anger and the Death Eater's presence only intensified it. But Draco felt nothing, except slight amusement that he wasn't intimidated.

His mind was blank as if it had been completely wiped clean. The only thing that existed to him were the narrowed eyes in front of him that scrutinized his every feature. Voldemort had been completely silent and Draco knew he was waiting, though for what he was not sure. So, they continued to stand and let the silence envelop them. Draco was sure that the anticipation he should have felt was meant to torture him, but his complete callousness became his courage.

Finally Voldemort spoke, and though it was soft, the noise echoed off the walls with eerie intensity.

"Did you accept everything I have ever taught you, Anguisator?" was the question, and Draco did not consider his answer very hard.

"Yes, Master," Draco said smugly, his eyes finally resting boldly on the Dark Lord. At those words, a slow smile crept up Voldemort's tight face, stretching its paper thinness to the point where it looked painful.

"I do not tolerate lies, Apprentice. I also do not tolerate betrayal, and I most definitely do not tolerate disobedience!" Voldemort shouted. Draco could see a few Death Eaters behind Voldemort cringe in fear, while others leaned forward and sideways to get a better view. Draco knew what was coming, and yet he had no emotion over it.

"I followed your orders, Master, it was my orders that were not followed which was why punishment was necessary," Draco's confidence echoed throughout the room, followed by complete silence. He could see the furious rage bubbling in Voldemort's expression, but his complete lack of concern held fast.

"I am not of that opinion, Apprentice," Voldemort hissed slowly.

"The mission was successful, Master. The Teacher had been recovered and is uninjured. The Headmaster is dead," Draco answered assertively.

"Was that the true mission?" Voldemort asked, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Because I understood the mission was to prove your worth to me."

Draco shrugged visibly. "I completed the objectives. The Teacher has been recovered. I would have obeyed your command to kill Dumbledore if you had given it to me, but you did not give me the chance."

"I did not give you the chance because I had already witnessed you destroy your first chance," Voldemort answered. "How did you miss that Potter was a full Aspect? And that there are two Aspects who are still alive! Explain that," he commanded.

"You told me that I am to concentrate on my training only. Potter and the other two hid their powers very well," Draco replied.

"Am I expected to accept that as your answer!" Voldemort choked. "There were three full Aspects in the same building, and you failed to identify them!"

"You failed to realize that you didn't kill them in the first place! You are as much at fault as I am!" Draco retorted, his eyes narrowing. Voldemort visibly recoiled, his slit nostrils flaring in anger. He saw the other Death Eaters stir, their panic and excitement flowing through them like a wave. His father rushed forward to Voldemort's side, but with one flick of the Dark Lord's hand, Lucius stopped.

"This is between me and my Apprentice," he snarled, then turned back to face Draco. "You are still lying to me, Apprentice." Voldemort's eyes narrowed and Draco immediately knew he was referring to the Death Eater he had tortured.

"I explained that already, my orders were not followed by that man," Draco gestured towards the Death Eater he had Crucio-ed, who was still periodically twitching. They exchanged heated looks, but Draco turned back towards Voldemort unaffected by the man's hatred.

"I don't think that's why you tortured him, Apprentice," Voldemort hissed savagely, and Draco's stomach unexpectedly dropped. "You failed me today in more ways that one. Yes, I accept that your mission was a success but that does not excuse that you failed to meet my expectations. I taught you my most treasured lessons, and you disregarded them," Voldemort slowly started to circle him, and Draco could feel the panic start to rise. He knew exactly why, Voldemort was talking about Ginny.

"That girl you saved, who was she?"

Draco was silent, but his breathing caught. All he could think of was protecting Ginny from being discovered.

"Silence? Alright, let's try an easier question, why did you save her?"

This time Draco answered, but he could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "She did not deserve to die. My orders did not include harming the students."

"Since when did I tell you to care about the lives of others? Especially Hogwarts students?" Voldemort demanded.

"We were there to collect the Teacher and leave…" Draco fought back.

"You betrayed me by protecting my enemies, Draco," the Dark Lord hissed. "I chose you because you were strong in your beliefs, beliefs that were similar to mine in almost every way. I worked towards one goal: to make you strong. And to my disappointment, you turned out to be the weakest of us all!" Voldemort shouted at him.

Weak…

Weak…

The word echoed through Draco's head in disgusting shame. It enveloped him and sank into his mind until he realized that Voldemort was right. He was weak, everything he had strived to become was gone because of one thing…

"Again, I ask you. Who was she?" Voldemort hissed. Draco was silent for a long time, and Voldemort waited. It seemed like the words were stuck in his throat.

Ginny was his downfall, she made him weak…

"She is a pureblood," Draco answered quietly. Every emotion he had worked so hard to keep out was not flooding into his system. Ginny was invading his senses and he could not stop thinking about her. He barely kept his thoughts of her behind his mental barrier so that Voldemort wouldn't know who she was. But, through the dread and concern of what his punishment would be, all he could think of was that Ginny did not deserve his protection anymore. She drove him to failure.

"Excuses," Voldemort waved, "I will tell you who she is: she embodies every single one of your weaknesses, Apprentice."

Draco nodded. It was true.

"You betrayed your family: that is the ultimate weakness, Draco. Everything I have worked to teach you was worthless, you are worthless."

Draco's eyes snapped to his, hatred rising in his throat. He wanted to strangle everyone in the room.

His breathing was heavy, his eyes slowly unfocused as a thought of Ginny crossed his mind. It was her fault he faced this fate, he realized. This was his life and he almost let it go because of Ginny Weasley.

"I am not worthless, Master. I can do better," Draco promised.

"I know you will, Apprentice, but not without punishment." Voldemort's voice echoed through the room, followed by electrified silence. Only now, Draco felt the weight of that silence as it was meant to be. He quickly prepared himself for the pain, knowing he would never be able to prepare enough.

"Crucio," Voldemort yelled, and Draco dropped to his knees in horrid pain. Through it he could hear Voldemort shouting at him, "Emotionless cruelty and hate will bring you glory! Trust no one, befriend no one, love no one! You betrayed us all with your actions!"

Draco's hands hit the floor as he bent over with the agony. He would never get used to the feeling of knives slicing through his skin or the overwhelming pain that drove him beyond thought. But one remained in his consciousness: Ginny.

She was the cause of this; he had not been able to let her go. He had not fully accepted his teachings and now he was paying the price. As if those were the magic words, Draco felt the curse leave him.

But as soon as it stopped, he looked up to see the Death Eater he had tortured pointing his wand at him.

"Crucio," he heard again, and the pain hit him again like it was splitting his sides and ripping out his ribs. But this was from a weaker wizard, and Draco inhaled slightly then lunged from all fours to tackle the man's legs. The pain vanished, but Draco lay on his back, exhausted.

He did not know how long he laid there, his body recovering from the curse, but he suddenly found himself walking back to his dorm room in Hogwarts with the orders to collect his things and return to Cassiopeia to begin his Aspect training.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

By the time the dinner plates had magically filled, over half of the school was already gone. Their parents, who were immediately floo-ed, owled, or phoned, had come quickly to gather their children and get them home safely.

But, the lack of students was not the reason the Great Hall was so quiet. It seemed as if everyone was in shock from the afternoon's events, and the remaining students and teachers ate their food with glazed over eyes and sad hearts.

Dumbledore was gone.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lukas, and Emlyn all sat at the Gryffindor table, unwilling to separate themselves and uncaring about the sideways glances they were receiving. They waited for Ginny to start eating, but Emlyn convinced them that she would be awhile, so they picked at their food half-heartedly in silence. No one could think of anything to say.

At the end of the meal, McGonagall rose to address them. Her eyes held such deep sadness that Harry wondered if McGonagall and Dumbledore were more than just colleagues.

"Students and faculty, I do not have much to say tonight except that Professor Dumbledore was the heart and soul of this school," she gulped heavily and swiped regally at her eyes. Professor Flitwick rushed to hold her hand as she went on. "As you can tell, your parents have been notified of the events that have taken place here today. Some parents are still arriving, and for those students, I wish you a blessed and safe summer. For the rest of you, the Hogwarts Express will leave early tomorrow morning and I and many of the other faculty will be escorting you to King's Cross. Many questions have arisen as to the future of the school, I have no reason to believe that the school will close and hope to see most of you in my classes next year," she sighed, then smiled softly down at Professor Flitwick who was nodding enthusiastically. "I think it is time we should retire, if the Prefects would escort the remaining students in their Houses back to your Common Rooms. I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning," she finished, and the benches scraped back as students slowly filed out of the Great Hall.

"Potter, a moment?" McGonagall asked as he walked by.

"Of course," Harry answered, and glanced behind him as Ron, Hermione, Lukas and Emlyn stopped behind him.

"The new head of The Order of the Phoenix would like to speak with you as soon as possible. If you would follow me?" she did not smile, and turned to walk down the aisle. Harry did not move, slightly offended that the new head of The Order only wanted to speak to him. McGonagall turned and lifted her head regally.

"If you would hurry, please?" she sighed. "All of you, please! You don't go anywhere without each other, and now you can't move? He wants to see you all," she scolded as they all started off towards the Headmaster's office.

No one spoke as they entered the study, but Harry was sure he wasn't the only one who felt awful holding a meeting in Headmaster's office without the Headmaster. He also felt a bit guilty that he hadn't given a second thought to the future of the school or The Order.

But any feelings washed out of him when he saw Mr. Weasley sitting in a chair he had pulled up to the side of the desk, scribbling furiously. The large chair covered in buttery leather that sat proudly behind the desk was unoccupied, and Harry was glad that Mr. Weasley seemed to have the same idea that it was a chair meant only for Dumbledore.

"Good to see you all," Arthur greeted them solemnly, and immediately conjured seven chairs for them to sit in. McGonagall gratefully collapsed in the nearest chair, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lukas and Emlyn claimed the others.

"Where is Ginny?" he asked, looking up between lines of scribbles. Emlyn answered him quickly before the others.

"She is still in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey wanted her to stay a bit longer," Emlyn said calmly. Arthur rubbed his eyes, and Harry noticed that he looked more tired and old than the last time he had seen him.

"Alright then, we will just have to start without her and someone is going to have to fill her in since I am under the impression that a lot of this will apply to her," Arthur said quietly.

"Don't we have to wait for the new head of The Order?" Harry asked him, and Arthur cracked a funny smile.

"That's me, Harry, and I have a lot to tell you," Arthur smiled kindly.

"Bugger off!" Ron bellowed incredulously, and Hermione hit him in the arm.

"Hard to believe, I know," Arthur smiled at his son, "But I've been working with Dumbledore for a long while, ever since we knew this day would come."

"He knew he was going to die?" Harry asked, unbelievingly.

"Yes, he did. Just as Professor Morticai knew that Voldemort was going to come looking for her," he looked pointedly at Lukas and Emlyn. "I am sorry that this has happened, and even though we have a chance of recovering her, I'm afraid that the outlook is not in our favor." Harry saw Lukas take Emlyn's hand and a jolt of jealousy ran through him, he wanted to comfort her, he thought. But his attention was forced back to the conversation.

"Why does this apply to Ginny? Is she involved?" Hermione was asking.

"Well, this situation has everything to do with Draco Malfoy, and since I am under the impression that Ginny is involved with Draco, this certainly applies to her," Arthur stated grimly. Ron and Harry both turned red.

"And what does this have to do with Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked lowly, though he had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew.

"You're still a let down Potter. You should have figured it out by now," Snape sneered as he entered through the back door of the office.

"Please, Severus, this is hard on us all," Arthur said, and Snape inclined his head. "Did you bring the letters?" he asked softly, and Snape handed him a packet of tightly rolled scrolls.

"Figured what out?" Ron demanded loudly and Hermione hit him lightly again.

"Malfoy is Voldemort's new apprentice, Ron," Harry stated, and from the look on Arthur's face he knew he was right.

"You knew then? Shouldn't have doubted it, you bunch were always the clever ones," Arthur commented.

"Malfoy killed Dumbledore!" Hermione suddenly gasped and half stood up, her hand covering her mouth.

"I saw it!" Ron hollered.

"You are both wrong," Snape sneered at them, "I killed Dumbledore."

The whole room was silent for about three seconds before full scale chaos erupted. Harry dove furiously across the desk at Snape, Lukas and Ron followed Harry while Arthur and McGonagall started pulling the boys off Snape and Hermione and Emlyn yelled encouragements.

It took a good ten minuets to settle everyone down and stop the bleeding from punched noses and broken lips. Another fight would have erupted if Arthur had not threatened to hex them all with bubbling blisters, but the chairs had to be rearranged to form a barrier between Snape and Harry, Ron, and Lukas just in case.

"If you wouldn't be so quick to act, I could have explained the whole situation and your nose wouldn't be broken. SO STOP WHINING!" Arthur directed this last part as his son, who was whimpering in agony. Harry suspected it was because Hermione was fussing over him, but kept quiet.

They all fell silent and waited patiently for Arthur and Snape to begin.

"This all started with the deaths of your family members, Lukas and Emlyn. After the Death Eaters came back claiming to have killed all three legendary Aspects, Voldemort was suspicious. He was not fully convinced you were gone for good, and although the Death Eaters assured him it was true, he wanted further proof," Arthur told them, then looked over to Snape, who started speaking.

"Since my talents with entering minds are known to the Dark Lord, he asked me, as he usually does, to read the thoughts of the Death Eaters to search for inaccuracies, lies, ways they could be wrong, anything. What I found was that there was a possibility that two of you may have survived. The Death Eaters assumed it was your parents who were not at home that day, when in actuality it was you two," Snape motioned towards Lukas and Emlyn, then continued. "I alerted Dumbledore that you might be alive, and soon after he was contacted by Damaris. But I did not tell the Dark Lord of my suspicions. I fed him false information and also assured him that the Death Eaters believed all the Aspects to be dead," Snape stopped and sighed. Arthur continued.

"But what Severus didn't know was that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was also entering the minds of the Death Eaters, and though he is not as talented as Severus, came to the conclusion that something wasn't right. Ever since, Severus has had to work double hard to convince He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that he is mistaken in his beliefs," Arthur looked over at Snape, who looked ready to continue.

"The Dark Lord's trust is not easily won back, and I needed something big. Dumbledore and Damaris agreed, and they eventually decided that I would reveal the location of the Teacher, someone who the Dark Lord had been searching vehemently for months. That information was what started the chain reaction that lead to today. Malfoy's training started, plans went into action to obtain the Teacher, I became trusted again," Snape pushed back a strand of greasy hair.

"That still doesn't explain why you murdered Dumbledore," Harry hissed, and the others nodded slowly, their eyes never leaving Snape. Harry thought he saw Snape flinch, but decided he imagined it.

"We are getting to that Harry," Arthur told him, then continued. "Ever since Damaris' location was revealed, Dumbledore knew that there would be an attempt to remove her. He planned and watched, and hoped that there might be something, or someone," Arthur paused and cleared his throat, clearly upset, "to change the course of the future. But plans continued, and Dumbledore knew that there might be a moment within the fighting where he would be faced with life or death," Arthur paused, then glanced over at Snape. "I believe this might be a time to distribute the letters, Severus, I wouldn't do the explanation justice." Snape nodded, handing Harry a thick scroll, and Ron, Hermione, Lukas, and Emlyn each smaller rolls.

"If you would read allowed the first page of yours, Harry," Arthur asked.

Harry unrolled the parchment and realized that it was a letter addressed to him from Dumbledore. He took a deep breath and began to read.

"'Greetings Harry, I hope this letter finds you well and in good company. Obviously, if you are reading this I am gone, and my most trusted friend has, as they say, done the deed.

"'There are many explanations for this, all of which I owe you, but alas, did not have the time. The fate of the wizarding and Muggle worlds rests on you, my young friend. I am terribly sorry that you must bear this burden alone, but I hope that this year you have made new wonderful friends and kept your wonderful old ones. They will help you more than you could ever realize. Use their resources, let them help you. They want to be a part of your life, and do not deny them that pleasure.

"'As for the reason I am gone, there are more important things than my life. Severus Snape did what I asked him, and for that, I am truly grateful. In order to give you the utmost chance of success, I have placed my most trusted friend in the greatest of dangers. He has worked hard to advance to his position within the Death Eaters to spy for me, thus giving you an advantage over Voldemort.

"'I realize that you, Harry, have not had the best experience with Severus, but I assure you that he is trustworthy and my death proves it. His ultimate goal is to remain within the Death Eater ranks, and if my death continues his success, than so be it.

"'I have also come to understand that in this fight between Voldemort and yourself there is no place for me anymore. During your younger years, I was your protection. Voldemort feared me and as long as that held, you were safe. But now you can take care of yourself, you are powerful, resourceful, and smart. Voldemort has realized that also, and thus, I have become obsolete. He does not fear me, and though I did not know when, I could feel my death becoming more imminent with each day you grew stronger.

"'Severus and Arthur will help you no matter what the cost. My only hope is that you are victorious. This is my explanation.'" Harry finished. They were all silent, contemplating this new information.

"So you murdered Dumbledore because he _asked _you so that you continue to spy for _Harry_?" Ron summarized incredulously.

"I never would have gone through with it if it wasn't necessary, Mr. Weasley," Snape sneered.

"Enough," Arthur glared at Ron. "Any _other_ questions?"

"What is the plan now?" Harry asked quickly, before Hermione could raise her hand.

"Well, I have been meeting with Albus for quite some time, and his wishes are for that you all to continue with your education, especially you Harry. He believed that once He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named obtained Damaris that he would need time to train his chosen Apprentice. He still believes that the Apprentice is the key to the war, and will probably keep low until Draco is ready to be revealed to the world. Curiously, Dumbledore also believed that the Apprentice's loyalties were pivotal, but I think now that we know where they lay." Arthur looked away wistfully, but Emlyn drew his attentions back.

"What is going to happen to us?" she asked quietly. Arthur smiled kindly at her and Lukas.

"My wife, Molly, has invited you both back to the Burrow with us for the summer. I know you and Lukas planned to enter into Auror Training with Ron, Harry, and Hermione and since you will all be leaving at the same time, it would be convenient for you. That way you can continue to protect yourselves with Harry's help, but you are welcome at our home whenever you need a place to stay," Arthur told them.

Lukas smiled, "That is very kind of your family, Mr. Weasley."

After that the questions drained into silence, and McGonagall released them to go get some sleep before their train ride back in the morning.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

She woke up to his sweet touch on her face. He was brushing the hair away from her cheek, whispering to her.

"Wake up, love," he murmured, softly kissing her neck. Relief at his safety flooded through her and Ginny smiled as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and he pressed his lips to hers.

But she immediately felt that something was wrong; the kiss wasn't anything like the others they shared. She felt hatred and punishment behind it. She pushed him away and opened her eyes. He was standing over her, still in full Death Eater regalia. As he moved away from her she caught site of his jet black robes in the darkness, and along his left sleeve was printed the figure of his snake tattoo in bright white. She couldn't bring herself to look at it, but it confirmed everything she believed to be true.

"Admiring the new robes?" Draco asked her darkly, "I rather like them."

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"I'm saying goodbye," he said simply, "Which is already more than you would have gotten if you hadn't already been in here." Then turned and conjured his trunk from thin air without his wand. Ginny threw off the covers and crawled to the end of the bed to kneel there, unsure of what to think.

"You're leaving and you weren't going to say goodbye to me?"

"The Dark Lord's Apprentice should not keep his Master waiting. And besides, you were getting too attached to me anyways." Ginny heard the mocking tone of his voice and chose to ignore that statement even though it hurt her terribly to hear him say it.

"So it is true. You're a Death Eater…" Ginny said stupidly, but it was all she could think of to say, and Draco had seemed to become absorbed in his packing and forget she was there.

"Brilliant, you are." Draco said nastily. "What gave it away?"

Ginny ignored his comment again. "For how long? Before you got the tattoo, right?" she demanded.

"Does it matter? I can't really remove it," Draco said flippantly, motioning to his arm. He turned back around and started grabbing more things from his room and tossing them into the trunk on the floor.

"It matters to me," Ginny said, her gaze fixed on the rapidly filling trunk.

"Well, it won't anymore since I'm leaving."

"Answer my question!" Ginny said fiercely, her eyes fixing on him. Her tone finally caught his attention and he turned to look at her kneeling on his bed. They stared at each other for a long moment. Draco's face was stone and Ginny was working hard not to let her emotions show either.

"Did you do it?" Ginny asked quietly. Draco did not need to ask her what she meant, he knew from the moment he saw her that she wanted answers. She was incredibly predictable in that way. "I know you didn't kill Dumbledore, I just want to hear you say it." She crossed her arms defensively.

"And what if I told you that I did kill that brainless wizard?" Draco lashed out. His anger was overtaking him and he needed to calm down, so he resumed packing.

"I'll believe anything you tell me," Ginny answered him, and when he turned he saw the pleading in her eyes.

"What a stupid answer," Draco laughed at her, then turned back around. Ginny's heart fell, something had shifted in him and she could see it.

"You're angry because you couldn't be the one to do it, aren't you? You're still on your quest to prove yourself to your precious father, and then someone stepped in and stole your glory, am I right?" Ginny glared at his turned back, purposefully provoking him.

Draco was livid and completely surprised that she figured out one source of his anger. She was right, he was angry that Snape stole his chance to prove himself, but he was angrier that she knew him well enough to realize it.

"You're father is evil," she continued, willing him to turn around and face her, "And you're too dense to realize that you'll never be good enough in his eyes," Ginny inhaled sharply as Draco turned around and stalked towards her, his face mutinous. "He can never realize how…" she stopped as Draco tackled her backwards onto his bed, his hand at her throat. But she wasn't scared of him. "…how perfect you really are," she finished.

Draco looked at her and swallowed hard. He could feel her body underneath his, but anger still consumed him.

"My ever-present cheerleader, aren't you?" Draco sneered at her, and Ginny suddenly felt very vulnerable in his presence.

"I'll always be here for you, Draco. You made sure of that today when you saved my life," she told him quietly. They looked at each other for a long moment, and Ginny recalled how uncomplicated life had been before all of this started. The moonlight streamed in through the windows and captured their faces in profile. Ginny's heart tugged and she stopped herself from reaching up and pushing Draco's hair back from his eyes.

"Well it seems that saving you is the mistake that will haunt me for the rest of my life," Draco told her, then rolled off the bed. Ginny scoffed.

"You think it was a mistake because you acted instinctively. You didn't have time to sit down and meticulously plan everything and make sure it was the right decision," Ginny snapped at him, sick to her stomach that he could treat her so indifferently. She crawled to the end of the bed again to confront him, feeling better when she could be face to face with him rather than having to look up.

"Ginny, the punishment I received tonight almost killed me, all because I saved your life. That's a pretty clear example of the wrong thing to do," he sneered.

"So, if I had died today, you would be okay with it because you wouldn't have almost died?" Ginny asked incredulously. She knew she was fishing for any sign that he still cared for her, refusing to believe what seemed to be evident.

"You're only setting yourself up for some more heartbreak, Ginny," Draco said quietly, keeping his back to her again. Ginny's heart sank, and her breathing caught. No, she told herself, their love had not been a lie! She would not let him go without a fight; she would make him realize that he loved her and that she wouldn't let him go.

"Look at me, you coward," she growled, "Answer me to my face." She kneeled straight and proud on the edge of his bed, her knees sinking into his comforter. She was face to face with him and could see the look in his eyes.

"Do you know how many scars I have, Ginny?" he looked back at her.

"Seven, I can trace each one with my eyes closed," she insinuated boldly, her eyes never leaving his. Normally, Draco would have happily made her prove it, but today he didn't even crack a smile.

"Fine. Do you remember how I got them?" he asked her.

"No, why would I?" Ginny retorted, trying to shake the sinking feeling in her heart.

"That's exactly what I thought, why would I remember them? I was only there when it happened," he snorted sarcastically. "But the thing is I SHOULD remember every fucking slice. I SHOULD remember every face that gave these to me. But, I don't."

"I don't understand," she told him, unwilling to think where this was headed.

"It is a sign of weakness to forget those things Ginny. To have a permanent scar that someone gave me; I should remember what happened, right?"

Ginny was silent.

"But I don't remember any of it. Do you want to know what I remember?" His smile was screwed up as he looked at her. "This scar," he lifted his shirt, and pointed to the slash across his chest, "this reminds me of the first time you touched me, Ginny. That time I pulled you in the closet and I kissed you because you drove me insane. This scar," he pointed to the one on forehead. "I can't look in the mirror without thinking about how beautiful you looked after I woke you up the morning you stitched me." He pointed to the healed gash on in arm and laughed bitterly. "Every time you wanted my attention, you touched me here. I was hot for days after you sat on my lap for five minuets that day in the library; I have scars from that too."

"So you're mad at me because you can't remember something?" Ginny asked him, though she barely got it out because she was breathless from his admissions. Somewhere inside him, he still loved her.

"I'm not mad at you, Ginny," Draco laughed bitterly. _I hate you for what you've done to me._

"Right," she exhaled sardonically. "You told me you'd never lie to me, Draco."

"I told you I wouldn't lie, but I never said I'd tell the truth," Draco retorted quickly, rounding on her.

"So you've lied to me then?" Ginny looked at him, trying to keep her voice emotionless.

"Everyday," he said casually. Ginny tried not to let her complete disappointment show.

"Then why did you save me?" she asked him.

"You forgot that I locked you in here first," Draco told her, trying to divert her attention. He just wanted to leave and cursed himself that he ever woke her up.

"Alright, why did you do that?"

"Stop asking me questions that you don't want to know the answers to, Ginny!" Draco shouted at her, annoyed. He tried to feel something other than hatred for her at that moment, and couldn't. All he saw was his one weakness standing before him, and his hatred grew.

"I want to know, and I deserve to know!" Ginny told him. "You locked me in here so you could go about Death Eater business. Dumbledore was murdered today, and you're the suspect! A teacher was kidnapped! All on the same day that you locked me in your rooms! Why?"

"Because, Ginny! You command my attention, and you know you do it! I can't be in the same room without having to know exactly where you are and you play off that fact so hard that it drives me nuts! You're a distraction, and that's why I wanted you away from me," he snapped at her, but Ginny wasn't deterred, they had had worse fights before. But in the back of her mind, she knew this wasn't just a quarrel.

"I'll never leave you, Draco," she said fiercely. "You made sure of that when you saved me today. We can never be without each other. I knew it from the moment you kissed me, and today you proved it to yourself, even if you knew it or not. That's why you saved me, Draco, you love me."

"You're full of shit." He knew she was right, but that was six hours ago, and now he was just furious with himself and with her.

"That was eloquent. Would you care to restate that?" she threatened.

"I said PISS OFF."

"You saved me, Draco, and you did it for a reason. You said it yourself that you care about me," she told him angrily, trying to believe it herself. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I need to leave, and you are, again, distracting me from what I should be doing," he said nastily.

"Are you leaving for good?" she asked him softly. He turned around and looked at her. Ginny had gotten down off the bed and was now standing in front of him, he eyes locked onto his. He didn't answer her, and she tried to think of something else to say. Instead she reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, tracing her finger down the scar on the side of his forehead. He told her he thought she was beautiful, she remembered, and her throat caught. But he caught her sprained wrist in his grip, and she visually cringed with pain. He didn't let go.

"My body was one giant memory devoted to you. It stops now," he said lowly.

"Why? Why does it have to stop?" she barely whispered. Her confidence had faltered long ago.

"Do you remember what I did when I found out that you had stitched me?"

"You ripped them out,"

"Which is what I did to you: I ripped you out." Draco twisted her wrist and shoved her towards his door. "Get out." He commanded savagely, deciding it was time to stop talking. He had work to get done.

Ginny cried out in pain, her wrist burning where he had held it. Draco had never physically hurt her before, she realized. Slowly a tear slid down her cheek.

"So this is it? You did lie to me, didn't you? I've never held you back, and I've never held back any of my feelings for you. And this it how it ends?" she asked, trying to hold back the rest of her tears.

"Oh, but you have held me back, Ginny. You think that your love can change me when all it's done is made me weak." Draco sneered at her, not caring that tears were pouring down her cheeks. If it were not for the tears, he might have thought she did not care at all, for she was standing perfectly motionless, her shining eyes leveled on him. "I never wanted this, I never wanted you. I had my life planned out, and you almost ruined it."

"The only way I could ruin your life is if you let me walk away, and you know it's true," Ginny retorted. Draco rounded on her.

"Ginny, I don't need you anymore. I don't love you, and I want you to leave."

"You always lied to yourself, Draco, you're lying right now."

"No. The lie was every single moment I spent making you believe that I wanted you, that I thought you were special, that I believed that you would make me stronger," he was now standing over her shouting his words at her. She took them like a queen. Her chin was raised and she was poised for battle.

"I will tell you this right now, Draco Malfoy, and don't you ever forget it. There will be no one who will love you as much as I do. Even right now, when you're making it pretty clear that I am nothing to you, I will say it again: I love you."

"Thanks," he smiled mockingly. "That was touching."

"That's your problem, Malfoy! You'll never believe me that I'm telling the truth! Because you've convinced yourself that no one will ever love you."

"That's not true! My father loves me, Voldemort loves me!"

"And what kind of love is that!" she shouted at him.

"True, you've got everyone beat in the shagging department," he smirked at her, quickly grabbing her to him and treading his fingers through her hair at the base of her neck, titling her head up so she had to look at him. "In fact, you were the best fuck I've ever had," he laughed, then held her tight as he kissed her one last time.

Ginny quickly shoved away from him, shame washing over her. Never in her life had anyone made her feel as degraded as he did at that moment. And, with that, she knew it would never be the same.

"You're good for a fabulous shag, my Gryffindor love, but my master has given me what I have always wanted: power," Draco smirked at her, ignoring the look of pain etched into her features.

"I remember when you told me everything you ever wanted was me," Ginny said calmly, but her quivering bottom lip did not escape him.

"Ginny, you were always so smart; I would have never believed you to fall for that. I used that exact line on half of the bloody females in Hogwarts to get them to sleep with me. Though, I was surprised how quickly it worked on you…"

Ginny turned and slapped him so hard his head whipped to the side.

"I hate you for this."

"I don't care."

His response was so quick and unfeeling that Ginny was stunned into silence. The frank words broke her heart, but not as much as when she realized that he actually meant them.

She looked at him, pain radiating through her body, but she said nothing more. She took one last look at him. His perfect lips, his grey eyes that used to rake over her with pleasure, his broad shoulders and beautiful arms, his sculpted chin, and his muscled neck, everything she loved about him was gone. And with that one last look, Ginny Weasley was gone from his life.

And Draco Malfoy knew he had lied to her, but again, he didn't care. He had waited for the pain to come when she said that she hated him, and when it didn't, he had no reservations in telling her that he didn't care. In fact, he was relieved that she wasn't in his life anymore. Now, he had one less worry to weigh him down on his path to greatness.

Cutting Ginny out of his life, his only weakness, had perfected his being. He was now the strongest that he would ever be, Draco smiled to himself.

But, Draco Malfoy had yet to realize he had been severely wrong only twice in his life so far. The first was when he thought that he wouldn't love Ginny Weasley. The second was tonight.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Harry watched as Ron, and Hermione climbed wearily through the portrait hole while he paused outside to collect his thoughts. They had left Lukas and Emlyn at the last turn to go their own ways, and now Harry paused to notice how empty the halls seemed. They were told that they, including Ginny, were the only students remaining the last night in the castle.

The lack of students only emphasized how completely silent the group was after leaving Dumbledore's office. It was loaded with tension and though no one spoke, Harry knew that they all needed to be on their own to think. But did he want to be by himself?

Emlyn had shot him a parting glance, and Harry almost followed her back to the Slytherin Common Room. He needed to hear her talk, he wanted to hear her opinion and he wanted her to know his. It was odd, he thought, that he wanted to be close to someone who still treated him like an enemy. Though he believed Ginny when she said that Emlyn had feelings for him, he had a hard time believing Emlyn would ever act on them. But, he could feel the tension between them, and that led him to his own conclusions. Obviously, though, he had never used his Elemental Aspect powers to discover how she really felt, he knew it would be terribly wrong. But more than that, he wanted her to tell him how she felt all on her own.

She had been quite open in telling him how much she hated him in the past. And now, when he knew Emlyn was getting frustrated with his politely distant friendship, he wasn't about to screw anything up. He was tired of waiting though, he sighed, then climbed through the portrait hole.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Hermione was standing across from Ron in the Common Room, trying not to be mad at him.

"So, you're sitting with me on the train then!" Ron demanded, scowling openly at Hermione. She looked like she couldn't decide between laughing or yelling.

"You can't tell me where to sit, Ron!" Hermione said, poking him in the chest with her finger as if to emphasize the point.

"What if you were my girlfriend, huh? What about then!" Ron challenged grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. He looked down at Hermione, who had gone still and glued her wide eyes to Ron's face.

"It still wouldn't make a difference…" Hermione told him softly, trying to keep a smile from coming to her face. Ron wouldn't have noticed anyways, he turned bright red and Hermione knew it wasn't because he was embarrassed.

"How could you, Hermione!" he burst out. "I've told you I liked you in so many ways and you ignored all of them to go gallivanting around with that…" Ron paused, gathering his strength, "…Lukas," he sneered.

"Gallivanting?" she almost laughed, but her heart was bursting because Ron was still holding her close to him.  
"I'm not stupid, I know a few 'large words,'" he informed her haughtily. "I do listen to you even though I pretend not to. I've loved you since you told me I had dirt on my nose on the train our first year. I know everything about you and you still overlook me because… I have red hair!"

"I love your red hair," Hermione said softly, staring up at him.

Ron either wasn't listening, or was too busy wrapped up in making sure he said everything he wanted to, because he continued, "I can't stand that you actually like that bastard, he doesn't even know how you like your tea in the morning, which is different than your supper tea. He can't possibly know how you scrunch up your nose when you think a homework assignment is hard, or when you actually figure it out you play it off like it was the easiest thing in the world. Or when you come to our Quidditch games you hide a book under your robes and read through the whole game then tell me you saw every save I made, just because you think I would be crushed if you didn't watch."

"Ron," Hermione interrupted.

"Or when you…" Ron persisted.

"RON!"

He stopped, staring at her, his eyes wide.

"When you asked me if being your girlfriend would make a difference, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say that it wouldn't make a difference unless… unless you kissed me," Hermione finished, and looked up at him boldly. She placed her other hand next to the one he was holding on his chest.

"What about Lukas?"

"Ron, we never dated, always just studied. It seems I like boys with red hair better," she smiled.

"He kissed you, I saw it!" Ron accused.

"He was just trying to provoke you, he knew you liked me and was trying to get us together," Hermione admitted softly. Ron suddenly looked livid, and turned away from her. His jaw was set and Hermione couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Did it work?" she asked hopefully. Ron looked back at her, and with one glance Hermione knew she had won.

He turned around quickly and didn't waste any time pulling her closer. He kissed her senseless and when he ran one hand down her side to rest lightly on her hip, Hermione couldn't even breathe.

Ron lifted his head and began brushing kisses along her neck. Hermione slid her hands around his shoulders and into his hair, sighing with happiness.

"You love my red hair, do you?" Ron laughed against her skin, sending shivers up her spine.

"I always have. And even though I read during your games, I've still managed to catch every save you've made," she whispered back to him. "It seems I'm very good at… multi-tasking."

Ron laughed again, then pulled her tighter against him and kissed her.

Harry cleared his throat behind them and they pushed away from each other so fast that Ron fell over an end table and landed sprawled on the sofa.

"It's about time," Harry smiled. Hermione smiled back, but Ron just turned bright red and began to lift himself from the sofa. "I'm going to bed; I'll see you in the morning."

"I think I'm going to stay up for a bit, mate," Ron told him, casting a sideways glance at Hermione, who now blushed prettily.

"I'll see you in the morning, Ron," Harry said again, trying not to laugh as he made his way to the dormitory stairs.

He changed into his pajama bottoms slowly, noting how empty the room seemed with the other boys' stuff there to clutter it up. He climbed into bed pulling the drapes shut around him, wanting the privacy even though he knew that Ron would not be to bed tonight.

He smiled at his best friends' good fortune. They were in love, and Harry was happy for them, although melancholy himself. Though it wasn't the last day he would get to see Emlyn, far from it actually, he felt like once they left, nothing would be the same between them.

He thought awhile more about Dumbledore, Snape, the Apprentice, and his new role in the war, but exhaustion was setting in and he actually rolled over to fall asleep. No sooner had he done so, then he heard the door to the dormitory open. Harry slowly inhaled, trying to listen to see if it was Ron, though he knew that it wasn't.

He lay still, smiling to himself as he heard her make her way to his bed. She climbed in beside him, the sliver light from the window reflecting off her blond hair then disappearing as the draperies closed. He heard her sigh, then stretch out on her side, her face close to his.

"Harry," she whispered almost too quietly that Harry wasn't sure that she actually said anything at all. Not that he would have cared, Emlyn was lying next to him and all he wanted to do was pull her closer.

"Emlyn," he answered her.

"I didn't scare you did I?" she asked, her voice a little louder than before.

"No, it's kind of hard to surprise me anymore," he whispered back, and heard her laugh softly.

The silence between them seemed to stretch endlessly, but Harry didn't feel uncomfortable at all. They both seemed to be happy thinking their own thoughts while being near each other, until Emlyn touched his arm, sending tingles through his body.

"Harry," she said again, "I… I came here to tell you something." She paused for a long second again, and Harry did not interrupt her, though he wanted to edge her on. She finally continued, "That day when I kissed you before the Gryffindor/Slytherin match… I did that because I wanted to, not because I wanted to distract you."

"You still distracted me," Harry smiled, though she couldn't see him. She reached over him and tugged his arm towards her so he would have to roll over and face her. She kept her hand on his arm and Harry could feel her closeness in the darkness. Her knees were touching his, and he could barely see her face in the darkness. Her eyes were focused on his.

"You were spectacular today," she told him, breaking the silence. "I was worried that you would Impact and hurt everybody, but you were… amazing. I've never seen anyone fight like that before."

Harry was quiet, then whispered, "I was worried about you today; I didn't want you to be out there."

"I can take care of myself, Harry," she smiled to herself, hoping he couldn't see her.

"What if I _want_ to take care of you? And protect you?"

"You can't," she said a little more harshly than she meant.

"I see," Harry said dully, rolling back onto his back, tucking his hands under his head. Emlyn still thought of him as her family's murder. He was crushed, and couldn't believe that he let someone affect him this much.

"That's not what I meant!" Emlyn said quickly, pushing herself towards him and pressing herself up on her elbows so that she could see into his face. "You can't want those things, Harry; you have so many other things that need your attention. You would be wasting your concentration on other things by worrying about me… and I just can't let you."

"Why don't you let me make that decision for myself, eh?" Harry asked her. "I think I have a right to set my own priorities. But you don't have to worry; I don't waste my time on someone who doesn't want it."

"I didn't…"

"Why are you in here anyways?" Harry interrupted her. "I did help murder your family, you know, and it seems that you're in my bed…"

"Shut up and let me talk!" Emlyn said fiercely, then punched him hard in the arm.

"Shit!" Harry grabbed at his shoulder then rolled towards her, pushing her down so that he was now pinning her to the bed. "You don't hit people whose bed you happen to he in."

"I wouldn't have hit you if you actually stopped and listened to me!"

"Talk," he commanded. But he could barely think when he realized that Emlyn was lying underneath him and not fighting him about it.

"I realize now that I was wrong about you, I needed someone to blame for Tynan and my parent's death. I couldn't grieve for them because I was too worked up in getting my revenge, and it happened that you were the easiest target," she admitted. Her face was mere inches from him and she was breathless because of his nearness. "I want to apologize for treating you so horridly, I never meant for things to end like this."

"Who says they are ending?" Harry asked her.

"I…" was all Emlyn could get out because Harry took that moment to lean down and kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

Harry was breathless but he never wanted to stop kissing her. She fit perfectly against him, and he couldn't wait to touch every inch of her, but suddenly she pulled away.

"I don't know if you realized this, but I … I really like you Harry."

"I really like you, too..." Harry smiled, kissing her shoulder. They both knew it was a gross understatement of their feelings for each other, but neither seemed to care.

They stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the night, talking into the early hours about what had happened that day. Harry finally felt peace, even if it was for a few hours.

"So how did you get in here anyways?" he asked her, letting his hand trail along her back.

"I told your portrait that it was an emergency and I needed to get you, she didn't really believe me but she let me in anyways. I think she knew why I was here," she laughed, tracing little circles on Harry's chest. "By the way, Ron and Hermione was doing some serious snogging on the couch, did you know they were together?" she asked him. Harry laughed, .

"As of tonight, yes. Ron finally told Hermione everything," he told her.

"Lukas will be happy," she smiled into the darkness. They were quiet a few moments more before Emlyn spoke again.

"It seems like everything is working out for everyone. I have you, Ron has Hermione, Lukas has Sam…except for Ginny."

"I wonder what will happen between them…" Harry mused.

"Um, obviously Draco is not coming back. He's the new Apprentice, Harry. He's going to be training to fight you now."

"I know, but I saw the way he looked at Ginny. He didn't ever mean to hurt her, I don't think." Harry told her.

"Either way, Ginny is going to be one hell of an enemy if he hurts her again," Emlyn said darkly.

"Then he has me to answer to," Harry said fiercely. Emlyn hugged him tighter and they were both silent until they fell asleep near dawn.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

As the waited on the front stairs for their Teacher escort to arrive the next morning, the six friends stared off towards the Forbidden Forest to where Dumbledore had fallen. They had all been quiet packing their belongings and eating their last breakfast at Hogwarts, but they talked for a bit as a group, and decided that working together was their only hope. They all mourned Dumbledore, but agreed that trusting Snape would be something they could not ignore. As for Damaris, Lukas and Emlyn were confident that they would recover her, but Harry could tell they were worried about her fate.

But Harry kissed Emlyn every chance he could get, and noticed that Ron did the same. Lukas just seemed happy for them and even reminded everyone of Ron's thick-headedness about asking Hermione out when Ron apologized for treating him so badly (at Hermione's insistence). Ron didn't seem too overjoyed at making friends, but smiled through it for Hermione's sake.

Ginny did not come down for breakfast, and after a brief discussion they realized no one had seen her go to bed.

But she showed up moments before the teachers arrived with her bags packed and floating behind her. Her hair was pulled up into a tight band, leaving the ends to spill down her back in waves. She was friendly, and answered questions about where she had been last night, (she had gotten back to her rooms before anyone else and stayed there all night) and looked as though she was trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

Harry's heart hurt for her, and anger ripped through him just thinking about Draco. Dark circles marred her beautiful blue eyes, and a few pieces of her golden red hair had escaped and were already flying about her solemn face in the morning breeze.

"You didn't have to have Lukas force me to do something I would have done on my own time, Hermione…" Ron said crankily, interrupting Harry's thoughts. Hermione just laughed at him, giving him a big kiss to wipe away his bitterness.

"You needed all the help you could get, Ronald. It took you seven years to say something," Hermione smiled up at him. Ron grinned despite himself.

"You could have said something first!" Ron exclaimed.

"And what? Miss that beautiful speech you made?" Hermione beamed. Ron's ears turned red again as everyone looked inquisitively at him, and he avoided their eyes.

The teacher arrived, escorting them down to the train and they all sat in the first apartment they came too. It was so different, Harry noted, with all the other students gone. But he could understand their parent's eagerness to have them home.

The train had been moving for a bit when Harry realized that Ginny was not with them. He excused himself, saying that he had to go to the loo, and went in search of her.

Harry found Ginny sitting by herself in a carriage near the back of the cars, and he took a moment to study her before he went in. She made a heartbreakingly beautiful picture, and anger again flared up in him when he thought about Draco leaving her like this. She was sitting curled up against the window, her eyes looking out at the landscape and the sun shining in on her. Harry slowly pulled the door open and Ginny didn't even turn to look at him. He lowered himself onto the seat across from her, and she didn't look up at him, but her eyes flicked down to study her shoes.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked her. Ginny was silent, and Harry could feel her working out an answer for him but all that came out was a slow tear that drifted down her cheek.

"He didn't do it," Harry told her softly.

"I know," she answered.

"Then why the tears?"

"He left, Harry. I told him that I loved him and he left me," Ginny answered. Harry's teeth ground and his hand itched to smash Draco's face in, but he controlled his emotions knowing that Ginny wouldn't appreciate his brotherly outrage.

"But he saved your life?" Harry questioned, and Ginny only nodded her head.

"It didn't matter to him afterwards," Ginny told him.

"I know this isn't really the time, but why didn't you use your powers to get away?" Harry asked her.

"I…" Ginny stopped. Her face was turned away from him and he could see her eyes searching the landscape vacantly as it rolled by. "I was protected," she said quietly a moment later.

Ginny knew in her heart that Draco wouldn't let her die, which is why she didn't even think of having another way of escape. But Harry took her meaning another way.

"And I will always watch out for you, Gin," Harry smiled sadly at her and Ginny didn't feel like correcting him.

Draco had been there for her, and for the moment, Ginny pushed away the destroying ache that enveloped her and entered into a peaceful translucence that lasted only as long as she could keep the thoughts of last night away from her.

She knew that Draco would protect her and she had forgotten all her powers, and all her survival instincts.

"Draco hates me," she told Harry quietly.

"That's still a good thing; at least he still cares enough about you to hate you. There are always ways to change that…"

Ginny scoffed, "Then Draco doesn't care about me anymore, Harry. He's made his choice." Ginny looked at him and rage built in him again. Her blue eyes were blank and expressionless, and he could tell that she was hurting a lot more than she let on.

_Between me and the rest of the Weasley's, if they ever find out, Draco is not going to live through the beating he'll get,_ Harry thought savagely, but tried to think of a way to cheer her up.

"Well, I have something for you. It's from Dumbledore, he wrote it before he died," Harry pulled the half flattened scroll out his back pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny looked up at him.

"I'll leave you alone to read it," Harry told her as he got up to leave. "But one more thing, I… I just want you to know how important you are to me and I wish I could save you from all this," he smiled, and Ginny slowly smiled back at him.

"I will always be here for you, too, Harry," she told him, and as he closed the cabin door Ginny unrolled the parchment.

She inhaled, trying to calm herself before she read, but tears slid from her eyes as soon as she recognized Dumbledore's loopy handwriting.

_My Dearest Ginevra,_ she read, _Underestimation is the biggest weakness that plagues Lord Voldemort, and it is not his underestimation of Harry, or Lukas and Emlyn, but those people that surround the most powerful of wizards. Your part in this war might be the most crucial of any, and I wish that I could be present when you learn where your abilities lie. Be strong, Ginevra, because even though the glory will belong to others, you will win the war. _

_May the gods watch over you, and happiness and strength be yours. Your friend, Albus Dumbledore_

She furiously wiped at her cheeks and stared out the window clutching the letter in her hands as she watched the landscape whip by her. But everything reminded her of Draco, and she broke down crying because he wasn't there to hold her.

---

Draco, too, was looking out the window at the morning landscape from his bedroom window in Malfoy Manor. He was slowly unpacking and thinking about how great the night before had turned out.

After he had come back from Hogwarts with his things, Voldemort was there to meet with him alone. The Dark Lord had been impressed with his confidence in his abilities and standing up to authority, and was there to assure his Apprentice of his continued position.

Draco laughed to himself, Voldemort was actually impressed with his arrogance. He grabbed another robe, which happened to be his new Serpent Death Eater robe and shook it out. A paper flew out of it and landed near his foot, but he didn't notice it until he had finished sending the robe to his closet. He looked down and realized it was the picture of Ginny and himself in the library.

He bent down and picked it up gently just as a loud knock sounded on his door summoning him to practice. He quickly crumpled the picture, afraid that whoever was at the door would find him with it. But as he heard footsteps leaving, Draco cursed himself for being so jumpy. Fury raced through him and for a moment he didn't know why he was so angry. But looking down at the picture he realized that Ginny was still his weakness, and this picture was his last connection to the life that used to be his. A life that was now over.

Sneering slightly, he tossed the picture into the back of his closet, not caring where it landed and shut the doors firmly on his old life. His new one was about to begin…

To be continued...

* * *

PLEASE READ: So… that's it for Scars. BUT WAIT, there's more… The sequel to Scars, titled **The Sickness and the Cure**, is now in progress. You can find the link in my profile or search for it, whichever. But I've started to post it and I hope you like it! If you are just reading this now, leave me a note or something, I'd love to hear what you think! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! On to the next one!

TO MY REVIEWERS: I want to give a huge thank you to everyone (and I mean EVERYONE) who ever reviewed this story! You guys gave me the confidence and drive to actually finish this and with all of your suggestions and pointers, this is as much your story as it is mine. Just knowing that what I wrote compelled you to write back, good or bad, is such a huge deal to me. So again, thank you from the bottom of my heart! I will miss talking to you all so much, and drop me some mail if you want to chat, or need a Beta, or want me to read a story! Thank you for every review and I hope that you find the time to read the next story whenever I get around to posting it.

Don't say it's over: **Dark Dawning** (Well, your review made me tear up, I have to admit it! It was such a huge HUGE compliment, and you always manage to comment on exactly what I'm worried about at the moment. And an Aspect novel would be quite interesting, I agree!) **montequilladecacahuate** (aaah! Peanut Butter! That's a kickin name! I adore pb. I hope you liked this chapter! Ginny is almost too naïve I think sometimes… too easy to hurt, sometimes that makes me a little teary eyed too.) **Alexandria J. Malfoy** (I'm going to be honest, it took me the longest time to figure out what LMAO meant… lol I'm a huge dork, I know it. But yea, I hoped you liked all the R/H and H/E going on! In my opinion, it was also about time!) **Aellyr** (After I posted, I regretted writing Dumbledore's death, even though I had planned on having it in there anyways. But I hope you survived and think everything in this chapter flowed okay!) **SerenityMelody** (I hope you're not to mad at me! Just remember, their story is definitely not over yet!) **Wizzabee** (Thank you so much for your compliment! I'm glad I can make you smile, too!) **Blackness Angel** (I'm sorry that Draco reminds you of Alex! Draco's being awful, but he's finding his way, yea? Lol I've never had brown sugar, but it sounds good! Chocolate is the best though, I couldn't live without it! And that's awesome that you have someone to chat HPFF with!) **White Foam aka Frangipani Chic?** (I'm glad that you thought Dumbledore's death wasn't random, I was quite worried about that. And a huge thanks for all your comments! I read your review before I posted to make sure I answered all your questions lol. And I agree that the school year passed to fast, but I find school stuff hard to write, probably because I spend so much of my time there anyways!) **Dana6** (I'm glad you got through all the posts! And thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter too!) **starfall** (Draco is close to my heart too, he is one special guy. I'm glad you can identify with him too! I just always saw him as having to find his place before he can let himself love Ginny, and he has so much to go through! I'm sorry if Draco was awful in this chapter, writing him like that broke my heart… but it had to be done. The plot does thicken (quite a bit actually) and I hope you can forgive me for ending everything so abruptly. PS. I love long reviews; they give me a lot to think about!) **Arianna** (oh! I love angst, it's so emotional to write and read…just lovely! Thank you so much for the review! And I hope you liked this chapter… it's got some serious angst.) **celestial-gal** (I love the fights too! They are very challenging for me to write, and I'm so glad you liked that one! I am in the middle of my midterm exams and could only concentrate on this! I'm horrible, I know! That's awesome that you did great on your exams! Good luck with everything in the future and I hope to talk to you soon!) **lovin ur story** (I'm completely, utterly, entirely sorry that this update took so long and that I drove you to another story! I hope you like this insanely long chapter!)

And to everyone else who has read any part of this story: thank you so much And as always, read and review! -xxx DC  



End file.
